La Fleur du Mal
by Jujulacelte
Summary: L'Apocalypse a commencé ! Lucifer est libre et lance ses terribles sbires, les Valaacs, traquer les frères Winchester. Créatures que Dean et Sam ont déjà affronté quelques années auparavant. Suite de Retour aux Sources.
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Hello, hello,**

**Suite à une mauvaise manipulation de ma part ( toute mes excuses...) je me suis vue obligée d'effacer "La Fleur du Mal" dont certains chapitres manquaient...Je la republie dès maintenant, et je vous prie de m'excuser pour les désagréments...**

**Encore une fois, les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais Hiamovi, Chenoa et Luc sortent bien de mon imagination.**

**J'espère que vous suivrez toujours cette histoire, malgré le léger beug...**

**LA FLEUR DU MAL**

**PROLOGUE :**

Le froid.

La peur.

La colère.

La Mort.

Voilà tout ce qui l'entourait alors qu'il arpentait tranquillement les rues de cette ville de Salem. Capitale de l'Oregon...Dont le nom était dérivé de l'arabe "Salem" signifiant la "Paix"...Cette ironie lui arracha un sourire tandis qu'un coup de vent glacial ouvrit les portes juste devant lui.

L'ennui le prenait déjà alors qu'il le rejoignait d'un pas las. Cette préparation était une chose totalement futile à ses yeux, mais pourtant nécessaire. Son frère...Son grand frère l'avait laissé tomber. Celui qu'il avait admiré et adoré pendant longtemps...Son frère l'avait laisser tomber.

- Tout est prêt ? Demanda t-il sans même accorder le moindre regard à son interlocuteur.

Un homme s'afféra autour d'un petit coffret, ancien, et à l'aspect gothique.

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors en route.

Sa vengeance...il tenait enfin sa vengeance. Ou du moins, il était sur le point de l'obtenir. Sa famille l'avait rejeté, le traitant de monstre, banni...il avait été banni. Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer. Car aujourd'hui, Lucifer était enfin libre !

**S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me laisser une petite review, juste pour me dire que vous avez bien retrouvé cette histoire, que je sache s'il n'y a plus de soucis.**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Jujulacelte.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Loveland, Colorado - Janvier 2010**

Dean choisit d'oublier sa douleur, préférant venir à bout de son adversaire. Toutes dents découvertes, le vampire se tint en face de lui en grognant, un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche, impatient d'engloutir son prochain repas.

L'affaire aurait dû être banale...Enfin, banale si cette saleté d'Apocalypse n'avait pas lieu en ce moment même. La proximité de la fin du monde rendait même les monstres nerveux, ils étaient moins prévisibles, plus agressifs. Et c'était notament le cas de cette bande de vampires que Sam et Dean avaient traqués jusqu'ici. Ces buveurs de sang avaient réussit à les emmener dans les montagnes...Leur tendant une embuscade parmis ces rochers, coupants et brûlants. Autre chose étrange, le Soleil ne les dérangeait plus...Sans doute parce qu'il ne se montrait plus depuis des semaines, sans arrêt caché derrière de gros nuages noirs. Comme si l'Apocalyspe se préparait quelque part là haut aussi...

Cette fois franchement pressé d'en découdre avec cette créature, Dean répondit au grognement d'appêtit de celle-ci par un cri de rage. Le chasseur fut bien trop rapide pour le vampire et le décapita d'un coup de machette. La tête tomba en premier, suivit une seconde plus tard par le reste du corps.

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son front, d'où coulait un léger filet de sang, dû à sa rencontre un peu trop brutale avec un rôcher qui passait par là. Des bruits de combat attirèrent son attention en contre bas et il s'approcha d'un gouffre, haut de quelques mètres pour voir où en était son frère.

Sam était légèrement en difficulté face à ses deux adversaires, retenu par l'un d'entre eux, l'autre s'approchait goulûment de sa gorge, espérant sans doute se faire un petit rafraichissement. Dean ne sut pas très bien ce qui lui passa par la tête, mais il sauta sur le monstre en contre bas, malgré sa blessure à la tête. Le vampire et lui roulèrent un peu plus loin, et le chasseur prit rapidement le dessus en le plaquant à plat ventre au sol. D'un coup brusque et adroit, il sépara à son tour la tête du corps et reporta son attention sur son frère qui venait de repousser l'autre suceur de sang contre la paroie rocheuse. Sonné, son ennemi n'eut pas le réflexe de se baisser quand le jeune chasseur abattit sa machette sur lui...Manque de chance pour le vampire...Sam n'avait pas dû bien aiguiser sa lame car il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à le décapiter.

Le souffle court, il tourna son visage couvert de sang vers Dean, qui le détaillait les yeux froncés. Il détestait cet aspet de Sam...Ce côté tueur froid et cruel, quand bien même il s'agissait d'une créature...l'image de son frère buvant ce sang de démon continuait à le hanter jour et nuit. Sans doute conscient du malaise de son ainé, le plus jeune s'essuya le visage en baissant les yeux avant de demander doucement.

- ça va ?

Dean comprit tout de suite qu'il parlait de sa plaie à la tête et essuya le sang à son tour.

- Juste une égratinure.

Les deux frères échangèrent un bref regard pendant un seconde, avant d'entamer d'un même mouvement le chemin du retour. Une chasse de terminée, mais il en restait encore bien d'autres...L'Apocalypse était en marche, et c'était uniquement de leur faute.

Sam n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était sous cette douche. La buée avait envahi la pièce rendant l'air légèrement étouffant, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Adam était Dieu sait où...Zachariah était mort, Dean l'avait tué...Et Castiel... Et bien Castiel leur avait donné un bref signe de vie il y a quelques jours. Tout était de sa faute...Lucifer était quelque part, allant et venant à sa guise sur la Terre, et c'était de sa faute...il l'avait libéré...Il s'était laissé berner par Ruby...Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Que dirait John s'il était là ? Et Mary ? Et Jess ?

En repensant à eux, Sam posa une main sur le mur en baissant la tête. Indifférent à l'eau qui devenait bouillante, il poussa un profond soupir...Il en avait assez...Assez de tout ça...Assez de ce poids, de cette culpabilité.

Soudain, il entendit qu'on tambourinait à la porte et il ne fut pas surprit d'entendre la voix de Dean.

- Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ça fait une heure que t'es là dedans !

Le jeune homme coupa l'eau et attrapa la serviette posée sur la porte de la douche. Son grand frère ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle...Mais pourtant, Sam savait que ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en lui...Non, il avait cru comprendre qu'il l'avait regagné. En fait, Dean craignait Lucifer..Et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour obtenir son précieux "oui". Lui-même venait juste de sortir la tête du trou en tuant cet ange et en refusant d'accepter de servir de véhicule à Michel...Et comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé tomber pendant si longtemps, Dean avait reprit son rôle de grand frère, et veillait à ce que jamais Sam ne s'enferme dans ce même mutisme destructeur qui avait failli lui coûter la vie à lui.

Le plus jeune rouvrit la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil à son ainé.

- Quoi ?

Dean cilla, comprenant qu'il était encore en pleine séance d'auto culpabilité et préféra changer de sujet.

- Je vais au bar fêter ça tu viens ?

Sam haussa des sourcils avec mépris et s'apprêta à refermer la porte en murmuant.

- Il n'y a rien à fêter...

Sauf qu'il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion car le pied de son frère ainé l'en empécha.

- En fait ...Ce n'était pas une proposition. Habille-toi, on y va.

Son cadet soupira en lui lançant un regard noir...Aller boire n'était pas sa priorité en ce moment...Pas tant que le Diable était libre à cause de lui. Mais il n'avait plus le coeur à discuter les ordres de Dean, pas après avoir fait tout ces efforts pour récupérer sa confiance. Tant pis, il prendrait sur lui.

Le trajet vers le bar se fit dans le plus grand silence, celui-ci s'étant fait à pied à cause de sa proximité avec le motel. Les deux frères poussèrent la porte et s'arrêtèrent d'un même geste. L'endroit semblait plutôt malfamé, mélange de routards bourrés et de tueurs psychopathes en période de temps libre. Accompagné d'une légère pression sur son bras, Sam murmura à son ainé.

- Allons ailleurs...

Mais Dean était Dean...Et pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une réplique cinglante.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sammy ? Tu as peur ?

Le plus jeune le regarda s'enfoncer dans cet air puant de fumée avant de chuchoter à lui-même.

- Non..J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Pourtant, une fois qu'ils furent installés à une table un peu à l'écart, les autres occupants du bar se désintéressèrent d'eux, au grand soulagement du cadet. Leurs commandes passées, Dean attrapa sa bouteille de bière en la tendant vers son frère pour trinquer avec lui. Le voyant répondre à son geste avec autant d'interêt que s'il lui avait parlé des élections locales d'un bled paumé d'Asie, Dean reposa sa bouteille en soupirant.

- Bon alors...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pour une fois, il n'eut pas besoin de le titiller pour obtenir une réponse, car Sam lui répondit sur le même ton.

- Rien...je pense juste à Adam...

Presque aussitôt, le visage de Dean se renfrogna. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où ils avaient rencontrés Adam...Et même si ce n'était qu'une goule, l'ainé se rappelait aussi très bien la colère et la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti à son égard. Pourtant, pas un seul instant il n'aurait souhaité qu'il se retrouve mêlé à tout ça...Le grand frère qu'il était n'avait pas pu s'empécher de remarquer la joie de son cadet quand il avait appri qu'il n'était plus "le dernier né"...le benjamin du groupe...A son plus grand plaisir, Sam avait joué le rôle de grand frère envers Adam, lui parlant et lui montrant comment se défendre, exactement comme l'avait Dean pour lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. C'était aussi pour cette raison, que l'ainé comprenait pourquoi Sam se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Adam dans cette pièce...il s'en voulait, et était persuadé que c'étaient leurs rôles de protéger leur "petit frère".

- Ecoute Sam...Si on veut aider Adam, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen...On va trouver un moyen de détruire Lucifer. Mais pour ça, il faut aussi s'occuper des autres, et ce groupe de vampires en fait parti...

Le plus jeune baissa la tête vers sa bouteille, l'air presque désespéré.

- Si papa était là...

- Il nous engueulerait ! Finit Dean, sachant très bien que c'était ce qui allait suivre. Et il aurait raison ! J'ai merdé en Enfer, tu as merdé avec Ruby...On a merdé avec Adam...Ok..mais maintenant, c'est à nous de réparer tout ça d'accord ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, l'ainé se fit plus ferme.

- D'accord ?

- D'accord...Bredouilla Sam, perdu dans une contemplation de la table en bois.

La lumière se mit soudain à vaciller, plongeant le bar momentanément dans le noir. Aussitôt, les deux chasseurs se mirent sur leur gardes, d'autant que personne ne sembla remarquer la brusque variation de luminosité.

- Dean...Murmura son frère cadet en désignant la fenêtre.

L'ainé suivit son regard et constata, avec une certaine appréhension, que des ombres semblaient "courir" dehors...autour de l'immeuble.

- C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Se plaignit Dean.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que tous les occupants furent comme figés. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard quand soudain, la vitre à côté d'eux vola en éclat, les projettant au sol.

Le plus jeune des deux se protégea les yeux des débris de verre, entendant simplement des battements d'ailes et des grognements par centaines. Pourtant, cette attaque soudaine, et ce bruit presque assourdissant lui rappellait quelque chose...Quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier...

- Sam ! Hurla la voix de Dean non loin de lui. Cache tes yeux !

Le cadet obéit, enfonçant son visage dans ses bras quand soudain, une vive lumière éclaira tout le bar alors plongé dans les ténèbres les plus totales. Des milliers de cris semblèrent être poussés en même temps, et un courant d'air chaud donna presque l'impression à Sam de brûler vif...Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, tout était fini.

Le souffle court, le plus jeune se redressa doucement en tournant la tête vers son ainé, qui tenait une fusée éclairante à la main.

- ça va ? Demanda Dean dans une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

Mais Sam ne lui répondit pas...Quelque chose n'était toujours pas normal. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il se rua sur son sac, à quelques centimètres de lui. Le jeune chasseur en sortit une lame noire et la lança habilement sur un homme, vêtu de noir qui se tenait au bar en les contemplant avec un sourire. Le geste fut trop brusque et trop rapide pour qu'il ne l'évite, et il partit en fumée quand l'arme l'atteint en plein coeur.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil étonné à son frère, qui cette fois, se permit de respirer.

- Maintenant oui.

L'ainé se remit debout en une seconde alors que tous les autres occupants retournèrent à leurs occupations, inconscients de la bataille qui venait de se dérouler à côté d'eux. Dean s'approcha de son frère en baissant la voix, le visage préoccupé et anxieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là celui-là ?

Sam ne put s'empécher de faire de l'ironie.

- De quoi ? Le Néphélim ou les autres trucs ailés ?

- Des Valaacs. Le corrigea son ainé.

Le plus jeune cilla.

- Quoi ?

- Des Valaacs...Des sous-Démons si tu veux...C'est eux qui sont chargés de récupérer les âmes qui tentent de s'échapper des Enfers.

Sam se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sans même remarquer que la vitre s'était miraculeusement reconstruite, et détailla son ainé avec inquiétude.

- Tu as eu affaire à eux ?

Dean tourna la tête vers lui, l'air étonné.

- _On_ a eu affaire à eux Sam...Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Un noeud se forma dans l'estomac de son petit frère qui mit un certain temps avant de formuler sa phrase.

- Attends tu...tu parles de...des ces créatures qui nous...

- Oui...c'était précisément celles-là. J'en ai revu quand...quand j'étais là-bas. Et s'il y a bien un truc que ces saloperies détestent c'est la lumière.

Sam approuva, pourtant mille questions le tourmantaient encore, mais il en choisit une en particulier.

- Mais Dean...Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Et...à cette époque...Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Ils ne devraient pas être en Enfers ?

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour le jeune chasseur qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était perdu. Mais son frère se contenta de hausser les épaules tristement, comme s'il ne savait pas.

- Viens Sam..Faut pas rester là.

Il laissa son frère passer devant avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au bar et à la place désormais vide du Néphélim. Quand Sam lui avait demandé, il avait choisit de feindre l'ignorance, pourtant Dean craignait de connaître déjà la vérité quant à la présence des Valaacs et de l'ange déchu...C'était évident...Et même leur précédente rencontre à l'époque avait désormais tout son sens...Certe ils traquaient les âmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de l'Enfer, mais ce n'était pas leur seul job...Et ça, il ne l'avait pas dit à son petit frère...Non..les Valaacs étaient aussi chargés d'emmener des âmes en Enfer...Et c'était précisément la raison de leur présence ici...Dean savait désormais qu'ils étaient traqués...Michel n'avait pas pu l'avoir, mais il n'était pas le seul à vouloir un véhicule. Lucifer devait s'impatienter et réclamait sans doute son dû...Ils étaient chassés...chassés et poursuivits...

**Détroit, Michigan - février 1996**

- Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps...Souffla John en se retournant vers son ainé. Surtout...

- T'inquiète pas...Je prendrai soin de Sammy. Répondit Dean avec un sourire rassurant.

Le père accorda un dernier regard à son cadet, profondément endormis sous une couette bien chaude avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son premier né, qui du haut de ses dix-sept ans était désormais aussi grand que lui.

- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

Son fils lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Une chasse banale les avait amené dans l'Etat du Michigan il y a deux jours de cela. Les recherches n'avaient pas trainées et ils avaient finit par identifier leur adversaire : un simple esprit de seconde zone. Dean avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais John avait refusé, se servant de la récente grippe de Sam comme excuse. L'ainé ne s'en formalisa pas et resta donc au chevet de son jeune frère qui s'était vite remit.

Justement, une heure plus tard, l'attention de Dean fut attirée par un mouvement provenant de sous les couvertures. Son cadet émergeait doucement avant de demander d'une voix endormie.

- Il est parti ?

Finissant de préparer le petit déjeuner, le plus âgé acquiesca.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec lui ?

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi.

Il vit le visage de son jeune frère s'offusquer avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas utiliser les bons mots.

- Je ne dis pas que t'as besoin d'être surveillé Sammy...mais tu ne pouvais pas venir..Pas dans ton état.

- Je me sens mieux ! Objecta le cadet.

- Arrête de discuter...Papa nous a dit de rester ici, donc on reste ici...Maintenant viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Sam obéit, même si son ainé voyait bien qu'il boudait plus ou moins. Il prit son repas en silence, sans grand appêtit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour le lycée.

Le lycée...le cauchemar de Dean. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de se répetter pour se motiver que d'ici un an et demi, il n'aurait plus besoin d'y mettre les pieds. Ce n'était pas le cas de son frère qui lui, au contraire, semblait déperir à chaque fois qu'il devait manquer les cours...Et même si le plus grand ne le comprenait pas, il veillait toujours discrètement à ce qu'il soit appliqué et sérieux, et passait toujours derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il ait bien fait ses devoirs. Sauf que depuis quelques temps, Dean ne le faisait que pour observer avec admiration et fierté le talent et l'intelligence de Sam. Il lisait avec plaisir les commentaires plus qu'éloquants de ses professeurs et ne manquaient pas de parcourir tous ses contrôles avec beaucoup d'intêret.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit à pied, au grand malheur du plus âgé car son père avait besoin de l'Impala pour sa chasse. L'endroit était déjà bondé de centaine d'élèves, tous rassemblés par petits groupes, riant, dragant, nargant ou se moquant des autres. C'était leur premier jour...Celui que Sam détestait. Son frère ainé posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire rassurant, et les frères Winchester se fondirent dans la foule.

Arrivés au bureau de l'administration, Dean expliqua leur cas une énième fois tandis que son cadet jetait un regard circulaire à la pièce l'air désappointé.

- Bien...on va vous conduire dans vos classes ! Fit la responsable d'un ton peu aimable.

Sam fut le premier à être déposé devant sa salle et entra, la mine résignée répondant faiblement au sourire de Dean qui fut à son tour guidé jusqu'à sa salle.

La matinée fut longue en ennuyeuse pour l'ainé qui ne prit même pas la peine de suivre ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce que les profs disaient...Il n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Son père était quelque part, combattant un esprit et la chasse pourrait très bien s'avérer plus dangereuse que prévue à n'importe quel moment...Il aurait tellement voulu être avec lui...Pas dans cette salle de chimie à perdre son temps entre les éprouvettes et les tubes à essais.

Pour Sam, ce ne furent pas les cours les plus ennuyeux, non, ce furent ses 'camarades', toujours plus désireux d'en apprendre plus sur le 'petit nouveau', ou tout simplement ravis de s'être trouvé un nouveau bouc émissaire. Le cadet avait opté pour une attitude neutre et s'était donc efforcé de tous les ignorés, même s'il savait que ça lui retomberait dessus à un moment donné.

Arriva alors le moment de la pause de midi...C'était précisément durant ce laps de temps que tous les sous développés question neurones trouvaient amusant de se faire remarquer, et de faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à ceux qui, espéraient simplement, manger tranquillement sans trop se faire remarquer. Le groupe de décérébrés en question, en l'occurance des joueurs de foot de l'âge de Dean, arriva alors dans le réfectoire. L'air supérieur et des sourires 'colgate blancheur plus' collés sur leurs visages ronds et stupides aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

Sam avait eu la chance de se trouver une table où il était seul, mais maintenant qu'il voyait cet espèce de gang de requins en quête de chair fraîche, il regretta aussitôt sa trouvaille. Le plus jeune essaya de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, peu désireux de s'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour. Pourtant, il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il avait le don de les attirer...Peut-être avait-il une pancarte dans le dos avec écrit "Venez m'attaquer, je suis Sam Winchester et je ne me défends jamais même si je pourrais le faire ! "...

Inévitablement, la bande de footballers le remarqua et s'approcha de lui, tous plus ravis les uns que les autres. Quelques élèves qui étaient assis pas très loin décidèrent soudain de prendre leurs plateaux et de changer de place, sans doute peu désireux d'être pris à parti.

- Alors...On mange tout seul le nouveau ?

Sam ne répondit pas, contemplant avec une admiration soudaine la pomme posée près de son assiette. L'un des testeurs de dentifrice colgate se pencha sur la table pour croiser son regard. Vu de près, il avait l'air encore plus bête que les autres.

- Mais tu vois le problème...C'est que tu es assis à _notre _table...

- J'ai pas vu de panneau. Répondit simplement Sam en levant alors la tête vers lui.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire, comme surpris qu'il ose lui répondre et son interlocuteur jeta un regard circulaire, comme pour bien vérifier que tout le monde le regardait ennuyer un gosse cinq ans plus jeune que lui.

- Tu oses me répondre ? Tu sais au moins à qui tu parles espèce d'idiot ? Demanda l'autre en le poussa brutalement à l'épaule.

Sam ne s'en formalisa pas et lui répondit avec le même ton moqueur que précédement.

- Ben visiblement je m'adresse à un débile profond complètement arriéré incapable de changer ses habitudes et de prendre des initiatives pour chercher une autre table pour lui et ses autres crétins au quotient intellectuel plus qu'inquiétant.

Les footballers mirent un certain temps à réagir, comme s'ils n'avaient pas pu saisir toute la réplique..Bon, quelques mots étaient parvenus à leurs oreilles comme " débile" et "crétin"...les autres mots n'ayant pas de définition dans leurs petits cerveaux ratatinés.

Sam sentit l'un de adolescent lui attraper le bras, pour sans doute lui en mettre une, mais il fut stoppé dans son geste par une tierce personne qui lui saisit le poignet déjà en l'air. Le cadet ne fut pas surpris de voir que c'était Dean qui était venu à son secours, les yeux noirs posés sur son agresseur.

Le groupe s'écarta légèrement pour entourer l'ainé des Winchester et le plus débile d'entre eux qui se faisaient face.

- Ennuie mon frère encore une fois, et tu peux dire adieu à ta dentition de rêve.

L'autre se dégagea comme il put avant de toiser son adversaire avec un peu moins de conviction, sans doute parce que lui, était de son âge.

- T'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça ?

L'ainé ne put dissimuler un sourire avant de faire un pas vers lui.

- Celui qui va t'en coller une si tu dégages pas d'ici rapidement.

- Il y a un problème ici ? Demanda soudain un professeur en s'interposant dans le groupe.

Le footballeur et Dean se méprisèrent une seconde avant que "monsieur brossage de dent professionel" ne baisse les yeux en faisant signe à ses copains de le suivre. La tension retomba dans le réfectoire et l'ainé des Winchester put s'assoir en face de son cadet qui avait reprit sa mine renfrognée.

- ça va ?

- ...

- Sam ?

- Oui...

Dean posa un regard sur l'assiette de son frère en remarquant qu'il malmenait depuis une minute une malheureuse pomme de terre qui ne lui avait rien fait.

- Tu devrais t'acharner sur sa voisine...Lui suggéra t-il avec un sourire.

Sam leva les yeux vers lui et comprit alors qu'il parlait du pauvre féculant sans défense. Il ne put s'empécher d'éclater de rire avant d'effacer l'incident de sa mémoire.

Le soir venu, Dean s'était mis à tourner en rond dans la chambre de motel, passant de la fenêtre à la porte, son portable à la main. Sam suivait son manège en évitant un maximum de soupirer, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de son ainé.

- T'as fini tes devoirs ? Demanda soudain son grand frère d'un ton brusque.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux vers l'amas de feuilles et de copies posées sur la table avant de hausser les épaules.

- Ben...

Dean fronça des sourcils.

- Oui ou non Sam ?

Son cadet hésita, il jeta un coup d'oeil haineux à son exercice d'algèbre qui le défiait presque et reporta son attention sur son grand frère. Il avait beau être très fort, les maths n'avaient jamais été son fort...c'étaient même sa bête noire...Et même s'il faisait croire le contraire, Dean semblait plutôt à l'aise dans cette matière.

- Ben non...Finit par répondre le plus jeune en lui lançant un de ses regards de chien battu.

Le visage du plus âgé se fit plus doux et il s'avança vers la table avec un léger soupir. Une seconde plus tard, il se laissa tomber à côté de son frère en prenant le livre.

- Alors, de quoi ça traite ?

Sam lui expliqua en gros le sujet du problème et reporta son attention sur lui alors qu'il prenait déjà une feuille pour lui donner quelques ficelles.

Il détestait l'école et tout ce qu'elle représentait...Les devoirs, les leçons, les profs, les couloirs bondés d'élèves tous plus sournois et stupides les uns que les autres. Mais il devait bien avouer que grâce à elle, il arrivait à avoir quelques moments de normalité avec son frère...Comme en ce moment, où il prenait le temps de l'aider à faire son exercice. Sam était intelligent et il comprenait vite les choses, d'ailleurs Dean le soupsonnait de feindre un manque de connaissance en maths pour obtenir son aide. Mais il ne s'en formalisait jamais, trop heureux de pouvoir lui expliquer quelque chose dans le cadre de ses études, c'était si rare.

- Là c'est bon ? Demanda finalement son cadet en montrant son résultat final.

Le plus âgé vérifia avant de lui sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- C'est parfait.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement, Dean prépara le repas en écoutant les infos à la télé pendant que Sam terminait un devoir d'histoire avec beaucoup de sérieux. L'attention de l'ainé fit soudain attirée par la voix de la présentatrice du journal qui parlait d'un nouveau décès suspect...Sûrement une nouvelle victime de l'esprit.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour son père que la porte d'entrée se fracassa les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Néanmoins, ils retrouvèrent plus ou moins leur calme quand ils reconnurent John, qui s'était réceptionné bien brutalement contre le mur.

- Papa ? On était inquiets...comment ça s'est passé ? Les journaux disent que les attaques continuent...tu l'as manqué ?

Dean avait demandé tout ça en se précipitant vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser, mais il fut repoussé d'une main sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

- Oh si j'l'ai eu...mais y'en avaient d'autres...Et y'sont barrés...

Depuis la table, Sam échangea un regard avec son ainé, étonné du manque d'élocution de leur père.

- Eh papa...tu vas bien ?

John se redressa alors vers son fils ainé, le visage couvert de sueur, un air à la fois hilare et profondément en colère. Dean nota alors qu'il tenait toujours la bouteille de téquila à la main.

- Tu as bu...

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plus une constatation.

- Oh ça va...Grogna son père en s'avançant vers la cuisine. T'as pas à me faire la morale Dean... j'suis ton père j'te rappelles...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ? Demanda Dean peu désireux de se disputer avec lui.

John avala une nouvelle gorgée de téquila avant de soupirer d'une voix bien impersonelle.

- J'ai merdé...et un type est mort...L'esprit est parti...

Le père se mit soudain à parler tout seul, pensant sans doute le faire dans sa tête, puis soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur Sam.

- Oh Sammy...dis tu vas être content...On va rester plus longtemps finalement...Tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu adores : aller à l'école !

Le plus jeune reporta son attention sur son ainé qui s'était approché, juste derrière John.

- Sam, va dans la chambre et ferme la porte.

- Mais..

- Tout de suite Sammy !

Le cadet, qui avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires, se dirigea la tête baissée dans l'autre pièce quand il se sentit attraper par le bras par son père. John se pencha sur lui, le visage ravagé par la tristesse qu'il avait essayé de noyer dans l'alcool.

- Tu me détestes pas vrai Sammy ?

Sam cilla et essaya de retirer son bras, non pas qu'il ait peur de son père, mais il craignait de prononcer des paroles que l'un ou l'autre pourrait prononcer en les regrettant plus tard. Il sentit cependant la prise de resserer autour de lui, le faisant presque grimacer de douleur.

- Tu sais...j'ai hésité à vous confier à un foyer d'accueil...Peut-être que tu aurais préféré après tout ?

- Lâche-le. Fit la voix calme et pourtant ferme de Dean.

John se tourna vers lui, oubliant de ce fait Sam qui fonça dans la chambre sans se retourner et ferma la porte avec soin avant d'aller s'enfoncer sous la couverture.

Dean était debout face à son père ivre mort. Contrairement à son frère, ce n'étaient pas les mots qu'il craignait mais bel et bien les effets de l'alcool. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec John, cet homme pouvait obtenir son admiration et sa loyauté à un moment, comme son mépris la seconde d'après. En vérité, il ne lui pardonnait pas de se laisser affaiblir par la boisson alors qu'il pouvait être si fort quand il était sobre...Ce n'était pas le John Winchester qu'il aimait tant qu'il avait en face de lui, c'était le père de famille et le chasseur qui avait râté sa mission.

- Tu es toujours parfait toi pas vrai ? Grogna son paternel après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée.

Dean lui prit la bouteille des mains déclanchant un mouvement d'humeur chez John qui se précipita comme pour essayer de la reprendre. Mais son ainé le repoussa aisément, le faisant même basculer en arrière. Quand le père tomba au sol, cela eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il leva un regard affolé sur Dean qui comprit alors qu'il revenait à la raison.

- Oh mon dieu...Dean je...

L'ainé s'approcha de lui avant de lui saisir le bras pour l'aider à se remettre debout, il le soutint jusqu'au canapé où John se laissa tomber mollement.

- ça va aller papa...

Le jeune homme attrapa une couverture qu'il déposa sur lui et sursauta légèrement quand son père lui attrapa le bras en le dévisageant, les yeux humides.

- Dean...Dean tu sais que je vous aime pas vrai ?

Celui-ci posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire lâcher prise et lui répondit d'une voix calme.

- Je sais...t'en fais pas...Tout s'arrangera...

Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que John tombe endormi sur le canapé, et son premier né resta un moment à le regarder. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il en voulait à ce job, à toutes ces créatures qui jouaient avec leurs nerfs et leurs santés autant physiques que mentales. Il n'était pas rare que leur père rentre bourré d'une chasse, et Dean avait appris à gérer la situation.

Une fois sûr que John ne se réveillerait pas, le jeune homme se rendit dans la chambre où il avait envoyé son cadet quelques minutes plus tôt. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et surtout, le silence.

- Sam ?

Pas de réponse.

Pourtant, même s'il s'obstinait à rester silencieux, Dean savait bien que son petit frère ne dormait pas déjà. Alors il s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire quand il entendit distinctement un sanglot que Sam n'était pas parvenu à étouffer.

- Je suis désolé Sammy...Murmura son ainé en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'aimerais dormir...S'il te plait Dean...s'il te plait...Se contenta de répondre son petit frère d'une voix triste.

Le plus âgé approuva avant de remonter inconsciement la couette sur lui.

- Ok...appelle si tu as besoin de quelque chose...

Il sortit de la pièce, en prenant soin de ne pas fermer la porte, de manière à pouvoir garder un oeil sur le lit depuis la cuisine où il allait veiller toute la nuit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Loveland, Colorado - Janvier 2010**

Quand Sam entra dans la chambre de motel, il avait comprit depuis longtemps que Dean était bien plus angoissé par la situation qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Sans doute parce que lui savait dequoi les Valaacs étaient capables, et même si lui aussi avait déjà eu affaire à eux, il avait comme l'impression qui lui manquait quelques données.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers lui.

L'ainé avait vérouillé la porte et tiré les rideaux des fenêtres avant d'allumer toutes les lumières de la chambre.

- Rassemble tes affaires, on s'en va.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? On va pas s'en aller au milieu de la nuit alors qu'on ne sait même pas...

- Discute pas ! Le coupa Dean d'un ton sévère.

Mais Sam le dévisagea en croisant les bras d'un air tétu. Il n'avait plus douze ans, et il avait le droit à des explications. Dean le considéra une minute avant de soupirer d'agacement.

- Sam s'il te plait.

- Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'inquiète à ce point, mais il n'est pas question qu'on se sauve comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est encore plus risqué.

Apparemment, son frère réfléchit un instant à l'argument qu'il venait de proposer et finit par hausser les épaules, se rendant sans doute compte qu'il disait vrai.

- T'as raison...Mais rassemble quand même tes affaires, on part demain matin.

Dean se posta devant la fenêtre sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, faisant clairement comprendre à Sam qu'il n'était pas utile de pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin. Alors le cadet obéit et rangea le peu de vêtements dans son sac avant de prendre son ordinateur portable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda brusquement son ainé.

- Ben...je me renseigne sur les Valaacs...

- On sait déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur eux Sam...

Une fois encore, le plus jeune soupira, et rangea son PC sous l'oeil sévère de son grand frère qui s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Profitant de son absence, Sam, plus obstiné que jamais, consulta rapidement quelques moteurs de recherches pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur leurs ennemis qui semblaient tant effrayer Dean.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien...comme si personne n'en avait jamais vu...Ce qui était sans doute vrai puisque ces créatures ne se trouvaient qu'aux Enfers. Enfin, en partie vrai car eux les avaient déjà vu... C'étaient des êtres de tailles moyennes, leurs peaux étaient presque décomposées, ternes...Leurs visages n'étaient même plus complets, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose leur en avait arraché une partie. D'immenses ailes squelettiques ornaient leurs dos et leurs doigts étaient dotés de griffes assérées. Bref de véritables monstres sortant d'un horrible cauchemar...

Quand la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit sur un Dean au visage trempé, Sam pencha la tête pour lui demander.

- Et tu crois qu'ils étaient avec le Néphélim ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient d'abord ? C'est pas logique tout ça...

- Au contraire ça l'est bien assez. Répliqua Dean en revenant dans la chambre.

Il dévisageait Sam avait un air angoissé, presque contagieux puisque le plus jeune cilla légèrement.

- Je comprends pas...Finit-il par bredouiller.

L'ainé balança la serviette qu'il avait posé sur son épaule et s'avança vers lui.

- C'est Lucifer qui les a envoyé Sam.

Le visage de son petit frère blémit soudain, avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard, ne voulant certainement pas lui montrer qu'il avait peur. Dean l'oberva un instant avant de reprendre un peu plus calmemant.

- A l'heure où on parle, Michel a sûrement trouvé un véhicule et il a besoin du sien...Le temps presse pour lui et je suppose qu'il commence à s'impatienter.

Sam se tourna doucement vers lui, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- ça n'arrivera pas. Murmura t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est pour ça que dès demain, on se barre d'ici en vitesse. Approuva Dean avec gravité.

Ils échangèrent un regard pendant une minute avant que le plus âgé ne se détourne, sentant presque la peur le prendre.

- Allez. Va dormir.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais veiller à ce que ces trucs immondes ne débarquent pas en pleine nuit.

Sam s'apprêta à protester mais son ainé reprit un ton sévère.

- Discute pas Sam, demain tu vas devoir conduire pendant des heures alors va te reposer.

Comme si c'était un bon compromis, le plus jeune haussa des épaules avant d'aller s'allonger, espérant trouver un peu de repos. Dean vint se poster près de la fenêtre, armé jusqu'aux dents, les yeux rivés sur les alentours, et sur le ciel.

Par il ne savait quel miracle, Sam était semble t-il, parvenu à s'endormir. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il en avait conscience. Le jeune homme s'était sentit basculer dans un sommeil profond avant de se retrouver dans cette espèce de vieille batisse délabrée et abandonnée depuis longtemps. Il avança doucement, cherchant où son rêve allait le mener.

- Cass' ? Demanda t-il presque instinctivement.

Mais son ami ne lui répondit pas..Et Sam sentit soudain une frisson le parcourir..Non, ce n'était pas Castiel qui l'avait amené ici...Le jeune homme sentit la peur monter en lui et se retourna brusquement pour essayer de s'échapper de son propre rêve, mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucifer.

- Salut Sam.

Instinctivement, le chasseur recula, cherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui servir à se défendre. Le véhicule du Diable était toujours le même et quelque part, Sam se demandait ce qu'avait pu subir ce pauvre homme pour accepter de servir de marionette au Mal en personne.

- Comment m'avez-vous amené ici ?

Lucifer esquissa un sourire et leva les mains avec insolence.

- Je suis un ange ne l'oublie pas...

- Un ange déchu ! Le corrigea le jeune homme en continuant de reculer.

Le Diable se répondit rien, avançant d'un pas lent vers lui.

- Sam...tu n'en as pas assez de fuir ? De te cacher ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'était inévitable ?

Sam se cogna soudain le dos contre le mur et frissona d'effroi quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Lucifer n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et le dévisageait avec un léger sourire, presque cruel.

- Dis moi Sammy...tu ne voudrais pas revoir tes parents ? Et Jessica ? La jolie Jessica...Je peux les faire revenir...

Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce, attirant l'attention de Sam qui vit trois silhouettes se former derrière le Diable...John, Mary et Jess.

- Arrête...Murmura t-il en dévisageant Lucifer, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu diras oui Sam...

_- Sam !_

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement sur le lit, tellement brusquement qu'il faillit mettre un coup de tête à Dean qui s'était penché sur lui. L'ainé le dévisageait avec une réelle inquiétude tandis que lui, essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bredouilla le plus jeune.

- Tu...tu faisais un cauchemar je crois...tu...tu pleurais...

Sam essuya les quelques larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues en secouant la tête...Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce rêve qui avait dû être assez violent pour que Dean le remarque et ne se sente obliger de le réveiller.

- ça va mieux ? Demanda doucement son grand frère en le regardant sécher ses larmes et souffler bruyament.

- J'en sais rien...

Dean se leva du lit pendant que le plus jeune se passait les mains sur le visage, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Une minute plus tard, son ainé était de retour avec un verre d'eau fraiche.

- Merci...

- Essaie de te reposer Sam, je sens qu'on va avoir pas mal de boulot.

Et effectivement, le voyage se fit sous haute tension le lendemain. Dean s'était installé sur le siège passager et faisait mine de se reposer pendant que Sam prenait le volant.

- Et on va où ?

- Chez Bobby.

Le plus jeune se permit d'objecter.

- Si les Valaacs nous pourchassent, ils vont s'attendre à ce qu'on aille là-bas, tu crois pas ?

- Sans doute, mais il n'y a que là bàs où on sera vraiment en sécurité.

L'argument était valable pour le cadet qui mit le contact pour quitter définitivement la ville de Loveland qui, décidément, portait bien mal son nom.

Le trajet fut silencieux et assez reposant au goût de Sam qui posait de temps en temps le regard sur son ainé, endormis, le visage posé contre la vitre. Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit du plus jeune qui savait que le manque d'occupation était source de préoccupations en tout genre. Mais malgré son angoisse, malgré sa culpabilité, malgré sa crainte, malgré tout, il était infiniment reconnaissait à Dean ne de pas le laisser tomber...Surtout maintenant...Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

- _Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement Sam..._Murmura la voix lointaine de Lucifer.

Le jeune chasseur se frotta les yeux nerveusement avant de reporter toute son attention sur la route.

_- Tu sais ce qu'on dit n'est-ce pas ? A propos du destin..._

Une fois encore, Sam secoua la tête pour faire abstraction des paroles du Diable qui le poursuivaient même dans ses pensées. Désireux de parler à quelqu'un, et ne voulant pas réveiller son frère, le plus jeune attrapa son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Bobby.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula au même rythme, la seule halte fut pour aller ravitailler la Chevy et leurs estomacs affamés. Dean insista pour reprendre le volant, mais Sam objecta en prétextant que ça lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête. En réalité, il voulait surtout que son grand frère s'accorde un peu de repos.

Les deux frères arrièrent tard dans la soirée à la casse de Singer qui les accueillit un peu plus froidement que d'habitude...Sûrement à cause de sa nouvelle condition en fauteuil roulant...

- Pardon de vous dire ça, mais vous avez des têtes à faire peur...

- Merci c'est gentil. Répliqua Dean avec un sourire.

Le vieux chasseur bougonna avant de les observer un peu plus longtemps, l'air méfiant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Sam pensait que son ainé allait sortir " l'Apocalyspe", mais il n'en fit rien et fit mine de chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque de Singer. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il le balança sur la table et le bouquin s'ouvrit directement à la page qui concernait les Valaacs.

- Voilà...

Bobby renifla avec mépris avant de lever les yeux vers chacun d'entre eux.

- Encore ?

- Et oui...Soupirèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Dean attrapa le bouquin et reprit cet air détaché que Sam lui détestait.

- Pour ce soir rien...On a besoin de se reposer, mais demain, on avisera...

Leur "oncle" approuva avant d'échanger un long regard avec l'ainé. N'étant pas suffisament proche, le plus jeune n'avait pas été témoin de cet échange.

- Ok...allez dormir. On reparlera de ça tranquillement demain.

Sam hocha la tête et commença à s'éclipser dans le salon quand il s'aperçut que son frère ne le suivait pas.

- Dean ?

- J'ai encore envie d'une bière...Prétexta l'ainé avec innocence. Bonne nuit Sammy.

Une fois Sam hors de vue, Dean reporta son attention sur Bobby qui le détaillait en silence, attendant plus d'explications. L'ainé lui raconta l'attaque dans le bar et l'étrange rêve de son frère, soucieux d'avoir un autre avis sur la question.

- Donc tu penses que Lucifer est en train de perdre patience ?

- J'en sais rien Bobby...Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Le chasseur à la casquette haussa des épaules.

- ça serait logique...Sam lui échappe depuis des mois, et voilà que toi, tu te remets d'aplomb...Il doit craindre que tu ne sabotes ses projets...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Bobby ? Parce tu sais que je ferais tout pour lui...Mais là...là c'est le Diable en personne...

Un silence suivit ce constat...Aucun des deux n'avaient de solutions. Voilà qui n'était pas pour rassurer Sam qui avait écouté leur conversation discrètement depuis l'escalier. Si même Dean et Bobby n'y croyaient plus, comment pourrait-il, lui, continuer de se battre ?

**Détroit, Michigan - février 1996**

Lorsque Dean s'éveilla le lendemain, il se maudit intérieurement de s'être endormi. Par chance, tout semblait normal...un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était presque six heures du matin et il décida de se lever pour prendre une douche avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. John dormait toujours sur le canapé et l'ainé se rendit dans la chambre de son cadet pour voir ce qu'il en était de lui. Quand il le vit, enfouis sous la couette, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, Dean ne put retenir un sourire et remonta un peu la couverture sur lui comprenant qu'il avait froid.

D'ailleurs, la salle de bain était littéralement glacée et le jeune homme ne traina pas à l'intérieur bien qu'il ait réglé la température de l'eau au maximum. Ce fut avec des gestes experts qu'il prépara le petit déjeuner pour Sam et un cocktail anti-gueule-de-bois pour son père qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller.

Dean l'entendit émettre un léger grognement et s'approcha avec un verre remplis d'une substance à la couleur suspecte.

- Chut...Sammy dors encore...Tiens, bois ça.

John jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers la chambre et baragouina quelque chose, mais quand son ainé lui mit le verre dans la main, il ne put faire autrement et l'avala d'un trait.

- S'ki s'est passé ?

- T'es rentré de la chasse hier soir...Je crois que tu avais bu...

Le jeune homme avait volontairement rajouté le "je crois" pour ne pas accuser son père de se saouler sans arrêt, d'autant que c'était de plus en plus rare maintenant. John le considéra une seconde avant de se lever bien maladroitement, il tanga une seconde et se dirigea vers la chambre de son dernier né.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda soudain Dean en le suivant des yeux.

- Voir Sammy...je...je dois m'excuser...

L'ainé fut debout en une seconde et vint se poster devant la porte.

- Laisse le dormir pour le moment papa...Il va se lever dans pas longtemps pour aller au lycée, tu lui parleras à ce moment là d'accord ? Et si...Si tu allais prendre une douche ? ça te fairait du bien tu crois pas ?

Son père resta de marbre une seconde avant d'approuver et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre grinça et s'ouvrit sur un Sam encore endormis qui bafouilla un léger "bonjour". Dès qu'il vit son père attablé, un grand café noir à la main, le plus jeune annonça qu'il irait directement prendre une douche et qu'il déjeunerait plus tard.

- Il m'en veut...Soupira John en posant sa tasse.

Dean resta silencieux, s'empéchant de murmurer un "comment ne le pourrait-il pas ?". Lui, avait toujours pardonné les moments où le grand John Winchester se laissait aller, mais il détestait que Sam en soit témoin...Il s'était juré il y a longtemps déjà que jamais son petit frère ne devait voir leur père comme ça...Pas depuis qu'il était rentré un soir de réveillon de noël, ivre mort, tenant à peine debout...Dean avait à peine dix ans à cette époque et ce fut lui qui se chargea de le mettre au lit après lui avoir retiré ses chassures...Ce fut aussi lui qui tenta vainement d'expliquer à son cadet de six ans que papa était malheureux mais que le père noël se débrouillerait pour passer quoi qu'il arrive...Bref, c'était à lui de prendre soin de sa famille.

Sam refusa de dire quoi que ce soit à son père et dès qu'il eut finit son picorage, plus que son petit déjeuner, il enfila son manteau, prit son sac et annonça à Dean qu'il partait devant. John lui fit signe de le suivre et lui annonça tristement qu'il repartait traquer les fantômes et que peut-être, il ne rentrerait pas avant quelques jours.

- Sam ! Attend moi ! Haleta Dean en courant derrière son petit frère pour le rattraper.

La silhouette de son cadet était à quelques mètres devant lui mais continuait à marcher d'un pas plus que décidé vers le lycée.

- Samuel ! Cria son grand frère avec beaucoup plus de fermeté.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le plus jeune s'arrêta net en se retournant lentement vers lui, les sourcils froncés, ce fut suffisant pour que Dean le rattrape.

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

Reprenant doucement son souffle, le jeune homme émit un bref sourire.

- Ben c'est bien ton nom non ? Samuel...Tu préfères peut-être Sammy ? Minus ? Machin ? Sauterelle ?

Son cadet soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche infernale aussitôt suivit par son ainé qui lui emboîta le pas et le retint par le bras.

- Allez Sam je plaisante...Papa est vraiment désolé tu sais...Ajouta t-il calmement.

Sam haussa les épaules avec tristesse.

- C'est pas important...

Dean resta silencieux un instant avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec un rire enfantin. Son petit frère lui repoussa la main en rigolant et reçut une brève tape sur l'épaule en retour. L'ainé partit en courant, suivit de son cadet, tout deux riant et s'injuriant gentiment.

La journée au lycée fut aussi ennuyante que la précédente, mais peut-être pire puisqu'aujourd'hui, Sam avait deux heures de maths. Il s'était consciencieusement assis tout au fond et essayait désespérement de comprendre les suites de phrases que récitait son prof. Sauf qu'au bout de trente minutes, il dû bien avouer qu'il était complètement perdu. Alors, par dépis, il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, espérant que le temps passe plus vite. Le cadet appuya sa tête sur son poing fermé, s'empéchant de soupirer bruyamment.

Soudain, un courant d'air glacé parcourut toute la salle, créant du givre sur les vitres que Sam regardait avec tant d'admiration. Il se raidit, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, étonné que personne ne remarque ce brusque changement de température. La lumière qui éclairait le bureau du prof se mit à vaciller, et par instint, le cadet s'empara du petit sac de sel qui l'accompagnait partout. Un souffle se fit sentir derrière lui et une voix d'outre tombe se mit à murmurer.

_- Sam..._

Celui-ci posa un regard affolé sur ses camarades et le professeur qui paraissaient comme figés...Un fantôme ne faisait pas ça...il n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

_- Sam..._

- Qui...qui est là ? Demanda timidement Sam.

Le murmure se fit plus glauque, et fut plus semblable à un râle d'agonie.

-_ Sam !_

- Sam ?

Le cadet sursauta en se rendant compte que tous les occupants de la classe étaient revenus à la normale et le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou. Mais Sam ne l'était pas...non..Il avait distinctement entendu cette voix l'appeller...cette voix...cette chose...Cette chose qui n'était sûrement pas un esprit. La panique le saisit et il quitta la salle en courant.

La succession de cours n'étaient pas le problème de Dean..ni même les profs qu'il arrivait à exaspérer comme personne...Les élèves ? Non pas vraiment, les filles étaient toutes à ses pieds et les mecs...Et bien les mecs eux, soit ils le détestaient en silence, soit ils étaient volontaires pour distribution de droites gratuite. Si bien qu'en à peine deux jours, il s'était forgé une réputation pire que le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

La pause de la matinée fut accueillit avec un soulagement certain, et c'est une fille accrochée à chaque bras que Dean sortit de la salle de cours.

- Tu m'emmènes au cinéma ce soir ? Miaula une des deux greluches.

- Non...C'est à moi qu'il a promit !

Le jeune homme ne put s'empécher de sourire, trop heureux d'être l'hypothétique déclancheur d'un futur crépage de chignon dans les règles de l'art. Malheureusement pour lui, une vieille femme vêtue d'un tailleur, et de petites lunettes strictes s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.

- Dean Winchester ?

- Si c'est pour le cinéma chérie, faudra rappeler plus tard parce que là, je suis un peu pris.

Son interlocutrice ne releva même pas la remarque et grinça des dents.

- Vous êtes le frère ainé de Samuel Winchester ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'affaissa légèrement.

- Oui...pourquoi ?

- Suivez-moi je vous pris.

Les deux blondes furent repoussées d'un même geste et Dean perdit toute envie de rire, il emboîta le pas de cette vieille chouette avec anxiété.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Sam ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Votre frère a quitté la salle de classe brutalement et a essayé de s'enfuir de l'établissement. Il nous a demandé d'appeller son...votre père, mais il semblerait qu'il soit injoignable.

La femme s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau d'un professeur et se tourna vers le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

- Savez vous si Samuel a déjà vu un spécialiste ?

- Un spécialiste ?

- Un psychiatre.

Dean se retint d'en mettre une à cette mégère et poussa sa main de la poignée en lui lançant un regard noir, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Sam, assis contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre lui.

- Sammy...

Sans même accorder la moindre attention au professeur présent et à la vieille chouette, le jeune homme se laissa tomber devant lui et lui prit le visage dans les mains, remarquant que des larmes y avaient coulés.

- Dean...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mit dans un tel état ?

Il remarqua que son petit frère jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux intrus derrière et comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas parler en leur présence. Alors, Dean se tourna vers eux, se faisant aussi aimable que possible.

- Est-ce que vous permettez que je reste seul avec lui un instant ?

- Oh..bien sûr...Approuva l'enseignant en sortant avec un sourire bienveillant.

Une fois seuls, l'ainé reporta toute son attention sur son petit frère qui s'était remit à pleurer. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu, mais aussi ce qu'il avait entendu dans la salle, insistant bien sur le fait que cette voix n'était pas humaine et qu'elle semblait venir d'ailleurs...Et surtout, surtout qu'elle était effrayante...

- C'était pas un fantôme Dean...Sanglota Sam en tremblant. C'était autre chose...

Son ainé dissimula son angoisse derrière un geste rassurant, il serra son frère contre lui en lui frottant doucement le dos pour le calmer.

- Chut...c'est finit...On va rentrer...

Soudain, il sentit son cadet frémir et il releva la tête, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

- Sammy ?

La panique passa dans le regard de Sam qui aggripa la manche de son ainé pour se rassurer.

- Dean...ça...ça recommence...

Un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant frissoner Dean qui ressera son étreinte autour de son cadet...Et alors...il l'entendit...Cette voix dont parlait Sam...

- _Wi...Winchester..._

L'estomac du jeune homme se tordit en deux à cause de l'effroi que lui inspirait ce râle...Son frère se blottit un peu plus contre lui, cette fois, réellement appeuré. Dean regardait fébrilement autour d'eux, s'attendant presque à voir un esprit ou autre chose surgir n'importe où...Mais au lieu de ça, ce fut la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

- Mr Winchester ? Demanda l'enseignant en le dévisageant, les sourcils froncés.

Dean se remit debout en une seconde, son petit frère toujours serré contre lui.

- Je vais le ramener...

- Mais Mr Winchester...

- Je le ramène ! Cria presque le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du lycée, sans se soucier des appels de la vieille bique et des autres professeurs, la porte franchie, il s'engagea dans la rue la plus fréquentée et fit signe à un taxi pour le ramener au motel.

Assis à l'arrière, Dean essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer Sam qui tremblait comme une feuille, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que...Dean...Pourquoi...elle...elle m'a appellé...la...la voix...Elle...elle a dit mon nom...Comment elle...

L'ainé retira sa veste de cuir et la posa sur les épaules de son cadet, bien qu'elle soit trop grand pour lui.

- Calme toi Sammy...On rentre...Je vais appeller papa, et on va régler ça ensemble...

Soudain le véhicule s'arrêta et le conducteur grogna.

- 12$50.

Le plus âgé des deux lui donna un billet en lui disant de garder la monnaie et descendit de la voiture avec Sam. Sans perdre une seconde, il l'entraina à l'intérieur du motel et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière eux avant de déposer des lignes de sel un peu partout.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

Dean n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit là, peut-être parce qu'il s'était bien reposé durant le trajet, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait l'esprit torturé de mille questions sans réponse. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Bobby derrière son bureau, le nez plongé dans d'énormes bouquins, dont l'épaisseur de poussière sur leurs couvertures rivalisait avec celle des pages qu'ils contenaient.

- T'as quelque chose ? Demanda t-il sans grande conviction.

Le vieux chasseur retira sa casquette pour se frotter le front.

- Rien de bien exclusif...Les Valaacs sont un peu les gardiens des Enfers...Ils y restent à moins qu'un des Grands Gouverneurs ne les autorisent à sortir.

- L'un des Grands Gouverneurs ?

- Lucifer...Lilith...Azazeal...ou même peut-être Alastair.

Dean se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, de nouvelles questions taraudant son esprit.

- Mais pourquoi envoyer des Valaacs pour chercher quelqu'un ? Il n'y a pas les Chiens de l'Enfer pour ça ?

Bobby leva la tête vers lui, l'air plus que préoccupé.

- Je suppose que les Cerbères sont chargés d'emmener les âmes les moins intéressantes...Les humains qui ont passés des contrats ne sont pas fascinants, mais les Valaacs au contraire peuvent emmener n'importe qui aux Enfers, sans forcément être obligés de les tuer.

Le jeune homme essaya de faire abstraction des termes "moins intéressants" pour qualifier ceux qui avaient passé un marché et fronça des sourcils, craignant de comprendre.

- Donc en gros, Sam est un peu un VIP ?

- Sam ? Sam _et _toi Dean...Lucifer vous veut tous les deux en bas...

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda l'ainé en frissonant rien qu'à l'idée de cette possibilité.

- Réfléchis...Il n'en a rien à faire de toi...Mais tu peux lui être utile. Tu as peur de retourner aux Enfers. Tu le sais, Il le sait et Sam le sait également. Vous deux en bas c'est...

- Un moyen de pression...Termina Dean en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Bobby approuva gravement avant de refermer le livre, soulevant un nuage de poussière au passage.

- Il veut forcer Sam à dire oui en le menaçant de me laisser pourrir là-bas c'est ça ?

Le manque de réponse de son "oncle" fut suffisant au jeune homme qui se passa une main sur le visage, espérant y enlever la moindre trace d'angoisse. Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce avant que Bobby ne regarde sa montre.

- Il est tard...Où est Sam ?

Dean releva la tête, jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui...D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers le salon, là où son frère avait passé la nuit...Mais aucune trace de lui. La couverture avait été soigneusement repliée et posée dans un coin.

- Sam ?

Soudain, un brouhaha se fit entendre au premier, provoquant un sursaut chez les deux hommes, le plus jeune se rua dans l'escalier.

Il faisait encore noir dehors quand Sam entendit quelqu'un marcher à l'étage. Aussi il se leva pour s'y rendre avec prudence, une arme à la main. La maison de Singer, bien qu'il la connaisse par coeur avait toujours eut quelque chose d'inquiétant, d'antique...elle avait tout d'un décors de film d'horreur.

L'étroit couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité et pourtant, Sam distingait très nettement la porte tout au bout, qui allait et venait comme si quelqu'un la poussait et la tirait en la faisant grincer. Le chasseur chargea son revolver qu'il pointa dans cette direction et s'y avança à pas feutrés. La pièce en question était une petite chambre, la seule qui était dotée d'une salle de bain en guise de soeur siamoise, les murs étaient tapissés de papiers déchirés et quelques toiles de poussières pendaient par endroit.

Le jeune homme s'y engouffra lentement, faisant un tour sur lui-même. La fenêtre n'en était plus vraiment une, bien trop sale pour qu'on puisse y voir quoi que ce soit, pourtant, il semblait que quelque chose s'y était frottée...Et de l'extérieur. Sam s'approcha en fronça des sourcils, reconnaissant les traces de griffes qui avaient dû crisser contre le carreaux. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi il s'agissait que la porte se ferma d'un coup sec, provoquant un 180° chez le chasseur qui avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Sam essaya de retrouver son calme un instant, mais sa tête le fit souffrir brusquement...Sans signe annonciateur. Il essaya tout d'abord de l'ignorer, mais quand des cris résonnèrent dans ses oreilles que que des flammes dansèrent devant ses yeux, il lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux posant ses paumes contre son front.

Il eut l'impression de tomber pendant des heures avant de finalement se retrouver sur un sol brûlant, aux pieds de celui qu'il avait libéré. Lucifer le toisait avec mépris, un petit sourire en coin et claqua des doigts vers quelqu'un. Sam releva péniblement la tête, accablé par tout ces cris de peur et de douleur. Il distinga alors son frère ainé, fermement maintenu par deux Valaacs qui se faisaient un plaisir à entrer leurs immenses griffes dans les bras de Dean, qui n'eut même pas la force de crier. Il se contentait de regarder son cadet avec tristesse et lui murmura quelque chose que Sam ne comprit pas avant d'être emmené.

- Tu peux éviter ça Sam...Fit la voix douce du Diable qui lissa son costume noir avec insolence. Tu peux éviter d'entrainner tout ceux que tu aimes ici...Si tu dis oui...

- Ce sera la fin du monde...Souffla le jeune homme faiblement.

Lucifer tourna la tête vers lui, l'air calme et serein.

- Oh mais non...Au contraire, ce sera sa renaissance.

Sam s'apprêta à lui dire d'aller se faire voir quand quelque chose attira alors son attention...Une voix parmis tant d'autres...Pourtant, celle-ci ne semblait pas provenir des Enfers...Non...elle était ailleurs, mais elle l'appellait...Elle chantait pour lui...Et le jeune homme reconnut cette mélodie...Ces paroles algonquiennes...

Une succession d'images sans noms l'accabla alors...Parmis tout ces flashs, il reconnut pourtant quelques visages et quelques lieux...Il se vit notamment en plein coeur de la bataille qui l'avait opposée à Lilith, dans son ancien lycée de Glasgow...Il y avait aussi un immense hôtel qu'il ne connaissait pas...Une seconde plus tard, il aperçut le teint hâlé de Chenoa, son premier véritable amour...Et un autre homme, totalement inconnu...Mais la dernière image le frappa d'une violence peu commune...Il s'agissait d'une bague...Mais pas n'importe laquelle, un des anneaux des Cavaliers...

Soudain, Sam se sentit comme revenir dans son corps, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en reprenant son souffle bruyamment. Il se redressa pour faciliter sa respiration et sentit quelqu'un à ses côtés qui l'aidait à se calmer.

- Sammy...S'exclama la voix encore lointaine de son frère.

Exténué, le plus jeune retomba mollement dans ses bras, cherchant à lutter contre le sommeil qui le prenait déjà.

- Pes...

- Quoi ?

- 'ti lence...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Le jeune homme rassembla les dernières forces qu'il avait pour prononcer un mot.

- Pes...tilence...

Il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience sous le regard inquiet de Dean qui cligna des paupières, comme s'il cherchait à analyser le dernier mot de son frère. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le souleva comme il put pour le descendre au rez de chaussée depuis lequel Bobby n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si tout allait bien. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un soupir soulagé quand il parvint à déposer Sam sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Prenant la couverture qui était convenablement pliée dans un coin, Dean couvrit son frère avec en expliquant rapidement.

- Il a eut une vision...

- Une vision ?

- Oui...non...me demande pas...Soupira le jeune homme en regardant son cadet, profondément endormis.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Bobby et lui raconta comment il l'avait retrouvé, à genoux, vivant presque son rêve et comment il était revenu brusquement à lui comme s'il revenait presque à la vie.

- C'est Lucifer qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda le vieux chasseur avec argne.

- J'en sais trop rien...Sûrement...Mais avant de s'évanouir, il a dit quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

Dean releva les yeux vers lui, faisant attendre sa réponse.

- Pestilence...

**Détroit, Michigan - février 1996**

Malheureusement pour Dean, son père resta injoignable, les plongeant tous les deux dans une angoisse grandissante. Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer son frère, qui s'était assis au pied du canapé, en ramenant ses genoux contre lui. Si quelqu'un était entré, il aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient entrainés pour un concours de cuisine, à cause de la quantité de sel, répandue un peu partout. Voyant que son cadet ne parvenait pas à se calmer, Dean s'approcha doucement de lui, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Hé Sammy...Dis-moi, tu as vu quelque chose ?

Refoulant ses larmes, le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête et répondit dans un murmure.

- Juste...Juste cette...Cette voix...

L'ainé prit place juste à côté de Sam et leva un bras pour que le plus jeune vienne se serrer contre lui. Dean savait pertinament que son petit frère n'était pas de nature peureuse. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son premier face à face avec un loup-garou, il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, et malgré tout, il avait tenu tenu tête à la créature, lui envoyant une balle d'argent en plein coeur. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, cette voix semblait l'avoir vraiment effrayée et il se demandait bien quelle pouvait en être l'origine.

- Je suis là p'tit frère. Murmura t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut que Sam s'était endormis, sitôt qu'il s'était sentit en sécurité. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son ainé qui tenta une nouvelle fois de contacter John.

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber sur l'immense ville, rendant ses rues plus froides, et encore plus dangeureuses. Dean s'était endormis, quelques heures après son frère, après avoir essayé de parler à son père sans succès. Par chance, il était parvenu à contacter Caleb, qui lui promit de le prévenir si jamais il le voyait.

La chambre de motel sombra petit à petit dans le noir le plus total, seule l'ombre des arbres semblait se mouvoir dans la petite pièce. Le vent sifflait dehors, comparable à une longue plainte d'agonie qui aurait pu servir de bruitage à n'importe quel film d'horreur. Ce fut le bruit d'une branche qui tapait contre le carreau qui réveilla Dean lentement. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, ses sens de chasseur se mettant en alerte bien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. D'instinct, il attrapa le fusil chargé de sel, posé juste à côté de lui et ressera sa prise autour de son frère, toujours profondément endormis.

Un mauvais pressentiment naquit en lui...Un frisson parcourut son échine alors que la branche tapait un peu plus fort, comme si elle voulait entrer. Les ombres dansèrent un peu plus vite, rendant l'atmosphère plus lourde, plus lugubre. Soudain, le râle d'agonie se fit de nouveau entendre. D'abord de manière lointaine, puis il se rapprocha, comme si son auteur en faisait autant. Dean s'en doutait, aussi Sam se réveilla aussitôt dans un sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce que...Commença t-il.

- Chut...

Son frère se tut aussitôt en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Dean...Murmura t-il tout bas.

Dean reconnaissait ce ton...C'était le même qu'il employait quand il était plus jeune et qu'il demandait du réconfort après un cauchemar.

- ça va aller...Tenta de le rassurer tant bien que mal le jeune homme.

Il posa ses yeux sur un autre fusil qu'il avait chargé et le fit glisser jusqu'à son cadet. Sam s'en empara tout en reportant son attention sur la vitre.

Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup, cédant à la pression de la branche, laissant entrer pluie et vent. Le râle doubla en intensité et un autre bruit se mit à l'accompagner. D'abord, l'orage...Puis ce fut imperceptible en premier lieu, jusqu'à ce que ça se rapproche...Mais Dean avait parfaitement indentifié cet espèce de froissement de tissu : c'était des ailes...Par dizaines...

- _Winchester..._

Plus il approchait, plus ce soupir était remplacé par des cris stridents, ne ressemblant à aucun cri d'animal... Les deux frères écarquillèrent les yeux avec horreur quand ils virent une créature, ou plutôt, trois ou quatre, essayées de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre ouverte. Des corps squelletiques, des visages à moitiés présents, des peaux décomposées, d'immenses griffes et des ailes presque transparentes...Voilà ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Dean ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à tirer des décharges de sel dans leur direction, en même temps que son petit frère qui reculait d'instinct vers la porte. Malheureusement pour eux, les balles de condiments ne semblèrent pas affecter les montres plus que ça, et l'ainé ne vit plus qu'une solution...

- Cours !

Sam obéit, aussitôt suivit de Dean qui avait prit une seconde pour attraper son portable. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent sur le parking en moins de deux minutes et se précipitèrent vers une voiture au hasard. Par chance, les créatures semblaient être trop occupées à essayer de pénétrer dans la chambre de motel pour s'apercevoir que leurs proies s'étaient échappées de leur cage.

L'ainé parvint à ouvrir les deux portières rapidement et s'attelait désormais à bidouiller les fils pour mettre le contact. A côté de lui, Sam tourna la tête, effrayé, vers le motel.

- Dean...

Le chasseur n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que les monstres n'avaient pas été dupés longtemps. Il y eut un bruit sur le toit et le véhicule bougea dangeureusement.

- Baisse-toi !

Encore une fois, Sam obéit et se retrouva accroupis entre le siège passager et la boîte à gants. Alors...Enfin, Dean parvint à mettre le moteur en marche, et d'instinct il alluma les phares. L'effet fut radical, puisque toutes les créatures qui étaient en train de s'acharner sur le véhicule s'envolèrent en hurlant. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps à savoir où elles étaient parties et démarra en trombe, faisant même crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. A côté de lui, son petit frère se rassit et passa sa ceinture, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'oeil en arrière avec angoisse.

- Ne regarde pas derrière Sam...Lui ordonna Dean qui donna un brusque coup de volant pour s'engager dans la voie rapide.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule priorité : fuir ! Mettre son petit frère à l'abris de ces créatures...Petit frère qui ne cessait de le regarder, comme s'il plaçait tout ces espoirs en lui.

- ça va aller Sammy...

- ça va aller ? Ne me dis pas que ça va aller Dean ! Tu as vu comme moi ces trucs ! S'emporta son cadet d'une voix forte.

Dean prit une seconde, le temps de le dévisager, surpris.

- Je sais...Pour le moment, on doit se mettre en sécurité.

- Où ça ?

- Chez Bobby.

Un sourire ironique passa sur le visage pâle du plus jeune.

- Oncle Bobby ? Mais il est dans le Dakota du Sud ! Il nous faudra des jours pour le rejoindre ! Et papa ? Où il est ? Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ? Peut-être qu'il sait lui ? Peut-être qu'on peut le rejoindre ? Peut-être que...

- Sam ! Cria soudain son grand frère. On fera comme j'ai dis d'accord ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi le plus âgé, donc tu es sous ma responsabilité quand papa n'est pas là. J'ai dis qu'on irait chez Bobby, alors on va chez Bobby ! Arrête de poser toutes ses questions !

Le plus jeune le dévisagea un instant, un mélange de larmes et de colère dans les yeux. Puis, il fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois, il reporta son attention sur le paysage, croisant les bras dans une attitude boudeuse d'un enfant grondé par son père. Dean l'observa une seconde, ressentant presque aussitôt de la culpabilité...Mais tant pis...il devait être ferme avec lui, c'était pour son bien...Pour le moment, jouer le gentil grand frère ne l'intéressait pas. Non...il voulait juste foncer chez Bobby...ou Caleb...ou n'importe quel adulte qui serait capable de protéger son cadet un peu mieux que lui...Car il devait bien l'avouer, lui aussi avait eu très peur dans cette chambre.

Il était déjà très tard quand les frères avaient quitté précipitament cette petite chambre de motel, mais c'est au beau milieu de la nuit que Dean se dit qu'il ferait bien de s'arrêter dans une station service, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prit de repas. Le jeune homme se gara le plus près possible du magasin et sortit de la voiture pour ne pas déranger Sam, profondément endormis. Le chasseur s'appuya contre le véhicule et composa le numéro de Bobby.

- _Ouai ?_ Grogna son "oncle", apparement peu enchanté d'être réveillé en pleine nuit.

- Bobby ? C'est Dean...

_- Dean ? ça va gamin ? t'as une voix bizarre..._

Le jeune homme essaya de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué pour ne pas trop alarmer son ami.

- Je...non...non ça va pas...

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est John ?_

- Justement Bobby...papa n'est pas là...On...on s'est fait attaqué...on a pas eu le choix, on est partis...

Dean se mit à faire les cents pas devant la voiture en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Je sais pas ce que c'était...ça a commencé au lycée avec Sam...et ça nous a suivit jusqu'au motel. Ensuite ces...Ces créatures nous ont attaqués, alors on est partis...j'ai volé une voiture et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait venir chez toi ?

_- Mais voyons Dean, tu n'as même pas à demander...Mais vous êtes où là ? _

Le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire au parking mal éclairé.

- Euh...toujours dans le Michigan...mais si jamais papa retourne au motel ?

-_ T'inquiète pas je vais le contacter...mais Dean, peut-être que ce serait mieux que je te rejoigne non ?_

L'ainé secoua la tête, regardant instinctivement autour de lui comme un animal traqué.

- Non...Bobby ces créatures nous chassent...Si on reste trop longtemps au même endroit, alors elles nous trouveront. On va te rejoindre, là on sera en sécurité et on pourra établir un plan...

_- D'accord...Comment va Sam ?_

Le jeune homme posa un instant les yeux sur la silhouette recroquevillée de son petit frère.

- ça peu aller...il a peur...

_- Faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur...Bon surtout écoute moi bien gamin. Taille la route avec ton frère, ne t'arrêtes pas plus que nécessaire, ne fais confiance à personne, et quoi qu'il arrive, ne prend jamais de chambre de motel...Vous êtes trop repérables quand vous vous établissez quelque part, même si ce n'est que pour une nuit._

Dean approuva, il retrouvait cette assurance qui lui avait manqué depuis quelques heures grâce aux paroles réconfortantes de Bobby.

- Ok...je t'en prie Bobby...Si tu as papa...préviens-le.

_- Bien sûr, et toi...fais gaffe à Sam...Et à toi...Je vous veux tous les deux en un seul morceau c'est clair ?_

- Oui monsieur. Approuva le jeune chasseur avec le même ton qu'il employait pour répondre à son père.

L'ainé raccrocha finalement et rejoignit la portière côté passager pour réveiller son frère. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il commençait à neiger.

- Sammy...Murmura t-il avec douceur.

Son cadet sursauta légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fronça des sourcils, comme s'il essayait de se remettre les idées en place.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Je me suis arrêté un peu...On a besoin de manger un morceau.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

- Mais enfin ça t'ennuierait de te calmer une seconde ? S'exclama Dean d'une voix forte.

Sam, qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon depuis son réveil, se tourna vers lui, l'air toujours aussi agité.

- Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe Dean ?

Son ainé l'observa une seconde, il avait l'impression de revivre cette scène dans la voiture qu'il avait volé, juste après la toute première attaque des Valaacs. Sauf que cette fois, prendre un air sévère ne suffisait plus à calmer son petit frère.

- Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à m'en faire une idée...

Le plus jeune reprit son aller et retour incéssent, agitant ses bras au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

- Lucifer...Les Valaacs...Pestilence...qu'est-ce qu'Il prépare ?... Pestilence...Pest...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et se tourna vers Bobby qui venait tout juste d'arriver. L'ainé le supplia d'intervenir d'un regard.

- Eh gamin...Tu veux pas arrêter de creuser un sillon dans mon tapis...je pourrais plus passer moi après...

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas, obstiné, obsédé..Exactement comme l'était John...

- Tel père tel fils...Murmura alors son grand frère.

L'effet fut immédiat et surprenant. Le cadet s'arrêta net en se tournant vers Dean, qui pendant une seconde pensa qu'il allait se jeter sur lui pour lui en mettre une.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai dis tel père, tel fils ! Tu te comportes exactement comme lui Sam...Tu tournes en rond, tu parles pour toi...Mais surtout, tu ne nous laisse pas t'aider ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira soudain, apparement il venait tout juste de comprendre quelque chose.

- Je sais...La Pestilence...on doit...On doit aller dans le Montana !

Bien au contraire, Dean lui, semblait de plus en plus perdu.

- Ah...euh..je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que la Pestilence y est Dean ! L'anneau ! On a pouvoir le récupérer !

L'ainé se posta juste devant lui en croisant les bras, exigent un peu plus que ça.

- Et ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Dean s'il te plait, commença son petit frère avec ses célèbres yeux de cocker maltraité, fais moi confiance sur ce coup...s'il te plait...Je sais que c'est important.

Un sérieux dilemne commença à naître en Dean, d'un côté, il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait retrouvé cette foi qu'il avait dit avoir perdu, mais d'un autre côté, ses visions ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. D'autant que celle-ci s'était avérée particulièrement étrange.

- Sam écoute...j'en sais rien...Si jamais...

- Si jamais la Pestilence n'y est pas c'est ça ? Demanda son frère d'un ton un peu plus agressif que prévu.

Son ainé le considéra une seconde, avant de le corriger gravement.

- Et si jamais elle y est ?

Cette fois, il avait perdu Sam qui le dévisagea, une expression totalement incrédule sur le visage. Par soucis de l'éclairer, Dean reprit.

- Si la Pestilence est bien là-bas Sam...Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? On est deux contre un Cavalier de l'Apocalyspe...

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois...Répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme avec fougue.

- Non Sammy écoute...Le coupa son grand frère avec plus de sérénité. Imagine une seconde qu'on se retrouve face à Elle...Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

Son cadet resta silencieux une seconde, le temps de le regarder bien dans les yeux, révélant une maturité que Dean ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- Et toi...Imagine un instant que la Pestilence y soit...Mais que, parce qu'on était que deux, on ne l'a pas confronté...Qu'est-ce que tu pensera quand Lucifer nous tombera finalement dessus et qu'on aurait put avoir les anneaux pour le renvoyer dans son trou ? Qui te dit que tout ne va pas se jouer d'ici quelques jours ?

- Sammy...Commença le plus âgé.

- Non Dean...Arrête de faire ça ! S'emporta son cadet en levant le ton une nouvelle fois.

- De faire quoi ?

- D'avoir la trouille !

Le jeune homme reçut cette accusation comme un coup de poing dans le plexus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil indigné à Bobby qui assistait à cet échange dans le plus grand silence.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai peur de rien !

Sam émit un rire sonore plein d'ironie.

- Oh mais bien sûr que si ! Et tu veux que je te dise ce qui t'effraie le plus ?

- Oui...oui vas-y, ça m'intéresse. Le défia son ainé en croisant les bras.

- Tu as la trouille de me laisser grandir...Voilà ce qui te fait peur. Tu ne veux pas y aller parce que l'idée vient de moi, et que d'habitude c'est toi, l'ainé, qui donne les directives...Tu ne veux pas y aller parce que je l'ai su grâce à une vision, et que tu flippes à l'idée même que je puisse reprendre du sang de démon...Et enfin, tu ne veux pas y aller parce que tu ne veux pas que moi, je me retrouve en face de la Pestilence ou pire encore.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux frères qui se dévisageaient, les respirations saccadées. Finalement, Sam reprit doucement.

- Vas-y...Dis moi que ce n'est pas à cause de tout ça...

Mais ça...Dean ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, car oui...Il avait raison...L'étau se resserait autour d'eux, et Lucifer réclamait son nouveau véhicule. Le jeune homme savait très bien que face au Diable, son petit frère n'aurait pas la moindre chance, et il refusait catégoriquement de le laisser courir le moindre risque. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur et de la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Lucifer, dans le corps de Sam...Il avait échoué, tout simplement...Depuis cet incendie, son seul véritable but était de protéger son cadet...Mais face au Diable en personne, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il refusait de commettre la même erreur une seconde fois.

- Dean...Reprit son frère quand il vit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Cette fois, le plus âgé eut la désagréable sensation d'être mis au pied du mur, le regard de Bobby ne l'encourageait pas non plus. Alors...seule option dans un tel cas, il se mit en colère.

- Ca suffit Sam, j'ai dis non !

- Qu...Quoi ? Bredouilla l'intéressé, abasourdis par le ton que prenait Dean.

- J'ai dis qu'on irait pas, point final ! Bobby enverra un message à d'autres chasseurs qui s'en chargeront ! Si jamais il y a vraiment quelque chose...

L'incompréhension sur le visage de son petit frère se transforma rapidement en indignation, il toisa son ainé, furieux.

- C'est nos erreurs Dean ! C'est à nous de les réparer !

Le chasseur fit un pas vers son cadet, le saisissant par le col dans un signe d'avertissement.

- Et ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire de nouvelles !

Sam se dégagea d'un geste, lui lança un regard noir pendant quelques secondes, avant de tourner les talons, accompagné d'un "t'es vraiment trop con"...Dean le suivit des yeux, la gorge nouée, l'estomac en vrac.

- Tu sais gamin... Se risqua Bobby d'une voix neutre.

- Oh s'il te plait Bobby, ne t'emmèle pas...

Et sans attendre de se faire disputer, car il savait que c'était l'étape suivante, Dean quitta la pièce pour aller prendre l'air dans la casse.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même ambiance, tous s'évitaient. Le soir venu, Sam refusa tout simplement de venir prendre le repas avec eux, ce qui commença à éveiller les soupsons de son grand frère qui se risqua à aller cogner à sa porte. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus totale et Dean distinga la silhouette de son cadet, lui tournant le dos, qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible.

- Sammy ? Se risqua son ainé.

La seule répose qu'il obtint fut la respiration calme de l'endormis. La nuit n'étant pas si avancée que ça, le jeune homme trouva ce repos suspect, mais il n'eut pas le coeur de le réveiller. La vision qu'il avait eut l'avait peut-être affaiblis plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître ?

Alors, il quitta la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Bobby eut l'air aussi surpris que lui quand il lui dit que Sam s'était endormis, mais lui aussi émit l'hypothèse de la vision éprouvante.

Contrairement à tous les matins qu'il avait passé chez Bobby, ce ne fut pas les rayons du soleil qui tira Dean de son sommeil, mais une affreuse douleur à l'estomac. Son organisme semblait avoir un peu plus d'options que les autres êtres humains normalement constitués, par exemple, lui, avait un endroit bien spécifique au creu du ventre, qui lui servait d'alarme et qui l'avertissait quand son frère avait un problème. Et ce matin, c'était précisément cette zone qui le faisait souffrir. Alors, le chasseur sauta du lit, arme à la main et se précipita dans la chambre voisine, manquant de défoncer la porte.

La douleur devint encore plus acide quand il s'aperçut, horrifié, que le lit était vide, fait depuis longtemps, l'ordinateur et le sac de voyage, disparus. Dean se rua dans les escaliers, appellant Bobby comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son oncle émergea de la cuisine, l'air grognon.

- Quoi ?

- Bobby...Où est Sam ?

- Comment ça où est Sam ? Ben...Dans sa chambre !

Le jeune chasseur se mit à faire le tour de la maison, suivit de Singer en fauteuil.

- Non son lit est fait et ses affaires ne sont plus là...

Finalement, une conclusion atroce et angoissante lui vint à l'esprit.

- Il est partit...

Bobby fut à côté de lui en une seconde, le ton plus appaisant.

- Calme-toi Dean..On va le retrouver.

- Pas la peine...Je sais où il est allé...Fit le jeune homme, la gorge nouée.

Dix minutes plus tard, Dean referma le coffre de l'Impala où il venait de charger les armes qu'il pensait lui être nécéssaires. Puis, il s'installa derrière le volant, après avoir assuré à Bobby qu'il le retrouverait.

- Eh Dean ! L'appella son oncle avant qu'il ne parte. Surtout...Essais de ne pas être trop dûr avec lui...Sam n'est plus un gosse tu sais...

Le chasseur resta silencieux, méditant ses dernières paroles...Oui Sam n'était plus un enfant, mais il restait son petit frère...Et échapper à sa vigilence comme ça, lui mettre les nerfs à vif de cette manière méritait une mise au point.

**Détroit, Michigan - février 1996**

Mais même si son estomac criait famine, Dean n'eut pas vraiment d'appêtit...Sam non plus d'ailleurs. Finalement, les deux frères avaient reprit la route, espérant arriver rapidement chez Bobby. Malheureusement, tous les deux savaient bien que cela leur prendrait du temps.

L'ainé ne s'accordait que quelques heures de repos, conduisant jour et nuit, mais il ne parvint pas à tenir ce rythme bien longtemps, et décida, pour la sécurité de son frère et la sienne, de prendre une nuit complète pour dormir.

- Mais pourquoi on ne va pas au motel ? Demanda Sam d'un air bougon.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué...Pour pouvoir fuir plus vite si jamais ces créatures nous repèrent.

Son petit frère rouspeta en silence, mais ne trouva rien à redire, sans doute que l'idée même de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à ces monstres était un argument efficace à lui tout seul. Comme les deux jours précédents, Dean gara la voiture sur un parking, au plus près de la station service, il laissa son cadet s'installer sur la banquette arrière, tandis qu'il cherchait lui-même une position un peu plus confortable.

- Dean...L'appella doucement Sam.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que papa va bien ?

Le jeune homme croisa son regard grâce au retroviseur et le rassura.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien. T'en fais pas Sammy..D'ici quelques jours, on retrouvera Bobby, et je suis certain que papa sera là aussi.

Sam approuva d'un clignement de paupières avant de s'enfouir un peu plus dans la couverture trouée qui ne le réchauffait pas si bien que ça. Dean s'assura qu'il s'endorme avant de s'accorder un peu de repos à son tour.

Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangea dans son sommeil...Il sentit, en bon chasseur qu'il était que quelque chose clochait. Cela se confirma quand Sam l'appella dans un cri, aussi, il se réveilla dans un brusque sursaut, attrapant instinctivement son arme. Dean ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait, sans doute car il n'avait dormis que d'un oeil. Les parkings la nuit n'étaient pas sûrs, et leur voiture isolée avait attirée l'attention d'une bande de fouteurs de trouble, qui, quand ils avaient vu le jeune âge de ses occupants, y avait vu une occasion de s'amuser un peu.

L'un d'entre eux avait ouvert la portière arrière et tiré Sam à l'extérieur, d'où le cri qu'avait poussé son cadet. Son petit frère se défendit bravement, parvenant même à donner un violent coup de pied dans un genou de l'un de ses agresseurs, le faisant hurler de douleur. Un autre l'avait alors saisit par derrière, sa main autour de sa gorge. Sans réfléchir, Dean braqua son arme sur lui, déclanchant un léger mouvement de recul parmis le groupe, qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que le jeune homme ait un revolver.

- Lâche-le !

- Wow...doucement...nous on veut juste la caisse...Range ça...Sinon ça va devenir plus compliqué...Le menaça l'un des voleurs.

Dean analysa la situation une seconde...Il avait beau être entrainé depuis des années, il ne ferait peut-être pas le poids face à un groupe de six, tous armés de couteaux et de cutters, d'autant que l'un d'entre eux tenait Sam fermement contre lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de céder, mais leur sécurité passait avant tout...

- Ok...prenez la voiture...Mais laissez mon frère tranquille...On s'en va..On ne veut pas d'histoire...

C'était peut-être parce qu'il était armé, ou parce qu'il avait cette lueur déterminée dans le regard, mais le chef fit signe aux autres de baisser leurs lames. Il repoussa Sam vers son ainé qui le mit derrière lui aussitôt, levant une main en signe d'appaisement. Quand il fut à peu près certain que la bande de voleurs n'allait pas leur sauter dessus par derrière, il tourna les talons, entrainant son petit frère avec lui.

- Mais Dean...Commença Sam alors qu'ils venaient de tourner au bout de la rue.

- T'en fais pas Sam...

Son cadet leva la tête vers lui, voyant clairement que, même s'il ne voulait pas lui montrer, Dean était mort de peur. Pour couronner le tout, la neige recommença à tomber, rendant la nuit encore plus froide. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le plus âgé s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'oeil perdu autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Se risqua Sam d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme reprit la marche, d'une allure plus modérée. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet en tentant vainement de le rassurer.

- ça va aller Sammy...

Sam ne répondit pas...Il savait qu'en disant cela, il n'y avait pas que lui que Dean cherchait à faire reprendre courage.

Le réveil fut à peu près aussi brutal que précédement pour Dean qui sentit quelque chose tapoter son bras. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, tout engourdis à cause du froid. Deux hommes vêtus d'uniformes de la police se tenaient devant eux.

- Vous avez vos papiers ?

Quelques heures après s'être fait voler la voiture, les deux frères avaient trouvé refuge dans le parc de la ville. Exténués, ils s'étaient assis sur l'un des bancs, Dean prit son cadet contre lui, les enveloppant tous les deux de la couverture trouée. Apparement, ils avaient finit par s'endormir.

Mais la situation devenait passablement plus compliquée dès l'instant où la police entra en scène. Sam émergea doucement, et sursauta quand il vit les deux hommes qui se tenaient en face d'eux.

- Alors ? Vous avez vos papiers ou on doit vous conduire au poste ?

- Dean...

- La ferme Sam...Lui ordonna son ainé en grinçant des dents.

Il gardait la tête baissée, mais visiblement, ce ne fut pas suffisant et l'innévitable question suivit.

- Quel âge vous avez tous les deux ?

Dean tourna furtivement la tête vers son cadet qui approuva discrètement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger la moindre parole, les regards échangés parlaient pour eux. Soudain, l'ainé se leva brusquement, envoya un coup de poing dans la machoire du premier flic, tandis que Sam, d'un ardroit jeu de jambe, fit perdre l'équilibre au second. La diversion fut suffisante et les deux frères partirent en courant, sans se retourner.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils avaient finalement semés leurs poursuivants et se retrouvèrent dans une rue bondée de la ville. Haletant, Sam se tourna vers son ainé qui se penchait, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

- Et maintenant ? On a les flics au...

- Surveille ton langage Sam ! L'avertit son ainé en se redressant.

Il reprit un peu de contenance tout en se remettant à marcher normalement, son cadet juste à côté de lui.

- Dean s'il te plait...Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- T'en fais pas...je...j'ai un plan...

Sam baissa la tête en haussant les épaules.

- Ouai...tu _réfléchis_ à un plan...

Agacé, et surtout, gelé, affamé et angoissé, Dean s'arrêta net en pointant son index vers son petit frère pour le réprimander.

- Ecoute Sam, je fais du mieux que je peux d'accords ? La priorité est de quitter cette ville...Ces machins sont probablement en train de nous chercher et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous tombent dessus...

Le jeune homme se remit à marcher, très vite, obligeant son cadet à courir à côté de lui pour rester à sa hauteur.

- Attend moi !

Dean refusait de se l'avouer, mais il était mort de peur...Peur de se retrouver face à ces monstres, peur que la police ne les rattrape, peur de ces rues, trop peu sûres à son goût pour y laisser se balader Sam en pleine nuit.

- Dean s'il te plait...Ralentis...

Bon...Avant toute chose, il devait trouver à manger...Leur dernier repas remontait à...il ne savait même plus quand, et vu le froid, ils ne devaient pas rester l'estomac vide. Par chance, il lui restait encore un peu d'argent, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Dean !

Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris de se faire rappeller à l'ordre de cette manière par son petit frère. Il se retourna vers lui, prêt à le réprimander une nouvelle fois, mais quand il s'aperçut qu'il était à deux mètres derrière, et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de le rattraper, toute sa colère se dissipa.

- Oh...pardon Sammy je...je pensais que tu me suivais...

- J'essayais.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant que le plus âgé ne lui demande d'une voix plus calme.

- Tu as faim ?

- Je meurs de faim...Confirma Sam avec un sourire triste.

Ils se mirent en route, cherchant un café ou un petit restaurant, inconscients d'être en ce moment même observés depuis les toits.


	6. Chapter 5

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

Son regard déterminé braqué sur la route, Sam ne cilla même pas quand il passa le panneau annonçant son arrivée dans la ville de Great Falls. Il avait roulé toute la nuit pour y parvenir, les pensées et la colère avaient fait leur chemin dans sa tête et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Dean était prêt à tout pour empécher l'Apocalyspe...A tout, sauf à le laisser voler de ses propres ailes... Il n'était même plus question de sang de démon ou de garce manipulatrice...Non, tout se rattachait à l'instinct quasi primaire de son frère, à savoir le protéger...à n'importe quel prix. Mais Sam n'était plus un enfant...C'était finit le petit garçon effrayé qui suivait son frère parce qu'il avait peur, dans les rues glacées de Détroit. La vision qu'il avait eu dans son rêve n'était pas très claire, pourtant, il savait qu'il devait revenir ici...Pourquoi ? A cause de ces mots que Hiamovi lui avaient chanté ? A cause de la Pestilence ? Ou bien à cause du visage de Chenoa ? Peut-être sentait-il que la fin était proche, et le besoin de la revoir avait prit le pas sur toute sa raison ?

- Bon...allez, ça suffit...Murmura le jeune homme à lui-même, cherchant à se remotiver.

Cette ville était tout simplement immense, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Sam savait exactement où il devait se rendre. Le jeune homme arrêta la voiture, qu'il avait "emprunté" à Bobby, en face d'un bar. Un écusson en forme de fleur ornait sa devanture, c'était précisément le symbôle qu'il avait vu dans son flash...Partie de l'histoire volontairement oubliée au moment de la raconter à son ainé, car il se doutait bien que Dean le rattraperait rapidement, il ne voulait juste pas trop lui simplifier la tâche.

Le jeune chasseur fourra son portable dans sa poche, glissa discrètement son arme à sa ceinture et enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil pour ne pas être trop reconnaissable. D'une démarche fluide, il traversa la rue, vérifiant toujours s'il n'était pas suivit.

"The black rose", un nom digne de sortir de n'importe quel roman à l'eau de rose nouvelle génération. Le bar en question n'était pas encore bondé, sûrement à cause de l'heure trop avancée de l'après midi, mais ce fut un avantage, car cela permit à Sam de repérer les lieux. Les habituels poivreaux, les amants délaissés, les fraichements sans emploie, tous se cotoyaient dans cette atmosphère fumante et alcoolisée.

Indifférant à la sonnerie de son portable qui le rappellait à l'ordre depuis quelques secondes, le jeune homme s'avança vers le comptoir et s'installa sur un tabouret, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer ses lunettes. La barmaid s'avança vers lui, un sourire aguicheur sur le visage, mais Sam lui fit passer très vite l'envie de converser en déposant un billet sur le bar, réclamant qu'on le serve et que surtout, on le laisse tranquille. Le jeune femme s'éloigna, boudeuse, mais ne manqua pas de continuer à lui jeter des coups d'oeil qu'elle aurait voulu discrets.

Le chasseur vérifia le nom de son correspondant quand son téléphone se mit à sonner pour la enième fois...Dean..Encore. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait donc pas imaginer sa vie sans lui un seul instant ? Cette question fit sourire Sam qui connaissait d'avance la réponse...Non...bien sûr, et d'ailleurs, lui non plus.

- Pas très discret comme arrivée...Lui fit remarquer un homme derrière lui.

Le jeune homme frissona, se demandant comment cette personne avait pu l'approcher sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais son interlocuteur sortit de l'ombre, illuminant de soulagement le visage du cadet.

- Hiamovi !

L'indien, arborant toujours aussi fièrement ses origines, lui serra la main chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Samuel. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

La réponse était presque formelle, mais Sam ne s'en offusqua pas, invitant son ami à s'assoir avec lui d'un geste.

La barmaid leur lança un regard curieux, avant d'arborer une expression que Dean qualifierait de "plante verte" quand Sam retira finalement ses lunettes de soleil. N'ayant pas remarqué, le jeune homme se pencha vers Hiamovi, soucieux que leur conversation reste discrète.

- Comment as-tu su que je viendrai ?

- La vision voyons ! S'exclama l'indien. C'est moi qui te l'ai envoyé, et tu le sais très bien.

Le cadet fronça des sourcils en secouant doucement la tête, n'étant pas sûr de tout comprendre.

- Mais ce...ce rêve c'était...c'était quoi ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Hiamovi ?

Son ami jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui avant de répondre, d'un ton encore plus bas.

- Les rêves que tu fais...C'est Lucifer qui te les envoie. Il y a comme...comme une sorte de lien entre vous...Comme Dean avait un lien avec Michel...D'ailleurs, où est ton frère ?

- Wow...attends une seconde. Le coupa Sam d'un geste. Tu...tu es au courant pour...Pour Lucifer et pour Michel ?

Hiamovi approuva, une pointe de condescendance dans la voix.

- Bien sûr ! Quand quelque chose d'aussi énorme se trame, pense bien que j'aime être au courant !

Sam essaya de faire abstraction du côté "maître Yoda" de l'indien et posa une nouvelle question.

- C'est toi qui m'a tiré de ce rêve ?

- C'était bien moi...Mais Sam, mes pouvoirs restent limités face à Lui...je ne pourrais pas te sortir de cette prison psychique éternellement.

Le jeune homme agita une main tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez de l'autre.

- Mais je...je comprends rien...Prison psychique ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Et pourquoi tu m'a ammené ici ?

Hiamovi prit la main du jeune chasseur dans un geste d'appaisement.

- Samuel...je n'ai pas toutes les réponses..Mais voilà ce que je sais : Lucifer veut récupérer son dû...C'était toi qui lui était promit depuis le début...C'était toi qui aurait dû lui servir de véhicule quand il est sortit...Alors, il tente par tous les moyens de t'ammener jusqu'à lui. Et si je t'ai fais venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il se passe quelque chose...Quelque chose de grave.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sam dans un souffle.

Hiamovi resta silencieux un instant, se contentant de le dévisager avec gravité.

- ça a un rapport avec la Pestilence c'est ça ? Elle est ici ?

- Elle va venir ici...Dans peu de temps, pour le moment, elle se contente de parcourir la région.

Décidément, Sam détestait les devinettes du 'maitre jedi' et s'impatienta.

- Je t'en prie Hiamovi...j'ai faussé compagnie à mon frère pour venir jusqu'ici...Il va me passer un savon quand il va me retrouver...Alors ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien sinon...

- Glasgow a été rasé.

La nouvelle fit un électrochoc au jeune chasseur qui resta la bouche ouverte un instant, sans savoir quoi dire. Glasgow rasé ? Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et...qu'étaient devenu ses habitants ?

- Je...je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que...

- Elle va bien...Le rassura son ami avec un sourire triste.

Sam s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau avant de demander.

- Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

Le regard de Hiamovi s'attarda sur l'un de poivreau au fond, et l'indien posa une main sur la sienne, amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

- Ecoute...il vaudrait mieux qu'on discute de tout ça dans un endroit plus sûr...

Sam n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait qu'il sentit presque _sa_ présence derrière lui. Il fit signe à l'indien de quitter les lieux et lui emboîta le pas rapidement. Bien sûr, ils avaient plutôt opter pour la sortie de secours, se retrouvant de ce fait dans une ruelle déserte.

Les deux amis ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver face à un homme, vêtu entièrement de noir. Le poivreau du bar les rejoignit une seconde plus tard, se plaçant derrière eux. Mais deux Néphélims...Ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter Sam. Le chasseur pivota en un éclair, envoyant d'un geste précis deux lames noires directement dans la poitrine de ses ennemis qui partirent en fumée aussitôt.

- Tu m'impressionera toujours ! Le complimenta Hiamovi.

Le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras, le pressant.

- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?

- On se cache dans l'ancien appartement de Chenoa...C'est par là...Viens !

L'Impala filait sur la route qui la séparait du Montana. Derrière son volant, Dean était partagé entre la colère et la peur...Peur d'arriver trop tard, peur que ses plus grandes craintes ne se réalisent. Sam avait prit de l'avance, et voilà qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer étant donné la vitesse à laquelle son petit frère avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis. Il aurait peut-être dû l'écouter ? Au moins, il serait avec lui maintenant, pas en train de filer comme le vent pour le tirer d'un mauvais pas, car il savait que même si ça n'était pas encore arrivé, l'élément perturbateur lui tomberait bientôt dessus.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna, et Dean se jeta pratiquement dessus.

- Sam ?

_- Ah...Euh...non..._

La voix lui parût familière...Si familière même qu'il en hoqueta de surprise.

- Cass ?

_- Oui._

- Mais nom de Di...Euh...nom d'un chien, où est-ce que tu étais passé Cass' ?

_- Longue histoire...Je voulais te mettre en garde Dean, j'ai appris que la Pestilence était dans le Montana..._

Alors c'était vrai...La vision de Sam s'était avérée juste, encore une fois. Voilà qui n'était pas fait pour diminuer l'agoisse de son ainé qui soupira.

- Génial...Sam...Sam est là-bas...

_- Ah oui ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?_

Dean balaya la question d'un geste totalement inutile.

- Peu importe...Où es-tu ?

_- Trop loin pour te rejoindre maintenant...je devrais pouvoir arriver d'ici quelques jours...Oui maintenant que je n'ai plus...enfin...que je suis presque..._

- Humain Cass'...humain...

_- Mouai..._Bougonna l'ancien ange_. Je dois prendre l'avion...En espérant qu'il ne s'écrase pas...je ne pense pas y survivre._

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, réflexe qu'il avait prit à chaque remarque "Castelienne" que lui sortait son ami.

- Effectivement...Je te rappelle quand j'aurais retrouvé Sam.

_- D'accords...Sois prudent._

- Toi aussi...Murmura t-il une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il avait raccroché.

Les précautions que prit Hiamovi pour entrer dans l'immeuble furent impressionantes. Utilisant mots de code et tour de sécurité pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivit. Le batiment était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal pourtant, ses occupants étaient sans doute tous humains, et tous ignoraient que la fin du monde était proche. Hiamovi insista pour passer devant, et les deux hommes se faufilèrent dans la cage d'escalier bien trop étroite au goût du plus jeune.

- Toujours claustrophobe ? Le taquina son ami.

- Toujours ? Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Se défendit Sam aussitôt.

Ils arrivèrent sur le palier du 4ème, et Hiamovi frappa trois coups bien distincts avant de rajouter un_ " C'est moi ! ". _Sam resta bien en retrait dans l'ombre, distingant parfaitement les bruits de pas provenant de l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une Chenoa encore plus resplendissante qu'avant, n'étant pas visible, le jeune chasseur en profita pour la contempler. Elle avait toujours ce même visage rond et ce teint halé, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient plus la joie de vivre qui la caractérisait tant, ils étaient inquiets, angoissés même, soucieux. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi noirs avaient été légèrement raccourcits, et ondulaient au dessus de ses épaules, bref, elle était toujours aussi belle.

- Hiamovi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'étais inquiète...tu...

C'est alors que l'indienne nota la présence d'une silhouette derrière son ami, celui-ci dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'il s'écarta légèrement, laissant Sam sortir de l'ombre.

- Sam ?

Le visage de l'indienne se figea, comme si elle était abasourdie de finalement le revoir après ces longs mois sans nouvelle. Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas, attendant une réaction de sa part. Les coins de ses yeux s'humidifièrent et Chenoa se jeta dans ses bras, soupirant de soulagement.

- Oh mon Dieu Sam ! J'ai...j'ai pensé au pire...

Sam lui rendit son étreinte, prenant un instant pour humer son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Je sais...je suis désolé.

L'indienne s'écarta de lui, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant et posa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui. L'échange de regard fut interromput par Hiamovi qui se racla la gorge.

- Peut-être devrions-nous poursuivre cette discussion à l'intérieur ?

**Détroit, Michigan - février 1996**

Trop occupé à surveiller les clients du petit café, Dean ne fit pas attention à son cadet qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets. Malgré le froid, malgré la peur et malgré l'adrénaline qui coulait encore dans leurs veines, les deux frères avaient dévorés les plats chauds qu'ils avaient commandé.

- Dean ?

Son ainé émit une brève réponse semblable à un "Mmhh ?" et Sam baissa la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres personnes présentes.

- T'as l'air inquiet.

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui car il paraissait observer quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'intêret.

- Dean...S'impatienta son petit frère.

- Amène-toi.

Surpris, Sam écarquilla les yeux, mais obéit. Il suivit son ainé qui sortit par la porte de derrière et frissona quand il se retrouva sous la neige qui tombait à gros flocons. Dean avança rapidement, regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Puis, avec beaucoup de discretion, il s'approcha d'une voiture.

- Surveille les alentours Sam.

Le plus jeune se tourna, obéissant une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas tellement pour le vol de voiture et autres illégalités que sa famille et lui étaient parfois obligé de commettre, mais dans un tel cas d'urgence, il ne trouva pas matière à protester.

- Dépêche-toi...Le pressa t-il, anxieux.

Soudain, il y eut un courant d'air glacé...Sauf que l'averse de neige n'y était pour rien. Depuis quand les flocons gémissaient et psalmodiaient des paroles dans une langue tout sauf humaine ? Sam se tourna lentement vers son frère, qui s'était lui aussi stoppé dans son mouvement. Des centaines de voix semblaient murmurer dans ce qui pourrait ressembler à de latin, mais le plus jeune ne parvint pas à discerner le moindre mot.

- Dean ? Chuchota t-il, en se tournant vers lui.

Alors, la neige cessa soudain de tomber, comme si le temps était figé. Le silence s'installa dans la ruelle déserte et la tension monta d'un cran. Seuls les respirations saccadées et nerveuses des deux frères se faisaient entendre.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à son ainé, dont le visage se décomposa une seconde plus tard.

- Sam !

D'instinct, le cadet se coucha à plat ventre avant de rouler sur le côté. Ce réflexe lui permit d'éviter l'un des monstres qui venait de fondre sur lui par derrière. Seulement son ainé, lui, n'eut pas autant de chance car il se prit la créature de face, lui faisant faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Heureusement, la couche épaisse de neige amortie sa chute et il se releva presque aussitôt.

Le plus jeune, qui s'était remit sur ses pieds, se mit à courir vers le mur, espérant être un peu plus à l'abri des monstres ailés. Désarmé, il cherchait son grand frère des yeux, qu'il avait sortit son revolver et se mit à tirer en direction des créatures. Mais Sam ne resta pas collé contre le mur encore bien longtemps, car un des êtres ailés avait attérit juste devant lui, révélant son visage à moitié arraché et son haleine putride. Le cadet sentit ses serres lui prendre le poignet et le tirer vers lui, dans un pur instinct de survie, le plus jeune attrapa le couvercle de poubelle à côté de lui et, d'un mouvement circulaire, parvint à trancher la gorge du monstre, qui relacha sa prise.

Sam ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à détaler vers son frère qui lui attrapa aussitôt le bras et le tira avec lui. Des dizaines de créatures volaient au dessus d'eux, criant, psalmodiant, ou gémissant.

Puis, alors que tout espoir de leur échapper semblait perdu, Dean eut une idée...Farffelue, mais une idée quand même. Il tira au hasard dans leur directions, les balles atteignaient parfois leur cibles, les retardant légèrement. Mais le temps gagné lui fut suffisant, il s'arrêta à hauteur d'une bouche d'égoût et souleva la plaque qui le recouvrait.

- Saute !

Son cadet ne se permit pas de discuter et passa en premier tandis que le jeune homme, après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux créatures enragées, le suivit aussitôt.

La chute fut brutale, mais sans gravité, ni pour lui, ni pour Sam qui s'était déjà redressé, le souffle court.

- Les égoûts ? Sérieux ?

Dean secoua sa veste encore couverte de neige et haussa les épaules.

- Hey...si t'avais une meilleure idée fallait le dire !

Son petit frère ne lui répondit pas, sans doute trop heureux d'avoir échappé à ces monstres.

- Bon...Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant...Et bien maintenant, on trouve une sortie, on pique une bagnole et on se barre de cette foutue ville maudite !

Les deux frères marchaient depuis des heures dans ce dédale de couloirs puants et gluants, et ils devaient bien l'avouer, tous les deux commençaient à avoir peur. Trainant les pieds derrière, Sam poussa un énième soupir.

- Pourquoi ils ne mettent pas de panneau "sortie" ?

- Ben, ça serait bien trop facile !

Dean jetait des coups d'oeil autour de lui sans arrêt, avec la désagréable impression d'être observé, ou suivit...Il fut tiré de son épisode paranoïaque quand il entendit son frère trébucher derrière lui.

- Fais un peu attention !

- Dean...gémit le plus jeune.

- Par là !

Et il reprit sa marche, inspectant, vérifiant, éclairant les galeries à l'aide de sa lampe torche. Il était pourtant obligé de s'arrêter sans arrêt, car Sam trainait de plus en plus les pieds. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à ce rythme, Dean entendit son frère pousser un grognement de douleur et se retourna aussitôt. Son cadet était tombé, sans doute épuisé.

- Sammy ? ça va ? Demanda aussitôt son ainé en venant près de lui.

Il voulut le remettre debout, mais le plus jeune protesta, au bord des larmes.

- Non ça va pas ! On est perdu dans les égoûts, on a des monstres à nos trousses, on ne sait pas où est papa ! J'ai froid...Et puis je suis fatigué...j'en ai marre !

Dean resta silencieux un instant observant le visage de son cadet qui craquait. Un soupir bienveillant le prit et il l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes.

- Encore quelques mètres Sammy...Ensuite, on se reposera un peu d'accord ? On peut pas s'arrêter en plein milieu de ce tunnel tu comprends ? On serait des cibles trop faciles.

Sam approuva d'un hochement de tête et renifla en essuyant les quelques larmes rebelles qui avaient déjà commencées à couler sur ses joues. Son grand frère se redressa et passa un bras autour de lui, ralentissant volontairement l'allure.

- Et dès qu'on aura piqué une voiture, on filera chez Bobby..Même si pour ça je dois rouler nuit et jour sans m'arrêter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Voilà le bon chapitre..je me suis encore embrouillée dans mon clavier^^...**

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

L'appartement était à l'image de sa propriétaire, net, élégant et très bien ordonné. Il était décoré avec beaucoup de goût, quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs rappellèrent à Sam que la jeune femme était amatrice de peinture. Hiamovi se rendit directement dans le salon, suivit de Chenoa et du jeune chasseur, tout ça, dans le plus grand silence. Le plus âgé du groupe prit place dans un fauteuil à l'allure confortable tandis que l'indienne s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, contemplant Sam, qui se tenait toujours en retrait, appuyé contre le mur, le bras croisés.

- Alors...Quelqu'un va enfin se décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? S'impatienta le cadet. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Et Glasgow ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la ville ? Et ses habitants ?

- Tant de questions en une seule phrase. Le taquina Hiamovi avec un sourire.

Chenoa tourna la tête vers Sam, elle aussi les yeux plissés d'un léger amusement, cependant, cette trace disparût bien vite quand elle nota l'expression du jeune homme, qui lui, n'avait visiblement pas envie de rire.

- J'ai roulé toute la nuit pour venir ici Hiamovi...j'ai planté mon frère alors qu'on s'étaient fait attaqués par des Valaacs...j'arrive, et on tombe sur deux Néphélims...Tu m'envois une vision où je vois Chenoa, après tu me dis que Glasgow a été rasé...Alors je pense que j'ai le droit de poser des questions, et surtout, d'avoir des réponses.

L'ancien libraire resta silencieux un instant, observant le jeune homme qui le dévisageait avec une pointe de colère. Hiamovi tourna la tête vers Chenoa qui l'encouragea discrètement à lui expliquer.

- Bien...Quand je dis que Glasgow a été rasé, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

- Comment ça ?

- Techniquement la ville est toujours debout. Expliqua la jeune femme. Le problème...c'est que ses habitants sont tous...Comment dire ?

La journaliste prit un instant le temps de chercher le mot adéquat.

- Euh...Devenus fous...

Sam se décida finalement à se décoller du mur et s'approcha vers eux, l'air deux fois plus intéressé.

- Comment ça devenu fous ?

Chenoa et Hiamovi échangèrent de nouveau un regard et ce fut l'indien qui reprit.

- Tout a commencé il y a environ deux mois. Un groupe d'hommes est arrivé en ville, une entreprise pharmaceutique soit disant. Ils disaient avoir des produits miracles, deux fois moins chers...Les gens ont commencé à se fournir chez eux et alors...ils...ils ont changé...Ils sont devenus violents, mauvais...Et ceux qui ne prenaient pas leurs médicaments ont finit par devenir pareil.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le cadet en fronçant des sourcils.

La réponse vint de la jeune femme.

- L'eau...ils avaient empoisonnés l'eau avec...je ne sais pas...Mais Sam, ce n'étaient pas des...des humains...

- Des démons ?

- Je pense. Confirma l'indien. Tous les habitants de la ville sont devenus de vrais sauvages en quelques semaines...Et ils se sont presque entre-tués...C'était la folie, alors on est partis.

Sam dévisagea le vieux libraire et la journaliste à tour de rôle, quelque chose n'était pas logique dans leur histoire.

- Euh mais...Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas été contaminés ?

- On s'est toujours fournis en eau minérale. Expliqua Chenoa avec un sourire amusé.

- Donc, il y a des chances pour qu'il y ait d'autres rescapés ?

- Tout est possible.

Un nouveau silence suivit, sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas de la gêne, mais de la réfléxion. Hiamovi et Chenoa contemplaient tous les deux Sam, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé là-bas Samuel ?

Le jeune homme s'abstint de le reprendre sur le "Samuel" et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Et bien...ça ressemble fortement au virus Croatoan...Sauf que le mode de contamination est différent.

- Croatoan ? Répetta Chenoa en secouant la tête. Comme...Comme pour la "Colonie perdue" ?

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un léger sourire de Sam, qui constatait que c'était toujours aussi facile de parler avec elle. Au bout d'une minute, le jeune homme se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

- Croatoan...Pestilence...ça se tient...

- Pestilence ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'impatienta l'indienne, inquiète.

Le chasseur se tourna vers le libraire, effaré.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Et que voulais-tu que je lui dise Samuel ?

- La vérité pour commencer !

- Je pense qu'elle ferait mieux de l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Eh oh ! Je suis toujours là, je parle, et je vous entends ! Les interrompit soudain Chenoa en se plaçant entre les deux hommes qui avaient l'un comme l'autre, levé le ton.

Sam les considéra une seconde avant de se détourner, attrapant son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

- Je dois prévenir Dean.

Et il sortit de la pièce, sans ajouter autre chose, laissant Chenoa, sans réponse.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa dans une pièce, à l'écart, profitant de la vue sur la ville pour faire le point. Bien qu'il sache pertinement que Dean allait lui passer un savon, il prit tout de même la peine de l'appeller.

_- Sam ? _S'exclama aussitôt son grand frère en décrochant._ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? Avec les Valaacs qui trainent, tu es inconscient ou quoi ?_

- Dean s'il te plait...Faut que tu me rejoignes. Je suis à Great Falls dans le Montana...

_- Je sais._

- Tu sais ? Dean , je vais finir par croire que tu m'as implanté un GPS sous la peau alors que je dormais !

Il entendit distinctement le rire de son ainé, ce qui le soulagea.

_- Tiens, je devrais peut-être y penser !_

- C'est ça...Je suis avec Chenoa et Hiamovi, apparement on aurait une variante du virus Croatoan sur les bras...

_- Une variante de Croatoan ? Wow..._

Sam approuva, écartant légèrement le rideau pour observer la rue. Tout semblait calme, il n'y avait même pas de passants, sauf un 4x4 noir garé en bas.

- Ouai...je pense que la Pestilence est dans le coup.

_- ça ne serait pas étonnant... J'arrive dans pas longtemps, mais s'il te plait Sammy, ne fais rien avant que je ne te rejoigne._

Le plus jeune émit un petit rire avant d'approuver.

- Oui papa.

_- La ferme !_

_-_ Toi la ferme.

Soudain, Sam ressentit comme un frisson...Sauf que ce n'était nullement dûe au froid, non, ce genre de sensation l'alertait en cas de danger imminent. D'instinct, il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre et constata juste à temps, qu'une forme noire se tenait sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Le jeune chasseur plongea au sol, évitant de justesse la balle que venait de tirer le sniper. La vitre se brisa sous l'impact déclanchant un raffut épouvantable.

- _Sam ?_

Son téléphone étant trop loin pour rassurer son ainé, le plus jeune se précipita vers la porte, en restant bien baissé. De nouvelles balles furent tirées dans sa direction et il se rua sur la porte pour se retrouver dans le couloir, face à Hiamovi et Chenoa qui arrivaient en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Faut partir ! Tout de suite ! Fit Sam dans un souffle en poussant la jeune femme devant lui.

- Mais...

- Allez !

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent dans la cage d'escalier, descendant en file indienne. Arrivés en bas, Sam prit la tête, sortant son arme qu'il avait dissimulé jusque là dans sa ceinture.

- Où est ta voiture ? Demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

- De l'autre côté...En face de l'immeuble.

Donc en d'autres termes, hors de portée du tireur, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle.

- Ok..Dès qu'on sort, toi et Hiamovi vous foncez à l'intérieur et vous démarrez.

- Et toi ?

- Je vous rejoints.

Chenoa voulu protester, mais elle s'abstint en voyant le regard de Sam, qui ne laissait pas la place à la moindre négociation. Le jeune chasseur ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et Hiamovi prit le bras de la jeune femme pour la tirer vers la façade nord de l'immeuble.

La journaliste ne put s'empécher de jeter un regard en arrière, et vit Sam s'éloigner dans la ruelle, aux aguêts.

- Dépêche-toi ! La pressa son ami.

Une fois sa voiture repérée, la jeune femme se mit au volant avant de se tourner vers Hiamovi.

- Si j'étais toi, je mettrais ma ceinture.

L'ancien libraire lui lança un regard du genre " Ah bon ?", mais il n'eut même pas le temps de poser la question qu'il se retrouva plaqué au siège, se cramponnant à celui-ci comme il put. D'un coup de volant adroit, la voiture arriva en dérapage dans la ruelle faisant face à un homme vêtu de noir, sûrement le tireur qui était descendu en même temps qu'eux. Un peu plus loin, Chenoa aperçut Sam, bien campé sur ses pieds, arme à la main d'une manière si professionelle qu'il en faisait presque peur.

- Accroche-toi...Murmura t-elle à Hiamovi dont le visage se décomposa un peu plus.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme appuya son pied sur l'accélérateur, fonçant sur leur agresseur qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et qui se fit violement renverser, passant au dessus du toit. La journaliste ne prit pas le temps de voir s'il se relevait et ralentit légèrement pour arriver à la hauteur de Sam, qui ouvrit la porte arrière et se jeta presque à l'intérieur.

- Vas-y ! Cria l'indien à côté d'elle en se tournant pour vérifier que le jeune homme était bien monté.

- Et où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? Demanda la jeune femme, le souffle court.

- Chez moi...Fit l'ancien libraire. C'est un peu à l'écart de la ville, je pense qu'on y sera plus tranquilles.

Hiamovi se tourna vers Sam, comme pour avoir son approbation.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu...Sam ?

Un léger soupir leur parvint depuis l'arrière, soupir qui n'avait rien de naturel. Chenoa leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur avant de constater avec horreur le teint anormalement blanc du jeune chasseur, son regard dévia alors sur sa main, ramenée contre son épaule, où du sang coulait entre ses doigts.

- Sam tu...

- C'est rien...S'exclama t-il. Continue ne t'arrête surtout pas...

- Mais tu dois aller à l'hôpital !

- Non...je...ça va aller...Hiamovi peut..Hiamovi peut me soigner ça...pas vrai ?

Sam posa les yeux sur son ami qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Euh...oui...oui bien sûr...Il a raison Chenoa, on est en sécurité nulle part...On doit aller chez moi...je m'occuperai de lui.

Lorsque Dean était arrivé devant l'appartement de Chenoa, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette petite partie de son estomac qui servait à l'alerter quand Sam avait un problème ne cessait de le faire souffrir, ce qui voulait donc dire que son petit frère était quelque part, et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Heureusement l'adresse de la jeune femme n'avait pas été dûre à trouver, et il avait put arriver sur place quinze mintes après avoir entendu les coups de feu depuis le portable de son cadet. La porte de l'appartement était encore ouverte, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Dean composa le numéro de Sam, dans l'espoir que peut-être, son cadet lui répondrait...Mais entendit distinctement la sonnerie du téléphone retentir dans une pièce, tout au fond.

Le jeune homme s'y avança avec prudence, et surtout, avec angoisse, redoutant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il poussa la porte, et constata le champ de bataille. La vitre avait volé en éclat, des impacts de balles étaient visibles sur les murs, mais le pire...c'étaient sans doute ces traces de sang au sol, juste à côté du portable de Sam.

La peur et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait déjà redoublèrent quand il comprit que son frère était quelque part, blessé avec les Valaacs et peut-être même autre chose aux trousses...Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le retrouver.

**Détroit, Michigan - février 1996**

Dean était finalement parvenu à trouver un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer, lui et son frère. L'obscurité et l'humidité n'étaient pas fait pour donner une atmosphère vraiment rassurante à ce labyrinthe, aussi, l'ainé laissa son cadet s'endormir pendant que lui, veillerait. En réalité, il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, dopé par la peur et l'adrénaline sans doute. Il tenta malgré tout de joindre son père, mais ce fut voué à l'échec, et il le savait, pas de le moindre réseaux dans les égoûts...Normal.

Ils étaient là depuis environ deux heures quand un clapotement suspect parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Dean. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, son rythme cardiaque accéléra au moment même où il tourna la tête lentement vers le bout du couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Des murmures, semblables à ceux que gémissaient ces créatures, furent audibles à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Au bruit des pas, il devait être environ trois..Peut-être un peu plus...

- Sam...Sam réveille-toi. Murmura t-il alors.

Son petit frère émergea doucement, prenant quelques secondes pour battre des paupières avec fatigue et réprimer un baillement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sam, prenant d'instinct le même volume sonore que lui.

L'ainé posa son regard sur le couloir pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus les seuls à empreinter ces égoûts. La peur passa sur le visage de Sam, qui se mit debout, en même temps que Dean.

Des silhouettes furent alors visibles...Elles étaient au nombre de trois, et ne ressemblaient en rien à ces monstres ailés qui les poursuivaient.

- Qui c'est ?

- Je sais pas... Reste derrière moi. Lui ordonna son grand frère en sortant son arme. Qui est là ?

Les ombres s'arrêtèrent, avant de se remettre à murmurer entre elles. A leur démarche, Dean émit l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait de clochards, ou de vieilles personnes. Il baissa légèrement son arme, ne souhaitant pas envenimer une situation déjà délicate, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

- Oohhh...Soupira l'un d'entre eux. Regarde Georges...

Les trois silhouettes s'avancèrent d'un pas clopinant , tous avaient le dos vouté et étaient emmitoufflés de grands manteaux et des bonnets de couleurs sombres, de longs cheveux sales tombant sur leurs visages les rendant de ce fait invisibles.

Dean sentit son frère se rapprocher instinctivement de lui, et l'ainé réitéra sa question.

- Qui est là ?

- Des terriens...ici...Souffla le dénommé Georges.

Le jeune chasseur cilla...Des terriens ? Ben oui... à quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Des marsiens ?

- Freddy se demande ce que font des terriens par ici...

Dean tourna la tête pour essayer de distinguer le débile qui parlait de lui à la troisième personne et le repéra très vite, c'était le plus sale, celui qui avait l'aspect le moins humain d'entre eux...si c'était possible.

- Vous...vous vivez ici ? Se risqua alors le jeune homme. Vous...vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où trouver une sortie ?

Freddy hocha la tête, dans un geste très primaire, faisant frissoner Dean qui redoutait le moment où l'un d'entre eux se déciderait à lui montrer son visage.

- Freddy ne veut pas aller dehors...Freddy survit bien ici...Freddy ne connait pas les sorties, et même si Freddy les connaissait, Freddy ne les vous indiquerait pas...

- Ah...Et pourquoi Freddy ne voudrait pas nous indiquer la sortie ? Parce que si Freddy s'inquiète, Dean le rassure et lui promet de ne pas l'obliger à sortir...Fit le jeune chasseur dans un ton clairement moqueur.

L'un des trois émit un léger râle, faisant sursauter les deux frères. C'était celui, ou celle, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, se contentant simplement d'un léger mouvement de balancier avec la tête.

- Vous êtes perdu ? Demanda t-il alors d'une voix que Dean aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

C'était une voix rauque, presque sortie d'un film d'horreur, l'homme se redressa alors, et les mèches de cheveux noirs qui étaient jusqu'à présent collées sur son visage se dégagèrent. En voyant son aspect inhumain, Sam et Dean eurent tous les deux un mouvement de recul.

- Dean...Gémit le plus jeune en lui attrapant le bras, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il souhaitait s'en aller.

L'homme émit un second râle, écarquillant les yeux, le rendant encore plus monstrueux. Son teint était grisatre, ses joues étaient creuses et sa bouche semblait avoir mit quelques années avant de tomber tout en bas de son menton. Ses yeux...ils étaient tout simplement effrayants...D'un vert anormalement prononcé, ils étaient grands et ronds, mais presque de la taille d'une balle de ping pong...

Les autres durent trouver que c'était la bonne occasion pour se montrer, et levèrent leurs visages en même temps. Sam hoqueta d'effroie et recula en tirant son frère avec lui.

- Dean...Allons nous en...

Freddy les considéra un instant tous les deux, avant d'avoir la mauvaise idée de sourire.

- Si jeunes...si frais...Freddy en veut !

Cette fois, ce fut le signal d'alarme pour Dean qui par instinct, pointa son arme sur lui et tira, le tuant d'une balle en pleine tête. Les deux autres grognèrent de surprise et tournèrent vivement la tête vers eux alors qu'ils s'étaient mit à détaler comme des lapins.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Sam en continuant de courir.

- T'arrête pas !

Le plus jeune jura intérieurement avant de se retourner, constatant avec horreur que les deux autres s'étaient aussi lancés à leur pousuite...Mais à quatre pattes ! Son instant d'innatention faillit lui coûter cher, car il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et manqua de tomber, heureusement, Dean le rattrapa de justesse, l'encourageant à ne surtout pas regarder derrière. Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose.

- Dean ! Dean de la lumière !

- Fonce !

Sam ne se le fit pas répetter et grimaça à cause de l'effort qu'il dû fournir pour courir deux fois plus vite. Son ainé était plus grand que lui, et il aurait pu aisément le dépasser, mais Dean restait toujours derrière lui, le protégeant quoi qu'il arrive.

Le cadet ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que le bout du tunnel était bouché par un grillage...La lumière venait de derrière...Alors, il se mit à prier intérieurement que cette grille soit ouverte, et que ce ne soit pas là un nouveau piège..

Par chance, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle céda quand il la poussa de toutes ses forces, il fut soudain éblouit par une vive lumière et perdit momentanément toute notion de repérage.

Dean, sur les talons de son cadet s'accrocha à la grille pour ne pas se faire emporter dans son élan, et surtout, dès que lui et Sam furent dehors, il put la refermer d'un coup sec. Les êtres bizarres qui les poursuivaient ne s'approchèrent pas, sans doute ne supportaient t-ils pas la lumière du jour, mais quoi qu'il en soit, les grognements qu'ils émirent lui firent clairement comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas contents de les avoir laissé filer.

Un bruit de klaxon attira son attention de l'autre côté, et il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper Sam et de le tirer vers lui, avant qu'un énorme camion ne passe.

Allongés dans l'herbe, le souffle court, les deux frères mirent quelques secondes à prendre conscience de ce qui les entourait.

Le plus jeune se redressa, constatant qu'il s'était retrouvé en plein milieu d'une voix rapide, sous un pont, et qu'il avait manqué de très peu de se faire écraser par un poids lourd. Il échangea un regard avec son ainé, qui lui avait cette expression, mi-sévère, mi-inquiète.

- Allez...En route...Finit par soupirer Dean en aidant son cadet à se relever.

Voilà maintenant une heure que les deux frères avaient entreprit de longer la route, faisant au passage de l'auto-stop. Sam, qui trainait derrière rattrapa son ainé en trottinant.

- Hey Dean...Dis c'étaient quoi ces gens ?

- Euh...je dirais des psychopathes.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux une seconde, réfléchissant à cette réponse...Leurs visages semblaient si inhumains pourtant.

- Mais..mais tu as les têtes qu'ils avaient ?

- Ils ont probablement vécu toutes leurs vies dans les égoûts Sammy...Ils se sont adaptés.

- Donc si toi tu vivais dans les égoûts pendant longtemps, tu deviendrais comme eux ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Non.

Sam fronça des sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis bien trop beau !

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, soulagé que son frère n'ait pas perdu son célèbre sens de l'humour.

- Et puis arrête de poser toutes ces questions Sam s'il te plait...

Ronchonnant pour lui même, le plus jeune emboîta le pas de son ainé sans rien ajouter.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que tous les deux avaient décidé d'un commun accord de faire une pause, la pluie décida qu'il était grand temps de pointer son nez. Et c'est assis, sur la barrière de sécurité que les deux frères prirent l'averse.

- Génial..Manquait plus que ça...

- Mais pourquoi oncle Bobby ne viendrait-il pas nous chercher ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois Sammy ! S'emporta alors Dean qui nota la présence d'une voiture qui ralentissait à leur approche.

Le plus jeune croisa les bras, ramenant sa veste trempée contre lui, bien décidé à bouder ce frère qui ne cessait de le réprimander. Un bruit de klaxon leur parvint et un véhicule s'arrêta près d'eux.

- Vous êtes à pieds ? Demanda le conducteur.

- Oui...

- Je vous emmène quelque part ?

Dean se pencha pour voir l'homme en question, peu désireux de tomber sur un autre sociopathe. Ils avaient eu leur compte de tueurs en série cannibales pour la journée ! Mais le conducteur avait un visage bienveillant, et semblait sain d'esprit.

- On veut bien...

- Alors grimpez !

L'ainé fit signe à son cadet de venir, et dû insister car Sam n'arrêtait pas de lui faire "non" de la tête. Finalement, le plus jeune céda, même s'il trouvait l'idée stupide et risquée, mais il devait bien avouer que s'assoir au sec et au chaud ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Dean lui ouvrit la portière arrière avant de monter à l'avant, à côté de leur "ange gardien".

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sous la pluie comme ça ? Demanda l'homme en redémarrant.

- Longue histoire...

- Au fait, je m'appelle Jimmy.

- Dean... et voici Sam, mon frère.

Jimmy était à âgé de quelques années de plus que l'ainé, le visage rond, les cheveux courts coiffés en brosse, il avait des yeux clairs qui semblaient exprimés une grande intelligence, et surtout, une grande bonté.

- Où vous allez comme ça ?

- Jusqu'où vous pouvez nous emmener ?

- J'ai un séminaire à Chicago...Où allez-vous ?

Sam suivit l'échange discrètement à l'arrière, espérant que malgré toute la gentillesse que semblait avoir ce Jimmy, Dean lui en révélerait pas trop.

- Je suis désolé...Mais on a déjà eu pas mal d'ennuis...

- Bien sûr je comprends...Mais excusez-moi de demander ça...il ne s'agit pas d'une fugue n'est-ce pas ?

- Rassurez-vous ce n'est pas le cas. Lui confirma Dean avec un sourire.

- On en a pour combien de temps ? Demanda le plus jeune depuis le siège arrière.

Jimmy leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur pour le regarder.

- Quelques heures.

Effectivement, il ne fallut pas moins de trois heures pour atteindre l'immense ville de Chicago. Jimmy s'arrêta à une station service et insista pour aller leur chercher quelque chose de chaud à se mettre sous la dent. Dean eut beau protester, il finit par céder quand l'homme utilisa le jeune âge de Sam comme argument. Justement, le plus jeune était allongé sur la banquette arrière et rattrapait son sommeil en retard.

L'ainé sortit de la voiture et s'appuya dessus, attendant le retour de son propriétaire. Jimmy ne tarda pas à se remontrer, deux barquettes fermés encore fumantes dans les mains. Les deux frères les prirent avec reconnaissance et leur "ange gardien" leur sortit quelques sweet-shirts du coffre du véhicule.

- C'est pas grand chose, mais ça vous tiendra chaud...Oh et...

Il sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche avant d'en sortir deux billets.

- Je me doutais que vous ne voudriez pas de mon argent, alors je vous ai pris deux tiquets de bus pour l'Iowa, j'ai cru comprendre que votre oncle habitait dans l'ouest alors je me suis dis...

- Merci beaucoup...vraiment...Répondit simplement Dean en prenant les billets.

Jimmy se contenta de lui sourire.

- C'est normal d'aider son prochain...Enfin bref...Votre bus part d'ici une heure...C'est celui-là là bas.

Il leur désigna l'auto car en question avant de se tourner vers Sam.

- Et bien Sam, je te souhaite bonne chance...Ecoute bien ton frère surtout.

- Merci beaucoup.

Jimmy reporta alors son attention sur Dean et baissa la voix, l'air un peu plus inquiet.

- Soyez prudent surtout...Les routes sont pleines de malades.

- On sera prudents. Lui promit l'ainé en lui serrant la main. Merci encore pour tout Jimmy.

- Mais de rien...j'espère que vous trouverez votre oncle.

Après ce bref adieu, Jimmy remonta dans sa voiture et leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, reprenant la route vers un autre destin. Pourtant, ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait, c'était que leurs destins étaient tous étroitement liés...Comment se douter que cet homme si généreux et si bienveillant servirait un jour de véhicule à un ange nommé Castiel ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

- Prends la prochaine à droite ! Indiqua vivement Hiamovi à la jeune femme derrière le volant.

L'indien était passé tant bien que mal à l'arrière pour essayer d'arrêter le flux de sang qui coulait toujours de la blessure de Sam. Ils sentirent la voiture prendre un virage et la route devint soudain moins praticable. La terre qui la composait et ses irrégularités les secouèrent, faisant grimacer le jeune chasseur qui ressentit à chaque fois comme un tisonier brûlant contre sa peau.

- Va tout au bout...il y a une maison. C'est là.

Hiamovi reporta son attention sur la blessure de Sam et souleva légèrement le tissu qu'il avait posé dessus.

- Je crois que la balle est toujours à l'intérieur...

- Magnifique...Gémit le jeune homme dans une voix à peine audible.

Soudain, Chenoa stoppa la voiture et descendit en claquant la portière. Un instant plus tard, elle ouvrait celle qui donnait sur l'arrière et aida Hiamovi à sortir Sam. L'indien soutint le chasseur tout en lançant les clés de la porte d'entrée à la journaliste qui s'y précipita.

- Dépêche-toi ! Le pressa t-elle.

Les deux hommes parvinrent à l'intérieur, non sans quelques difficultés et le doyen du groupe se dirigea aussitôt vers le salon. La maison n'avait pas dû être habitée depuis longtemps comme le montraient les meubles et les murs dont l'entretien laissait grandement à désirer. La poussière semblait aussi s'être mit à l'aise ici, cotoyant vieilleries en tout genres et gri-gri cheyennes.

Hiamovi entraina le jeune chasseur un peu à l'écart, dans ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit, Chenoa sur les talons qui le dévisageait avec angoisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

L'indien souleva le tissu imbibé de sang pour observer la blessure. Quelque chose ne semblait pas normal à la ride qui marquait le front du vieil indien, et la jeune femme s'en inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'ancien libraire ne lui répondit pas, se penchant sur Sam.

- Sam ? Sam est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le chasseur secoua légèrement la tête avant d'attraper le poignet de son ami.

- Dean...Appelle Dean...Il doit venir...Il...il risque de tomber sur...sur celui qui nous a tiré dessus...

- Ok, t'en fais pas pour lui, je lui ai laissé un indice, il ne devrait plus tarder...

Chenoa considéra Hiamovi un instant, se demandant quel pouvait bien être cet indice qu'il avait laissé, mais très vite, elle fut distraite par une nouvelle question du vieil indien.

- Sam mon garçon...Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ?

Un sourire douloureux et ironique passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Tu veux dire...à part la balle que j'ai dans l'épaule ?

- Oui à part ça...Concentre-toi...Est-ce que tu te sens..._changer..._

Cette fois, ce fut l'incompréhension qui marqua le visage crispé de Sam qui posa un moment ses yeux sur Chenoa.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Hiamovi ? Pourquoi tu lui demandes tout ça ?

L'indien se tourna vers elle avant de lui désigner la blessure.

- Regarde ça...Dit-il en baissant la voix.

La journaliste suivit son regard et remarqua alors que, mis à part le sang qui continuait de couler, les contours de la plaie étaient en train de noircir, comme si de l'encre s'insinuait peu à peu dans ses veines.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse, car Sam les interrompit, visiblement effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Oui il avait peur...il avait peur parce qu'il commençait effectivement à sentir comme un changement opérer en lui. Et il craignait de savoir en quoi il se changeait...Le jeune homme reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux, mais il avait eu le temps de voir les objets qui commençaient à voler dans la pièce, et bientôt, il sentit cet afflux de pouvoirs, dont il ne voulait plus, influer en lui.

Chenoa regardait, sans vraiment regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait là sous ses yeux, elle voyait la blessure de Sam, et elle voyait le jeune homme qui semblait être en pleine lutte intérieur. Soudain, le jeune chasseur rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Hiamovi.

- Fais la sortir !

- Non Sam je veux...

- Dehors !

- Chenoa...je pense que tu devrais attendre dans le salon. Les interrompit Hiamovi d'une voix calme. Dean ne va pas tarder. Il aura besoin d'explications...Ne t'en fais pas, je vais l'aider.

La journaliste posa un regard inquiet sur Sam qui semblait se tordre de douleur, bien qu'apparement, la blessure n'en soit pas à l'origine.

- Bon..D'accord...Appelle si tu as besoin...

Voilà vingt minutes déjà que Dean tournait en rond dans l'appartement déserté. Il avait beau téléphoner à Chenoa, personne ne répondait...Peut-être que là où ils s'étaient réfugiés les portables ne passaient pas ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les retrouver, et l'angoisse montait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ses gouttes de sang qui avaient coulés sur la moquette.

Et puis, au bout de la trente et unième inspection du salon, le jeune chasseur nota quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Une plume...une plume bleue...Vu le carnage et le bazarre qui occupaient l'appartement, il trouvait étrange qu'une simple plume soit posée de manière intact sur la table du salon. Dean s'en approcha et tendit prudement la main vers elle. Mais à peine l'eut-il effleuré qu'une vive douleur lui traversa le crâne. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, aveuglé, l'esprit transporté.

Une succession de flashs s'imposa à lui douloureusement, il vit d'abord une voiture, puis une route..une route mauvaise...au bout de cette route se tenait une petite masûre en mauvais état...Et là, plus de doute possible, Sam était à l'intérieur.

Dean ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand son esprit daigna enfin reprendre toutes ses facultés. Le souffle court, il jeta un regard mauvais, et à la fois reconnaissant à cette plume...

- Hiamovi...T'es vraiment un malade...Jura t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'y avait que le vieil indien pour ensorceler des objets de la sorte, de manière à lui faire avoir une vision. Mais peu importe, car désormais, l'instinct le guiderait et l'emmenerait sur cette route.

A peine fut-il en bas qu'il sauta dans l'Impala et se mit en route, la voiture se dirigeant presque pour lui. Dean détestait la magie, mais quand elle était pratiquée par quelqu'un d'aussi mystérieux que Hiamovi, il ne pouvait plus se prononcer...Le haissait-il pour être à la fois humain et à la fois sorcier ? Ou bien était-il infiniment reconnaissant envers lui pour les avoir aidés à de nombreuses reprises Sam et lui ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, la Chevy tourna sur la route tortueuse en terre et s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, sous les arbres, tout prêt de la maison.

Dean sortit de la voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur, sans vraiment se demander s'il allait sermonner Sam ou le serrer dans ses bras. Il prit tout de même la peine de frapper, car le véhicule garé non loin de là lui fit comprendre que le groupe était déjà là, et il ne voulait pas les surprendre.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur une Chenoa changée, au visage inquiet.

- Dean !

Instinctivement, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis allé chez toi et...vous n'y étiez pas..et il y a eu cette plume, je l'ai touché et...Et j'ai su que vous étiez là...

- Entre vite.

Dean la suivit à l'intérieur, constatant que l'endroit n'avait pas été habité depuis longtemps. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, constatant avec angoisse que son frère n'était pas là.

- Où est Sam ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit tandis qu'à peine une seconde plus tard, un cri retentit dans la chambre à côté. L'expression de l'ainé se décomposa d'effroi et tandis qu'il s'y précipitait, Chenoa le retint par le bras.

- Dean non...Hiamovi ne veut pas être dérangé...

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La journaliste haussa des épaules, impuissante.

- J'en sais rien...

Cette fois, ce fut un hurlement qui leur parvint, et Chenoa ne fut pas assez rapide pour retenir le chasseur qui s'y rua, défonçant presque la porte. Il eu le temps d'apercevoir son frère, allongé sur un lit, criant et se débattant tandis que Hiamovi avait posé les mains sur sa blessure et psalmodiait quelque chose dans une langue mystérieuse. Quand il nota sa présence, l'indien se leva d'un bond et le repoussa.

- Attendez dehors Dean s'il vous plait !

- Pas question !

L'ancien libraire cachait bien son jeu, il parvint à repousser le jeune chasseur jusqu'à la porte jusqu'au moment où leurs attentions furent détournées par les divers objets de la pièce qui s'étaient mis à tournoyer rapidement. Dean écarquilla les yeux avant de les poser sur son frère qui ne semblait plus tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

- Sam ?

- Dean, j'ai besoin de calme pour l'aider...Maintenant...Fichez le camp !

L'instant d'innatention du jeune homme lui valu d'être mit à la porte avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur lui. Dean frappa dessus avec son poing, frustré et en colère...C'était à lui d'être au près de Sam en ce moment, à lui de le rassurer et de le ramener à la raison...

De longues minutes passèrent et Dean avait finit par se laisser tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de Chenoa. Malgré les longs mois qui les avaient séparés, aucun d'entre eux ne s'adressa à l'autre, tous deux étaient trop inquiets pour Sam. Et puis finalement, ce fut le silence...le calme...Hiamovi ne ressortit qu'une heure plus tard, visiblement fatigué. Dans un même geste, l'ainé et la journaliste se redressèrent.

- Comment va t-il ?

L'indien s'essuya les mains qui, Dean venait tout juste de le remarquer, étaient couvertes de sang, et répondit d'une voix las.

- J'ai extrait la balle...La blessure en elle-même était sans gravité mais...mais je crois qu'on a affaire à un pro.

- Pourquoi ?

L'ancien libraire sortit un petit sachet, dans lequel il avait déposé la balle, il tendit le tout à Dean qui l'inspecta rapidement avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier ?

- Regarde mieux l'intérieur.

Le chasseur sortit l'objet du plastique pour l'analyser plus librement. C'est alors qu'il nota deux choses, le métal semblait ête recouvert d'un liquide puant..Sauf qu'un odeur comme celle-là, le jeune homme l'aurait reconnu entre mille : du souffre ! La seconde chose qu'il remarqua fut le petit creu au centre de la balle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le visage de Hiamovi se fit soudain plus grave.

- ça... ça contenait une infime dose de sang de démon. Le liquide s'est répendu et mélangé au sang de Sam dès l'impact...Ayant l'effet d'un poison si vous voulez...

Dean sentit la rage lui tordre l'estomac...ça voulait donc dire que...

- Le tireur était au courant pour Sam...cette balle a été fabriqué spécialement pour lui...Confirma l'indien.

- Comment ça ? Demanda soudain Chenoa, qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout bien comprit.

- En gros...il y a un tueur là dehors qui a prit Sam pour gibier. Expliqua Dean en levant les yeux vers elle.

Le jeune homme reporta un instant son attention sur la balle avant de la remettre dans le sachet, tout en se tournant vers Hiamovi.

- Mais pourquoi se casser la tête à imbiber une balle de souffre...Et mettre du sang de démon à l'intérieur ?

- Et bien, vu ce qu'il nous a fait tout à l'heure, le souffre a joué le rôle de catalyseur...Le sang de Démon a agit presque immédiatement. Ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés à une vitesse incroyable...Je dirais que le traqueur est...est un sadique...un sadique qui a eut envie de jouer un peu avant de le tuer.

- Un sadique qui vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Se contenta de répondre Dean en contournant l'indien. Je peux le voir ?

Hiamovi approuva.

- Bien sûr, mais pas longtemps, il va avoir besoin de se reposer.

**Chicago, Illinois - février 1996**

Dean serait éternellement reconnaissant à cet inconnu dénommé Jimmy qui les avait prit en stop, et acheté ces billets de bus pour l'Iowa. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber avec un soupir sur le siège plus ou moins confortable de l'auto-car, son petit frère à côté de lui.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda celui-ci en après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

- Maintenant, on se repose jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans l'Iowa...Là je piquerai une voiture, et direction Sioux Falls. Tu vois, je t'avais dis que ça se passerait bien.

Sam le dévisagea, une expression pleine d'ironie.

- Deux choses : un, je ne trouve pas que ça se soit si bien passé que ça jusqu'à maintenant, de deux, je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes de dire ça avant qu'on ne soit chez Oncle Bobby.

- Comme tu veux Sammy ! S'exclama Dean avec un léger rire en ébouriffant ses cheveux, amusé par la superstision du plus jeune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus démarra et ne tarda pas à se mettre en route. Sam retira sa veste, en fit une boule chiffonée et s'en servit comme oreiller pour dormir un peu. Dean quant à lui, composa le numéro de Bobby, qui ne tarda pas à répondre.

- _Oui ?_

- Salut Bobby !

_- Dean ! Nom d'un chien...je suis content de t'entendre gamin...tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on est inquiets._

_- _On ? Cilla le jeune homme.

_- Ton père est ici, contre son gré..il préférerait venir vous chercher mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre...Tu veux lui parler ?_

Il avait posé la question, mais Dean savait pertinamment que la réponse était évidente, il y eut quelques grésillements et la voix rocailleuse de John se fit entendre.

- Dean ? Mon Dieu... Dean dis moi que vous allez bien ?

Un léger sourire soulagé passa sur le visage du plus âgé qui le rassura.

- On va bien t'en fais pas...On a pas eu le choix papa...Ces choses au motel nous ont poursuivit...

_- Je sais, j'en ai croisé une qui restait...Vous en avez revu ?_

- Oui...on dirait qu'elles nous suivent... Souffla Dean un peu plus bas pour ne pas que Sam l'entende.

_- Dean honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que c'est...Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elles craignent la lumière...Mais attention, le feu les ravivent...Je dirais que ces créatures viennent des Enfers..._

Le jeune homme surveilla que les autres passagers n'écoutent pas sa conversation, et reprit avec logique.

- Ben comme tout celles qu'on chasse...

_- Non...ce que je veux dire, c'est que celles-là sortent directement de là bas...Mon hypothèse est que ce sont des démons en cours de mutations..._

- Wow...tu m'expliques ?

_- Quand vous serez chez Bobby...Comment va Sammy ?_

Dean accorda un regard à son petit frère qui s'était endormis sitôt que le bus était partit.

- ça peut aller...il est fatigué.

_- ça va aller...vous êtes où là ?_

- Dans un bus...On s'apprête à quitter l'Illinois pour l'Iowa...On devrait être là d'ici quelques jours...

- _Bien...faites bien attention surtout._

- Oui monsieur. Répondit l'ainé d'un ton ferme et sûr comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque fois que son père lui donnait un ordre.

Il raccrocha, remarquant alors que ses dernières paroles avaient interloquées Sam qui tourna la tête vers lui en clignant des yeux.

- C'était papa ?

Anticipant les questions qui allaient bientôt suivre, Dean approuva.

- Oui, il est chez Bobby. Il va très bien...

L'inquiétude passa soudain sur le visage du plus jeune.

- Il est faché ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi serait-il fâché Sam ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ben j'en sais rien...Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de raisons pour nous rembarrer d'habitude...

- Dis pas ça...il était très inquiet, je suis pratiquement sûr que Bobby a dû l'attacher à une chaise pour l'empêcher de venir nous chercher.

Sam détourna la tête avec une moue dubitative, mais resta silencieux.

La première partie du voyage se fit dans le calme, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son frère, Sam dormait à poings fermés, récupérant pour ces derniers jours si éprouvants et les restes de sa grippe qui menaçait de réapparaître à tout moment. Dean quant à lui, qui avait posé son menton sur les cheveux de son frère, était également plongé dans un repos réparateur.

La ville avait cédé sa place à des prairies, qui elles-même avaient été remplacées par des collines blanchies par la neige, et bientôt, le bus s'engagea sur une route qui traversait une fôret en son centre.

La luminosité dans le bus baissa alors, rendant l'atmosphère plus inquiétante, plus fraiche aussi...A moins que ce ne soit dû à ce courant d'air glacé qui venait de s'y engouffrer ? Le vent traversa le véhicule de part en part, et sembla laisser un cri d'outre tombe sur son passage. Ce bruit fut suffisant pour réveiller Dean, qui ouvrit les yeux doucement, sentant son coeur s'accélérer.

_- Eeeaaannnnnnnnn..._

Le jeune homme sentit un noeud d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge quand il comprit, qu'ils avaient été suivit depuis le début. Il y eut comme un battement d'ailes au dessus du bus, et à peine une seconde plus tard, le chauffeur s'exclama avec effroi.

- Bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un coup de volant, un crissement de pneu, et tous les passagers poussèrent un même cri de peur. Sam s'éveilla brusquement, alors que Dean ressera sa prise autour de lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il y eut un horrible brouhaha...le jeune chasseur eut la curieuse impression que la route leur tournait autour tandis que toutes les vitres volèrent en éclats. Et puis, ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Dean s'aperçut qu'il était la tête en bas...C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il comprit que le bus avait eut un accident. Une douleur à la jambe le fit grimacer tandis que des cris et des bruit gutturaux provenant de l'extérieur attirèrent son attention. Il découvrit alors, dans la plus grande horreur que les rescapés étaient attaqués, tirés par les pieds, les cheveux, tués, dépessés, dévorés vivants...Une brusque envie de vomir le saisit, mais il préféra chercher son petit frère des yeux.

- Sammy !

La panique l'envahit quand il n'eut pas de réponse.

- Sammy...Réponds moi bonhomme...

- 'ean ?

Un vague soulagement le prit alors qu'il tentait de tourner la tête là où il avait entendu sa voix. Il l'aperçut, à un mètre à peine de lui, allongé sur le dos, du sang sur le visage.

- Tu es blessé ?

Son cadet posa une main sur son front, avant de le rassurer.

- Non...c'est une égratinure...Toi ça va ?

Dean baissa les yeux vers sa jambe, bloquée entre deux sièges.

- Je suis coincé...

Un horrible bruit glouton retentit à l'extérieur, attirant alors l'attention de Sam.

- Non Sammy...ne regarde pas !

Mais c'était trop tard...Le plus jeune avait déjà aperçut les créatures...Ces monstres ailés qui les poursuivaient depuis des jours...Elles étaient là, dehors, dévorant les passagers qui hurlaient et se débattaient. La panique, la peur et l'horreur saisirent Sam qui porta une main à sa bouche pour s'empécher, soit de crier, soit de vomir. Dean tendit son bras vers lui et lui attrapa le poignet pour attirer son attention.

- Sammy...Ecoute moi bien mon grand...Ils ne nous ont pas vu...Alors je veux que tu coures aussi vite que tu peux te mettre à l'abri derrière ces arbres là bas...

Incapable de contrôller les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, son petit frère secoua négativement la tête en bafouillant.

- 'te laisserais pas...

- Sammy je t'en prie...Fais ce que je te dis, je te rejoints tout de suite...

Son cadet lui fit une nouvelle fois signe 'non' avec la tête, mais Dean prit un ton plus ferme.

- Tout de suite !

Alors, à contre coeur, des larmes plein le visage, Sam s'extirpa lentement par la fenêtre brisée, et après avoir surveillé les monstres en plein repas, il se mit à détaler vers la fôret aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Pendant ce temps, Dean tenta de se dégager, veillant à ce qu'aucune des créatures ne suivent son frère.

Le plus jeune se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de toute la longueur derrière les fourrets..Cette fois, ce fut l'êvenement de trop...Il s'assit, ramenant son genou coupé contre lui, et se mit à pleurer...Les cris qu'il entendait toujours en provenance du lieu de l'accident le dissuadèrent de regarder ce qu'il s'y passait...Il était terrorisé...la peur qu'il ressentait en ce moment était tout simplement inégalable...Soudain, une lumière se refleta dans la neige qui s'était déposée sur les arbres, et Sam eut le courage de se redresser pour voir quelle en était l'origine...Il faillit pousser un cri d'effroi quand il s'aperçut que le bus venait de prendre feu, aussi, essayait-il de s'y précipiter, mais une main se posa sur sa bouche et quelqu'un le tira en arrière.

L'enfant se débattu avec une pointe d'hystérie, essayant tant bien que mal d'appeller son frère à l'aide.

- Chut Sammy..C'est moi !

Sam cessa tout mouvement quand il reconnut la voix de son ainé, il se retourna vivement et se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots. Dean, qui avait finalement réussit à s'extraire de la carcasse retournée du bus, le serra contre lui, essayant de le rassurer. Mais un cri d'effroi plus intense que les autres lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne pourrait le faire tant qu'ils se trouveraient à proximité du carnage qui était en train de se déroouler à quelques mètres d'eux.

Alors, le jeune chasseur entraina son cadet au coeur de la fôret enneigée, espérant de tout son coeur que les monstres ne les avaient pas repérés.


	9. Chapter 8

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

Dean prit la peine de frapper tout doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. La pièce était éclairée grâce à un feu de cheminée qui avait aussi l'avantage de la réchauffer. Allongé sur le lit, son frère semblait somnoler quand il frissona et entrouvrit les yeux.

- Dean ?

Sa voix était faible, assez similaire à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était malade. L'ainé s'approcha lentement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise juste à côté de lui.

- Hey...

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux, comme s'il luttait contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'envahir à chaque seconde.

- Je...pardon...pardon d'être partis...

- Ouai...et bien..la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil..Je te tue ! Grogna Dean dans un ton faussement sévère.

Il fut surpris que Sam se mettre à rire faiblement avant de laisser échapper une grimace de douleur. L'expression de son ainé se fit plus douce, et il tendit la main vers lui, hésitant à la passer sur son front bouillant ou pas...Il n'était pas du genre démonstratif, mais peu lui importait en cet instant, car il était plus que probable que Sam ne se rappelle de rien le lendemain.

- Tu nous a fait une peur bleue Sammy...Dis moi, tu as vu qui t'a attaqué ?

Le plus jeune secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

- C'est rien...t'en fait pas. Le rassura son ainé. Hiamovi s'est bien occupé de toi...tu dois te reposer un peu, et après, tu sera comme neuf !

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de rouvrir les paupières et se contenta d'un très léger sourire avant de soupirer. Dean acquiesca pour lui même avant d'entamer un mouvement pour se lever, mais il sursauta quand il sentit la main de son cadet se refermer sur son poignet.

- Sam ?

- Reste..S'il te plait...

Le plus âgé resta silencieux un instant, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à ses yeux si tristes qu'il lui faisait. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon résister ? Puisque lui, tenait plus que tout à rester auprès de lui pour le veiller. Il avait beau être son petit frère, Sam restait parfois un mystère aux yeux de Dean...Il s'était fait cette réflexion pour la première fois au cours de l'adolescence de son cadet. A peine avait-il le temps de s'habituer à lui qu'il changeait de nouveau...Qu'il grandissait encore un peu plus...Mais Sam avait ce petit quelque chose, cet équilibre parfait entre le chasseur accomplit et courageux, et ce visage qui parfois, lui paraissait si innocent, si enfantin.

Alors, Dean céda...Se rasseyant sur la chaise, il posa sa main sur son front, repoussant les quelques mèches qui s'y étaient déposées. Heureux de pouvoir reprendre momentanément son rôle de grand frère, le jeune homme le regarda s'endormir en s'accordant le droit de respirer à nouveau...enfin il l'avait retrouvé...

Le lendemain, ce fut avec une horrible douleur aux cervicales que Dean s'éveilla. Un soupir le prit quand il vit Chenoa entrer dans la pièce, un plateau à la main. Le visage reposé et plus serein que la veille.

- Oh pardon...je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Non t'en fais pas...Soit c'était toi, soit c'était la sensation de ma tête qui tombait...

Il ne put s'empécher de sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'il était parvenu à faire rire la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement, posant son regard alternativement sur lui et sur Sam.

- Tu devrais faire une pause...Va prendre une douche...Et va te reposer dans la chambre à côté, je t'appelle dès qu'il se réveille.

Dean considéra son petit frère un instant qui semblait avoir un sommeil paisible.

- Bon...ok...mais appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit...

- Entendu...oh, prend un café, j'en ai fait en trop...

Dissimulant un petit rire, le jeune homme la remerçia d'un clin d'oeil avant de quitter la chambre. Même si l'eau de la douche n'était pas si chaude que ça, cela lui permit de se détendre un peu et de décompresser. Une fois tout propre, il s'enroula dans une serviette et prit un instant pour prévenir et rassurer Bobby, précisant simplement que Sam avait été légèrement blessé par balle..Mais pas qu'il avait été empoisonné par celle-ci.

Le lit n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état que celui sur lequel son cadet était allongé, mais ce fut amplement suffisant pour lui. D'ailleurs, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de tomber endormis.

Ce fut seulement en début d'après-midi que Sam commença à émerger doucement, murmurant quelques mots qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens aux oreilles de Chenoa. Néanmoins, celle-ci resta au près de lui, l'encourageant à ouvrir les yeux. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, le chasseur daigna enfin refaire surface lentement.

- Salut...Se contenta t-elle de lui dire avec un sourire.

Elle le vit froncer des sourcils et se douta qu'il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

- Chenoa ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme qui posa une main sur la joue de l'alité.

- Tu en as mis un temps à te réveiller !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Euh...Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

Sam resta silencieux, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- L'attaque dans ton appartement...Ensuite toi et Hiamovi vous avez prit la voiture et je vous ai rejoints...et...

- Et tu étais blessé. Poursuivit la jeune femme en lui prenant la main. On est allé chez Hiamovi...il s'est occupé de toi, et Dean est arrivé.

- Dean ? Bafouilla le jeune chasseur.

Chenoa nota distinctement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et le rassura aussitôt.

- Il va bien...On l'a envoyé se reposer parce qu'il t'a veillé toute la nuit...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-elle aussitôt quand elle le vit essayer de se redresser.

- Je...je dois lui parler...m'excuser...

La journaliste le repoussa d'un geste, lui interdisant tout simplement de se lever. Sam insista, et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il avait le bras droit en écharpe. Mais il n'avait pas encore assez récupérer pour ne serait-ce que lutter contre elle. Finalement, elle consentit seulement à ce qu'il s'assoit. Le jeune homme émit un soupir bruyant en détournant le regard.

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses à toi aussi...Finit-il par murmurer.

- Ah et pourquoi ? Cilla l'indienne, assise sur le lit.

Sam daigna la regarder dans les yeux un instant, le temps d'exprimer ses regrets.

- Ce n'étaient pas le genre de retrouvailles que j'espérais.

Un sourire malicieux passa sur le visage de Chenoa.

- C'est vrai...tu ne m'as même pas embrassé !

- Mais je suis sérieux...

- Moi aussi.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils en la dévisageant...Dirait-elle la même chose si elle savait pour le sang de Démon auquel il avait cédé ?...Et à cause duquel il avait ouvert la porte à Lucifer... Dirait-elle la même chose si elle savait que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de l'Apocalypse ? A peine eut-il émit ses doutes en son fort intérieur que la journaliste s'était penchée sur lui, mais leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant reculer tous les deux, comme deux adolescents prit en faute par leurs parents.

Dean, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son cadet réveillé, fut deux fois plus surpris quand il le vit assis, sur le point d'embrasser Chenoa qui avait innocement détourné la tête.

- Et bien Sammy...tu m'as l'air en forme ! Fit-il avec un sourire en entrant dans la chambre.

La jeune femme se leva et quitta la pièce, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Sam qui baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Chenoa était en train de m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé...

- Ouai...elle mettait du coeur à la tâche alors...Remarqua Dean en riant pour lui-même.

- Oh la ferme !

Le plus âgé partit dans un fou rire qu'il contrôlla rapidement. Retrouvant une respiration plus normal, il dévisagea son cadet avec bienveillance.

- Sérieusement, comment tu te sens ?

Sam, apparement soulagé qu'il ait cessé de se moquer de lui, daigna lui aussi croiser son regard.

- Bien mieux...Même si je ne me rappelle pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé après...

Par chance, Dean avait eu le temps de s'entretenir avec Hiamovi, et il en ferait de même avec la journaliste très bientôt, mais tous les deux étaient tombés d'accords pour ne rien dire à Sam en ce qui concernait la balle empoisonnée. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait faillit se transformer en démon la veille...Ce n'avait aucun intêret mis à part le fait de le faire douter encore un peu plus sur lui-même.

- Tu as perdu pas mal de sang...tu es resté un moment dans les vappes...Tu as même appellé Hiamovi Obi-Wan ! Ajouta Dean en reprenant son ton moqueur.

Sam se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Le calme était revenu dans la vieille maison abandonnée, aussi Chenoa en avait profité pour donner un brin de menage, aidée de Hiamovi qui rouspétait, trouvant les lieux très bien comme ça...Dean lui, allait et venait entre la chambre de Sam et ses tours de gardes aux alentours. Le plus jeune quant à lui, restait au lit, malgré ses supplis et ses menaces de morts, que personne ne prit au sérieux.

Les entrées et sorties de son frère n'étaient pas vraiment favorables au repos dont il était censé avoir besoin, mais bientôt, il n'y prêta même plus attention, tellement il se sentit assomé par les médicaments que lui donnaient Hiamovi. C'est le corps léger, soulagé de la moindre douleur que Sam émergea peu de temps après..L'atmosphère semblait un peu plus décontractée et l'odeur de moisissure avait disparut.

_- Sam..._

Une vague forme se matérialisa devant lui, et le jeune chasseur reconnut aussitôt Lucifer.

- Non...

_- Tu n'as pas le choix..._

- J'ai dis non ! S'emporta le jeune homme sentant soudain tout son corps redevenir douloureux.

- Sam ?

Celui-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que Lucifer s'était volatilisé pour laisser la place à Chenoa, qui le regardait, inquiète. Sam se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir.

- Excuse-moi...je rêvais éveillé...

- J'ai l'impression...

La jeune femme s'approcha pour venir s'assoir sur le lit avec lui, faisant légèrement grincer le vieux matelas qui rendrait sûrement l'âme d'ici peu de temps.

- Où est Dean ?

- Partis chercher de quoi manger.

Sam se surprit à émettre un léger rire, son frère ne changerait jamais. Soudain, il fut prit d'un sursaut quand il sentit une main de Chenoa écarter sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je change ton pansement idiot ! Répliqua l'indienne avec un sourire.

Se sentant comme le dernier des crétins, le jeune chasseur détourna la tête, gêné, refusant de croiser le regard de la journaliste, qui s'empéchait de pouffer. Il ne put s'empécher de grimacer quand la jeune femme souleva doucement la compresse que Hiamovi avait appliqué la veille.

- Tu cicatrices vite...Remarqua Chenoa en levant furtivement les yeux vers lui.

- Tant mieux...J'en ai assez d'avoir Dean sans arrêt sur le dos.

- Mais bien sûr que non...Répliqua l'indienne dans un sourire sincère.

- Pardon ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête avant d'appliquer un peu de désinfectant sur la plaie. Une fois encore, Sam sursauta, sauf que ce n'était plus par surprise.

- Oh...Excuse-moi...

Le chasseur détourna la tête un peu plus sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Chenoa dû le remarquer parce qu'elle mit soudain plus de temps à nettoyer la blessure, passant une compresse propre autour, ne cessant pas de lui jeter des coups d'oeil amusés.

- Et bien...Finit-elle par murmurer avec un sourire.

Intrigué, Sam se laissa prendre et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Et bien quoi ?

- Tu rougis.

Le jeune homme voulut dire quelque chose, mais au lieu de se mettre à bafouiller de manière inintelligible, il opta pour un "pff...n'importe quoi", peu convaincant. Sam réussit à reprendre un semblant de contenance avant de daigner croiser son regard.

- Chenoa..

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé...Pour tout...Pour ce qui s'est passé à Glasgow...pour...pour tout...

Sa voix était basse, cassée par le chagrin et la culpabilité. La jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire gentiment.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sam...ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Elle se pencha sur lui, profitant de leur proximité pour l'embrasser. Mais à peine se laissèrent-ils emportés par ce baiser que Sam détourna la tête, murmurant une excuse quelconque.

- Sam ?

- Si Chenoa...tout est ma faute...

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ?...Sam ?

La journaliste voulu essayer d'en savoir plus, mais le jeune chasseur s'était détourné, et le voilà qui s'était renfermé dans cette bulle qu'elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir percé.

**Iowa - février 1996**

Malgré le froid qui rampait sur lui comme un serpent vicieux, malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre, malgré cette douleur à la jambe, Dean continuait d'avancer, trainant Sam avec lui. Son frère quant à lui, était agité de sanglots incontrôllables, le spectacle auquel ils avaient assisté tout à l'heure était venu à bout de ses dernières barrières psychologiques. Le plus jeune buta à de nombreuses reprises, essoufflé, fatigué de suivre ce grand frère plus grand que lui, mais à chaque fois, l'ainé le remettait debout en le pressant.

- Faut pas qu'on s'arrête...

Quand les cris et les hurlements de douleurs des pauvres survivants ne furent plus audibles, Dean finit par céder, d'autant que Sam après une autre chute, refusa tout bonnement de se lever, exténué. Le plus âgé se laissa tomber à genoux face à lui bien décidé à le calmer.

- Sammy...c'est finit Sammy...

Le corps de son cadet était secoué de spasmes réguliers à chaque nouveau sanglot qu'il laissait éclater sans pouvoir rien y faire. Dean passa une main sur son visage, dégageant quelques mèches et séchant les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Il devait bien admettre que lui-même refusait catégoriquement de repenser à cette scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté tout à l'heure...il ne devait pas y repenser...pour Sam...parce que son frère était encore un enfant et bien qu'il soit destiné à être un chasseur, c'était le genre de chose que personne ne devrait voir.

- Sammy regarde-moi bonhomme...Essais de te calmer...respire calmement d'accords ? Je suis là...

Lui-même doutait de la crédibilité de ses paroles, se doutant qu'il devait avoir l'air aussi choqué et terrorisé que son frère. Mais Sam fit un effort et posa ses yeux humides sur lui, essayant difficilement de calquer sa respiration sur la sienne.

- Voilà...C'est bien Sammy...

Quand il sentit que son cadet était légèrement plus détendu, il lui leva le menton un peu plus vers lui.

- Là...ça va un peu mieux mon grand ?

Sam approuva d'un mouvement de tête, refoulant de nouvelles larmes, il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de renifler bruyamment tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Allez...on doit marcher...il faut qu'on s'éloigne tu comprends ?

Une fois de plus, il optint une réponse par un hochement de tête et se remit debout, aida Sam à en faire autant, et ils poursuivirent leur périple à travers la neige.

Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il ne savait pas où il allait...D'autant que désormais, lui et son frère s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux, rendant leur avancée bien plus pénible et éprouvante. Pour s'ajouter à ça, la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Où on va ? Demanda la voix essoufflée de son frère qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole depuis quelques minutes.

- Si le Nord est par là...alors nous, on va de ce côté...à l'ouest...

Il espérait en fait trouver une ville, une habitation...Un endroit où passer la nuit, mais cette saleté de forêt semblait encore plus déserte que la toundra sibérienne !

- Dean...on peut s'arrêter ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son cadet, quelques mètres derrière lui.

- Encore un peu Sammy...Courage.

- Tu as dis ça il y a deux heures...Soupira le plus jeune, continuant néanmoins d'essayer de se frayer à travers la neige.

Dean s'apprêta à s'arrêter pour l'attendre quand il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait depuis des heures maintenant...Une cabane !

- Sammy regarde ! Viens dépêche toi !

Le jeune chasseur accéléra le pas, indifférent à sa jambe blessée qu'il ne sentait plus de toute manière. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un lieu où ils pourraient passer la nuit au chaud, lui et Sam...Sam, qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour tenter de suivre son frère, mais il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus...Peu importe qu'il lui reste un mètre ou mille kilomètres, il ne pouvait faire un pas de plus.

- Dean...Dean s'il te plait...J'en peux plus...

Le désespoir et la détresse furent presque palpables dans la voix du plus jeune, si bien que son grand frère fut coupé dans son élan, et fit demi tour. Il dégagea la neige devant lui et le soutint à la taille.

- Courage Sammy...on y est presque.

Alors, à moitié appuyé sur son ainé, Sam avança...De toute façon, comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? Les arbres qui l'entouraient semblèrent tournoyer plus rapidement tandis qu'un horrible bourdonnement lui harcela les tympans.

Bientôt, de la lumière leur parvint depuis l'intérieur, et le jeune chasseur aperçut un homme, d'une quarantaine d'année à travers la vitre sale. Tant pis, il prendrait le risque...De toute façon, il était armé ! Dean frappa frénétiquement à la porte, jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets à la fôret autour.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, révélant un homme d'aspet négligé, l'air plus que méfiant, un fusil à la main. Dean essaya de ne pas y prêter trop attention et commença.

- S'il vous plait...on s'est perdu...ça fait des heures qu'on marche dans la fôret, mon frère est épuisé...

- Et alors ? Grogna l'inconnu.

Le jeune chasseur cilla, sentant que Sam s'appuya de plus en plus sur lui.

- Alors...on aimerait avoir un abris pour la nuit...S'il vous plait...

- Pourquoi j'accepterai ?

Dean soupira, sortant un billet que Jimmy leur avait donné à leur insu, et le tendit à cette brute.

- ça peut peut-être vous convaincre ?

L'homme renifla et prit l'argent avec un sourire.

- ça peut en effet...

Alors, il consentit enfin à ouvrir sa porte, crachant quelques instructions.

- Il y a une pièce là...installez vous là dedans et surtout, pas de bruit !

Dean le remerçiat vaguement, regrettant soudain la gentillesse de Jimmy qui, il en était sûr, leur aurait offert un toit pour la nuit sans le moindre problème. Le jeune homme soutint son frère jusqu'à la pièce en question, et tira la porte derrière lui, pour être à l'abri du regard de cet alcolique. Il l'allongea sur l'unique lit crasseux et se risqua à aller demander un peu de nourriture à leur hôte.

Après de nombreuses négociations et deux autres billets de perdu, Dean retourna dans l'espèce de cagibi et s'assit sur le lit où était Sam.

- Tiens...mange un peu Sammy.

Son cadet ne se fit pas prier, même si l'aspect de la nourriture n'avait rien de vraiment ragoûtant. Pendant ce temps, le plus âgé entreprit de soigner sa blessure, qui grâce à la neige n'avait pas eut le temps de saigner.

- cha va ? Demanda Sam la bouche pleine.

Dean leva furtivement son regard vers lui.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratinure...Et ta tête ?

Le cadet porta une main à son front, grimaçant au contact du sang séché. Son grand frère termina avec sa jambe avant d'entreprendre de nettoyer sa plaie.

- Enlève ta main...

Sam se laissa faire, attrapant un deuxième sandwich qu'il attaqua comme s'il l'avait offensé personnellement. Dean le regarda manger avec appêtit et ne put retenir un sourire.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois manger autant...

- Ché la promière fois que j'ai chi faim...

L'ainé émit un petit rire avant de constater que la plaie qu'il avait au front était effectivement sans gravité. Il se mit donc lui aussi, à attaquer la nourriture avec voracité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit une première bouchée qu'il se rendit compte que lui aussi mourait de faim.

Des ronflements furent audibles depuis une autre pièce, et les deux frères en déduisirent que leur hôte s'était endormis. Dean rapporta les plateaux sans un bruit avant de rejoindre son frère qui s'était allongé, exténué. Le jeune homme l'immita avec un soupir et ne put retenir un sourire quand son cadet se serra contre lui. Les souvenirs de ses nuits d'orages, au cours desquelles son petit frère venait le réveiller lui demandant avec ses yeux de cocker s'il pouvait dormir avec lui, ressurgirent alors.

- ça va ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

Le plus jeune répondit par des légers "Hum hum" affirmatifs ou négatifs, avant de lever la tête vers lui.

- Dean...Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tué tout ces gens ?

- Sammy...Ne pense plus à ça d'accord...Demain on se remettra en route...On va bientôt retrouver Bobby et papa, je te le promets. Aller, dors maintenant.

Sam se cala contre lui avant de demander d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

- Tu ne me laissera pas...hein Dean ?

Interloqué, le jeune homme baissa la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tout à l'heure...J'ai cru que...j'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue des yeux larmoyants de son petit frère, aussi il reprit avec un ton plein de conviction.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Sammy...Je te le promets...Je te l'ai toujours promits...

Visiblement rassuré, son cadet posa sa tête contre lui tout en fermant les yeux, se sentant parfaitement en sécurité dans les bras de son ainé. Dean le serra doucement contre lui avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai Sammy...Jamais...Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, lorsque Sam se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait parfaitement reposé. Il leva furtivement la tête vers son ainé, toujours profondément endormis. N'ayant pas envie de le déranger, le plus jeune s'extirpa de son étreinte protectrice et s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'esprit tourmenté par des souvenirs horrifiques. Un soupir le prit quand il entendit, un instant plus tard, un bruit suspect en provenance de l'extérieur. Enfilant ses chaussures et sa veste rapidement, le cadet se glissa hors du cagibi pour se déplacer sans bruit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Par chance, la neige ne tombait plus et le temps semblait plus clément.

- Déjà réveillé ? Grogna une voix sur sa droite.

Sam sursauta, surpris car il ne l'avait pas vu...L'homme qui avait accepté de les abriter en échange d'un bon petit tas de billets, était en train de couper des buches de bois, une hache à la main. Comme le lui avait répétté souvent son frère, le plus jeune resta à bonne disance de l'inconnu armé de cet objet tranchant tout en lui répondant d'une voix polie.

- Euh...oui...

L'hôte abattit la hache sur une malheureuse buche qui fut coupée en deux dans le sens de la longueur.

- Merci de...euh, de nous avoir hébergé cette nuit...Bredouilla Sam d'un ton mal assuré.

Son interlocuteur s'essuya le front d'un geste insolent avant de le considérer un moment en silence. Mal à l'aise, le plus jeune détourna le regard.

- Et comme par hasard vous tombez sur ma maison hein ?

- Ben vous savez on...on n'a pas vraiment fait exprès...

L'inconnu se désintéressa du bois pour s'avancer lentement vers Sam, la hache toujours dans la main que le cadet surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

- J'ai pas souvent de visiteurs en fait...

- C'est euh...c'est assez reculé par ici...Répondit le plus jeune préférant se montrer diplomate plutôt que dire que ça ne l'étonnait guère.

L'autre planta le pied de sa hache dans la neige et prit appuie dessus pour regarder Sam.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille...Alors...Si ton frère en a marre de toi...je peux peut-être m'occuper de toi.

Partagé entre l'envie de fuir et celle de ne surtout pas lui tourner le dos, le cadet opta pour une solution imparable : le silence ! Leur hôte s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand la voix de Dean l'interrompit.

- Rentre à l'intérieur Sam !

Le plus jeune obéit sans un mot et sans un regard pour l'étranger qui reporta alors son attention sur l'ainé qui s'avança vers lui, sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas à lui parler c'est clair ? On va s'en aller...Et vous nous oubliez compris ?

- Faudra un peu plus qu'un regard menaçant pour me convaincre. Répondit l'autre en faisant un pas vers lui avec colère.

Dean, qui s'était douté qu'ils étaient tombé sur un sociopathe, sortit alors son arme de sa ceinture et la chargea sous ses yeux.

- Et ça ? C'est plus persuasif ?

Ils se toisèrent pendant une minute dans le plus grand silence, quand Sam pointa le bout de son nez par la porte. Sa veste soigneusement fermée, leur sac posé sur son épaule, il observa la scène d'abord sans un mot, avant de demander timidement.

- Dean ? On y va ?

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil sans lâcher du regard l'inconnu.

- On y va Sammy.

Le cadet descendit les quelques marches tout en s'éloignant de la maison et surtout, de son propriétaire. Dean resta une seconde sans bouger, sans ciller, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son cadet. Mais l'inconnu ne l'entendait apparement pas de cette oreille, il poussa un cri de rage, attrapa sa hache et la leva dans le dos du plus âgé.

Le jeune chasseur eut tout juste le temps de retenir l'arme à sa base avant d'être projetté au sol avec son adversaire. A quelques mètres de là, Sam l'appella, paniqué, mais ne s'approcha pas, au grand soulagement de son frère. Dean sentit le poing du psychopathe s'abattre sur sa tempe droite avec violence, lui mettant les larmes aux yeux. Il prit plusieurs coups sans pouvoir les éviter avant d'apercevoir une buche, non loin de sa main. Il l'attrapa aisément et repoussa son ennemi avec, celui-ci roula sur le côté en lachant sa hache. Le jeune homme sortit son arme, mais à peine l'avait-il prit, que l'autre se rua sur lui, essayant de la lui arracher.

La seule peur de Dean en ce moment, était qu'un coup parte par erreur et que Sam soit sur la trajectoire de cette balle perdue. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il crut quand un coup de feu partit et qu'il entendit son cadet pousser un cri. Et puis, il sentit le corps de son adversaire se faire plus lourd sur lui, et il comprit...

Le jeune chasseur repoussa le cadavre avec un soupir tandis que son petit frère se précipita vers lui, l'air terriblement inquiet.

- Dean ? Dean tu n'as rien ?

Le jeune homme se remit debout péniblement, à moitié sonné par les coups qu'il avait prit.

- J'étais sûr que c'était un malade ce type !

- Mais...qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Dean soupira, à chaque fois étonné que Sam se préoccupe des motivations de chaque psychopathes qu'il rencontrait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Il se sentait sûrement seul après avoir tué toute sa famille...

- J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours raison...Gémit Dean en ouvrant la porte de ce qui ressemblait à une grange.

Et voilà que son hypothèse s'avérait être juste...Des cadavres...des cadavres d'hommes et de femmes, entassés. Il avait envoyé Sam dans la cabane récupérer quelques provisions et des vêtements chauds pendant que lui, cherchait quelque chose qui pourrait éventuellement leur servir d'arme...et voilà qu'il tombait sur l'entrepôt de corps de ce malade.

- Dean ? Appella la voix de son cadet à l'extérieur.

Peu désireux qu'il voit ça, Dean sortit rapidement, et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien de bien fascinant...Mentit l'ainé. Et toi ?

Sam baissa les yeux vers le sac qu'il avait remplit avec ses trouvailles.

- Bof pas grand chose..Mais c'est toujours ça...

- Bien...Allez, il faut qu'on bouge...j'ai pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec les monstres ailés.

Empéchant son petit frère de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au corps sans vie de leur hôte, Dean et son cadet reprirent donc leur chemin dans la fôret enneigée, espérant tomber sur une ville, ou en tout cas, éviter de rencontrer les créatures qui les traquaient sans relache.


	10. Chapter 9

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

Le tension était un peu retombée dans la maison, tous s'étaient permis, à différents intervalles, de souffler un peu. Le bras toujours en écharpe, Sam réussit à amadouer son ainé et celui-ci accepta qu'il vienne patrouiller avec lui. Les deux frères en profitèrent pour parler de l'affaire qui les préoccupaient.

- Alors quoi, tu penses que Pestilence va lâcher un virus Croatoan quelque part ?

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à un bosquet d'arbre avant de lui répondre.

- J'en sais rien...Dans tous les cas, il ne s'agit pas d'un virus Croatoan...Mais quelque chose qui lui ressemble.

- Bon alors quoi ?

Une fois de plus, la réponse du plus jeune fut la même.

- Je sais pas. Papa ne parle pas de quelque chose qui pourrait s'en approcher dans son journal ?

Dean éclaira le chemin tout en secouant la tête.

- Non...

Il y eut un silence qui fut brisé par Sam, qui soupira sincèrement.

- On aurait bien besoin de Castiel là...

- Il va nous rejoindre...Mais dans combien de temps ? Sans compter qu'on a toujours les Valaacs aux fesses...

- On fera avec...Répliqua Sam d'un ton décidé.

Surpris, l'ainé tourna la tête vers lui, mais quand il s'aperçut que son petit frère avait reporté son attention autre part, il n'insista pas.

- Sammy je...je suis vraiment désolé.

Cette fois, il s'attira le regard interloqué de cadet.

- Mais de quoi ?

S'excuser n'était jamais quelque chose de facile pour Dean, car il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de le faire.

- Ben tu sais...Pour...pour ne pas t'avoir cru...

Sam cessa de marcher pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as cru Dean...Et c'était là tout le problème...

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Dean opta pour le silence. Il avait raison, mais à quoi ça servait de s'éterniser sur le fait que quoi qu'il arrive, il agirait toujours en grand frère hyper protecteur avec lui...Ils en avaient discuté pendant des heures, et la même promesse était faite à la fin..." J'essaierai de te laisser un peu d'espace"...Oui, mais voilà Dean était tout simplement incapable de tenir sa parole dans un tel cas. Son excuse : Sam était un nid à problème, il les attirait comme le miel attire les abeilles...La preuve récente était cet bras en écharpe qu'arborait le cadet depuis plusieurs jours.

Soudain, les deux frères stoppèrent tout mouvement. Tous les deux échangèrent un regard, pratiquement sûrs d'avoir entendu la même chose. Les lumières de leurs torches se mirent à vaciller et les buissons se mirent à bouger comme si une bête féroce allait en sortir. Dean se tourna vers son frère en sortant le couteau de Ruby.

- Va leur dire de mettre du sel !

Mais à peine Sam eut-il tourné les talons qu'il fut projetté sur plusieurs mètres, retombant lourdement sur le sol un peu plus loin. Dean fit volte face au moment même où un démon surgissait de derrière le bosquet. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, le chasseur lui planta la lame dans le ventre, le tuant sur le coup.

Le plus jeune qui se redressait péniblement aperçut une forme noire arrivée tout droit sur son frère, pour le prendre par surprise. Le chasseur l'alerta d'un cri, et son ainé fit un mouvement circulaire avec la lame magique, terrassant ce démon aussi. Sans doute alertés par les bruits de combats dehors, Hiamovi et Chenoa émergèrent de l'intérieur, les visages inquiets.

Dean leur cria de rentrer, mais déjà un autre démon le prenait par surprise, le séparant momentanément du couteau. Sam voulu se précipiter pour l'aider, mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'un homme, vêtu d'un costume blanc apparût devant lui.

- Bonsoir Sam.

Le Néphélim n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il sembla être à court d'air. Surpris, le jeune chasseur jeta un regard autour de lui et vit Hiamovi, sur le perron, récitant quelques paroles magiques en algonquien. Chenoa, qui s'était éclispée à l'intérieur ne tarda pas à réapparaître, une lame noire à la main qu'elle lança à Sam. La rattrapant au vol, le cadet ne perdit pas une seconde et l'enfonça sous le menton de l'ange déchu, exactement comme Dean avait enfoncé la lame blanche dans la gorge de Zachariah.

Justement, Dean était parvenu à repousser le démon et lui lança le poignard directement dans la gorge, le tuant sur le coup. Le dernier être maléfique qui osa l'assaillir n'eut même pas le privilège de se battre avec lui car le chasseur sortit le colt et lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux, avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.

Le calme après la tempête...Tous avaient les respirations saccadées et échangèrent des regards les uns avec les autres. Dean se rapprocha du groupe avec un coup d'oeil pour son cadet qui le rassura d'un signe de tête. Sam se tourna alors vers Hiamovi en le dévisageant sans gêne.

- Depuis quand tu fais de la magie toi ?

Un sourire insolent passa sur le visage de l'indien.

- Depuis toujours sombre idiot ! Je suis cheyenne ne l'oublis pas !

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un regard à Chenoa, qui se défendit en levant les mains.

- A non..moi c'est ma grand-mère qui était Cheyenne...

Ne pouvant s'empécher de sourire, Sam remonta les marches en essuyant la lame noir sur sa veste.

- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on bouge ? Demanda t-il à l'adresse de son ainé.

- On va attendre Cass'..Ensuite on avisera.

- ça va, pas la peine de me faire la morale...Fit la voix de Sam depuis l'autre pièce.

Dean, Chenoa et Hiamovi ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation qui n'avait plus rien de secrète, étant donné l'état déplorable des murs qui n'étaient plus du tout assonorisés. L'ainé échangea un regard avec la jeune femme qui lui sourit timidement, amusée d'entendre Sam se faire disputer par Bobby.

- Quand t'aura fini, je pourrai peut-être parler ? Demanda le plus jeune, un brin agacé.

Dean s'appuya avec nonchalence sur le canapé en se tournant vers Chenoa.

- Bobby a toujours aimé nous rembarrer.

La journaliste ne put s'empécher d'émettre un petit rire avant que la conversation de l'autre côté ne l'intrigue.

- On a de sérieuses raisons de penser que la Pestilence est dans le coup...Oui...c'est pour ça que Cass' serait plus que le bienvenu parce que ce n'est pas un virus Croatoan...

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils sans même s'en rendre compte, elle n'était pas catholique mais elle n'était pas totalement inculte non plus, elle avait bien comprit de quoi il retournait...Sam parlait tout bonnement de l'Apocalyspe.

- J'ai croisé plusieurs Néphélims...non..non je n'ai pas revu de Valaacs...

Il y eut un silence avant qu'ils n'entendent le plus jeune murmurer un "ok...on te rejoint". Une seconde plus tard, Sam réapparut, croyant sans doute naïvement que personne n'avait entendu la discussion.

- Bobby veut qu'on le rejoingne...Mais demain, la nuit, les routes sont trop dangeureuses.

- Alors on ferait bien d'instaurer des tours de gardes, juste au cas où. Proposa aussitôt Dean en se levant, faisant comprendre implicitement à tout le monde qu'il prenait le premier tour.

Au gré de nombreuses délibérations, tout le monde choisit de rester éveillé, les êvenements récents les empéchant de trouver le sommeil. Mais au bout de deux heures, Hiamovi tomba endormis et Sam se mit à somnoler bien malgré lui.

Dean, posté devant ce qui ressemblait à une fenêtre, lui jeta un coup d'oeil avec un léger sourire en coin. Chenoa quant à elle avait entreprit de revisiter la maison en faisant les cent pas à l'intérieur, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, elle fit tomber de fatigue Sam et exaspéra l'ainé qui la supplia de s'assoir.

- C'est quoi un Valaac ? Demanda soudain la jeune femme en venant s'assoir face à Dean.

Embarrassé, le chasseur mit un instant à élaborer une réponse.

- Euh...Disons que...ce sont des démons...des démons à l'orginie en fait, avant qu'ils ne soient capables de posséder les humains...Ils sont chargés de surveiller les Enfers, d'y faire régner l'ordre..Et d'amener quelques âmes là-bas.

Chenoa le regarda dans les yeux en silence, et Dean comprit parfaitement que la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner le catalogait directement dans la case " fou furieux à enfermer d'urgence !".

- Je sais bien que ça a l'air dingue tout ça mais...

- Oh oui...ça tu peux le dire...Répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire triste. Mais comment...comment vous faites ? Pour ne pas avoir peur je veux dire...peur de ce que vous chassez, peur de devenir fou...

L'ainé prit le temps de la réflection...cette question, on lui posait à chaque fois qu'il révélait le lourd secret qui entourait sa famille.

- Et bien tu sais...En ce qui me concerne je considère que j'ai deux vies...Celle avant...Et celle après...

- Après quoi ?

- Ce qui nous a poussé dans cette voie...Souffla Dean la voix brisée. J'ai admis presque tout de suite l'existence de ce monde...Pour Sam, et bien au début il n'a rien su...j'ai toujours fais en sorte qu'il garde une certaine stabilité...Mais le soir où je lui ai dis...j'ai...Enfin disons que j'aurais préféré qu'il apprenne ça de la bouche de papa.

Chenoa l'obersa, silencieuse, se posant mille questions sur cette famille, ce père et cette relation que Sam avait avec son frère...Tout cela restait un mystère pour elle, puisque, il fallait bien le dire, au final, elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme si bien que ça.

- Sam t'aime beaucoup tu sais...Avoua Dean, brisant le silence.

Légèrement surprise, Chenoa posa les yeux sur le plus jeune, allongé comme il pouvait sur le canapé trop petit pour sa grande taille.

- Je pense sincèrement que je l'aime plus que lui ne m'aime...Confia la jeune femme avec un sourire triste.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, ni même une complainte, c'était une simple constatation... Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu un an et demi plus tôt, elle avait comprit que plus jamais il ne pourrait aimer comme il avait aimé avant...

Dean s'apprêta à lui répondre quand quelque chose attira son attention. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée venait soudain de s'embraser, comme si quelque chose avait ravivé les flammes. Aussitôt, l'ainé reporta ses yeux sur Sam, dont le sommeil semblait soudain plus agité.

**Iowa - février 1996**

La journée s'écoula bien trop rapidement au goût des deux frères, qui malheureusement, n'avaient trouvés ni route, ni ville, ni rien de vivants. Le Soleil ne tarderait plus à être remplacé par la lune, et déjà ses rayons lumineux semblaient se tarir.

- On doit trouver un endroit où passez la nuit...Déclara Dean en regardant les alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que surgisse de nulle part un hôtel quatre étoiles.

Sam, qui parvint quelques minutes plus tard à gravir la colline, pointa son doigt en direction d'un amas de rochers.

- Là ?

De loin, le tas de cailloux ressemblait à une sorte de grotte, mais au moins, ils pourraient y faire du feu et se reposer au chaud. L'ainé fit passer son frère devant, pour l'avoir à l'oeil, et ils entreprirent de descendre l'autre flanc de la colline. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver au pied de cette cavité qui, vue de l'extérieur, ne semblait pas très accueillante.

- On a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Gémit Dean en entrant le premier.

Leur progression fut lente, n'étant pas favorisée par le terrain peu avenant de la grotte humide et lugubre. Au gré de leurs efforts, ils finirent par tomber sur une cavité à la taille plus que raisonnable, et Dean décréta qu'ils pourraient dormir ici. Faire du feu fut assez laborieux, mais les quelques brindilles mouillées ne virent pas à bout de l'entêtement génétiquement transmit par John à son ainé. Le jeune homme sortit un duvet qu'il avait prit dans la cabane de leur hôte serial killer et le tendit à son petit frère.

- Tiens Sammy...Enroule-toi là dedans et dors.

Le plus jeune obéis à deux ordres sur trois avant de lever la tête vers lui.  
- Et toi ?

- Je surveille.

Un éclair de mécontentement passa sur le visage de Sam qui s'apprêta à protester quand il fut stoppé d'un geste de la main de son ainé.

- Pas de discussion Sammy...repose-toi.

Alors, Sam s'enfouit sous le duvet, non sans émettre un soupir bruyant de désapprobation, et ferma les yeux. Dean veilla à ce que le feu ne s'éteigne jamais, attentif au moindre frissonement de son petit frère. Cependant, malgré son obstination, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à immiter son cadet et tomba endormis.

Le lendemain, ils se remirent en route, espérant êtres plus chanceux que la veille. Mais la journée s'écoula de la même manière que la précédente, à la différence près qu'ils passèrent la nuit sous un abri improvisé de Dean, fait à l'aide de branches et de rôchers.

Les jours se suivaient, et tous se ressemblaient...Si bien que tous les deux commençaient à désespérer. Le plus âgé était sur les nerfs tandis que le plus jeune paraissait être retombé dans sa grippe si teigneuse qui l'avait assaillit pendant toute une semaine la fois précédente.

Non seulement il n'y avait aucun signe d'habitations aux alentours, mais en plus, cette fôret semblait avoir été vidée de toute vie...Un peu comme si...Non...Dean savait très bien qui, ou plutôt quoi, était responsable de ça, mais le dire à voix haute revenait à les appeller.

- Sammy regarde ! S'exclama t-il le cinquième jour, enjoué.

Dean se trouvait au sommet d'une pente, trop raide pour être descendue directement, surplombant une grande étendue blanche..Sûrement un lac gelé.Loin derrière son petit frère avança lentement, à bout de force et ne parvint à sa hauteur que trois minutes plus tard. Quand il aperçut ce que lui montrait son ainé, il émit un faible sourire. Soulagé d'être enfin tombé sur une ville, Dean baissa les yeux vers lui, notant qu'il paraissait encore plus malade que la veille.

- On va te trouver un docteur...

Mais Sam ne semblait plus l'écouter, son visage s'était figé...Crispé dans une expression de pure terreur. Inquiet, son grand frère posa une main sur son épaule.

- Sammy ?

Il eut sa réponse une seconde plus tard, quand un râle se fit entendre derrière eux, dans la fôret.

- 'eeeaaannnn !

Et là, il les aperçut...Trois monstres arrivaient vers eux...ou plutôt, fonçaient sur eux. Dean sortit son arme en se plançant devant Sam, et se mit à tirer, sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile.

La créature fut plus rapide que lui, et parvint à le séparer de son cadet d'un violent coup de patte. Dean se sentit propulser sur plusieurs mètres, tandis que Sam bascula dans la neige et dévala le talus avant de se retrouver à plat ventre, sur le lac gelé.

L'ainé se remit debout, mais déjà, deux monstres étaient à sa hauteur, l'un lui lacéra le bras avec ses énormes griffes et l'autre poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Poussant un hurlement de douleur, Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son petit frère qui s'était mit à courir, poursuivit par une des créatures qui le suivait à quatres pattes.

Un bien mauvais pressentiment se mit à lui tordre les entrailles, aussi eut-il le souffle coupé quand il vit quelques fissures se former autour de Sam qui s'était stoppé, pour faire face à son adversaire. Soudain prit d'un éclair de lucidité, Dean roula sur le côté, évitant de ce fait un nouveau coup de griffe du monstre et attrapa une fusée éclairante dans le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber.

Un bruit assourdissant et mençant s'éleva du lac gelé, et l'ainé tourna la tête vers son frère qui regardait autour de lui, l'air paniqué. Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de prononcé le moindre mot que la glace céda sous le poids de l'enfant, le plongeant dans l'eau gelée.

- Sam !

Une vive douleur lui rappella alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas débarassé des deux monstres qui venaient juste de le tirer par la cheville. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir et tira une fusée dans leur direction. Aveuglés par la lumière, ses assaillants poussèrent un cri et s'envolèrent en grognant. Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme glissa du talut pour se réceptionner sur sa cheville blessée. Il ne protesta même pas, visant l'autre monstre qui avait assaillit son frère avec un nouvel éclair de lumière.

La créature s'envola aussitôt, abandonnant sa proie, emportée par sa masse de vêtement vers le fond du lac. Dean ne s'occupa pas de savoir si lui-même risquait de tomber et se précipita vers le trou de glace. Il s'attendait à le voir barboter en surface, mais la réalité n'en fut que plus effrayante, son cadet n'était visible nulle part.

La panique lui retourna l'estomac, le mettant presque au bord de la nausée. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il l'appellait, terrorisé, désespéré...Et alors une seule solution s'offrit à lui : plonger. Retirant veste et chassures, Dean fut à l'eau en quelques secondes et ne put s'empécher de pousser un léger gémissement de douleur quand il sentit ce froid glacial, agressif le transpercer de part en part. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea.

Il remonta régulièrement pour reprendre son souffle et vérifier que la glace ne se refermait pas sur lui. Il réitéra l'opération trois fois, sentant à chaque fois la peur le bouffer un peu plus. Au bout du quatrième plongeont, il l'aperçut, coulant droit vers le fond. Sans prendre la peine de remonter prendre une bouffée d'oxygène, le jeune homme s'enfonça à son tour, son corps de plus en plus meurtis par ce froid si intense. Il réussit à attraper la main de son cadet et le tira vers lui, passant un bras sous les siens, il entreprit alors leur longue remontée.

La glace était déjà en train de se refermer sur eux, mais elle fut obligée de céder sous la pression qu'excerçait Dean pour la briser. Le jeune chasseur reprit bruyament son souffle avant de s'extirper douloureusement de l'eau. Son corps tremblait de façon violente et incontrôllable, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis car Sam ne semblait plus respirer.

Soucieux de ne pas se faire prendre au piège une seconde fois, l'ainé le porta pour retourner sur le rivage où il l'allongea, posant sa veste sur lui pour le réchauffer. Dean tenta désespérement de lui donner quelques claques pour le réveiller, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, son frère ne respirait plus.

- Je t'en supplie Sammy ne me fais pas un truc comme ça...

Formé aux gestes de premiers secours par le père Jim, le jeune homme commença la réanimation essayant d'oublier le fait qu'il s'agissait de son petit frère. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues n'avaient même plus le temps de tomber qu'elles étaient gelées, mais peu lui importait.

- Sammy !

Soudain, le corps du plus jeune se crispa et l'enfant se mit à recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Un soupir de soulagement permit à Dean de se rappeller comment faire pour respirer et il le bascula sur le côté en le frictionnant, inquiet par la pâleur presque anormale de son visage.

- Merci...merci...

Son petit frère, vidé de toutes forces, ne protesta même pas quand son ainé le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement, plus que soulagé. Les yeux à moitiés clos, il n'avait plus trop conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Sammy...ça va bonhomme ?

Dean s'écarta de lui une seconde, passant une main sur son visage blafard, quelques mèches de cheveux étaient gelées et tombaient sur son front. Le jeune chasseur vérifia le pouls de son frère avant de constater que celui-ci était lent, trop lent. Alors, oubliant que lui aussi avait fait un séjour dans le lac gelé, il enveloppa le corps glacé de l'enfant dans la veste qu'il avait ôté et le porta dans ses bras.

- T'en fais pas Sammy...ça va aller...

La progression jusqu'à la ville fut pénible, car Dean était littéralement gelé, sa cheville était blessée et son bras avait été lacéré par les griffes d'une des créatures. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait, non, en ce moment ses seules angoisses étaient dirigées vers Sam, à moitié inconscient, glacé jusqu'à la moelle.

Le jeune chasseur arriva à hauteur des premiers bâtiments et fut prit d'un soulagement quand il s'aperçut que la ville n'était pas déserte. Il se fit même klaxonner par un 4x4 élégant et sûrement confortable, aussi quand le véhicule s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là et que son conducteur, un type obèse aux chaussures hors de prix, sortit en la laissant seule, une idée se mit à germer dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- 'eeann...Gémit le plus jeune, en proie à de la fièvre.

- ça va aller Sammy...je viens de trouver la voiture avec laquelle on va rejoindre Bobby...

Ce gros type plein aux as n'était apparement pas assez intelligent pour vérouiller ses portières, ce qui facillita grandement la tâche à l'ainé qui n'eut qu'à ouvrir la porte arrière pour y allonger son frère, avant de s'installer derrière le volant.

Le conducteur ne remarqua le vol, que lorsque Dean accéléra d'un coup. Il tenta vainement de courir derrière, mais malgré ses cris, et ses injures, sa voiture était déjà loin.

Un sourire satisfait prit le jeune homme qui jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arrière où Sam somnolait, bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- T'en fais pas Sammy...on sera chez Bobby ce soir.

Sur ce, il appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur, oubliant toute règle de prudence.


	11. Chapter 10

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

_Sam marchait d'un pas lent et prudent à travers ces couloirs qu'il avait emprunté un nombre incalculable de fois. L'Université était déserte, sombre, froide et le bruit qu'il faisait en marchant donnait une légère raisonnance angoissante. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il savait exactement où il devait aller. Les salles de cours semblaient toutes plus vides les unes que les autres, un peu comme si la prestigieuse fac de Stanford avait été déserté après un cataclysme sans précédent. C'est alors qu'il entendit sa voix...Ce n'était pas elle, ça il en était sûr, mais peu importe, il était prêt à croire n'importe quoi pour revoir son visage. Le jeune homme poussa doucement la porte de la bibliothèque, lieu où ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois. Elle était là, debout, se tenant en face de lui, vêtue de cette même chemise de nuit blanche qu'elle portait le soir du drame._

_- Bonjour Sam._

_- Jessica...Murmura t-il avec comme un besoin de prononcer son nom. C'est toi ?_

_- Oh ça pourrait. Fit une troisième voix._

_Sam frissona et recula d'un pas quand il vit Lucifer sortir de l'ombre. Il arborait toujours cette expression calme et appaisante, il parlait d'une voix sereine, presque reposante. S'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était le Diable, Sam aurait naïvement pu croire qu'il était tout l'inverse. _

_- Allons Sam...Sois un peu raisonnable._

_- C'est justement parce que je suis raisonnable que je fais ça..Répliqua le plus jeune._

_Lucifer soupira, mais ce n'était ni un soupir las, ni un soupir de colère, c'était de la déception. Aussi, il se tourna vers Jessica, qui se tenait toujours aussi immobile._

_- Tu sais que je peux la faire revenir...Ce qu'Azazeal t'as prit, je peux te le rendre..._

_Sam cilla, surpris que quelque part au plus profond de lui, il envisage cette possibilité. Comme s'il lisait en lui, le Diable émit un sourire._

_- Ah...tu vois...En définitive, on pourrait peut-être trouver un arrangement...Alors disons...Je te rends la jolie Jess...Et ta mère...Toi, tu me dis oui, et sitôt que j'en ai fini avec Michel, je te libère...ça te va ?_

_La gorge nouée par la tristesse, le plus jeune secoua la tête._

_- Et même si j'acceptais, ma mère et Jessica sont au Paradis...Tu ne peux pas aller les chercher._

_Lucifer se mit à sourire de nouveau, s'approchant de Sam en joignant ses deux mains comme le ferait un prêtre._

_- Voyons Sam...tu sais qui je suis..._

_- Tu es banni du Paradis. Répliqua le plus jeune vivement._

_- Oui, tant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour m'empécher d'y aller. Rectifia le Diable avec malice._

_Le jeune homme frissona encore une fois, légèrement effrayé par les propos sous-entendus de son interlocuteur. Son regard se posa alors sur Jessica qui le dévisageait avec amour et chagrin._

_- Sam...tu as la possibilité de tout recommencer...Nous deux, ensemble...dans un monde meilleur, plus sûr...Avec ta famille...C'est tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé..._

_Une larme coula au coin de l'oeil de Sam qui ne put l'en empécher, il venait de comprendre...La Jessica qu'il avait en face de lui n'était qu'une illusion, une illusion crée par Lucifer dans le seul but de lui forcer la main. Aussi, le jeune chasseur recula d'un pas en secouant la tête._

_- Non._

_- Sam...Tu finira par me dire oui tôt au tard...Mais ma patience a des limites...Si tu tardes de trop, j'irai au Paradis et je ferai descendre moi même la belle Jessica et cette chère Mary directement dans la Fosse._

_Sam sentit un frisson d'effrois lui parcourir l'échine, mais il choisit de ne pas se laisser démonter._

_- Sauf si c'est toi qui finit en bas !_

_Pendant un instant, il supposa qu'il allait avoir le droit à une démonstration de la colère de Lucifer, mais contre toute attente, celui-ci se mit à rire._

_- Tu n'es pas un Winchester pour rien toi alors._

_Le Diable resta silencieux un instant, passant son doigt sur sa bouche comme s'il réfléchissait._

_- Et bien...Pour te prouver que tu te trompes sur moi, je vais te laisser cinq minutes...Seulement cinq minutes avec Jess..._

Dean était tombé à genoux à côté de son frère qui s'agitait, sûrement en proie à un cauchemar. Chenoa, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, observait la scène d'un oeil angoissé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- C'est Lui...murmura l'ainé d'une voix à peine audible, sachant pertinamment qui était dans le rêve de Sam.

Le chasseur essaya de le secouer doucement, mais il fut repoussé par son frère à chacune de ses tentatives.

- Sam ! L'appela t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

C'est alors que quelque chose de surprenant se produisit. L'impression de tomber dans le vide, c'est ce que ressentit Dean avant de se retrouver dans une sorte de bibliothèque. Là, il aperçut Sam...Encore plus étrange, son frère tenait Jessica dans ses bras, tous les deux pleurant et refusant de se lâcher. Il voulu intervenir, lui demander de revenir, mais il fut stoppé net par Lucifer qui se posta juste devant lui, l'air contrarié.

- Dean...Tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder. S'exclama t-il sincèrement.

- Ah ouai ? Tant mieux ! Laisse le s'en aller.

Le Diable tourna la tête vers le couple qui se donnait un dernier baiser d'adieu avant de se replacer devant Dean en soupirant.

- Comme tu veux...Mais tu ne sera pas toujours là Dean...

L'ainé n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose que Lucifer avait disparu et qu'il eut la désagréable sensation de réhabiter son corps.

- Dean ? Mon Dieu Dean tu te sens bien ? Demanda la voix paniquée de Chenoa.

Le jeune homme reprit connaissance doucement, se sentant étrangement nauséeux, mais il oublia bien vite son malaise quand Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur le canapé.

- Sammy...

Le plus jeune avait l'air un peu perdu, mais il semblait plutôt calme, il tourna la tête vers son ainé en lui lançant un regard de remerciement qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de formuler.

- Tenez...Murmura la jeune femme en leur tendant à chacun un verre d'eau. Vous vous sentez bien ?

Dean approuva vaguement tandis que Sam se redressa péniblement, les yeux posés sur le feu de cheminée qui était redevenu calme.

- On ne peut pas rester ici...Finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque.

- Je réveille Hiamovi. Fit son ainé en se levant.

Chenoa prit sa place au pied du canapé et se posa à genoux, portant une main sur la joue de Sam, qui la lui retira gentiment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Le jeune homme se laissa distraire par l'un des mèches de cheveux de l'indienne avant de lui répondre dans un soupir.

- Si seulement je le savais.

Trente minutes plus tard, la maison de Hiamovi était vide. Chenoa et le Cheyenne étaient montés dans la voiture de la jeune femme et suivaient l'Impala qui traçait la route sans faiblir jusqu'au Dakota du Sud.

- Merci...Finit par murmurer Sam à son frère.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- De quoi ?

Le plus jeune ne put s'empécher de sourire, amusé par l'innocence de son ainé.

- Tu le sais très bien...Pour m'avoir sortit de ce cauchemar.

- De rien...

Un silence s'abattit sur eux avant qu'il ne soit troublé par un raclement de gorge de Dean, exprimant clairement un certain malaise.

- Sam je...je peux te poser une question ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, surpris que ce soit lui qui lui demande ça. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Sam approuva.

- Vas-y.

Dean sembla réfléchir un instant, prenant sans doute un soin tout particulier dans le choix de ses mots.

- Imagine un instant qu'on parvienne à se débarasser de Lulu..

Sam cilla...D'abord son ainé venait d'appeller le Diable "Lulu", ensuite il avait formulé une hypothèse plus qu'improbable.

- Peu probable mais admettons...

- Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais...Que tu pourrais envisager de refaire ta vie ?

- Refaire ma vie ? Répetta le cadet en n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Tu veux dire, abandonner la chasse ?

Dean reporta son attention sur la route, et approuva avec gêne.

- Oui...mais pas que...Est-ce que tu te vois te ranger...vivre ta vie avec quelqu'un ?

Sam le considéra une minute sans dire quoi que ce soit...Il pensait avoir comprit où voulait en venir son ainé, et ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa surprise.

- Tu...tu penses aller rejoindre Lisa ? Tu veux une vie rangée Dean ? Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à y croire...Confia le plus jeune avec un sourire.

L'ainé soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais non pas moi...Toi idiot !

- Moi ?

Cette fois, le plus âgé tourna la tête vers lui, désireux de croiser son regard pour essayer d'y déceler une réponse. Mais Sam semblait perplexe.

- Euh...je dois dire que je n'y ai pas réfléchis...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben il y a peu de chance qu'on s'en sorte...

Dean fit un geste théâtrale de la main en soupirant.

- Mais imagine un instant qu'on y arrive...Qu'est-ce que tu fera ?

Soudain, ce ne fut plus de l'incompréhension qu'il lut dans les yeux de son frère, mais de l'agacement.

- Dean pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas directement si je voudrais refaire ma vie avec Chenoa ?

- Et c'est le cas ? Répliqua l'ainé avec malice.

Sam se renfrogna tout en reportant son attention sur le paysage qui défilait.

- Pourquoi tu cherches sans arrêt à me caser ?

- Parce que tu es malheureux...

- Pas plus que toi...

Dean émit un grognement, exaspéré car il savait que c'était le genre de discussion sans fin dont il avait horreur. Il nota cependant que son petit frère n'avait pas répondu à sa question et prit ça comme un signe encourageant. Il décida donc de le laisser tranquille et de se concentrer sur la route.

**Scioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

Il leur fallut encore plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre le Dakota du Sud, et ce fut seulement en début de soirée qu'ils arrivèrent à la casse de Bobby. Les deux frères sortirent de l'Impala sans encombre, mais ce fut plus laborieux du côté de Chenoa et Hiamovi, qui eux n'avaient pas l'habitude de voyager autant dans une voiture.

Le vieux chasseur à la casquette sortit de chez lui, toujours en fauteuil roulant, Dean prit la tête du cortège tandis que Sam prit galement le bras de la jeune femme pour l'escorter...Mais aussi parce qu'il doutait que Bobby ose le tuer s'il était accompagné d'une si jolie représentante de la gente féminine.

- Cass' est là ? Demanda l'ainé.

- Demain apparement.

Le fusil qu'il avait posé sur les genoux ne le rendait pas très accueillant, aussi Dean prit la peine de le rassurer.

- Ils sont avec nous...

Bobby tourna la tête vers Sam, remarquant son bras en écharpe.

- Toi la prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup pareil...

- Content de te revoir Bobby...Contra le plus jeune avec un sourire insolent.

Son 'oncle' tourna légèrement les yeux vers la jeune femme et resta un moment sans voix, troublé comme rarement il l'avait été.

- Bobby, voici Chenoa et Hiamovi...Ce sont de vieux amis.

L'indienne serra la main du vieux chasseur avec un sourire, rougissant légèrement quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- La petite a toujours eut cet effet sur les hommes ! Répliqua Hiamovi en s'approchant légèrement.

Bobby se reprit d'un léger toussotement et se tourna vers le Cheyenne, n'ayant pas vu les regards amusés que s'étaient échangés les deux frères. Les présentations terminées, tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour se mettre à l'abri, et attendre l'arrivée de Castiel.

**Dakota du Sud - février 1996**

- On arrive bientôt Sammy...Souffla Dean, exténué.

Un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur arrière pour se tenir au courant de l'état de son frère, et son estomac se serra un peu plus fort. Le teint de son cadet avait encore pâli, si c'était possible, mais par chance, il ne semblait pas s'être endormis.

Dès que l'ainé commença à reconnaître quelques paysages qu'il savait proches de la casse, son pied appuya un peu plus fort sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Depuis qu'il avait volé la voiture, il ne s'était pas arrêté, même pas pour acheter à manger car il savait pertinamment que Sam ne pourrait rien avaler. Alors, il avait roulé..encore et encore, conscient que c'était leur seule chance. Il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé en arrière, craignant plus que tout de voir les créatures les poursuivre.

Allongé sur la banquette arrière, son petit frère émit un léger gémissement, attirant l'attention de son ainé.

- Sam ?

L'enfant murmura quelques paroles sans le moindre sens, sûrement en proie à une fièvre qui devait continuer à monter. La route se divisa en quatre portions et Dean tourna sur le chemin le plus tortueux, soulevant une montagne de poussière et de gravillon derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son estomac se détendre en apercevant la casse de Bobby et l'Impala de son père, garée devant. Le jeune chasseur klaxonna avant de s'arrêter juste à côté de la Chevy. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à John et Singer pour sortir sur le perron.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama le doyen des Winchester dans un soupir de soulagement.

Dean eut à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de son père qui le serrait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

- Merci...Merci merci...Murmurait-il pour lui même.

L'ainé s'accorda une minute pour apprécier cette attitude pûrement paternelle et lui rendit son étreinte, rassuré d'être enfin auprès de lui.

- Papa...Sammy est malade. Réussit-il enfin à formuler, ignorant le noeud dans sa gorge.

Aussitôt, John le relâcha pour aller ouvrir la portière arrière, Bobby juste derrière lui. Dean s'écarta pour laisser son père passer, son père qui tenait Sam dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme voulu prendre son cadet, mais son oncle lui prit le bras qu'il passa autour de ses épaules.

- Tu as une tête à faire peur gamin...Se contenta de lui expliquer Bobby, justifiant l'aide qu'il venait de lui apporter.

Trop heureux d'être enfin parmis les siens, Dean se laissa soutenir par le vieux chasseur jusqu'à la maison. Là ils rejoignirent John qui avait allongé Sam sur le canapé, posant une main sur son front.

- Il a de la fièvre...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les idées un peu confuses, le jeune homme essaya de parler de manière intelligible et cohérante, aussi il raconta comment les monstres les avaient surpris au motel, précisant bien que Sam et lui les avaient entendu au lycée un peu avant. Il parla de leur long voyage et arriva finalement au moment de la dernière attaque des créatures qui s'était soldée par un séjour du plus jeune dans l'eau glacée.

- Bobby, allume un feu de cheminée pendant que je vais chercher des couvertures...Dean je t'en supplie, assied-toi on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes...Dean ?

La voix de son père lui semblait soudain étrangement lointaine...Déformée...sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, son regard se fit plus lointain et un bourdonnement sourd se mit à raisonner dans ses oreilles. Sa vision s'obscurcie tout à coup, et puis ce fut le trou noir.

Une étrange sensation de calme, de repos, et de chaleur s'empara de Dean, si bien qu'il se décida enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Pendant un instant, il eut du mal à se rapeller où il était, et ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il reconnut l'une des nombreuses chambres de la maison de Bobby et tourna la tête vers la forme sombre sur sa gauche.

- Pa...'pa ?

John, assis sur une chaise se pencha en avant, un sourire rassuré sur le visage.

- Je suis là...Comment tu te sens ?

Le jeune homme prit une seconde pour réfléchir à sa réponse...Un seul mot lui venait.

- Pâteux...

Son père se mit à sourire légèrement avant de poser une main sur la sienne.

- C'est normal...

- s'ki s'est passé ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Tu es tombé de fatigue, tu es resté là deux jours...on s'est occupé de soigner ta blessure au bras, ainsi que celle à ta cheville...Elles étaient pas belles à voir, mais le père Jim a fait des miracles !

Dean fronça des sourcils à la mention du prêtre.

- Père Jim ?

- Oui, il était mort d'inquiétude pour vous et il est venu dans le coin pour vous attendre...En plus, c'est lui qui nous a appris pour les Valaacs.

- Les quoi ? Répetta le jeune homme, perdu.

John reprit très calmement, ce qui était assez rare.

- Les Valaacs...Ce sont les créatures qui vont ont attaqué. Elles proviennent des Enfers d'après lui, ce sont un peu les gardiens là-bas. Sa théorie est qu'un démon les a envoyé à votre poursuite pour m'atteindre...Je suis plus sceptique que lui à cette idée...

- P...'rkoi ?

Mais son père se contenta d'effacer la question d'un geste de la main avant de vérifier la température de son front.

- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre...

Pris d'un soudain éclair de lucidité, Dean essaya de se redresser, paniqué.

- Sammy ?

- Chut...reste tranquille...Murmura John en le repoussant. Sam est à côté, il va bien. Il aura juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre.

- Peux le voir ?

Un nouveau sourire passa sur le visage de son père.

- Pas encore, vous avez tous les deux besoin de vous reposer...

Dean rouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais John l'incita à ravaler sa protestation d'un simple regard.

- Sam va bien...tu pourra le voir demain.

Sur ce, son père s'approcha de la porte avant d'éteindre la lumière, le jeune homme se faisait l'impression d'être un enfant puni.

Dean pensait que la nuit serait pénible, dû au fait qu'il était dans une chambre seule, séparé de son cadet qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il devait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir dans une pièce où son frère n'était pas, il ne pouvait donc pas faire tout ce qu'il fesait d'habitude inconsciemment. Vérifier qu'il dorme avant de s'autoriser lui même à se reposer, remonter la couverture sur lui au moindre signe qu'il avait froid, sursauter dès que son cadet faisait un cauchemar...Et malgré tout, Dean parvint à s'endormir aussitôt, exténué par cette traque sans relâche qui leur avait fait traverser plusieurs états.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se fit l'impression d'être plus alerte. Aussi, il n'attendit pas l'autorisation de son père pour sortir du lit, et se dégagea des couvertures prudemment pour aller voir son petit frère. Par chance, la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient installé Sam était voisine à la sienne, et par conséquant, le trajet jusqu'à celle-ci fut relativement court.

Dean poussa la porte doucement, peu surpris d'y trouver Bobby, endormis dans le fauteuil. Son cadet était allongé sur le côté, profondément endormis. Son grand frère s'approcha lentement, prenant une chaise à son tour pour ne pas trop se fatiguer.

Il repoussa doucement quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et fut prit d'un sourire quand son frère fronça des sourcils en soupirant légèrement. Un instant plus tard, le plus jeune cligna des paupières, se réveillant lentement.

- Salut champion...

L'enfant sembla chercher un instant d'où pouvait provenir cette voix qui lui parlait avant de réussir à fixer son attention sur le jeune homme.

- Dean !

Son ainé ne put retenir un sourire ravi en voyant tout le plaisir qu'avait Sam de le revoir enfin.

- Comment tu te sens mon grand ?

Son petit frère tourna la tête vers Bobby, affichant soudain une moue boudeuse.

- 'pas le droit de sortir du lit...

- Tu as été vraiment mal Sammy...C'est normal.

- S'ki c'est passé ?

Amusé par l'étrange similarité de cette question avec celle qu'il avait posé la veille à son père, la bouche de Dean s'étira en un sourire et il raconta les derniers évenements.

- Ensuite tu es tombé dans le lac...Tu t'en souviens ?

Sam lui fit signe que non avant d'être gêné par une quinte de toux qui réveilla Bobby en sursaut. Dean remplit un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à son cadet, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard désapprobateur du vieux chasseur qui allait sûrement lui adresser quelques remontrances.

- Dean...Tu devrais être au lit...Si John...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a John ? Demanda la voix du père des Winchester à la porte.

Le jeune homme se crispa, s'attendant à se faire disputer.

- Dean...Nom d'un chien qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Retourne dans ta chambre tout de suite !

Dean ne se permettait jamais de remettre un ordre de son père en question, enfin presque jamais...Mais cette fois-ci, il osa.

- Papa s'il te plait...je voulais voir Sammy...

- Pas de "s'il te plait" tu...

- Non mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ? S'exclama soudain une autre voix.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que le père Jim. D'habitude son expression était si paisible, que le brin de colère qui lui traversa le regard innhiba toute tentative de réponses insolentes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ? Sam a besoin de se reposer ! Bobby, John...descendez on a du travail...Dean, retourne te mettre au lit !

Le jeune homme voulu protester, mais il fut devancer par son cadet, qui semblait être le seul assez courageux pour répondre au prêtre.

- Est-ce que Dean peut rester ?

Son ainé tourna la tête vers lui, notant qu'il se servait sournoisement de son arme secrète. La réponse du prêtre ne fut pas tellement surprenante.

- Bon...installe-toi sur le lit d'à côté Dean...

Bobby et John quittèrent la chambre en échangeant quelques paroles sur leur travail en cours, qui devait concerner les Valaacs, et Dean alla s'assoir à l'endroit indiqué par le père Jim, tout en lançant un clin d'oeil à son cadet.

Alors que tous les deux acceptèrent finalement de se reposer, le jeune homme se posa une question existencielle : Qui pourrait-être capable de résister au regard larmoyant de Sam ?


	12. Chapter 11

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

- Ces ouvrages sont tout simplement passionants ! S'exclama Hiamovi à Bobby depuis l'échelle sur laquelle il était perché. Mais c'est normal que la plupart d'entre eux portent encore le tampon de la bibliothèque ?

Le vieux chasseur se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- J'ai oublié de les rendre...

Cette réflexion décrocha un sourire à Chenoa, qui se tourna vers le frère ainé des Winchester.

- Je n'imaginais pas Bobby comme ça.

- Sam t'a parlé de Bobby ? S'étonna Dean.

La jeune femme approuva tout en lançant un regard au plus jeune des deux, assis dans le canapé, des dizaines d'ouvrages et d'armes diverses posées devant lui.

- Bien sûr...Il m'en a touché un ou deux mots quand on était au lycée.

Dean s'appuya contre le mur, désireux d'en savoir plus sur les vieilles confidences de son frère.

- Et de quoi il t'a parlé encore ?

Chenoa croisa les bras, la réponse était si évidente qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

- Et bien au début, il ne me parlait de rien...Et puis le temps a fait qu'il a finit par avoir confiance...ça lui arrivait de me parler de sa famille...son père, Bobby...Et vous...

Cette fois réellement intrigué, le jeune homme poussa l'interrogatoire un peu plus loin grâce à un sourire charmeur.

- Et...Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

Bien qu'elle eu l'air un peu gêné, la journaliste poursuivit.

- Oh euh...il...il pensait que son...que votre père n'était...n'était pas aussi fier de lui qu'il l'était de toi...

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de Dean qui souffla tout en se rappellant.

- Oui, Sam et papa ont toujours eu beaucoup de mal à communiquer...

- Il décrivait Bobby comme son oncle...un vieil homme un peu solitaire et bourru avec un coeur d'or...J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il l'aimait beaucoup.

Chenoa s'arrêta un instant avant de lever les yeux vers Dean.

- Et il parlait de vous...quand je lui posais des questions sur sa famille, vous étiez le premier nom qu'il prononçait...Il vous considérait comme un héros, vous étiez un model pour lui...

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Sam qui soupirait, exaspéré par son travail infructueux. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était touché... Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte d'être l'exemple que son frère voulait suivre. Oh bien sûr il avait essayé de faire bonne figure et de bien s'occuper de lui, mais de là à penser que Sammy l'érigeait au rang de modèle...

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda gentiment Chenoa avec un sourire.

- Je...Disons que je n'avais...je n'avais jamais vraiment su.

- Et bien sois-en certain aujourd'hui...Et si je peux me permettre, je suis sure qu'il pense toujours la même chose de toi.

Dean opta pour le silence, accordant un bref sourire de remerciement à Chenoa qui le lui rendit bien volontier. Tout deux sursautèrent quand Sam passa en mode courant d'air entre eux.

- Euh...t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Le plus jeune se rendit directement dans la bibliothèque, prit un ouvrage, et retourna sur le canapé sans prononcer le moindre mot. Dean nota alors, surpris, qu'il avait délaissé son ordinateur.

- Sam...Cass arrivera demain, je suis sûr qu'il en saura un peu plus. Soupira Dean en le rejoignant.

Un instant plus tard, Chenoa entra à son tour, portant un plateau avec deux verres d'eau que les deux frères prirent avec reconnaissance.

- Je sais mais...j'ai l'impression d'avoir la réponse...là quelque part...

- La réponse quant à l'origine de ce virus mystérieux ? Demanda la jeune femme en prenant place à côté de lui.

Sam approuva d'un hôchement de tête tout en prenant une nouvelle feuille qu'il parcourut rapidement des yeux. Dean la lui prit des mains doucement.

- Sam, tu ne trouvera rien dans cet état...Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir un peu.

- Non je...

- Sam...Dean a raison...D'ailleurs, on devrait tous aller se reposer...Autant prendre des forces.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, restant silencieux un instant. Puis, contre toute attente, il finit pas céder, déclanchant un léger sentiment de contrariété chez son ainé. Dix minutes plus tard, tous allèrent se coucher...tous, sauf Bobby et Hiamovi qui avaient décidé de surveiller les alentours.

Allongé sur le dos, les pensées de Sam se bousculaient tellement que s'en était presque douloureux. L'ombre d'un arbre formait une silhouette étrange sur son plafond et le jeune homme se perdit dans sa contemplation, sans se rendre compte qu'il fermait les yeux petit à petit.

Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, c'était juste parfait. L'air était doux, une légère brise ramenant le parfum des fleurs sur lui. Ses mains effleuraient les pétales, appréciant leur douceur veloutée. Tout semblait si calme ici, et pourtant, tout allait bientôt changer. Une de ses merveilles colorée attira son attention : une rose, un peu à l'écart des autres. Oh, elle ne se démarquait pas par sa beauté ou par son éclat, son rouge n'était même pas aussi prononcé que les autres, non...Elle était juste...Différente. Il s'en approcha, humant silencieusement son parfum à la fois délicat et amer.

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Fit une voix derrière lui.

Alors, lentement il se retourna, ce simple mouvement était accompagné de toute l'insolence qu'il était capable de ressentir en ce moment même pour son interlocuteur.

- Alors bravo.

L'homme s'avança, sa peau noire et son costume blanc ne contrastant pas le moins du monde.

- Ton frère veut te parler.

Un sourire triste passa sur son visage.

- Oh...alors Il a rendu sa décision n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre resta silencieux, baissant les yeux sur la main du jeune homme, encore posée sur la fleur. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, avant que le dernier arrivé ne prenne une expression outrée.

- Tu...tu n'as pas le droit !

- Ah non ? Dans ce cas...Regarde bien !

Et d'un coup sec, il arracha la fleur qui perdit aussitôt sa teinture rouge pour s'assombrir pour finalement devenir toute noire.

- Tu as vu ? La première Fleur du Mal au Jardin d'Eden !

Puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme passa à côté du gardien pour aller s'entretenir avec son frère, Michel qui avait décidé de le bannir...L'homme noir se tourna vers lui, tout en l'appellant comme un avertissement.

- J'espère qu'Il te bannira Lucifer !

- Sam ? Sam ! Appela une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme s'éveilla en sursaut, tout groguis par son rêve. Il remarqua à peine Chenoa qui se tenait près de lui, le secouant pour le réveiller.

- Sam ? Eh...tu m'entends ?

- Qu..Quoi ? Hein...Euh...Oui...oui...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Castiel est là.

Cette annonce suffit à tirer Sam des derniers vestiges de son sommeil. Il sortit des couvertures et prévint la jeune femme qu'il serait en bas dans quelques minutes. Chenoa s'éclispa tandis qu'il commençait à s'habiller distraitement, sonné par son rêve. Comment avait-il pu voir un des souvenirs de Lucifer ? Et surtout, pourquoi celui-ci ? Etait-ce le Diable qui lui avait envoyé ou autre chose ? Pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions...Castiel était en bas, et il espérait plus que tout que lui aurait plus de réponses.

Quand le jeune homme entra dans le salon il nota que quelques visages se tournèrent furtivement vers lui. Sam n'y prêta pas attention préférant saluer son ami.

- Salut Cass..Content que tu sois là.

L'ange déchu prit un air désolé.

- Oui...j'aurais préféré avoir de meilleures nouvelles.

Le jeune chasseur échangea un regard avec son ainé qui paraissait tout aussi impatient que lui d'entendre les révélations de Castiel.

- Alors ? Tu es au courant pour ce qui s'est passé à Glasgow ? Et pour les Valaacs ? Demanda Sam en croisant les bras.

Toujours le même air soucieux sur le visage, l'ange confirma.

- Oui...Je suis au courant pour les deux...Pour Glasgow et les Valaacs. Commençons par le plus simple... Je pense que Dean avait raison en ce qui concerne ces créatures, c'est sûrement Lucifer qui les a envoyé à vos trousses...

L'ainé se permit de le reprendre.

- Euh, en fait c'est après Sam qu'ils sont...

- Non je ne crois pas...Pas seulement...Corrigea leur ami en posant les yeux sur Dean qui cilla légèrement. Lucifer veut le corps de Sam, mais toi, il te veut mort...mort et aux Enfers...

Sam reporta son attention sur son grand frère qui avait cette expression insolente sur le visage, parfaite feinte pour dissimuler une profonde angoisse.

- Et pour Glasgow ? Interrogea Bobby en s'approchant légèrement.

Cette fois, Castiel parût un peu plus perplexe, son regard se posa sur tous les occupants en s'arrêtant un instant sur Sam.

- Si la question est, est-ce qu'on a affaire à un virus Croatoan, la réponse est non. Mais les habitants ont bel et bien été empoisonnés.

- Avec quoi ? Demanda Chenoa d'une petite voix, comme si elle n'osait pas interrompre cette conversation si étrange.

L'ange resta silencieux un instant, avant de formuler une réponse pour le moins, "Castelienne"...

- Le Mal.

A coté de Sam, Dean roula des yeux en soupirant.

- Ok Yoda et en version commun des mortels attardés ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me compares à un extra-terrestre vert aux grandes oreilles, mais je suis sûre que ton frère a la réponse.

Le plus jeune, qui avait sourit bien malgré lui à la plaisanterie de son frère, leva soudain la tête, un peu inquiet.

- Quoi ?

- Sam...Je sais que tu as la réponse..Tu la connais depuis peu de temps...Poursuivit Castiel.

Le jeune homme prit un air gêné, se sentant étrangement scruté par Bobby, Dean, Chenoa et Hiamovi...Est-ce que Cass voulait parler de son rêve ? Celui de Lucifer dans le jardin d'Eden ? Mais quel rapport cela pouvait-il bien avoir avec leur affaire ?

- Je...je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...Bredouilla t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Cass, si tu nous disais un peu ce qui se passe ? S'impatienta son ainé en se tourna vers l'ange.

Mais Castiel, plus têtu que jamais fixait Sam avec intêret.

- Tu l'as vu Sam...Tu as vu ce qu'Il a fait...

Le plus jeune détourna le regard, embarrassé avant d'hocher la tête doucement.

- La Fleur du Mal...Murmura t-il.

- La Fleur du Mal...Confirma Castiel.

**Sioux Fall, Dakota du Sud - février 1996**

Pendant un instant, Dean pensa que c'était un cauchemar qui venait de le réveiller en sursaut. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il comprit que c'était une quinte de toux de son petit frère. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux tout en s'apprêtant à se lever, cependant, quand il se fut habitué à la luminosité il constata que le père Jim était là, juste à côté de Sam et qu'il s'occupait de lui.

- Chut...Respire doucement Sam. Murmura le prêtre d'une voix douce et calme.

Redressé et soutenu par Jim, Dean vit son cadet tenter de se détendre malgré sa respiration sifflante qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le jeune chasseur en même temps qu'il sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

- Hein ? Oh...non c'est rien Dean, ça va lui passer. Voulu le rassurer son ami.

Mais l'ainé était peu être un peu shooté aux médicaments, mais il n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Finalement, au bout d'une minute, les quintes de toux semblèrent s'espacer pour finalement disparaître. Dean, qui s'était déjà dégagé des couvertures vint se poster juste derrière Jim qui aidait Sam à se réallonger. Quand il le vit debout, le prêtre se mit à le disputer.

- Dean remets-toi au lit tout de suite !

Il tenta de le repousser doucement, mais le jeune homme se dégagea pour essayer de s'approcher de son frère, déjà rendormi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Ton frère est tombé dans un lac gelé Dean...crois-moi il s'en tire bien ! Répliqua Jim d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion.

Sachant pertinamment que Jim Murphy n'était pas le genre de type à mentir, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, en lui demandant d'une voix basse.

- C'est vrai, il va guérir ?

Un sourire passa sur le visage bienveillant du prêtre.

- Mais bien sûr voyons...D'ici quelques jours il sera sur pieds..Et si tu continues à aller te promener sans arrêt, il le sera bien avant toi.

L'argument fut valable pour Dean, puisqu'il accepta de se recoucher, en rouspetant quand même au passage, mais il s'allongea sur le côté, de manière à garder un oeil sur Sam.

Quelques jours passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne soit finalement autorisé à quitter le lit. Ses blessures à l'épaule et à la cheville devaient être désinfectées régulièrement et il luttait contre les derniers vestiges d'un gros rhume, mais à part ça, il se sentait bien mieux. Sam aussi avait l'air plus en forme, même si lui devait toujours rester allité. Mais son petit frère était bien plus alerte, certe un peu pâle, mais Dean voyait bien qu'il serait bientôt sur pieds.

Le jeune chasseur tenait plus que tout à ce qu'il se repose, mais il avait aussi autre chose qui lui tenait à coeur plus que tout : des réponses. Et justement, John en avait pour lui. Son père semblait avoir passé des jours le nez penché dans les vieux bouquins de Bobby et avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Dean se souvenait vaguement qu'il lui avait parlé de Valaacs et que ces créatures étaient des sortes de démons gardiens des Enfers...Théorie intéressante, mais qui ne tenait pas aux yeux du jeune chasseur..Pourquoi des gardiens de l'Enfer se seraient-ils lancés à leur poursuite ?

- Ils ont attaqué les passagers du bus...Expliqua t-il a Bobby et John. Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça s'ils en avaient après nous ?

Singer tourna la tête vers le père des Winchester en haussant des épaules.

- Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un simple cas de rébellions...Les Valaacs auraient réussit à sortir des Enfers et sont venus foutre le désordre ici, sur terre...

Dean et Bobby posèrent leurs regards sur John qui bien qu'impassible, ne pouvait dissimuler une moue sceptique.

- Peut-être...Quoi qu'il en soit, ces créatures ont horreur de la lumière et le fer en viens à bout.

- Pour la lumière, j'avais remarqué. Souffla le jeune homme. Mais pour le fer...

- T'en fais pas...On est tous ensemble désormais. Le rassura son père.

- Dean ! Appela la voix du père Jim en haut. Tu peux venir m'aider ?

L'ainé s'excusa et prit congé, montant les marches aussi vite que sa cheville le lui permettait. Toujours attablés autour de leurs trouvailles, John et Bobby échangèrent un regard éloquant avant que le plus vieux ne hausse les épaules.  
- De toute façon, je doute qu'ils viennent jusque ici.

- Je ne suis pas de ton avis. Le reprit son ami.

Le chasseur à la casquette cilla, tout en dévisageant John qui avait prit un air grave et préoccupé.

- Je suis désolé Bobby, mais ta théorie comme quoi ces Valaacs se seraient juste échappés ne tient pas...Non, quelqu'un les a envoyé...Et les a envoyé après mes fils.

Singer déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée par la dure révélation du père des Winchester. Il devait bien l'avouer, il avait entièrement raison...Pourquoi ces monstres se seraient-ils acharnés à les suivre, à les traquer...

- Mais qui ? Qui aurait pu faire ça ?

John rassembla le reste des bouquins, ses yeux avaient prit une teinte plus sombre, plus angoissante...C'était le regard qu'il avait quand il pensait à _un_ démon en particulier... Sans ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot, il se leva pour ranger les livres avant de charger son arme et de lancer.

- Je vais surveiller les alentours.

La fôret autour de la maison de Bobby avait été épargnée par la neige, cependant, le froid s'y était installé. Le sol était couvert d'un petit nuage de brouillard qui flottait dans un mouvement tout sauf naturel. L'atmosphère était inquiétante, lourde, angoissante, bref tout cela mettait les sens de chasseur de John en alerte. Ces monstres avaient osé s'attaquer à ses fils, les faisant arriver presque morts chez Bobby, ils allaient le payer cher...très cher même ! D'autant qu'il savait très bien _qui_ était responsable de cette traque dans laquelle s'étaient lancés les Valaacs...C'était tellement évident...Le démon...celui qui avait tué Mary, il n'y avait que lui pour oser s'en prendre aux fils Winchester dans l'espoir de l'atteindre plus facilement...Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré une autre créature qui aurait eu un tel pouvoir...Les quelques démons qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser étaient des solitaires, aimant répandre la peur sur un paquebôt ou terrorisant une ville en se créant une armée de fantômes...Non, aucun de ceux-là n'aurait eu l'etoffe nécessaire...A moins que peut-être...Peut-être que ces démons qu'ils avaient traqué à Seattle, il y a quelques années de celà ? Cette fameuse chasse où Sam avait faillit mourir en voulant le protéger...Mais pourquoi enverrait-ils des gardiens des Enfers après ses enfants ? ça n'avait pas le moindre sens...Non, pour John, il n'y avait qu'un seul responsable possible...Il ne _voulait _qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul responsable possible...

Le soir venu, Jim ne parvint pas à résister aux yeux de cocker de Sam qui le supplia presque de le laisser descendre pour manger avec les autres. Voilà une semaine et demi que le gamin était enfermé dans sa chambre sans pouvoir en sortir, il était normal qu'il commence à déprimer un peu. Arrivé en bas, il fut accueillis par un sourire enjoué de Bobby qui se dit ravis de le revoir sur pieds. Malgré la joie de le revoir parmis eux, Dean lui, ne parvenait pas à s'empécher de lui jeter des coups d'oeils rapides pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. John quant à lui était redevenu fidèle à lui-même, ignorant presque son dernier fils qui avait finit par baisser la tête tristement. L'ainé connaissant bien l'attitude qu'avait son père en ce moment, c'était celle qu'il avait quand il était préoccupé et qu'il était sur une chasse...D'ailleurs à bien y regarder, John ne faisait pas plus attention à Dean, mais celui-ci n'y était pas aussi sensible que son cadet qui avait été allité une semaine et qui n'avait reçu la visite de son père que deux fois.

Le repas se prit calmement, le silence étant troublé par les quelques " mange un peu" que lançait Dean à son petit frère, qui semblait être plus occupé à tourner la fourchette dans son assiette qu'à la porter à sa bouche. Mais après quelques bouchées et quelques grimaces, le plus jeune fit une moue et tourna la tête vers son père.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était papa ? Ces choses ?

- Plus tard Sam. Trancha la voix dure de John.

Bobby et Jim échangèrent un regard tandis que le dernier né insista malgré le léger coup de coude d'avertissement que lui fit son frère ainé.

- Mais tu l'as dit à Dean...J'étais là moi aussi...j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'était...

- Sam... Soupira John d'un ton clairement crescendo question self control...

Sam sembla hésiter, ouvrant et fermant la bouche un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblotante.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Cette fois, son père perdit patience, tapant brutalement son poing sur la table en faisant sursauter tout le monde, tout le monde, sauf Bobby.

- Cesse de poser toutes ces questions ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre c'est clair ?

Jim ferma les yeux avec douleur tandis que Bobby lançait un soupir las. Sam, qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit à des explications baissa le regard, ravalant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sous la table, Dean posa une main sur la sienne pour essayer de le consoler discrètement. Au bout d'une minute de silence intense et pesant, le plus jeune quitta la table, ne souhaitant pas s'imposer d'avantage.

Bobby jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'escalier, le temps d'être sûr qu'il soit bien partis, et se tourna vers John qui se passait le visage dans les mains avec un soupir.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu réagis sans arrêt comme ça avec lui John ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Jim lança un regard à Dean, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser, ce que fit l'ainé volontier. A côté du prêtre, Bobby reprit.

- Bon sang John est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte ?

Le père des Winchester finit par relever la tête et répondit d'une voix basse.

- Il y a des choses qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir...C'est pour le protéger que je fais ça...

Singer et Murphy échangèrent un regard sceptique mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que John s'était déjà levé, pour s'éclipser dans une autre pièce.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

- La Fleur du Mal ? Répétta Dean d'une voix incrédule.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, constatant que son frère, Bobby, Chenoa et Hiamvo le dévisageaient en attendant plus d'explications de sa part. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur Castiel qui lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Je...je ne sais pas très bien de quoi il s'agit, mais je peux vous dire ce que j'ai vu.

Dean s'appuya contre le bureau derrière lequel était attablé leur oncle. Le vieux cheyenne s'adossa dans son fauteuil tandis que la jeune femme fronça des sourcils, ravalant visiblement quelques questions.

- Un peu avant qu'il ne soit banni, Lucifer s'est rendu au Jardin d'Eden...Là, il a prit une fleur, il l'a cueillit. Joshua est arrivé...

- Dis ce qui est arrivé à la fleur qu'il a prise. Coupa Castiel d'un ton très calme.

Sam se remémora la scène.

- Et bien...Au moment même où il l'a touché, elle a perdu de son éclat, et elle est devenue noire...Et il a dit..." La première Fleur du Mal au jardin d'Eden".

Sur ce, le jeune homme resta silencieux, le temps que tous digèrent cette révélation, qui autant être honnête, ne devait pas beaucoup les avancer.

- Bon et...quel rapport avec la Pestilence ? Finit par demander Dean en tournant la tête vers l'ange.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Castiel de prendre la relève, au grand soulagement du plus jeune qui vint s'assoir dans le canapé, juste à côté de Chenoa. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard avant que leur ami ne reprenne.

- Quand Lucifer a prit cette fleur, il l'a maudite...Il en a fait la première Fleur du Mal comme il l'a dit. Une fois banni, on dit qu'il l'a emmené aux Enfers avec lui et qu'elle est devenu la source du Mal...

Sam qui commençait à comprendre, se permit d'interrompre Castiel.

- Tu es en train de nous dire que cette Fleur est à l'origine des évênements de Glasgow ?

- Absolument...Selon les dires de certains de mes frères, Elle serait dotée d'un pouvoir...

A côté du cadet, la jeune femme se racla la gorge timidement.

- Euh pardon mais...Est-ce que cette Fleur du Mal ne serait pas considérée comme...comme une sorte de relique Biblique ? Un peu comme...euh...l'Arche de l'Alliance ou la Lance de la Destinée ?

Soudain l'air plus qu'intéressé, Castiel la considéra une seconde en silence.

- Oui...c'est tout à fait ça. Pourquoi ?

Chenoa secoua la tête et chercha aussitôt à croiser le regard de Sam pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle en savait plus. Le jeune homme posa une main sur la sienne, approuva silencieusement et encouragea l'ange à reprendre.

- Donc d'après ce qu'on dit, cette Fleur du Mal est source d'un pouvoir absolu...Mais elle est aussi très nocive...nocive pour les êtres humains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si quelq'un d'autre qu'un ange entrait en contact avec elle ? Demanda Dean avec finesse.

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, l'expression dans ses yeux laissait présager que la réponse n'allait pas être très positive.

- Alors le Mal se déverserait en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il le consume totalement.

Tous échangèrent des regards éloquants, silencieux depuis le début, Hiamovi se pencha légèrement en avant.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé à Glasgow je suppose...L'empoisement de l'eau n'était donc pas la vraie raison...

- Mais comment une seule fleur a-t-elle put contaminé toute une ville ? S'exclama Chenoa en se tournant vers Castiel.

Sam sursauta, soudain frappé d'un éclair de génie.

- Les médicaments !

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'aviez dit qu'une entreprise pharmaceutique s'était installée depuis peu...C'étaient des Démons...je suis sûre qu'ils ont crée des tonnes de produits issus de cette Fleur.

Le cadet leva un regard interrogatif sur l'ange qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

- C'est plus que probable...

- Non mais attendez...Comment...comment les trois quarts de la ville a pu être contaminée avec si peu d'extraits de cette plante ?

La réponse vint de Dean dont la voix était cassée, brisée par la véracité de ce qu'il allait dire.

- L'espère humaine est bien plus mauvaise que l'on ne pourrait le croire...Une toute petite dose pouvait suffir à transformer ces gens en démons.

Sam approuva tout en repensant aux chasseurs d'humains dont il avait faillit être la malheureuse victime, ou encore Jake...Ce soldat qui l'avait tué...Sans même parler de Bela Talbot...

- On dirait presque un défit...Murmura t-il à lui-même.

Un silence s'abbattit soudain dans la pièce. Bobby fronça des sourcils et Sam se rendit compte que tous avaient entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le jeune homme sentit soudain une légère migraine le prendre, suivit aussitôt d'un certain malaise..Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne se sentait pas à sa place...

- Sam ?

Ce sentiment disparût aussi vite qu'il était venu, et le cadet se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de balayer les inquiétudes de son frère d'un geste de la main.

- Non je...je pensais à voix haute...c'est tout...Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Depuis son bureau, Bobby grogna.

- Ben ça me semble évident non ?

- Non. Répondirent les deux frères en choeur.

- La Pestilence sera bientôt à Great Falls...et la ville subira le même sort que Glasgow. Dit Castiel d'un ton las.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard presque blasé avant d'être interrompu par Bobby.

- Sauf qu'on ne sait ni où ni quand il va frapper...

- Si justement. Trancha la douce voix de Chenoa.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, surpris. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Sam.

- Je...je connais quelqu'un qui travaille au musée de la ville. Il va ouvrir d'ici quelques semaines et une cérémonie d'innauguration est prévue...

- Et alors ?

- Alors...Reprit la journaliste en changeant légèrement de position pour se mettre face à Dean. L'exposition d'ouverture concernera tout ce qui relève des reliques Bibliques.

Chenoa interrogea l'ange du regard qui était resté silencieux...Tout comme Dean, Sam, Bobby et Hiamovi.

- La Pestilence n'y sera peut-être pas...Mais la Fleur elle...Souffla Castiel pour lui-même.

- Bon...ça me semble clair...Trancha Bobby. Il va falloir prendre la Pestilence de court et détruire la Fleur...

- Détruire la Fleur ? Répétta l'ainé. Euh...comment ?

L'ange croisa les bras, le visage toujours aussi plongé dans ses réflexions.

- Pas la peine de la détruire, mais on peut la mettre en lieux sûrs...

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai un plan. Trancha Castiel.

Dean haussa des sourcils, attendant visiblement la suite...Sauf que son ami resta obstinément silencieux.

- Et ?

- Et je vous en parlerai le moment venu. Il faut vite retourner là-bas.

L'ainé fut le premier debout, aussitôt immité par Chenoa.

- Euh...je pense qu'on ne va pas tous y aller...Commença celui-ci.

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi ?

Bobby se dégagea de derrière son bureau, la mine renfrognée.

- Par prudence miss...

La journaliste reporta son attention sur Dean, l'air outrée.

- Pas question que je reste ici. J'ai vécu à Glasgow depuis que je suis née, ça me concerne autant que vous !

- Peut-être mais on ne peut pas garantir la sécurité de tout le monde ! Encore moins celle d'une civile ! Contra le chasseur.

Chenoa tourna alors la tête vers Sam qui était resté assis dans le canapé à se masser les tempes.

- Sam !

Celui-ci tressauta légèrement, avant de se rendre compte qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il se redressa doucement, dévisagé par Dean et Chenoa qui se faisaient face.

- Sam ?

- Quoi ? Oh...Euh...laisse la venir Dean...

La jeune femme lança un regard victorieux à l'ainé avant de tourner les talons. Le plus jeune s'apprêta à s'éclipser à son tour quand il se sentit rattrapé par son grand frère.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Chenoa est bien plus indépendante que tu ne le crois Dean...Elle sait se défendre...Et l'Apocalypse est partout, elle a autant le droit de le combattre que nous. C'est aussi son monde qui est menacé.

L'argument était valable...tellement valable que le plus âgé ne trouva rien à en redire. Sauf que quelque chose l'interpella...Quelque chose sur le visage de son cadet.

- Hey Sam...ça va ?

Le jeune homme approuva tout en fuyant son regard.

- Allons nous préparer.

Il fut convenu que Hiamovi et Bobby resteraient à Sioux Falls, leurs grandes sources de connaissances seraient bien utiles par téléphone. Dean, Sam, Castiel et Chenoa furent donc les quatres volontaires pour aller récupérer et voler la Fleur du Mal...

**Sioux Fall, Dakota du Sud - février 1996**

Les jours qui suivirent furent tous placés sous le signe de la vigilance maximum. Bobby et John passaient le plus clair de leur temps à patrouiller tandis que le père Jim apportait les derniers soins à Sam et aidait les fils Winchester, au grand drame de l'ainé, à ne pas prendre trop de retard dans leur travail scolaire, même s'ils ne retourneraient pas au lycée avant un moment.

Le prêtre avait bien du mal à cadrer Dean qui n'était pas attentif plus d'une minute, quant à Sam...Et bien c'était tout l'inverse, il fallait presque le secouer pour lui faire lever le nez de ses bouquins. Aujourd'hui, c'était histoire...Le plus âgé des deux frères était plus occupé à guêter son père et son "oncle" dehors plutôt qu'à écouter Jim, qui méritait presque la médaille du courage pour oser parler de Révolution Industrielle à un Dean Winchester dissipé.

- Dean...Dean, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

- On ne dit pas "hein"...Le reprit le prêtre.

Le jeune homme soupira en répéttant d'un ton plus courtois.

- Comment ?

Un sourire satisfait passa sur le visage de Jim qui réitéra sa question.

- Bien, j'essayais de te demander, quand a eu lieu la Révolution Industrielle ?

Dean accorda un bref regard à son enseignant, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler une moue.

- Euh...

Le prêtre lui lança un regard contris avant d'être interrompu par le cadet qui souffla de derrière son bouquin.

- La Révolution Industrielle a commencé en Angleterre et elle s'est faite entre 1780 et 1820...

Son grand frère le dévisagea en fronçant des sourcils, indifférent au sourire réjouit du père Jim.

- Tu vois...Sam a écouté lui.

- Sam est une encyclopédie vivante...Râla le jeune homme, vexé. Et puis franchement...à quoi ça peut bien servir de connaître la date de la Révolution Industrielle ?

- Trop de connaissances valent mieux que pas de connaissance du tout.

Intrigué, le plus jeune s'accorda un instant pour lever le nez de son livre.

- Sam...je t'interdis de nous sortir un truc philosophique...L'avertit Dean d'un ton plus que limpide.

Aussitôt, Sam replongea dans son ouvrage, les joues rouges. A côté de lui, Jim ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Allons les garçons...pas la peine de se disputer...Peut-être devrait-on changer de matière pour toi Dean...Sam ?

Le cadet resta bien caché derrière l'épais bouquin qui le dissimulait parfaitement, inconscient à ce moment précis que Sam, c'était lui.

- Sammy ? L'appella son ainé.

Le plus jeune sursauta légèrement et réapparût.

- Oui ?

- Tu as fini ?

Celui-ci approuva, rendant le livre de latin pour se faire interroger par le prêtre. Bien sûr, c'était impeccable, comme à chaque fois, si bien que Dean ne voyait pas l'interêt de rester. Aussi, il réussit à s'éclisper discrètement et sortit pour rejoindre John et Bobby.

Il trouva les deux chasseurs à quelques mètres de là, armes en mains, les oreilles aux aguêts. Le visage de son "oncle" s'illumina en un sourire quand il le vit approcher.

- La leçon de Jim est finie ?

- Pour moi oui. Expliqua Dean.

- Comment s'en sort Sammy ? Demanda John d'une voix neutre.

Le jeune homme se balança d'un pied à l'autre, légèrement anxieux quant au sujet qu'il avait abordé de lui-même. Sam et les études...Voilà qui était l'une des causes principales de disputes entre les deux...Lorsque Dean était plus jeune, il se souvenait qu'il s'était montré sévère envers lui, l'obligeant à aller à l'école pour avoir un minimum de connaissance...Quant ce fut au tour de Sam, personne n'eut à le forcer...Il était même si enthousiaste que leur père s'en renfrogna, soucieux sans doute qu'il ne s'éloigne de sa famille et de leur vie.

Après un court instant au cours duquel il appréhenda sa réaction quant à sa réponse, Dean sourit.

- Il excelle...comme d'habitude...

John resta impassible...Enfin, il resta impassible pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Ce fut très discret, mais son ainé le vit bomber le torse une fraction de seconde tandis que ses yeux se plissèrent avec une certaine fierté.

Soudain, à quelques mètres à peine de là, les trois hommes entendirent distinctement un bruit de branches qui craquent. Tous se figèrent en pointant leurs armes dans cette direction. D'instinct, Bobby et John se placèrent devant Dean, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, comme pour faire barrière. L'ainé nota pourtant quelque chose...une forme, assez indistincte certe, mais il lui sembla reconnaitre cette silhouette décharnée.

- Et merde...

Son père leva son revolver mais ne tira pas, n'étant pas sûre de ce que c'était...il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un simple animal, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se transformer en braconnier.

- Sors de là saloperie...Grogna Bobby.

Les feuillages, qui avaient été légèrement écartés par une main brune aux longs doigts fins, furent soudain prit d'un frissons avant de reprendre leur position initiale.

- Dean...rentre à l'intérieur. Ordonna John d'un ton froid.

Bien que réticent à cette idée, l'ainé savait que lorsque son père lui donnait un ordre, il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Aussi, il recula lentement, sans jamais tourner le dos aux brouissailles aux mouvements plus que suspects et ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, exposant ainsi Sam et le père Jim à la, ou les, créatures.

- John je...

Mais le prêtre n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le monstre avait surgit de sa droite, fonçant sur lui. John et Bobby ne purent s'occuper de son assaillant qu'un autre avait sauté devant eux. Tous eurent des réflexes qui leur sauvèrent la vie, Singer, Dean et son père pointèrent leurs armes dans la direction de l'infâme créature et tirèrent dessus sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Jim quant à lui, écarta Sam d'un geste et lança une lame avec beaucoup d'adresse sur son ennemi qui la reçut dans la gorge. Le monstre s'écroula, mort.

- Qu'est-ce c'était ? Demanda le plus jeune en se redressant, le souffle court.

- Des démons...Tels qu'ils sont aux Enfers...

John repoussa l'être maléfique avec le pied, lui accordant un regard méprisant.

- Pourquoi des simples balles en fer et une lame en sont venus à bout ?

- Parce que ce sont des démons à l'origine même... Ils n'ont pas achevé leur processus de transformation en quelque sorte...Expliqua le prêtre.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Coupa Bobby, les sens encore en alerte.

Sam était persuadé que s'il avait craqué une allumette en cet instant précis, toute la pièce se serait embrasée tellement l'atmosphère était tendue. Toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes, comme s'ils étaient en état d'alerte, tandis que Bobby, John et même Caleb, qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt, étaient à leurs postes. Les yeux braqués sur les fenêtres, aucun d'entre eux ne prononcait le moindre mot. Jim avait été chargé de la protection de la maison, tandis que Dean était dans la cuisine, préparant quelques sandwichs. Son cadet décida de le rejoindre, cette ambiance de calme avant la tempêtre l'angoissait sérieusement.

Quand il le vit arriver, son grand frère ne put s'empécher de lui demander.

- Hey Sammy..ça va ?

Le plus jeune approuva avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret, pour prendre un couteau et aider son ainé dans sa tâche. Il barbouilla distraitement quelques tranches de pain avec un peu de sauce et tapissa le tout avec un peu de poulet, parfaitement inconscient d'être transparent pour son frère.

- Arrête Sammy, tu as ta tête des mauvais jours...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sam attrapa deux nouvelles fuctures victimes de sa frustration et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on va combattre ?

Dean l'observa, silencieux...Il était partagé. D'abord, il savait très bien que son père ne voulait pas lui en parler, ensuite, il était tout simplement innenvisageable que Sam ait a se battre...Mais d'un autre côté, il avait été obligé de traverser le pays, et ses monstres avaient faillit avoir sa peau, il avait entièrement le droit de savoir.

- Des Valaacs...

- Des quoi ?

Le jeune chasseur lui expliqua l'origine des créatures, insistant bien sur le fait que lui-même n'en savait pas beaucoup. A la fin de son récit, il vit son petit frère faire une moue dubitative.

- En gros, ça change pas beaucoup des trucs que papa chasse d'habitude...Sauf que là, ils en ont après nous.

Dean ne put s'empécher de hausser les sourcils étonné par le stoicisme de son cadet.

- Euh...ben oui, en gros c'est ça...

Ils prirent tous leur repas dans leur coin, sauf les deux frères qui grignotèrent leurs sandwichs dans la cuisine. Deux heures plus tard, les alentours semblèrent définitement calmes, s'en était presque soporifique...Tellement que John se tourna vers son premier né pour lui demander, à lui et son frère d'aller se reposer. Encore une fois, même s'il n'avait pas trop envie d'être rangé dans la case "gamin", Dean ne trouva pas la force de protester et monta à l'étage avec son petit frère sans un mot.

John et Caleb restèrent au rez de chaussé pour patrouiller, tandis que Jim et Bobby prirent le premier, au cas où les Valaacs parviennent à entrer et ne décident de s'en prendre aux garçons...


	14. Chapter 13

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

Il fut décidé que le groupe attendrait le lendemain matin pour se mettre en route, en effet il n'y avait plus aucun signe des Valaacs mais Dean, Bobby et Sam savaient mieux que n'importe qui que ces créatures n'étaient pas du genre à laisser tomber aussi facilement. Castiel refusa tout bonnement de parler de son plan à qui que ce soit, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger l'humeur massacrante du cadet qui finit par aller s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Sa blessure à l'épaule avait bien cicatrisée, aussi il put quitter son bandage et être un peu plus libre de ses mouvements. Mais ce n'était pas cette camisole physique qui l'ennuyait, c'était cette camisole psychique. Depuis quelques temps déjà il sentait sa colère aller et venir pour un oui ou pour un non. La question de savoir quelle, ou plutôt qui, en était à la cause n'était pas une énigme...Sam avait parfaitement compris que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Lucifer arrivait à influencer sur son caractère. La théorie du jeune chasseur était que le Diable s'introduisait dans son esprit pendant ses rêves, provoquant ce dégoût des Hommes qu'il avait parfois ou cette haine des anges qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Castiel, qui était pourtant son ami.

Sam posa une main sur le montant de la fenêtre, laissant son regard se perdre sur l'horizon orageux. Il n'y avait plus de mystères, la fin était proche. Si on lui avait dit il y a cinq ans qu'aujourd'hui, il devrait envisager de laisser Lucifer prendre possession de son corps et de se jeter dans la Cage pour sauver l'Humanité, il aurait probablement proposé à son interlocuteur de faire un test d'alcoolémie.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Dean devait commencer à angoisser de ne pas voir redescendre. Sam s'était toujours étonné de la vitesse à laquelle son ainé s'inquiétait dès qu'il n'était pas dans son champs de vision.

- Tu sais Dean, si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je pense que tu me ferais flipper à me surveiller comme ça...

- Sam ?

Le jeune homme tressauta, étonné que la voix n'appartienne pas à Dean mais à Chenoa. Penaud, il se retourna tout en remarquant qu'elle souriait timidement.

- Laisse-moi deviner...C'est mon frère qui t'envoie ?

Le silence de la journaliste confirma ses dires si bien que lui-même ne put s'empécher d'émettre un petit soupir amusé. La jeune femme entra doucement après être sûre que Sam était de meilleure humeur.

- ça va ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande ça ? S'emporta le jeune chasseur en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre.

- Peut-être parce que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

- Ben il n'y a pas de quoi...

- Tu en es sûr ?

Chenoa avait répliqué avec une telle vivacité que Sam se força à lui faire face. Un silence un peu gênant s'abattit soudain entre les deux au cours duquel le cadet se mit à réfléchir...

- Chenoa je...je dois te parler de quelque chose.

La Cheyenne approuva d'un léger signe de tête, visiblement prête à tout entendre. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit sans le lâcher de yeux. Sam chercha ses mots, remarquant à l'instant qu'elle avait discrètement fermé la porte derrière elle. Comment lui dire ça ? Il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction...Allait-elle partir en courant ? Il y avait de quoi...Pensa le jeune homme avec regret. Mais il se devait d'être honnête, car demain, elle partirait avec eux pour contrer la Pestilence et la vérité s'imposait.

Aussi, il la rejoignit d'un pas hésitant, et se laissa tomber doucement à côté d'elle, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il sentait son regard posé sur lui, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lever le sien. Il avait trop honte.

- Je...j'ai fais...j'ai fais quelque chose de..d'horrible...

Sam resta silencieux un instant, peu satisfait de ce début...Il reformula.

- Tu as compris ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment ? Demanda t-il en se tournant furtivement vers elle.

- Oui...La Pestilence...Lucifer...On parle d'Apocalypse là.

Le jeune chasseur approuva tout en baissant de nouveau les yeux. Finalement, il murmura.

- C'est moi qui l'ai déclenché.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration qui avait tout d'un laché de bombe aux yeux de Sam. Le jeune homme n'osait même plus observer la réaction de sa confidente qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Puis, au bout d'une minute, il sentit la main de Chenoa se poser sur la sienne avant qu'elle ne lui réponde dans un souffle.

- Je sais.

Cette fois réellement intrigué, le chasseur ne put faire autrement que de la dévisager, surpris.

- Quoi ?

Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui, après un instant d'hésitation, effleura sa joue d'une main.

- C'est peut-être prétentieux de dire ça, mais je pense te connaitre mieux que tu le crois Sam...Dès que je t'ai revu, j'ai su...J'ai su que quelque chose te hantait...Tu n'avais plus le même regard que tu avais l'année dernière...

Sam s'accorda un moment pour apprécier le doux contact de ses doigts sur son visage avant de demander.

- Quel regard ?

Chenoa ne stoppa pas son geste, mais son visage se fit plus soucieux.

- Tu semblais...tu semblais être animé d'une soif de...de vengeance...Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui tu es en quête d'autre chose.

- Et de quoi ? Demanda t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme s'autorisa le droit de se perdre un moment dans ce regard bleu, essayant de ne pas rougir.

- De rédemption.

Les traits du jeune chasseur se durcirent sous l'effet d'une légère angoisse.

- Je suis désolé...

- Je sais...Quelques que soient les raisons ou les mensonges qui t'ont poussé à faire ça je sais que tu l'es...Et ton frère le sait aussi d'ailleurs...il n'y a qu'à voir comment il te regarde...En fait...le seul ici qui ne te pardonne pas c'est toi.

Sam ne bougea même, mais un sourire amusé passa sur son visage.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la Cheyenne, mi-vexée, mi-conquise.

- Non c'est juste que...tu fais partie des seules personnes pour lesquels je sois totalement transparent.

La jeune femme, peu désireuse de rompre le contact qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à établir, entreprit désormais de passer son pouce sur l'une des faussettes qui rendaient le visage du chasseur si angélique.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment... Et qui d'autre peut prétendre au titre ? Renchérit-elle avec un sourire.

Sam n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir puisque la réponse était évidente.

- Oh...et bien il y a mon frère...

- Evidemment...Commenta Chenoa en se rapprochant discrètement.

- Bobby se défend pas mal...toi...Et...

Soudain sa voix se perdit dans un silence...Un lourd silence. Intriguée, la jeune femme fronça des sourcils tandis que Sam lui retira délicatement la main de son visage pour déposer ses lèvres dessus, l'embrassant gentiment. Chenoa le regarda faire, l'air affligé quand elle comprit de qui il voulait parler...

- Oh Sam je...je ne voulais pas t'y faire penser...

Le jeune homme relâcha sa main avant de lui accorder un sourire...Un sourire à la Dean sans doute puisque la journaliste détourna le regard en rougissant.

- C'est rien...

Il attendit une seconde avant de s'exclamer.

- Hey...mais tu rougis !

- Quoi ? Mais non...pas du tout !

D'une main, il lui tourna le visage vers elle, ne pouvant s'empécher de s'amuser de la situation. Comme pour essayer de le déstabiliser, Chenoa lui sourit à son tour provoquant une accélération du rythme cardiaque du chasseur, qui se décida enfin à se pencher vers elle.

- Sam !

A quelques millimètres à peine des lèvres de la jeune femme, Sam ne put s'empécher de lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Dean...où l'art de l'appeller au moment où il ne faut pas... Chenoa le dévisagea avec un sourire avant de murmurer.

- Je crois que ton frère t'appelle...

L'ainé fut rassuré de voir descendre son petit frère quelques instants après qu'il l'ai appellé. Pourtant, il avait l'air légèrement contrarié, tout comme Chenoa qui lui emboîtait le pas, une main dans la sienne. Dean eut tout le mal du monde de ne pas se réjouir de la situation et mit fin à ce bref moment de légèreté.

- J'ai du nouveau...Et ça ne va pas te plaire...

Posé en plein milieu de la table, le portable de l'ainé était allumé, dirigé vers sa messagerie vocale. Il le mit en route, guettant la réaction de son petit frère.

- _Hey Dean...ça fait longtemps pas vrai ?_ La voix était étrangement cassée, pourtant, Sam y nota une intonation qu'il pensait reconnaître._ Tu pensais être débarassé de moi ? Tu pensais qu'après ce que ton démon de frère a fait il n'y aurait pas de répercussion..._

Le plus jeune appuya ses poings sur la table en serrant les dents, avant d'échanger un regard avec son ainé.

_- Mais laisse moi te dire Winchester, que je suis toujours là...Et oui c'est moi qui ai tiré sur ce cher Sammy à Great Falls...Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu mérites autant que lui d'aller cramer en Enfer pour ce que tu n'as pas fait ! Tu aurais dû le tuer quand il était temps...Maintenant c'est un monstre...et je compte bien te le prouver. On se reverra bientôt Winchester...dans ce monde ou dans l'autre._

Le message s'arrêtait là...laissant diverses émotions sur les visages de chacun. Chenoa leva les yeux vers Sam qui lui, avait froncé les sourcils en pleine réflexion.

- C'était qui ce débile ? Grogna Bobby.

Dean resta silencieux un instant avant de croiser le regard de son frère qui souffla en même temps que lui.

- Luc.

**Sioux Fall, Dakota du Sud - février 1996**

Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son père aussi angoissé par une chasse, peut-être parce que dans celle-ci les rôles avaient été inversés ? Il était encore plus à fleur de peau que d'habitude, si bien qu'après s'être fait hurlé dessus pour la dixième fois sans raison, son petit frère avait trouvé la solution : ignorer John. La situation aurait pu devenir invivable si Bobby, Caleb et le père Jim n'avaient pas été présents. Mais pour eux aussi la vie quotidienne devenait pénible. Un matin, alors que Dean se servait un café il fut alerté par des voix qui se disputaient depuis le salon. Le plus jeune des chasseurs, Caleb en était presque venue aux mains avec le père du jeune homme, bien décidé à prouver à tout le monde que c'était lui qui commandait. Toujours là au bon moment, Bobby désamorça la situation en levant le ton, les renvoyant chacun dans un coin de la maison comme deux enfants punis.

Sam, qui eut la malchance de descendre à ce moment là, croisa la boule de nerfs qu'était John qui lui aboya dessus.

- Tiens toi prêt, entrainement dans une heure !

En temps normal, Dean aurait protesté...En effet si l'état de son petit frère s'était amélioré, il ne lui permettait quand même pas de suivre un des entrainements quasi militaires de leur père. Le jeune homme comprenait bien qu'il appréhendait la prochaine attaque des Valaacs, il voulait simplement que lui et son frère se tiennent prêts...

Alors, évidemment, une heure plus tard, John et ses deux fils se retrouvèrent derrière la maison de Bobby, sous haute surveillance. Des cibles avaient été érigées un peu plus loin pour simuler les créatures.

- Bien, alors on sait que les Valaacs détestent la lumière...Et le fer.

- Et l'eau...Compléta Sam bien malgré lui.

Son père cilla tout en posant les yeux sur lui.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Oh j'ai...j'ai regardé dans...dans les livres d'oncle Bobby...Marmona le dernier né comme s'il s'excusait.

Dean observa la scène avec attention, finalement au bout d'une minute, John haussa des épaules.

- Bon...Et l'eau...

L'ainé attira l'attention de son cadet d'un mouvement de tête, et profita que leur "père-instructeur" ait le dos tourné pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil complice auquel Sam répondit par un léger sourire.

L'exercice était simple, ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois. Ils devaient charger leurs armes, viser et tirer en plein coeur des cibles qui se tenaient à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Tout ça, sous l'oeil attentif de John qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Un peu plus loin, Caleb s'entrainait à lancer des lames en fer tandis que le père Jim et Bobby observaient le tout.

Le doyen des Winchester débuta, comme toujours, pour bien montrer à ses fils ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son cadet qui regardait son père tirer avec appréhension..Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours eut du mal à viser correctement...

- Voilà...à toi Dean.

Bien que l'exercice paraisse simple aux yeux du jeune chasseur, il nécessitait quand même un minimum d'attention pour éviter de faire une erreur de débutant. Il chargea son arme comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, pointa le canon en direction de la cible et tira...il tira deux coups, nets et précis. Il remit la sécurité et attendit que son père aille voir l'état de la cible. Le verdict ne tarda pas à tomber, il avait mit les deux balles en plein dans ce qui aurait pu être le coeur.

- C'est bien Dean. Le félicita John en posant une main paternelle sur son épaule. A toi Sammy.

Le plus jeune lança un regard suppliant à son ainé, qui ne put que l'encourager d'un sourire discret. Il observa par dessus son épaule ses gestes quand il chargea son arme et remarqua fièrement qu'il ne commit pas la moindre faute. Il paraissait sûr de lui et presque professionel...Non, les ennuis du pauvre Sam commencèrent quand il pointa le revolver vers la cible.

Dean voyait bien qu'il ne s'y prenait pas bien, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, signe qu'il était stressé par la présence imposante de son père. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hésitant visiblement entre un ouvrir un ou deux.

- T'as pas toute la journée... Le pressa John d'un ton neutre.

Le jeune homme lui aurait bien dit de la fermer, mais le l'envie de recevoir une paire de claques sur chaque joue ne le tenta pas plus que ça, aussi, il opta pour le silence. Un instant plus tard, Sam tirait...Ses coups étaient trop espacés, aussi bien dans leur fréquence de tir que par le mouvement de recul qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôller correctement. Il ré-enclencha la sécurité et posa le revolver tout en baissant les yeux pendant que John se rendait auprès de la cible.

Quand il revint, la mine renfrognée et sa tête des mauvais jours, Dean comprit tout de suite que le résultat n'était pas brillant. Il y avait une chose que John ne faisait jamais quand il entrainait ses fils : leur crier dessus...En revanche, et c'était sans doute pire, il avait ce regard...Ce regard remplis de déception quand ils ne parvenaient pas à faire quelque chose...Regard qu'il arborait en ce moment.

- Recommence.

Alors Sam recommença...une fois...deux fois...Trois fois...encore et encore...Mais plus il essayait, pire c'était. Il avait même finit par faire des erreurs en chargeant l'arme si bien que John se mit à perdre patience.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te le répette Sam ? Tout tes gestes doivent êtres parfaits si tu veux rester en vie ! Il n'y a pas de place pour la médiocrité !

Dean vit son frère baisser la tête, déglutissant avec difficulté tandis qu'il marmonait des excuses.

- Ne t'excuse pas...Recommence ! Et fais mieux !

Mais Sam n'y arrivait pas...Et ce n'était certainement pas en s'énervant sur lui que ça allait changer.

- Papa...peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une pause ?

- Une pause ? Une pause ? Alors tu veux qu'on arrête parce que Sammy est fatigué ? Vociféra t-il définitivement hors de lui.

Dean frissona, étonné que la situation ait dérapée aussi vite.

- Je...c'est juste qu'il recommence depuis tout à l'heure et...il n'est pas tout à fait remis...

- Alors c'est ça que tu vas dire aux Valaacs quand ils vous tomberons dessus ? Parce que c'est ce qui va arriver Dean, tu le sais ?

Le jeune homme resta de marbre, avant que John ne reporte son attention sur Sam, blanc comme un linge.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attends Sam si tu continues à ne faire aucun effort ? Si jamais Dean ou moi, on est pas là pour te protéger...Tu n'aura pas de temps à perdre, tu dois te surpasser !

- J'essaie...Bredouilla le gamin, au bord des larmes.

- C'est pas suffisant !

Cette fois, John avait crié, faisant sursauter son dernier né qui baissa la tête, appeuré.

- John !

Comme d'habitude, Bobby arrivait à temps pour déçamorcer une situation délicate. Il réussit à attirer l'attention du père qui se tourna pour lui faire face, le souffle court.

- Je pense que Dean a raison...c'est finit pour aujourd'hui.

- Pas question..S'obstina John.

Il se retourna, mais Sam avait déjà filé dans la maison sans même accorder un regard à qui que ce soit.

- Sam ! Appella t-il tout en entamant un mouvement pour aller le chercher.

Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que Dean se mit sur son chemin tandis que Bobby le retint par le bras. Outré, le chasseur les considéra tous les deux un instant avant de commencer par s'en prendre à son ainé.

- C'est de ta faute ça...Tu le cajoles beaucoup trop, un jour il devra bien comprendre ce que c'est que la vie...La vraie !

Rares ont été les fois où le jeune homme osait répondre à son père, mais aujourd'hui, Dean eut le cran nécéssaire.

- Sam a bien faillit mourir...Excuse-moi si je le "cajole". Et t'acharner sur lui n'y changera rien.

- Sam est un chasseur, il doit apprendre !

- Sam a douze ans ! Répliqua aussitôt son ainé l'écume aux lèvres.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard que lançait le jeune homme à son père. Comme des reproches...Des reproches pour l'enfance que John lui avait volé. Bobby avait toujours eut cette image en tête quand il voyait Dean prendre la défense de son cadet, celle d'une mère ours qui fait tout pour défendre son petit...ça prêtait peut-être à sourire, mais en ce moment, c'était précisément le rôle de la "mère ours" qu'il tenait. Aussi, sans ajouter un mot, l'ainé tourna les talons pour rejoindre son frère à l'intérieur, libérant de ce fait la place à Bobby qui lui aussi, avait deux mots à dire à John.

Le chasseur à la casquette resta silencieux un moment, avant de déclarer, d'une voix beaucoup plus dûre, presque menaçante.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler comme ça à un de tes fils John.

Celui-ci, étonné, tourna la tête vers lui tout en lui lançant un regard de défis.

- Ce sont mes fils je te rapelle...

- Justement ! Ce sont Tes fils...pas des soldats...Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu représentes pour Sam ?

John resta penaud un instant, non, visiblement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Tu es cet homme...ce père innaccessible qui ne lui manifeste jamais la moindre marque de fierté. Il essait John...Dieu sait qu'il essait de tout faire pour t'impressioner, mais toi...toi tu ne vois rien, et tu lui dis qu'il est médiocre !

Le père des Winchester cilla, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que c'était bien lui qui avait prononcé ces mots tout à l'heure. Il bredouilla un argument pour sa défense.

- Mais Dean...ça m'est arrivé de lui dire et...

- Sam n'est pas Dean. Contra aussitôt Bobby. Dean encaisse pas mal de choses, mais Sam lui...lui il n'est pas comme ça.

D'un certain côté, Bobby devait bien admettre que John n'avait pas totalement tort quand il disait que la sensibilité du cadet était en partie dûe à la surprotection de son ainé, mais en même temps, il était plus que sûr que cette part d'extrême humanité serait un atout pour le clan Winchester.

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors dans le jardin. John semblait soudain se sentir coupable et se mordit la lèvre comme s'il la maudissait d'avoir osé prononcer de telles horreurs.

- Allez. Rentrons. Souffla Bobby qui le prit en pitié.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

L'annonce de l'arrivée de Luc Grant dans la mission fut un peu comme si quelqu'un donnait un coup de pied dans une fourmilière. Dean essaya vainement de convaincre son frère qu'il pourrait se débrouiller sans lui, mais Sam fut catégorique, il refusait de céder aux menaces de ce malade. Il fut donc convenu que le groupe partirait comme prévu le lendemain. Bobby leur demanda d'un air détaché d'être prudents tandis que Hiamovi embrassa son amie et glissa un petit porte-bonheur dans la poche de la veste de Sam, qui n'avait rien remarqué.

Le groupe fit le voyage dans deux voitures séparées, Dean et Castiel montèrent dans l'Impala, tandis que Sam et Chenoa prirent celle de la jeune femme. Les deux frères avaient décidé de se séparer au cas où les Valaacs décident soudain de les prendre en chasse.

Un silence un peu pesant s'était abattu dans l'habitacle de la voiture de la journaliste qui ne cessait de balancer son regard entre le paysage, et le jeune chasseur, très concentré sur la route et ses alentours.

- C'est qui Luc ? Finit-elle par demander.

Sam ne cilla même pas, répondant d'une voix neutre et claire.

- Un connard.

- Euh oui...d'accord, mais à part ça ?

Cette fois, la main du jeune homme se resserra légèrement autour du volant.

- Tu l'as déjà aperçut...Il était là lors de la fête au lycée...

- La fête ? Répétta Chenoa avec un sourire. Tu appelles ça une fête ? ça ressemblait plus à une guerre, mais bon...

Malgré sa concentration, Sam ne put retenir un sourire.

- C'est vrai...

Chenoa ne gardait que quelques images de cette fameuse "fête", tout avait été si vite qu'elle n'avait eu le temps que de noter que l'essentiel. Des hommes en noirs, d'autres en blanc...Castiel...leur ami ange. Cette salope blonde qui avait clairement fait du rentre dedans à Sam...Sam qui...Sam qu'elle n'avait pas reconnut ou plutôt qu'elle avait découvert...Et puis l'incendie.

- On l'a rencontré son père et lui au cours de cette chasse qui nous avait amené à Glasgow. Ils étaient chasseurs et mon père connaissait le sien...Toujours est-il que les choses ont dérapée et que Peter n'était pas là pour les mêmes raisons que nous...Mon père l'a tué...Et depuis, Luc cherche à se venger.

Chenoa qui était restée silencieuse ne put s'empécher d'éprouver une certaine compassion pour le dénommé Luc. Sam dû le remarquer puisqu'il tourna la tête vers elle.

- C'étaient eux qui contrôllaient les Wendigowaks...Tu sais, ces monstres qui ont attaqués et tués tous ces touristes.

- Oh mais...mais pourquoi ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

D'après les dires de Sam, ce fameux Luc ainsi que son père étaient tous les deux des chasseurs, alors dans ce cas, pourquoi se servir des créatures qu'ils devaient tuer ?

Le cadet resta silencieux un instant, la mine sombre. Alors, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Le trajet allait être long, aussi Chenoa décida de pousser l'interrogatoire un peu plus loin, après si Sam optait pour le silence, elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

- Hey Sam...Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton père ?

Il haussa les épaules...donc la réponse serait évasive supposa la journaliste qui commençait à bien le connaître.

- Je...je sais pas...Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris...Enfin, jusqu'à récemment.

- Ah oui ? L'encouragea la cheyenne d'une voix très calme.

Sam ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait autant de facilité à se confier à elle, peut-être parce qu'elle lui faisait tellement penser à Jessica que s'en était plus facile ? Ou bien peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas peur d'avoir en retour les reproches que lui auraient lancé Dean ou Bobby.

- Je pense bien l'avoir détesté pendant...

Mais soudain, il lui fut impossible de continuer...Non, car là, à la lisière de la fôret, il lui avait semblé apercevoir quelque chose.

- Sam ?

Un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur lui assura que l'Impala n'était pas très loin derrière, ce qui le rassura.

Dean, qui appréciait la présence de Castiel car lui au moins ne lui demandait pas de baisser la musique, dû bien avouer qu'une certaine angoisse lui nouait l'estomac depuis qu'ils étaient partis. D'abord les Valaacs, puis des démons et des Néphélims, Luc qui avait choisit son moment pour réclamer vengeance, Lucifer et sa maudite fleur pourrie qu'il avait confié à ce taré de Pestilence, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de balayer une ville en réduisant tous ses habitants à l'état de démons...Voilà un joyeux programme !

Soudain la voiture devant lui fit un dérapage sur la gauche, faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. Le jeune homme poussa un juron et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'emporta t-il en ouvrant sa portière, bien décidé à aller hurler sur son cadet.

- Dean ! Souffla Castiel en lui montrant la lisière du bois.

Le jeune chasseur vit son petit frère sortir de la voiture précipitamment, arme à la main, il la chargea et tira dans la direction du Valaacs qui s'était envolé vers lui. Si la précision lui manquait quand il avait douze ans, Dean dû bien admettre que le jeune homme était devenu un excellent tireur. Il ne lui fallut que deux coups pour abattre le montre, qui s'écroula entre les deux voitures.

L'ainé s'extirpa de la Chevy, revolver sortit et prêt à servir jute au cas où. Il fut immité par Castiel et Chenoa, qui resta un peu en retrait. Sam, qui avait eut la prudence de mettre une dernière balle dans la poitrine du Valaacs leva les yeux vers son frère qui le dévisageait avec une once de fierté qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler..Les réflexes de chasseurs de Sam ne cessaient de s'améliorer, le prenant même par surprise comme ça venait d'être le cas.

- Je pense qu'on devrait faire un détour. Suggéra Castiel en reportant son attention sur la fôret.

- Cass' a raison..Ces saletés adorent se cacher dans les arbres...Elles risquent de nous tomber dessus sans qu'on les voit arriver.

Dean acquiesca, ne se rappellant que trop bien de l'angoissante traque dont ils avaient été les malheureuses victimes quatorze ans plus tôt. Tant pis pour les quelques heures en plus qu'ils passeraient sur la route, au moins, les risques de rencontrer des Valaacs étaient diminués.

Effectivement, le voyage fut bien plus long, cependant, il fut aussi plus calme. Le groupe arriva en fin de soirée à l'ancien appartement de Chenoa. Ils avaient estimés que l'idée même de revenir ici paraissait trop stupide pour que Luc l'envisage. Une fois l'ensemble des pièces plongées dans une obscurité reposante, Dean se permit de faire le tour pour vérifier que le sel et autres protections avaient été correctement réparties. Il trouva Sam, assis dans le canapé à nettoyer son arme.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je prends le premier quart.

L'ainé ne dit rien et fit un rapide voyage dans la cuisine pour leur rapporter une bouteille de bière chacun. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de lui, l'observant discrètement. Sam avait sa mine renfrognée, limite boudeuse, des mauvais jours.

- Hey...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Son cadet émit un soupir bruyant tout en reposant son arme sur la table, d'un geste exaspéré.

- Rien...je commence juste à regretter le temps où on ne chassait que des esprits et des goules...

Dean ne put retenir un éclat de rire compatissant.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

Il fut soulagé que son frère partage son sourire et renchérit.

- Allez...Ce ne sont pas quelques créatures des Enfers, un chasseur fou et un cavalier de l'Apocalypse qui vont venir à bout de Sam quand même ?

- Dean...je suis sérieux...

- Moi aussi Sammy...je ne laisserai pas tomber...je ne te laisserai pas tomber...Et on a Cass'...Sans parler du fait que toi et Chenoa ça m'a bien l'air d'être repartit pour un tour ! Rajouta t-il avec un un brin de malice dans le regard.

Sam le dévisagea avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait de lui.

- Oh la ferme !

**Sioux Fall, Dakota du Sud - février 1996**

D' habitude, Sam était plutôt du genre rancunier, mais pas cette fois-ci. Pourtant, tout aurait pu porter à croire le contraire, Dean le connaissait par coeur, et il s'était attendu à se retrouver avec un petit frère silencieux, renfrogné, la mine sombre. Mais non...son cadet était comme tous les jours...Enfin, à ceci prêt qu'il évitait d'interrompre John, qu'il étudiait plus discrètement qu'avant, et qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps à s'entrainer. Son grand frère s'en inquiétait d'ailleurs car il savait bien que si Sam détestait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la chasse, et s'il faisait tout ça, c'était uniquement pour plaire à son père. Père, qui ne sembla même pas noter ses efforts. Mais son petit frère était un obstiné, et il semblait bien décidé à ne pas être seulement "médiocre" et passait donc des heures dehors, à tirer sur des cibles, au détriment de sa guérison.

Le père Jim s'était absenté pour quelques jours car l'homme d'Eglise devait tout de même parfois aller précher. John et Bobby étaient dans le salon et discutaient stratégie pendant que Dean et Caleb aiguisaient quelques lames dans l'autre pièce, profitant de quelques brides de conversations.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils attendent le bon moment...Murmura le père des Winchester à son ami.

- Sûrement...ils vont nous prendre par surprise...Mais c'est pas tellement ce qui m'inquiète.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

Voyant Caleb lever un regard suspicieux sur lui, Dean reporta toute son attention sur son couteau, sans pour autant cesser de tendre l'oreille.

- On ignore à combien ils vont venir...Je doute qu'à six on fasse le poids..D'autant que Sam ne pourra peut-être pas se battre.

Un silence suivit cette remarque, John devait sans doute réfléchir à une solution.

- Et Gordon ?

Dean entendit Bobby émettre un drôle de son.

- En dernier recours John...En dernier recours...

- Bon et Martin ? Et Travis ?

- Occupés...l'un au Mexique, l'autre en Alaska...C'est bien ce que je te disais John, on est seuls.

Un nouveau silence suivit, plus lourd cette fois. Dean qui avait cessé inconsciemment sa tâche remarqua que Caleb souriait d'un air compatissant.

- T'en fais pas.

Le jeune homme reprit son travail en haussant les épaules avec une insolence qui lui était propre.

- Oh, mais je ne m'en fais pas...Une bonne chasse, rien de tel pour se remettre d'aplomb !

Le chasseur en face de lui éclata de rire sincèrement.

- C'est exactement ce que je dis tout le temps ! John et Bobby me le reprochent sans arrêt...

Dean se souvenait avoir travaillé sur quelques jobs avec le jeune chasseur, et tous les deux s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendus. Lui et Sam mis à part, Caleb était le plus jeune du groupe et son insoucience, doublée d'un zeste d'arrogance, s'étaient avérés parfaitement compatibles avec le caractère de l'ainé. Il n'avait appris que récemment ce qui avait décidé son ami à devenir chasseur, et sa sympathie pour lui n'en avait été que renforcée.

Caleb et son frère avaient perdu leurs parents dans un accident de voiture quand ils étaient enfants, les quinzes années qui ont suivies, le jeune homme et son cadet avaient été emmenés de foyers en foyers, sans vraiment pouvoir se créer d'attaches. Et puis un jour, Caleb a perdu son frère, attaqué par un vampire en pleine mutation. Il n'avait que quinze ans quand Bobby l'avait retrouvé, serrant le corps ensanglanté de son cadet...Les années n'avaient pas effacées sa peine, mais elles avaient nourris un nouveau sentiment : le besoin de vengeance.

Quand Dean avait apprit pour Caleb, il n'avait pas pu s'empécher de faire le rapprochement avec lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer ce que lui aurait fait dans une telle situation. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le chasseur et lui s'étaient tout de suite rapprochés, sans doute le plus âgé des deux avait eu l'impression de retrouver deux petits frères.

- Dean ? Hey...tu es avec moi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, sortant de ses rêveries.

- Quoi ? Euh...oui, pardon...

Dean entendait John et Bobby dans la pièce d'à côté qui avaient repris leur conversation, Caleb l'observait tout en aiguisant sa lame...Mais soudain, le tout sembla un peu trop calme aux yeux de l'ainé qui s'inquiéta.

- Où est Sam ?

- Derrière la maison...il s'entraine.

Le coeur de Dean s'accéléra avant même qu'il ne commence à s'angoisser, sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà debout et quittait la pièce. Caleb reposa son couteau et lui suivit discrètement...Ces foutus Valaacs avaient une facheuse tendance à surgir brusquement de nulle part.

L'ainé trouva son petit frère, exactement là où avait eu lieu l'entrainement il y a quelques jours. Le jour les quittait doucement pour être remplacé par une nuit qui ne s'était pourtant, pas encore totalement installée.

Dean l'entendit jurer pour lui-même, peu satisfait de ses résultats. Il était tout à fait conscient que sans aucune aide, il ne serait jamais capable de s'améliorer, mais bon sang...Jamais il n'oserait remettre en question la méthode d'entrainement de son père !

- Sammy...Tu veux pas rentrer ? Il va faire nuit...Et il fait un froid de canard...

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers lui un instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'arme.

- Encore cinq minutes s'il te plait.

Un nouvel essai...et un nouvel échec...Dean avait sentit la présence de Caleb derrière lui, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, le jeune chasseur avait sans doute rencontré les mêmes difficultés que Sam au début et il savait qu'aucune remarque désopilante ne sortirait de sa bouche. Alors, le jeune homme s'approcha doucement avant de prendre l'arme des mains de son petit frère.

- Tu t'y prends mal...

Dean se mit à sa place et se mit en position pour tirer, sans pour autant le faire, cependant, il prit le temps de lui expliquer.

- Si tu te mets de face comme tu le fais, tu ne pourra pas contrôler le recul...Et regarde, si je me met comme ça...

L'ainé se tourna légèrement de profil avant de tirer...une balle, une seule, qui se logea directement entre les deux " yeux" de la cible. Sans même se réjouir de son résultat, le jeune homme se tourna vers son petit frère qui avait tout regardé, avec un brin d'admiration et d'envie.

- Tu vois, de profil tu es plus stable, et c'est d'autant plus facile de viser...

Oh bien sûr, John leur avait répetté ça des centaines de fois...Mais cette information était toujours noyée entre d'autres termes techniques, des remontrances et des annonces des risques qu'ils couraient s'ils râtaient leur cible. Dean avait réussit à emmagasiner toutes les infos, mais pour Sam, toujours nerveux de décevoir leur père, il avait simplement eu plus de mal.

- Tiens vas-y essaie. Dit-il calmement en tendant l'arme déchargée à son cadet.

Celui-ci s'occupa de la charger, de se placer, bien comme Dean venait juste de lui expliquer. L'ainé vit la concentration crisper les traits de Sam qui prit un instant, le temps de viser. Puis, il tira. Caleb, qui s'était tenu en retrait, courut jusqu'à la cible pour leur annoncer le résultat...Et même si ce n'était pas encore parfait, Dean posa une main satisfait sur l'épaule de son frère quand il entendit que la balle s'était logée dans le "sternum" du malheureux mannequin.

- C'est mortel comme coup ça...Souffla t-il gentiment. Vas-y recommence.

Sam recommença encore quatre fois, et à chaque fois, les impacts se situaient en pleine poitrine. Dean ne dissimula pas un sourire ravi qui s'illumina encore plus quand il vit la joie de son cadet et surtout, son soulagement.

- Merci...

L'ainé lui fit un clin d'oeil pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était plus que normal...Après tout, c'était son rôle non ? Caleb revint vers eux après quelques minutes, l'air un peu plus inquiet.

- On ferait bien de rentrer...la nuit est tombée et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment

Dean approuva tout en poussant gentiment son frère devant lui...Caleb avait raison, la nuit semblait particulièrement sinistre ce soir.


	16. Chapter 15

**Pardonnez de mon retard, j'ai normalement réglé tout mes soucis avec cette histoire...**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose m'a échappé.**

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

- Bon sang Cass', essaie d'avoir l'air naturel ! S'énerva Dean.

Le jeune chasseur était dans l'Impala, portable dans une main, jumelles dans l'autre. A côté de lui, Chenoa ne pouvait s'empécher de sourire avec amusement. Castiel s'était porté volontaire pour approcher la secrétaire du propriétaire du musée où devrait normalement se trouver la Fleur de Lucifer. La femme en question était en train de flaner devant les boutiques, et jetait des coups d'oeil à cet homme en imperméable qui la suivait sans la lâcher des yeux, un portable à la main.

- _Tu m'as demandé de la suivre..._Se défendit-il.

- Pas comme un tueur en série ! Comme un admirateur secret, passioné d'antiquité !

_- Mais la secrétaire EST une antiquité ! _

Chenoa reporta un instant son attention sur Dean qui levait les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme pouffa de rire tout en cherchant Sam des yeux. Soudain, la secrétaire sursauta avant de fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac pour en sortir à son tour un téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.

_- Elle parle avec son patron..._Murmura Castiel tout en restant à distance. _Oh elle...elle note quelque chose...elle a l'air contrarié..._

Le chasseur grogna, incapable de contenir sa frustration plus longtemps.

- Bordel Cass' !

L'ancien ange dû comprendre que son ami attendait un peu plus que de vagues impressions et reprit sa marche, d'un pas plus rapide pour passer à côté d'elle. Les quelques secondes que dura ce manège, il tendit l'oreille, bien plus aiguisée que la moyenne...même s'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il lui restait quelques abilités propres à celles qu'avaient les véhicules d'anges. Celà lui permit d'entendre des brides de conversation.

-_ Un client important...Une pièce rare de dernière minute..._Disait son interlocuteur au téléphone.

_- _Très bien.

_- On doit nous l'amener ce soir...Mais pas au musée, notez l'adresse qu'on s'y retrouve._

Malheureusement pour lui, Castiel ne put s'éterniser trop longtemps car la secrétaire le dévisageait avec un air suspicieux. Aussi, l'ange reprit sa marche tout en marmonant à Dean ce qu'il avait entendu. L'ainé tapa gentiment sur le bras de Chenoa en murmurant.

- Plan B...Dis à Sam d'intervenir.

La jeune femme saisit son portable pour appeller l'intéressé. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs en visuel, à quelques mètres de Castiel, assis avec une insolence qui n'était pas la sienne, à une terasse de café, lunettes de soleil noires sur le nez.

- Sam...A toi.

Alors, elle le vit se lever et marcher vers Cass sans même lui accorder un regard. Tout cela semblait si facile pour eux que la jeune femme en fut troublée. A côté d'elle, Dean avait reprit ses jumelles et suivait la progression de son frère.

Sam arriva à hauteur de la secrétaire et se fit violement bousculer par Castiel qui était partit dans un sprint que lui seul comprenait...Enfin, lui et tous les membres de cette équipe de choc. Le cadet des Winchester, juste à côté de la femme ne put faire autrement que de la bousculer à son tour, il prit soin de balancer tout un tas d'insultes à l'homme en imperméable qui courait et s'excusa auprès de la secrétaire qui avait prit un air courroucé.

Depuis l'Impala, caché derrière ses jumelles, Dean ne put s'empécher d'émettre un rire sonore.

- Bien joué les gars !

De retour à l'appartement de Chenoa, tous s'étaient regroupés autour du petit bout de papier sur lequelle la vieille bigote avait noté le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. Sam était pour se rendre là-bas, et limite tout casser...Mais pour une fois, ce fut Dean qui proposa un plan plus censé.

- Déjà, il faudrait savoir si c'est bien la Fleur de Lulu dont il parlait.

- J'en suis sûr. Trancha Castiel.

Le plus jeune était le seul qui ne s'était pas assis, il faisait les cent pas derrière le canapé. Chenoa, de nature calme en toute circonstance se pencha en avant en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

- Le plus prudent serait de savoir si c'est bien la Fleur du Mal...Si c'est ça, alors on ne peut pas intervenir pendant le transport...Elle serait trop bien gardée...En revanche, le soir de l'inauguration...

Dean leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

- Quoi ? ça va grouiller de démons !

- Depuis quand ça nous arrête ? Intervint Sam tout en continuant à creuser un sillon dans le salon de la journaliste. Chenoa a raison...Le soir de la réception semble être le moment idéal...Démons, Néphélims et humains...tous mélangés...je parierai que la Pestilence choisira ce moment pour libérer le virus.

Bien que l'idée ne le réjouisse pas, l'ainé dû bien avouer qu'il avait raison.

- Ok...alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On s'introduit en douce à la petit fête de ce cher Cavalier, on vole le joujou de Lulu et on s'en va après avoir dit aurevoir à tout le monde ?

- C'est sûr que dit comme ça...

- Ben c'est pourtant ce que tu proposes de faire Sam !

- Moi au moins j'ai un plan...

- Ouai, ben c'est un plan tordu à la Mission Impossible si tu veux mon avis...

La dispute dégénéra rapidement quand les deux frères se mirent à parler en même temps, le tout accompagné de grands gestes. Castiel baissa la tête tout en se posant le front dans une main avec un soupir. Chenoa elle, n'avait jamais assisté à une enguelade entre Sam et Dean, et elle devait bien avouer, que celle-ci était assez drôle à regarder. Mais le plus important pour le moment, était qu'elle avait une solution à leur épineux problème...Elle essaya d'abord de les interrompre, mais sa petite voix ne permit pas de couvrir leurs deux voix masculines, aussi, elle essaya une autre option.

- La ferme !

Les deux frères se stoppèrent net, sans doute conscients d'avoir frisé le ridicule. Mais Chenoa ne s'attarda pas sur cette pseudo dispute et proposa.

- Je sais comment entrer...

- Ah oui ?

La journaliste croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et tourna la tête vers Sam, désireuse de voir sa réaction.

- Le propriétaire du musée...je le connais...C'est...c'est mon ex-mari.

Le jeune chasseur cilla avant de détourner le regard qui était devenu noir, remplis d'une jalousie qui fit sourire intérieurement Chenoa.

- Je peux facilement nous faire entrer...une fois à l'intérieur, on va récupérer la Fleur.

- ça me semble être une bonne idée. Approuva Dean en se tournant vers son frère. Sam ? Sammy ?

Le cadet reporta soudain son attention sur lui et acquiesca d'un air distrait.

- Hein ? Oh euh..oui, oui super...

L'ainé se tourna vers Castiel, attendant son avis.

- L'idée est bonne...à ceci prêt que je suis le seul qui devra aller chercher la Fleur de Lucifer...

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Dean et Chenoa d'une même voix.

- Parce qu'on y survivrait pas. Expliqua Sam d'un ton grave.

Chenoa, accompagnée de Castiel, était partis en ville pour faire quelques courses. La soirée allait avoir lieu le lendemain soir, et ils allaient avoir besoin d'être présentables. Les deux frères étaient donc restés à l'appartement, ayant rapidement oublié leur petit différent qui les avait opposé quelques heures plus tôt. Dean passait de pièces en pièces pour vérifier par toutes les fenêtres que personnes ne les avait suivit, et qu'aucun Valaac n'était en vue. Quand il retourna dans le salon, il trouva Sam, assis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le feu de cheminée qui crépitait paisiblement.

- ça va ?

Le plus jeune leva la tête vers lui, et prit la bouteille de bière que Dean lui tendait.

- Ouai...je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- A quoi ?

Sam haussa les épaules tout en décapsulant sa bière.

- A tout ça...la Pestilence, la Fleur du Mal...Au fait de contaminer tout ces gens...

Dean, qui ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi son frère passait le plus clair de son temps à se poser toutes ses questions, lui répondit avec un sourire triste.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre tu sais...Lucifer aime répandre le Mal...

- Je suis pas sûr que ça soit aussi simple Dean...Souffla son cadet. Je crois qu'il fait ça par défis...

- Comment ça ?

Son petit frère but une gorgée avant de replonger dans sa contemplation des flammes.

- Il veut montrer à son père que les Hommes sont mauvais, et qu'il suffit d'un rien pour qu'ils basculent...Tu comprends ?

Dean resta silencieux un moment, inquiet que Sam comprenne aussi facilement Lucifer...mais après tout, peut-être était-ce normal ? Le Diable n'arrêtait pas de le harceler dans ses cauchemars, peut-être lui avait-il fait implicitement comprendre ça dans un de ses rêves ?

- Ecoute Sam...Peu importe pourquoi il fait ça...Pour moi ça reste un Démon comme un autre...Il tue, il fait du mal...point barre, fin de l'histoire d'accord ?

La réponse se faisant attendre, Dean répeta avec un peu plus de conviction.

- D'accords ?

Sam tourna la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire.

- J'aime ta façon de voir les choses.

L'ainé esquissa le même sourire que son frère avant de trinquer avec lui.

- A la fin du monde !

- A la fin de Lucifer. Corrigea Sam.

**Sioux Fall, Dakota du Sud - février 1996**

Les garçons n'avaient pas été les seuls à remarquer l'ambiance peu rassurante qui s'installait peu à peu dehors, John et Bobby aussi semblaient être tendus. Dean le vit tout de suite, son père n'avait pas besoin de parler, il avait juste quelques mimiques qui ne pouvaient lui échapper. Par exemple, il vérifiait sans cesse que son arme était bien chargée, et aussi, il n'arrêtait pas d'échanger des regards avec Bobby, qui lui, fixait le plus souvent l'extérieur, désormais plongé dans le noir.

Dean n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise qu'il avait déjà vérifié l'état du chargeur de son revolver et avait ordonné à Sam de faire la même chose, par simple incitation du regard. Son cadet approuva avant de poser des yeux interrogateurs sur son père et son oncle.

- Allez à l'étage tous les deux. Ordonna alors John de son ton militaire.

Dean obéit sans poser de questions, car c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours. Il fit passer Sam devant pour être bien sûr que lui ne s'arrêterait pas pour en savoir un peu plus.

Une fois dans la chambre, les deux garçons furent rejoints pas Caleb qui fit signe à Dean de sortir un instant avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais pas trop...Répondit sincèrement le chasseur. Mais on a reçu un appel du père Jim, apparemment les Valaacs seraient dans le coin.

Dean ne put le remarquer, mais son visage avait pâli en quelques secondes. L'idée même de devoir affronter une nouvelle fois ces créatures le terrifiait. Mais plus que tout, il avait peur pour Sam...Sam qu'il refusait de voir face à une de ces choses...

- Bon...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Caleb prit un instant pour inspirer d'un air las et tendit un lance-flamme maison au jeune homme.

- On s'apprête à les recevoir comme il se doit.

Dean prit l'arme, refusant de montrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de peur. Il retourna donc dans la chambre avec son frère, prêt à passer une longue, très longue nuit.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le jeune homme sentait ses sens s'engourdirent doucement. Sam était sur le lit, plongé dans des devoirs que le père Jim lui avait donné. Vu à la vitesse avec laquelle il écrivait, Dean était presque persuadé que leur instituteur n'aurait rien à redire au travail de son petit frère.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le plus jeune finit par relever le nez, croisant le regard impressioné de son ainé.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien...Répondit aussitôt Dean en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre.

Soudain, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter tous les deux alors qu'au même moment, une forme marron vint se cogner contre la vitre.

Dean recula instinctivement, titubant même en arrière tellement il avait été surpris. Il reprit très vite son équilibre tandis que Sam sauta du lit pour le rejoindre. Le jeune chasseur entendit de l'agitation au rez de chaussée et comprit que les Valaacs s'étaient dispersés pour les prendre par surprise.

- Dean...

L'ainé se plaça devant son frère, brandissant son lance-flamme, bien décidé à faire regretter à ce monstre de les avoir traqués pendant des jours. Derrière le carreau, le Valaac s'énervait de ne pouvoir ouvrir la vitre, faisant crisser ses énormes griffes contre le verre. Le coeur de Dean se mit à battre un peu plus vite alors qu'une première fissure déforma la fenêtre. Derrière lui, Sam n'était pas resté passif car il avait saisit son arme, prêt à tirer avec ses balles de fer.

- Quoi qu'il arrive Sammy, ne t'éloigne pas !

Alors, inévitablement, la vitre se brisa, et le Valaac se précipita à l'intérieur.

En bas, les chasseurs avaient aussi de quoi faire. Plusieurs monstres avaient réussit à pénétrer dans la maison, en creusant, ou bien en brisant les fenêtres. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était que tous les pièges à démons et autres clés de Salomon restaient ridiculement inneficaces face à ces créatures de l'Enfer. Bobby n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais pour le moment le plus important était de se débarasser d'eux.

Le vieux chasseur avait suivit l'un des monstres jusque dans la bibliothèque, mais ceux-ci se déplaçaient extrêmement vite, car quand ils ne volaient pas, ils courraient à quatre pattes, grimpant même sur les murs et le plafond. Bobby s'était donc laissé distancer par l'être répugnant, et entra dans la pièce sombre avec une extrême prudence. Il était plus que propable qu'un piège l'attendait.

- Allez...montre-toi...Murmura t-il sans grande conviction.

Il n'eut pas à lui demander deux fois qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol, quelque chose lui avait sauté sur le dos. Une haleine putride...des griffes qui lui laceraient le dos...un grognement sinistre. Voilà les dernières sensations que Bobby pensait ressentir... Mais un coup de feu retentit, et le vieux chasseur fut libéré du poids du monstre, qui roula sur le côté, mort.

- Bobby, ça va ? Demanda John, inquiet.

Celui-ci tendit sa main à son ami pour qu'il puisse se relever, et balaya son remerciement d'un geste insolent. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant les instincts des deux chasseurs reprendre le dessus. Ils braquèrent leurs armes et tirèrent dans une parfaite coordination vers les Valaacs qui tombaient comme des mouches.

De leur côté les deux frères n'avaient pas mit longtemps à renvoyer la créature des Enfers à l'expéditeur. Une fois certain qu'elle était bien morte, Dean prit la main de son cadet et l'entraina dans une autre pièce, une où les fenêtres seraient toutes intactes de préférance. Mais à peine se furent-ils retrouvés dans le couloir qu'un des monstres se rua sur Sam, le plus jeune ne parvint à éviter l'impact que grâce à Dean qui le poussa tout en se mettant devant lui.

- Dean ! Cria son petit frère avec peur quand il le vit rouler au sol avec le Valaac.

Le plus jeune sortit son arme, bien qu'il ne fut absolument pas prêt à effectuer un tir de cette précision. Il hésita...mais il savait très bien qu'il ne tirerait pas, les risques de toucher Dean étaient bien trop grands.

Alors, un coup de feu retentit, si bien que pendant un instant, Sam pensa avoir tiré sans même s'en être rendu compte...Son coeur s'accéléra, sentant la peur et une angoisse intenables le prendre soudain...Et puis, simulatément, Dean repoussa le cadavre du monstre et Caleb sortit de l'ombre. Sam poussa un soupir soulagé avant de se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère qui ne put retenir un sourire en le rassurant.

- Je vais bien...

L'ainé releva la tête vers Caleb, et échangea un regard éloquant avec lui. Pas la peine de formuler des remerciements, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Les cadavres des Valaacs furent entassés puis brûlés dans le jardin par les bons soins de Bobby et Caleb. John quant à lui était occupé à soigner les quelques blessures de son fils ainé, sous le regard inquiet de Sam.

- C'est rien Sammy...Le rassura son frère avec un sourire insouciant. Hein c'est rien ? Dis-lui papa.

Le père posa une main sur le pansement pour ne pas qu'il bouge et se tourna vers son cadet.

- Si ton idiot de frère arrête de bouger, alors effectivement il se remettra très vite.

Un léger sourire passa sur le visage de Sam qui reporta son attention sur Dean...Dean qui avait baissé les yeux, la mine renfrognée.

- Tu sais Sammy...tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir tiré. Reprit John d'une voix très calme.

Surpris, le plus jeune releva les yeux vers lui sans un mot.

- A ta place j'aurais hésité aussi. Et Caleb avait un bien meilleur angle.

Dean ne dit rien, essayant de se faire tout petit car ce genre de moments entre Sam et John étaient si rares...il ne voulait surtout rien gacher.

Jim accourut dans la journée du lendemain, énervé, et paniqué...Dean s'en étonna d'ailleurs car jamais il n'avait vu le prêtre aussi émotif. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de demander à Bobby comment allaient les Winchester, puis, après avoir été rassuré, il le prit par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart, là où le jeune homme ne put les entendre.

Les deux frères furent priés d'aller se reposer un peu et l'ainé comprit rapidement que les "adultes" avaient besoin de se parler. Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait être relégué à ce rang "d'enfant"...Il avait dix sept ans tout de même !

Sam aussi sembla outré par la situation, il ne cessait de bougonner contre son père, marmonant quelques paroles innintelligibles, sauf pour ceux qui pratiquaient le langage "Sammy-pas-content"...Et ça, c'était un langage que Dean pratiquait depuis des années !

- Hey Dean...

L'ainé, qui n'était pas mieux dans le genre bouderie puisqu'il s'était assis sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le sol, releva la tête vers lui.

- Oui ?

Le visage de Sam resta impassible pendant qu'il lui demanda d'une voix neutre.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on reste là ?

Pendant un instant, Dean fut tenté de lui répondre quand il remarqua la malice dans les yeux de son cadet. Le jeune homme ne put dissimuler un sourire quand il comprit ce que son frère avait en tête.

Ils échangèrent un regard pendant quelques secondes avant de bondir tous les deux du lit et de se précipiter, avec autant de silence que leur formation de chasseurs le leur permettait, sur le palier, en haut de l'escalier.


	17. Chapter 16

**Toutes mes excuses Jubei, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la suite hier...J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre te consolera ;-)**

**Merci Midna pour la review ;-)**

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

Castiel et Chenoa étaient rentrés en fin d'après midi, les bras de l'un chargés de sacs. Les trois hommes n'avaient pas cachés leur sceptissisme quant à porter des costumes de pingouins, mais quand la jeune femme trouva l'argument juste, à savoir que c'était pour le bien de la mission, aucun d'entre eux ne trouva rien à redire.

Sam fut le plus à l'aise des trois, s'attirant même le regard un peu jaloux de Dean qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour charier Castiel qui regardait son noeud papillon avec une perplexité à peine dissimulée.

Après avoir aidé son ami, le plus jeune du groupe s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Chenoa dans le salon, prête avant eux. En entrant dans la pièce, Sam se fit l'effet d'aller à son tout premier bal de promo...Il resta bouche-bée, comme un adolescent idiot en voyant sa cavalière de la soirée, plus resplendissante que jamais. L'élégance et le charme faisaient un parfait mélange sur elle, rendant le cadet momentanément muet.

- Euh...tiens...Dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Chenoa, qui venait juste de noter sa présence s'approcha pour prendre l'objet qu'il lui tendait. Bien sûr, Sam fit tous les efforts du monde pour garder les yeux sur la lame noire qu'il tenait, il craignait de perdre son peu de crédibilité si jamais il osait la regarder en face.

- Juste au cas où...

La jeune femme prit l'arme avant de la dissimuler dans son sac.

- Et toi ?

Le sourire malicieux qu'il lui lança suffit à sa réponse. Avec une aisance que Sam aurait aimé avoir, Chenoa passa une main sur son costume comme pour le lisser.

- Et bien...regarde-toi Sam...

- Non s'il te plait ne dis rien. La coupa le jeune homme en ravalant un rire gêné. Tu es...euh...vraiment...jolie comme ça...

Il baissa la tête, prêt à s'empourprer un peu plus à n'importe quel instant, mais Chenoa ne l'enfonça pas.

- Merci...

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas à quoi sert ce noeud autour du cou...Fit la voix perplexe de Castiel qui venait d'apparaître avec Dean derrière le cadet.

L'ainé se mordit la langue, rageant intérieurement d'être encore arrivé au mauvais moment. Sam était son frère, il l'avait vu dans tous les états : en colère, triste, blessé, effrayé, ivre, malade...Et là...là il avait très bien comprit qu'il était amoureux. Oh ça ne lui posait aucun problème, bien au contraire. Dean aimait bien Chenoa, il trouvait même qu'ils allaient bien ensemble...Il voulait juste que Sam soit un peu heureux, après tout, ces dernières années n'avaient pas été faciles, sans même parler de l'année précédante. La menace de Lucifer se faisant plus pesante, il était temps que chacun pense à ce qui était important pour eux sur cette Terre. Il y a à peine quelques semaines, lui-même retournait voir Lisa...Si Sam avait une chance de mener une vie normale, c'était bien avec Chenoa.

Le jeune homme reprit un peu de contenance, refusant de devenir trop sentimentaliste alors qu'ils partaient en mission haute tension.

- Bien..on récapitule ?

- Je nous fait entrer. Commença Chenoa.

- On se faufile dans la foule et on fait profil bas le temps de voir qui est présent. Reprit son frère.

- Ensuite, je m'éclipse dans les coulisses pour aller récupérer la Fleur. Je vous préviens par texto. Termina Castiel.

Dean approuva avant d'anticiper la question de Sam.

- Et si par hasard la Pestilence est là ?

- On déclanche une panique et vous en profitez pour aller récupérer l'anneau. Conclut l'ange.

Sam se tourna vers Chenoa, pour faire le point avec elle.

- Si jamais il y a des Néphélims...

- Je leur plante ça en plein coeur. Répondit la jeune femme en montrant la lame noire.

- Et des démons ? Demanda Dean.

- Si j'ai besoin de gagner du temps je récite un exorcisme, sinon je reste tout le temps avec Sam.

Les deux frères approuvèrent avant d'échanger un nouveau regard.

- Bien...il me semble que tout est prêt...Allons-y !

En arrivant devant l'entrée du musée, un léger doute s'installa dans le groupe...Il y avait du monde...Beaucoup de monde même. Comment savoir qui était humain ? Qui était un démon ? Sans même parler des éventuels Néphélims...L'avantage, c'était que les Valaacs étaient aisément repérables.

- Allez...On a quelque chose à récupérer. Souffla Dean en faisant le premier pas.

Le groupe s'avança d'une démarche à l'aise, limite conquérante. Hommes et femmes tournaient la tête sur leur passage, les regards des uns se posant sur Chenoa, et celui-ci des autres observant avec désespoir les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Dean s'en réjouissait et ne manquait pas d'accorder un bref sourire à droite ou à gauche.

Une fois l'épreuve de l'entrée passée, ils purent pénétrer dans le musée en lui-même, aussi, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Sans même s'être consultés, les deux frères cherchèrent des yeux les sorties de secours, ainsi que les portes d'accès réservées au personnel. Castiel quant à lui, s'occupa de chercher Démons et Néphélims qui auraient pu être dissimulés parmis la foule. La seule qui essayait de bien paraître était Chenoa, au bras de Sam. Elle souriait avec un air un peu plus décontracté qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

- Alors ? Demanda t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je ne vois ni de démons, ni de Néphélims...ils doivent être auprès de la Fleur...

Dean examina les alentours en accordant à chaque jeune femme un sourire ravageur, puis il se tourna vers son ami, inquiet.

- Ce serait mieux que l'un de nous vienne avec toi...On ne sait pas combien ils peuvent être...Et tu es humain...

- Avec des réflexes d'ange. Rétorqua Castiel. Non, Sam et toi vous devez rester ici...Je ne sais pas comment vous pourriez réagir en sa présence. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Dean s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose quand il fut interromput par Sam.

- Cass' a raison Dean...Imagine un instant que l'un de nous se fasse infecter...Ce serait trop leur faciliter la tâche, et on aurait fait tout ça pour rien.

L'argument se tenait, même si le chasseur ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée de laisser son ami se débrouiller tout seul...Il savait très bien qu'une situation pouvait dégénérer en à peine quelques secondes.

- Ok...mais appelle si jamais...

- Chenoa ?

Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la voie avec une feinte d'innocence qu'auraient eu cambrioleurs prêts à faire le casse du siècle. L'homme qui les avait interpellé avait à peu près l'âge de Dean, assez grand, des cheveux chatains, un air gentil et bienveillant.

- Jack ?

Le visage du dénommé Jack s'illumina quand il entendit la jeune femme prononcer son prénom. Dean dévisageait les deux, voyant que Sam faisait la même chose...tous les deux attendaient de plus amples présentations.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais...

- Ben oui...tu vois, j'ai changé d'avis...Répliqua la journaliste de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Jack la considéra un instant avant de baisser les yeux vers la main de Chenoa, dans celle de Sam.

- Euh...tu...tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ?

Un malaise certain passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers l'ange.

- Si bien sûr...voici Castiel...Dean...Et Sam.

Elle avait bien prit soin de lever les yeux vers Jack quand elle désigna le jeune chasseur à sa droite.

- Les garçons...Voici Jack...mon ex-mari.

Castiel toujours aussi ahuri, serra la main de l'homme distraitement avant de retourner à son inspection des invités. Dean fit de même, avec une légère réticence...Ce mec sentait les beaux quartiers et les couverts en argent à plein nez !

Quand ce fut au tour de Sam, Jack considéra sa main un instant avec une nette trace de mépris dans les yeux, s'attirant le regard noir et foudroyant de son ainé.

- Sam...Sam...ça me dit quelque chose...

Désormais qu'il avait identifié son ennemi, l'impression bienveillante qu'il dégageait tout à l'heure avait disparue. Il n'y avait plus que de la jalousie et du mépris.

- Jack...Soupira la jeune femme comme un avertissement.

Son ex-mari fit mine de réfléchir avant de pointer son doigt sur le jeune chasseur, comme s'il venait de se rappeller.

- Oh mais oui bien sûr ! Sam...Et son frère, Dean...Vous vivez dans des motels c'est bien ça ?

Dean éclata de rire sous le regard inquiet de Sam qui savait très bien qu'il battait le record du monde de vitesse pour coller une droite à quelqu'un.

- Vous êtes bien renseigné _mylord_...Et avec ceci, une petite coupe de champagne ?

- Dean...

Jack émit un rire bruyant avant de reporter son attention sur Chenoa.

- Sincèrement...Tu m'as laissé pour ça ?

Le "ça", ne fut pas du tout apprécié par Dean..."ça" ? "ça" ! Non mais...ce n'était pas une manière de désigner son frère ! Oubliant momentanément les invités et leur mission, le jeune homme fit un pas vers Jack, prêt à lui en mettre une s'il rajoutait le moindre mot déplacé concernant son cadet.

L'ex mari de Chenoa tourna la tête vers lui, sans doute surpris, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de goûter aux "tartes-façon-Dean-Winchester" que Sam avait repoussé doucement son frère.

- Dean...On a plus important à faire...

L'ainé détacha son regard de sa potentielle victime pour croiser celui de son frère. Mais comment faisait-il pour être aussi tolérant ? Etait-ce une qualité ou un défaut ? Il n'aurait pu le dire...

- ça suffit...Jack, je suis désolée mais je crois qu'on s'est tout dit...Je ne conseille pas de déclancher un scandale...tu risquerais de le regretter.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le mépris qui marqua les traits de l'homme, mais la démence. A peine eut-il fait un pas vers elle qu'il poussa un hoquet de douleur, le poignet retourné avec autant d'efficacité que de discrétion par Sam.

- On ne veut pas d'histoire...Alors chacun va repartir tranquillement d'un côté, et surtout, ne venez plus nous importuner...

Le teint de Jack vira au rouge, mais Dean ne sut pas trop si c'était dû à la colère ou à la douleur. L'ex-mari de Chenoa reprit son soufflre bruyamment quand son petit frère estima qu'il pouvait le relâcher. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui venait de se passer, aussi, Sam prit le bras de Chenoa et l'entraina à l'écart.

Le regard furibond, Jack s'apprêta à finir leur conversation quand Dean vint se poster devant lui, le repoussant d'une main.

- Ecoute moi bien Hulk, soit tu leur fous la paix, soit je t'en mets une tout de suite et tu finis ta soirée à l'hôpital avec un nez éclaté...c'est comme tu veux...

Visiblement, Jack avait opté pour la première option puisqu'il tourna les talons, non sans prononcer quelques paroles impolies. Mais Dean s'en amusa et reporta son attention sur son frère et Chenoa qui riaient avec insouciance.

La soirée avança et aucun accident déplorable ne fut à déplorer...Sauf que les choses trainaient en longeur...Castiel et les deux frères s'impatientèrent quand l'ange leur désigna deux baraques en costumes blancs, prêts d'une porte de service.

- Les deux pitbulls là...

- Des Néphélims ? Demanda Sam, bien qu'il en soit sûr.

Son ami approuva avant de reprendre.

- Il faut qu'on aille la récupérer...on n'a plus beaucoup de temps...

- Je veux bien...mais comment tu vas liquider deux Néphélims sans que personne ne le remarque...en plus...Oh merde ! Jura Dean.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir ce qui l'avait fait s'exclamer comme ça...Il fut bientôt imité par Chenoa.

- Il devient lourd là...

En effet, Jack avait rejoint les deux Néphélims, sans doute pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient eu aucun problème.

- Génial...comment on va faire ? Se lamenta la jeune femme.

Dean s'apprêta à pousser un nouveau juron quand il remarqua que Sam arborait un sourire en coin.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire Simplet ?

Son frère ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta d'attraper la main de Chenoa et de l'entrainer à sa suite en lançant à Castiel.

- Traine pas surtout !

Dean et l'ange échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension alors que Sam emmena la journaliste au milieu de la salle.

La musique, jusque là ennuyante et presque soporiphique, changea du tout au tout, pour devenir...plus..plus...Dean n'avait aucune idée du style qu'elle avait soudain prit, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'entendre un tango.

Lorsque Chenoa comprit quelle diversion avait prévu le jeune chasseur, elle ravala un sourire et se concentra sur la danse à venir. Elle se plaça avec beaucoup d'élégance et leva son regard vers celui de Sam qui paraissait avoir mit une certaine distance entre eux et tout le reste autour.

Dean n'avait aucune idée où son frère pouvait bien avoir apprit à danser. La plupart de son éducation, c'était lui, mais ça...ça, ça ne pouvait être lui ! En temps normal, il l'aurait volontairement charié à ce sujet, mais il devait bien avouer que tous les deux paraissaient très doués, et aussi très à l'aise.

Les quelques courageux qui avaient essayé de se laisser entrainer par ce rythme plus suggestif, décidèrent de déclarer forfait quand ils se rendirent compte que le couple à côté d'eux monopolisait et la piste, et toutes les attentions. Dean aperçut notamment Jack qui s'était éloigné de la porte de service pour maintenant ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard de son ex-femme, emportée par la danse et son cavalier.

Tantôt se repoussant ou tantôt s'attirant, leurs gestes et leurs regars ne semblaient pas êtres dictés par la danse, mais plutôt par leurs émotions.

Finalement, la musique s'arrêta, les laissant tous les deux dans un autre univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Seuls les applaudissements de la foule enjouée les ramenèrent sur Terre. En à peine une minute, la piste fut envahie par les invités qui retournèrent très vite à leurs discussions platoniques tandis que Dean s'avança vers le couple.

- Drôle de diversion...Remarqua t-il avec malice.

- Cass' a réussit à passer ? Demanda son frère avec un air un peu trop professionel qui ne trompa personne.

Son ainé approuva avant de leur tendre à tous les deux une coupe de champagne.

- On a plus qu'à l'attendre...

Chenoa et Sam approuvèrent, non sans se lancer un regard complice sous les yeux amusés de Dean qui but une gorgée.

- En tout cas...Comptez pas sur moi pour danser un tango pour la prochaine mission...

Pour toute réponse, il optint une légère tape sur son épaule aussitôt suivit par un "t'es con" qui se noyait dans un éclat de rire.

Tuer ces deux Néphélims à l'entrée avait été chose aisée. Après avoir rencontré quelques démons ainsi qu'un Valaac, Castiel réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au couloir réservé à la restauration des pièces anciennes. Pas besoin de savoir où il allait, car même s'il n'était plus un ange, il sentait le Mal émaner de la Fleur à des kilomètres. La question de savoir ce qu'ils en feraient après ne se posa pas encore, car il devait avant tout la récupérer. Ses frères l'avaient trahis...utilisant Dean pour devenir le réceptacle de Saint Michel...Déclanchant l'Apocalypse pour "remettre de l'ordre" et tuer Lucifer...Alors oui, il avait choisit de suivre l'exemple de Gabriel et avait choisit son camp...Sauf qu'il n'était ni d'un côté ni de l'autre...Il était avec les Hommes...Dean et Sam étaient devenus ses amis et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire autrement que de les aider.

Il prit une bifurcation sur la gauche et sentit qu'il approchait...Une baie vitrée d'où provenait une lumière verdâtre lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé. Castiel s'avança vers la glace et l'aperçut...La Fleur Maudite, celle que Lucifer avait arraché au jardin d'Eden et avait entrainé avec lui dans sa déchéance...Elle était noire...Superbe, mais magnifiquement maléfique.

Par soucis de confort, l'ange retira son noeud papillon avant de s'approcher de la porte...ouverte...Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était bien trop facile.

D'ailleurs, à peine fut-il entré dans la chambre qui gardait la Fleur qu'une attaque par derrière faillit le prendre par surprise. Il n'était peut-être plus un ange, mais il en avait conservé tous les réflexes. Sans attendre de se faire tuer ou assomer, Castiel sortit sa lame noire et fit un demi tour pour ne laisser aucune chance à son assaillant qu'il planta en plein coeur. Le Néphélim poussa un cri de surprise avant de s'écrouler raide mort.

L'ancien ange ne perdit pas une seconde et s'empara prudemment de la Fleur qu'il dissimula dans un tissu avant de la cacher sous sa veste. Presque aussitôt, une alarme se mit à retentir et une lumière rouge se mit à clignoter.

- Tiens...Quelque chose me dit que notre ami a réussit...Supposa Chenoa alors que l'alarme venait de se déclancher.

Sam approuva et Dean les fit bouger d'un simple regard.

- Sortons de là pendant qu'on peut...

La panique et la cohue qui régnèrent à ce moment là furent un avantage pour les frères qui se dissimulèrent facilement dans la foule en délire qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Désormais, les démons et les Néphélims étaient facilement repérables puisque c'étaient ceux qui se précipitaient à l'intérieur.

- Où est Cass ? S'inquiéta Sam.

Son ainé chercha leur ami des yeux...Mais avec tout ces visages, comment pourrait-il repérer l'ange?

- Là-bas...Murmura Chenoa en montrant la porte de service.

Les deux frères et elles se frayèrent un chemin parmis les gens pour rejoindre l'ange, trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Euh...tu t'es dis que t'avais le temps de piquer une tête ? Demanda Dean perplexe.

Castiel sourcilla.

- Euh...non...un démon m'a attaqué...je l'ai cramé...Je crois que j'ai déclanché l'alarme à incendie par erreur.

L'ainé avait l'habitude de lever les yeux au ciel quand son ami prouvait un fois de plus son manque d'expérience humaine, comme il venait de le faire, sauf que cette fois, cette diversion involontaire lui avait probablement sauvé la vie.

- Vous l'avez ? Demanda Chenoa.

- Oui...

Dean ne savait pas trop s'il voulait la voir ou pas...mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps qu'il fut interpellé par l'expression de Sam qui avait changé. Un éclair aussitôt suivit d'un coup de tonnerre illumina son regard qui paraissait à la fois inquiet et remplit de défit.

- Sam ?

Le bruit assourdissant des trombes d'eau qui se mirent à leur tomber dessus couvrit aisément sa voix, aussi, il répeta avec un peu plus de tonus.

- Sammy ?

Son petit frère tressauta avant de s'écarter pour laisser Chenoa passer devant lui.

- Restons pas là...

La jeune femme suivit l'ange qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'Impala garée un peu plus loin, tandis que Dean tourna la tête vers le point que fixait Sam.

Là haut sur le toit, indifférant à la pluie, se tenait Lucifer. Droit, fier, arrogant...il regardait les deux frères avec un sourire en coin...un sourire qui les laissèrent tous les deux perplexe...Pourquoi n'était-il pas vexé, ou même carrément furieux qu'ils aient récupéré la Fleur du Mal ?

Dean décida de se montrer raisonnable...il mourrait d'envie d'aller lui botter les fesses, mais il savait très bien que c'était voué à l'échec.

- Allez Sam...Allons-y !

Son frère approuva tout en tournant le dos au Diable en personne. Les deux chasseurs se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, bien conscient que le regard de Lucifer ne les lachait pas.

**Sioux Fall, Dakota du Sud - février 1996**

- Quand j'ai su, je me suis précipité jusqu'ici pour vous prévenir...j'ai bien l'impression que je suis arrivé trop tard. Se lamenta Jim en baissant la tête.

John posa une main sur son épaule avant de venir s'assoir en face de lui, le visage calme et appaisant.

- T'en fais pas...On a réussit à s'en débarasser...Mais d'ailleurs, comment as-tu su ?

Le prêtre se redressa, la mine sombre.

- J'étais suivi...je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais en sortant de l'Eglise, j'ai remarqué un Valaac sur le toit en face...Il s'est envolé avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais le plus inquiétant reste ce que j'ai découvert après...j'ai bien peur que tu ais eu raison sur toute la ligne John...

Celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste, l'incitant à se taire.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs...

En haut des escaliers, Dean et Sam poussèrent un même juron avant que l'un ne soupire de déception, tandis que l'autre se laissa tomber assi par terre en tenant les barreaux dans ses mains.

- Comment il fait ? Gémit le plus jeune en levant les yeux vers son ainé.

Bien que contrarié, celui-ci ne put dissimuler un sourire admiratif envers son père.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas de secret...c'est notre père c'est tout. Allez...viens.

Sam bougonna mais suivit néammoins son frère dans la chambre. La nuit était déjà bien noire et surtout bien avancée, aussi, la fatigue qu'il avait ignoré jusque là se rappella très vite à lui.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas tellement envie de se faire prier et se glissa sous les couvertures sans la moindre protestation. D'ailleurs, à peine dix minutes plus tard, le plus jeune était déjà tombé dans un profond sommeil.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avant de vérifier que son arme était bien chargée. Puis, il la glissa sous son oreiller et choisit d'être raisonnable à son tour, même si le sommeil ne se faisait pas ressentir autant que pour son frère. Alors, résolu à se tourner et se retourner pendant des heures, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond pensivement. Mille questions lui torturaient l'esprit, mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent concernait les Valaacs et leur étrange prédisposition à les traquer où qu'ils soient...Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation étrange que les montres en avaient après Sam et lui ?

- Bien...vas-y Jim, de quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Demanda Bobby tout en refermant la porte de son bureau.

Le prêtre aquiesca silencieusement avant de reprendre son discours, jusque là laissé en suspens.

- Tu disais qu'un démon avait envoyé les Valaacs après Sam et Dean...

- Oui, mais ça c'était dans le pire des cas. Commenta John qui commençait à sentir l'angoisse peser sur lui.

Le visage de Murphy se fit soudain beaucoup plus grave, beaucoup plus préoccupé.

- Et bien je crois que tu as raison...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Caleb qui nettoyait son revolver avec nervosité.

Le prêtre se racla la gorge avant d'entamer son récit.

- J'ai eu affaire à un démon tout à l'heure...il avait réussit à rentrer dans l'église...J'ai eu de la chance et je l'ai tout de suite repéré...J'ai réussit à l'exorciser mais avant, il a eut le temps de jacasser...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'enquit aussitôt Bobby.

La voix de Jim se fit soudain plus hésitante, et il lança un regard teinté de compassion à John.

- Il a parlé de toi...des Winchester...de la tragédie qui vous a touché...Et...

- Et ? Le pressa le principal intéressé.

Le prêtre accorda un bref regard à Caleb et Bobby, gêné.

- Il a dit...que son chef...était responsable de la mort de Mary, et que bientôt...Sam et Dean la rejoindraient...

John frissona, mais fit tout son possible pour rester de marbre...Quelque chose n'était pas clair dans le discours du prêtre, il le savait.

- C'est personnel John...ces Valaacs en ont après tes fils pour mieux t'atteindre. Commenta Bobby.

Le père des Winchester approuva avant de retrouver toute la contenance qu'il se devait d'afficher.

- Bon...Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne change pas notre objectif principal...il faut les tuer...Point final...Et cette saloperie de démon sera le suivant...

Caleb et Bobby approuvèrent avant que le plus âgé ne marmonne qu'il allait commencer par surveiller les alentours. Le jeune chasseur se porta tout de suite volontaire pour l'accompagner, ce qui fut un net atout pour John.

- Jim ?

Désormais seuls tous les deux, le père des Winchester décida de pousser l'interrogatoire un peu plus loin. Bobby avait parfaitement comprit qu'il voulait s'entretenir en privé avec Murphy, aussi il avait prétexté un tour de garde pour leur en donner l'opportunité.

- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit...n'est-ce pas ?

Jim approuva, une expression las et pénible sur le visage.

- Je ne voulais pas en parler devant Caleb et Bobby...ils ne sont pas au courant...je sais que tu n'y tiens pas.

Quand la conversation prit cette tournure, John comprit immédiatement ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Voilà déjà trois ans qu'il avait appris pour Sam...pour les projets du démon concernant les abilités de son dernier né. Quelques personnes étaient au courant...lui, Jim à qui il en avait parlé car il avait trouvé ce fardeau bien trop lourd à porter, et Daniel Elkins, avec qui il était en froid après que celui-ci lui ai conseillé de tuer Sammy tout de suite avant que son côté obscur ne se réveille. En réalité John avait peur...non pas de Sam et de son sang de démon, mais des autres..De tout ceux qui pourraient un jour croiser la route de son fils et qui pourraient s'avérer être des chasseurs un peu trop...zelés. Peut-être parce qu'il était son père, mais John ne voyait tout simplement pas Sammy se transfomer en vassal d'un démon...ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable...Sammy...le plus sensible des Winchester, celui-ci qui avait pleuré la première fois que Dean avait tué un métamorphe sous ses yeux...Sam qui restait penaud de naïveté devant un arc-en-ciel ou de la neige...Sam qui faisait craquer tout le monde avec ces yeux de cocker... Non, décidément Elkins et les autres étaient au contraire, ces monstres dont il fallait protéger Sammy.

- Laisse-moi deviner reprit John. Le Démon qui a tué Mary les a envoyé pour lui c'est ça ?

Jim approuva.

- Ben d'après ce que l'autre m'a dit, ils auraient pour mission de tuer Dean et d'emmener Sam avec eux.

Un noeud d'angoisse et de rage bloqua un instant la respiration du chasseur.

- Tuer Dean ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien apparemment, ils sont persuadés que Dean va jouer un rôle essentiel dans le choix futur de Sam...Quant à l'emmener lui...La question ne se pose même pas.

John décida de forcer son angoisse à se muer en rage...une rage encore silencieuse mais qui exploserait dès qu'il trouverait un bouc émissaire adequat.

- Moi vivant jamais ce démon n'élevera mon fils ! Et personne...Tu m'entends, personne ne touchera à un cheveux de Dean ! J'en fais le serment !

Jim posa une main appaisante sur la sienne comme s'il cherchait à asborber un peu de sa rage pour l'en soulager. Au premier abord, John semblait rude et froid avec ces fils, alors qu'en réalité, il ne cherchait qu'une chose : les protéger...Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.


	18. Chapter 17

**Pour me rattraper d'hier...merci beaucoup pour ta review Jubei ;-)**

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

L'habitacle de l'Impala était plongée dans un silence relativement pesant. Derrière le volant, Dean observait son cadet du coin de l'oeil en remarquant que celui-ci gardait la tête résolument tournée vers la vitre. A l'arrière, Chenoa lui répondit avec perplexité en haussant simplement les épaules tandis que Castiel avait affiché sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? S'enquit aussitôt le chasseur. On ne devrait pas aller fêter ça ?

- Il n'y a rien à fêter...Il nous a laissé la récupérer. Contra aussitôt Sam qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l'ange le devança.

- Sam a raison...C'était bien trop facile..

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rabats-joie c'est tout...Bougonna Dean.

Pourtant, malgré son envie d'aller célébrer leur victoire dans un bar, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empécher de penser qu'ils avaient tous les deux raisons. Et pas besoin d'avoir fait Harvard pour comprendre que son frère était déçu de ne pas avoir pu affronter la Pestilence...Une autre question se posait désormais...

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? Demanda Chenoa en se tournant vers Castiel.

L'ange tourna la tête vers elle avant de souffler.

- Je l'ignore...Je pense que ça serait une erreur de la remettre aux anges...

- Peut-être que tu pourrais la remettre dans le Jardin ? Suggéra naïvement Sam.

Son ami fit un signe négatif.

- Je n'ai pas assez confiance en Joshua...

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard...Décidément, ils ne pouvaient donc faire confiance à personne ?

- Peut-être pourriez-vous la cacher ? Un peu comme toutes les reliques dont parle la Bible...Proposa Chenoa.

Castiel resta silencieux un moment, l'air pensif. Son manque de réponse fit comprendre aux garçons qu'il envisageait sérieusement cette possibilité.

Sam se retourna face à la route quand une impression étrange lui parcourue le dos...Une voix...une voix semblait murmurer quelque chose. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille, mais ce n'était qu'un chuchotement lointain, étouffé par le bruit rugissant de la Chevrolet.

Le souffle diffus qui se fit alors plus fort, plus présent avant de se tranformer en un cri strident aussi agréable que des ongles sur un tableau. Un brusque sursaut prit le jeune chasseur qui étouffa un gémissement en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Sam ?

Mais même la voix de Dean il ne l'a reconnaissait plus, il n'y avait que ce bruit...ce râle d'agonie qui se rapprochait et qui l'appellait...

Dès qu'il ne vit se pencher en avant en poussant une plainte de douleur, Dean rangea l'Impala sur le côté de la route pour s'arrêter, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de symptômes, et ils n'annonçaient rien de bon.

- Sam ? Sam tu m'entends ?

Soudain, les sursauts dont était victime son frère se stoppèrent et un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux, seulement perturbé par la respiration saccadée du jeune chasseur. Castiel avait posé une main sur son épaule, dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa douleur, Chenoa quant à elle avait observé la scène nerveusement, sans pour autant s'imposer...Elle avait comprit depuis leur dernière rencontre que Sam avait des pouvoirs particuliers, et elle savait aussi que Dean et son voisin étaient plus à même de l'aider dans un tel cas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

Le grand frère força son cadet à se redresser légèrement tandis que celui-ci leva des yeux vitreux sur la route. Soudain, l'expression de Castiel changea.

- Il les a entendu...

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi ?

Dean lui, n'eut pas besoin de poser la question qu'il avait déjà comprit.

- Reste dans la voiture. Ordonna t-il à Chenoa.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais au lieu de râler, elle ne put retenir un...

- Oh mon dieu...

Là-bas, en plein milieu de la route, venait de se poser un Valaac, ainsi que trois de ses congénères. Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard avant que le plus jeune ne souffle.

- Allume les phares...

- Ils sont allumés...Répondit son grand frère en constatant que la luminosité avait une intensité des plus minables.

- Je crois qu'on a pas tellement le choix. Renchérit Castiel qui avait déjà ouvert une portière.

Dean vérifia que son arme était bien chargée avec du fer et sortit de la voiture à son tour, aussitôt immité par son frère qui semblait avoir été revigoré par l'adrénaline.

- Reste-là. Ordonna Sam à Chenoa.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de les voir s'envoler que les créatures avaient foncées sur eux, les envoyant chacun promener à plusieurs mètres les uns des autres. Dean se réceptionna sur le dos avec douleur et laissa échapper un juron sonore qui eut pour effet de faire hocher la tête au Valaac en face de lui. Le chasseur se redressa en affichant un sourire bien à lui.

- Viens là...petit petit...

Le monstre n'hésita pas et poussa un horrible cri strident avant de se jeter sur Dean. Seulement, réflexes de Winchester obligent, le jeune homme avait son arme de prête et s'en servit pour lui mettre trois balles en plein coeur alors qu'il était en l'air. La créature retomba lourdement sur le sol, morte.

Il chercha des yeux son frère qui était tombé non lui de lui. Malheureusement, son vol plané semblait l'avoir désarmé. A plat ventre, encore sonné, Sam eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté avant de se sentir tiré par la cheville par l'un des Valaacs. Instinctivement, le cadet lui administra un violent coup de pied avec sa jambe de libre...Bon visiblement la seule qu'il réussit à faire fut de mettre le monstre encore plus en colère puisque celui-ci reporta son attention sur lui, en murmurant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Sam ne se laissa pas distraire et saisit une branche non loin de sa main droite, cette fois-ci, il parvint à faire lâcher prise à son adversaire.

Sans même regarder en arrière, il se redressa et courut vers son arme, posée non loin de là. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de tirer avant que le Valaac ne le transperce de ses immenses griffes. Le jeune chasseur poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit son ennemi s'effondrer.

Castiel quant à lui n'avait pas eu autant de chance puisque deux des Valaacs avaient réussit à l'entrainer de l'autre côté de la route. Le pauvre ange parvenait à éviter les coups mortels de ses créatures, mais il se fit tout de même bien égratiner par leurs griffes.

Les deux frères se précipitèrent vers lui, sans avoir vu Chenoa qui était aussi sortie de la voiture, soucieuse d'aider à son tour. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lui venir en aide, l'un des Valaacs fonça sur la jeune femme, qui avait déjà levé son arme. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en servir que Sam s'était interposé entre elle et le monstre, résultat, ce fut lui qui se le prit de plein fouet, retombant sur le bitûme, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Chenoa se précipita vers lui, inconsciente d'être suivie par le monstre.

Dean n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : tous les sauver...Castiel risquait de se faire éventrer à tout moment, tandis que son frère était quasiment inconscient, à la merci de ses créatures. Quelque chose, un instinct sans doute, lui traversa l'esprit, aussi il savait précisément ce qu'il avait à faire...Le jeune chasseur se précipita sur le Fleur, tombée non loin de là...La rose noire maudite par Lucifer en personne, celle qui renfermait le Mal absolu...Aucun Homme ne pouvait la prendre sans basculer dans la folie, pourtant Dean n'avait pas peur...il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

Dès qu'il posa la main dessus, la noirceur qui semblait ternir cette si jolie fleur sembla s'évaporer...La rose pâlie, pour finalement redevenir blanche...Le jeune chasseur n'attendit pas de savoir ce qui avait créé ce phénomène et leva la main dans la direction du Valaac qui attaquait Castiel...Soudain, une lumière quasi aveuglante en jaillit, faisant pousser un cri de douleur et de gêne au monstre qui se mit à...oui, se ratatiner littéralement...L'ange se redressa tout en observant son ami d'un oeil totalement abasourdis. Dean se tourna alors vers Sam et Chenoa, la jeune femme repoussait bravement les attaques de l'être maléfique, mais elle n'eut plus à le faire dès que l'ainé le tua d'un geste de la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout redevint normal, Dean en premier lieu. Le jeune homme se sentit soudain comme épuisé et se laissa tomber à genoux avec un soupir. Castiel le rejoignit avant de récupérer la Fleur, redevenue toute noire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sam qui arrivait d'un pas titubant, du sang coulant de son front.

Dean se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors que l'ange lui, le considéra avec un léger sourire.

- Disons que ton frère me surprendra toujours...Il s'est servit du pouvoir de la Fleur pour le Bien...

- C'est possible ça ?

- Seulement pour certains privilégiés...Tu as un lien très fort avec les anges Dean, que tu le veuilles ou non.

L'intéressé émit un reniflement méprisant avant de prendre la main que lui tendait son petit frère pour l'aider à se redresser. Dean ne voulait rien savoir de toutes ses histoires de Destin...Sam et Lucifer, lui et Saint Michel...non, ça ne l'intéressait pas...Il n'y avait pas le Mal en son frère, et lui n'était pas un modèle de vertue non plus...

- Allez...on ferait bien de rentrer avant que d'autres n'arrivent. Intervint Sam qui semblait avoir parfaitement comprit que son ainé ne voulait pas parler de ça.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui, le remerçiant d'un bref sourire. Ils retournèrent à l'Impala, car tous avaient besoin de se soigner.

**Sioux Fall, Dakota du Sud - mars 1996**

Deux semaines passèrent sans que le moindre Valaac ne repointe le bout de son effroyable demi-tête. Ce moment de répit avait permit de faire légèrement retomber la tension dans la maison de Bobby. Les deux frères s'étaient bien reposés et Sam semblait avoir pleinement récupéré. D'ailleurs, le père Jim eut une longue conversation avec John à ce sujet, lui expliquant qu'il ne pourrait pas garder ses fils cloitrés éternellement, et que le minimum serait de les laisser reprendre les cours.

Bien sûr, Dean protesta mais quand son père utilisa l'argument infaillible, à savoir : " fais-le au moins pour garder un oeil sur Sam", l'adolescent ne trouva rien à redire. Son petit frère s'était bien garder de dire quoi que ce soit, mais l'ainé voyait bien qu'il était plus que ravi de reprendre un semblant de vie normale..._Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait Sam avec les cours ?_

- Un jour Sammy, faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu trouves de si réjouissant à l'idée d'aller travailler avec des demeurés...

Sam ne releva pas la remarque, continuant à faire son sac dans un silence presque religieux. Dean trouva cette attitude suspecte, d'habitude, son cadet était un vrai moulin à paroles. Cependant, il pensait le connaitre assez pour savoir ce qui le poussait à rester aussi calme, il craignait sans doute que John ne change d'avis au dernier moment...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères étaient en bas et écoutèrent les dernières instructions de leur père.

- Surtout, au moindre problème, tu nous appelles Dean c'est compris ?  
Le jeune homme fit un signe affirmatif tout en remarquant que Caleb enfilait une veste.

- Jim et Caleb seront à Sioux Falls toute la journée...Bobby et moi on reste ici.

Dean fut le seul à voir son petit frère lever les yeux au ciel avec une nette exaspération, pourtant, il choisit de rester impassible pour ne pas attirer les foudres de John sur lui...Craquer une allumette en cas de fuite de gaz était tout bonnement suicidaire.

Une heure plus tard, fièrement installé derrière le volant de l'Impala désormais sienne, Dean se rangea sur le côté de la route, bien devant le lycée. Voilà une bonne occasion pour les autres élèves d'admirer le bijoux dans lequel les Winchester roulaient.

- T'avais besoin de nous faire encore plus remarquer ? Gémit Sam plus que mal à l'aise.

Son ainé lui accorda une petite tape sur l'épaule, l'encourageant d'un sourire certifié 100%Dean. Les deux frères entamèrent le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment sous les regards curieux des autres élèves, qui semblaient avoir un don particulier pour repérer en un clin d'oeil les nouveaux venus.

- Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? Murmura Sam.

Toujours son sourire charmeur sur le visage, Dean ne s'occupait pas de savoir si on le regardait avec hostilité ou intêret, il préférait afficher cet air de supériorité qu'il affectionait tant.

La secrétaire du proviseur ne fut guère aimable et les envoya patienter pendant près de trente minutes. Mais Dean et patience, c'était comme l'eau et l'huile, ça donnait toujours un mélange hétérogène...Aussi, le jeune homme se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, exaspérant l'employée qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards mauvais.

- Dean et Samuel Winchester ? Appella enfin le directeur.

Le plus âgé soupira tandis que son petit frère sauta de sa chaise en évitant soigneusement le regard de la secrétaire.

- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent Martha, ça évite les rides. Lui lança Dean au passage, laissant la femme encore plus écarlate qu'avant.

Les formalités administratives reglées, le proviseur, un certain Mr Rip...Curieux nom au passage, décida de faire un peu de zèle...

- Mais euh...je vois que ça fait le septième établissement scolaire depuis le début de l'année...

Dean s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais il fut devancé par son frère, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de l'attitude désinvolte de son ainé.

- C'est Dean monsieur...Il a du mal à s'adapter.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son cadet qui lui lança un regard en coin accompagné d'un léger sourire moqueur. Mr Rip considéra le principal intéressé et se lança donc inévitablement dans les recommandations.

- Je vois...Mr Winchester, j'espère bien ne pas avoir à déplorer le moindre incident avec vous...Vous vous conduirez bien n'est-ce pas ?

Dean reporta son attention sur le directeur, feignant avec exagération l'innocence candide d'un enfant de dix ans.

- Oh non monsieur...je serai sage monsieur...

Sam émit un soupir discret, tandis que dans sa naïveté, Mr Rip sembla le croire.

Une heure plus tard, les deux frères furent emmenés chacun dans leurs classes et le calvaire de l'un commença.

La journée fut longue et éprouvante pour Dean qui ne supportait tout simplement pas les jeunes de son âge. Tous semblaient si superficiels, il n'avait aucun point commun avec eux, il ne pouvait donc pas entamer la moindre conversation...Il n'avait même pas repéré de potentielles victimes pour exercer son charme ravageur...Non décidément, il préférait rester avec son père à chasser les Valaacs.

Mais, et ce fut sans doute ce qui lui brisa encore plus le moral, il ne vit pas son frère de toute la journée...Ce ne fut qu'à la fin des cours qu'il l'aperçut, lui aussi seul, se frayant un chemin parmis la foule qui riait et criait.

- Alors ? Demanda le plus jeune en voyant son frère, appuyé sur la Chevy.

- Bredouille...Pas un seul numéro de téléphone...

Cette remarque fit sourire Sam, et l'ainé perdit un peu de sa morosité à cette vue. Un soupir las le prit alors qu'il s'empara du sac de son petit frère qu'il déposa à l'arrière.

- En route.

Bien sûr l'ambiance chez Bobby n'avait pas tellement changée, mais Dean s'y sentit nettement plus à l'aise, à sa place. Apparement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Sam qui ne put s'empécher de protester quand leur père leur annonça qu'il voulait les entrainer.

- J'ai un devoir à rendre...

- Le premier jour ? S'étonna Dean qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de noter ses devoirs à lui.

Son petit frère approuva, détournant une seconde les yeux de John.

- C'est pour évaluer mon niveau...C'est mon prof d'his...

- Je veux rien entendre Sam ! Coupa son père, irrité. J'ai dis qu'on s'entrainait, alors on s'entraine.

Bien sûr...tout de suite monsieur...Voilà les réponses qu'il attendait généralement, mais Sam se contenta d'émettre un soupir bruyant et de passer devant, sans accorder le moindre regard à qui que ce soit.

La maison de Bobby était un véritable temple à la Indiana Jones, regorgeant de pièges, de passages secrets, et notamment, de salles d'entrainement. Ici, aucun risque pour que les Valaacs ne les atteignent par une attaque surprise, ce dont se réjouit Dean qui fut le premier prêt à s'échauffer.

Mais les entrainements de John n'avaient rien à voir avec ces stupides cours de sport que leur imposait le programme scolaire...non, là c'était fait...Disons à la manière militaire...John était un instructeur redoutable, refusant le moindre signe de faiblesse sous peine de recommencer l'exercice depuis le début.

Au début, Dean avait eut un peu de mal, mais il s'était adapté très vite...plus vite que Sam en tout cas qui était moins sportif que lui. Sammy c'était l'intelligence et la compassion...lui c'était les muscles et l'action...Seulement John semblait placer ces deux qualités avant celles de son petit frère.

- Encore ! Ordonna leur "instructeur" d'une voix sans émotion.

Dean recommança tout en sentant la fatigue qui le prenait doucement, qu'est-ce que ça devait être pour Sam alors ? Le but de l'exercice était simple, mais tout simplement épuisant...John leur avait demandé de grimper le long d'une corde lisse...Rien de bien sorcier jusque là, sauf qu'il devait réitéré l'effort dix fois de suite.

- J'en peux plus...murmura finalement le plus jeune à son père.

- Allez Sam...je ne veux pas entendre ça, tu t'arrêtera quand je te le dirai.

Dean parvint au sommet et entama sa redescente alors qu'il vit son frère, toujours au sol, exténué.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long de la corde et reposa ses pieds au sol avec souplesse. D'un raclement de gorge, il attira l'attention de son père. John sembla comprendre le message et se renfrogna.

- Ok...alors on...On passe à autre chose...

Dean soupira, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré..il aurait souhaité que John face grâce de la fin de l'entrainement à Sam...Mais non...voir un de ses fils abandonner n'était tout simplement pas en accord avec le Grand John Winchester.

La deuxième partie fut consacrée à tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à l'auto-défense. Dean aimait bien cette partie, car il n'avait pas à retenir ses coups quand il était face à son père...C'était lui-même qui le lui avait ordonné...L'occassion rêvée de se défouler un peu sur celui qu'il n'osait jamais défier.

Il parvint à le mettre au sol une seule fois...sur quatre tentatives...John le félicita néanmoins d'une tape sur l'épaule.

- Tu progresses vite Dean...je suis fier de toi.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Sam, qui eut comme adversaire Caleb, plus mince et plus petit que les autres chasseurs. John ne se mesurait décemment pas à son dernier né, et Dean refusait catégoriquement de lever la main sur lui, même pour un simple entrainement.

Le combat aurait pu s'avérer inégale, mais il n'était pas rare que le cadet parvienne à déséquilibrer Caleb car Sam avait un avantage : il était très rapide...Là où Dean portait ses coups avec rage et puissance, lui préférait la précision et la vitesse, si bien que les deux frères s'avéreraient être par la suite de redoutables adversaires, même l'un pour l'autre.

Pourtant ce soir, Sam n'était clairement pas en forme, car à chaque fois, il fut plaqué au sol par Caleb, qui n'avait pas fournit d'efforts particulier. Même si la fatigue se lisait sur son visage, Dean le soupsonnait de ne pas se défendre volontairement, par défis pour John. Ce dernier n'arrivait d'ailleurs plus à contenir sa colère face au manque d'effort du plus jeune.

- Mais c'est pas vrai Sam ! S'emporta t-il finalement.

Caleb fut congédié d'un regard tandis que le père s'avança vers son fils, qui peut-être par instinct, recula d'un pas.

- Je t'ai montré ça un million de fois déjà ! Tu le fais exprès c'est ça ?

Sam ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Dean se sentait partagé...D'un côté, il était vrai que s'il se montrait trop tendre avec son frère, cela risquait de lui jouer des tours si un jours, il n'était pas avec lui pour le protéger...Mais d'un autre côté, il avait ce côté ainé qui le dominait totalement...Sammy n'était encore qu'un enfant...

Tiraillé entre l'envie d'intervenir ou de laisser faire, le corps de Dean s'avançait et se reculait en même temps qu'un des deux sentiments prenaient le dessus sur lui.

John soupira d'agacement et prit le bras de Sam pour lui remontrer la prise une énième fois. Mais fatigué et contrarié par la réaction de son père, l'enfant ne parvenait plus à assimiler quoi que ce soit. Aussi quand un coup, pourtant très simple à parer s'abattit derrière ses genoux, il ne parvint pas à l'éviter et s'écroula sur le dos dans un bruit sourd.

La scène se déroula sous le regard choqué de Dean, qui s'était d'une part attendu à ce que Sam évite le coup, et d'une autre, à ce que John se retienne un peu. Son frère s'écroula sur le dos avec un gémissement de douleur qui le fit réagir au quart de tour. Il se précipita vers lui, sans regarder John qui avait écarquillé les yeux avec surprise, et surtout, avec culpabilité.

- Sammy ?

Dean se laissa tomber à côté de son cadet et l'aida à se relever. Son frère ne semblait rien avoir, il paraissait juste un peu sonné, et surtout, exténué.

- Hey Sammy...ça va mon grand ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

L'enfant fit un signe affirmatif de la tête tout en se relevant doucement. John se mit à genoux et tourna son cadet vers lui, l'arrachant presque de l'étreinte rassurante de Dean.

- Sam...Hey Sam...Pourquoi tu n'as pas pâré ?

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux tout en secouant la tête.

- J'y arrive pas...j'en peux plus papa...

Son père prit une voix plus calme et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je sais Sam...mais tu dois comprendre que...

- C'est finit pour ce soir. Coupa Dean en prenant la main de son frère.

John se redressa avant d'échanger un regard avec son ainé qui se contenta d'un simple coup d'oeil. Sans même se retourner, il emmena Sam à l'étage où ce dernier se mit directement au lit sans même avoir mangé un morceau.

La mine triste, le plus jeune se dégagea légèrement de la couverture pour demander à son ainé.

- Dean...Tu crois que je pourrai être comme toi un jour ?

Intrigué, son grand frère s'assit à côté de lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Toi, tu arrives tout le temps à rendre papa fier...tu crois que je pourrai arriver à être aussi bon que toi ?

En entendant cette question, le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer...Voilà qu'aux yeux de Sam, c'était lui le "râté" de la famille Winchester...Un sentiment de colère naquit en Dean qui passa une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Dis pas ça Sammy...Papa est très fier de toi..

Son cadet fit une moue dubitative avant de rouler sur le côté en fermant les yeux. Son grand frère resta là à le regarder un instant sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire...

**Oui oui je sais..Quel affreux ce John..je t'entends d'ici Jubei...LOL mais que veux-tu, j'ai dû mal à le cerner ce personnage.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Merci beacoup Jubei pour ta review, et non je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu me corriges quelques fautes, au contraire. Il est possible que tu retrouves les mêmes sur quelques chapitres, parce que j'ai avancé dans ma correction, et je n'ai pas pu revenir sur ceux que j'avais déjà vu...Enfin, je sais pas si c'est clair...De toute façon, je note tout ça bien correctement pour éviter de les faire à nouveau.**

**Et merci également à Sauterelle. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de review à chaque chapitre que je suis fâchée, je sais que tu lis cette histoire, et je t'en remercie.**

**D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à faire un peu de pub autour de vous si vous connaissez quelqu'un à qui pourrait plaire cette fic, ça va toujours plaisir de "voir" des têtes nouvelles. ;-)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

- Être humain, ça n'a vraiment rien de réjouissant...Se lamenta Castiel alors que Chenoa désinfectait une de ses plaies.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un bref sourire avant de lever les yeux vers Sam qui discutait en messe basse avec son frère. Tous les deux semblaient en désaccord sur quelque chose, et la journaliste pensait avoir assez bien suivie pour deviner sur quoi. L'un devait sans doute vouloir poursuivre cette mission jusqu'à qu'ils retrouvent la Pestilence, tandis que l'autre pensait qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.

- Et quoi hein ? Finit par s'exclamer Sam un peu plus fort. Des goules ? Des loups-garou ? Tu crois pas que trouver la Pestilence est notre priorité ? Oh bien sûr, si tu sais comment trouver la Mort je suis preneur aussi !

Chenoa écarquilla les yeux, surprise mais elle ne put retenir un léger hoquet quand elle vit Dean saisir le plus jeune par le col en murmurant un très distingable " Faut qu'on parle !".

Machinalement, le plus jeune suivit son frère à l'écart dans la cuisine. L'ainé n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de cette attitude "je fonce tête baissée".

- Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter Sam ? Demanda t-il brusquement.

- De quoi ?

- Tu enchaines les chasses, tu coures après les Cavaliers...C'est pas ton style...

Sam haussa un sourcil avec une insolence très "Deanesque".

- Et c'est moi qui ait un problème ?

Sentant que désormais, il y avait un partout, Dean se redressa légèrement prenant un air de défis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de me tenir à l'écart de tout ça...De la traque de la Pestilence...Pourquoi ?

L'ainé eut la très désagréable sensation d'être mit au pied du mur...Il avait raison..Depuis le début, il faisait tout pour le savoir en sécurité...La raison ? Ben c'était si évident...

- Dean ! S'impatienta Sam quand il le vit se détourner en se passant une main sur le visage.

- C'est que...c'est juste qu'avec Luc...Luc et les Valaacs...et Lucifer...je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, mais il voyait bien dans le changement d'expression de son cadet qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Le visage de Sam se fit moins accusateur, plus calme.

- On est une équipe Dean...c'est pas toi contre Lucifer, et moi planqué derrière parce que tu as trop peur qu'il arrive quelque à ton petit frère...non...c'est nous contre le Diable...On est ensemble dans cette merde.

Encore une fois, il avait raison...Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait à ce point raison sur toute la ligne ?

- C'est dans ma nature Sam...Souffla finalement l'ainé comme si c'était une excuse suffisante.

En tout cas, elle le fut pour son frère qui lui accorda un sourire.

- Je sais...

- Eh les garçons ! Les interrompit la voix de Chenoa.

Les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers elle tandis que la jeune femme s'approcha de l'ainé avec un téléphone.

- Bobby...Il...euh...il a l'air assez contrarié que vous ne l'ayez pas appellé plus tôt.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard amusé avant que le plus âgé n'ait suffisament de cran pour prendre le portable. Le plus jeune quant à lui, s'éclipsa dans l'autre pièce avec Chenoa.

- Comment ça va Cass ? Demanda aussitôt Sam en voyant son ami regarder le bandage qu'il avait au bras avec un désarrois qui lui était propre.

- Il déteste être humain. Expliqua la jeune femme qui rangeait le matériel dans la pharmacie.

Le jeune chasseur fut prit d'un léger rire alors que l'ancien ange soupira.

- ça serait déjà guéri si j'étais...enfin...

- T'en fais pas...c'est pas grand chose. Le rassura le cadet.

- Bobby vous transmet ses amitiés. Annonça Dean d'une voix morose et pleine d'ironie en réapparaissant.

L'ainé se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir bruyant, aussitôt immité par Sam et Chenoa qui se retrouva bien entourée par les deux frères.

Une minute de silence passa, chacun sentant la fatigue, voir l'épuisement le prendre. Finalement, ce fut le plus jeune qui demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la Fleur alors ?

- Je dois la mettre en sécurité quelque part...Là où ni les anges, ni les démons ne pourront la trouver...

- Essaie Krypton. Proposa Dean sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas saisi ta remarque, mais vu la tête de Sam, je suppose que c'était de l'humour.

Il fut donc décidé que Castiel emmenerait la Fleur du Mal dans une cachette secrète dès le lendemain. L'ange demanda à être accompagné de Dean qui semblait avoir développé une résistance particulière à ses attraits maléfiques. Bien que réticent à l'idée de laisser son cadet seul, le plus âgé fut un peu rassuré quand Sam lui promit qu'il ne partirait pas en chasse sans lui, et qu'il avait l'intention de passer toute la journée avec Chenoa.

L'ange et l'ainé des Winchester se mirent donc en route vers une destination inconnue, mais le premier promit d'être retour le soir même, ou au plus tard, le lendemain matin.

Sam s'apprêta donc à vivre une journée normale...Il y a quelques années, il s'en serait réjouit, mais là...c'était différent...Le jeune homme n'avait tout simplement plus l'habitude...Chenoa l'avait sans doute remarqué puisqu'elle lui proposa très gentiment de lui enseigner quelques trucs sur le monde de la chasse, mais le cadet tenait à ce semblant de normalité dans leur relation.

L'épreuve de force fut sans doute la préparation du déjeuner le midi...Sam n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre à cuisiner, et même lorsqu'il vivait en couple avec Jess, les deux jeunes gens avaient prit la facheuse habitude de sortir au restaurant, car malheureusement, sa concubine non plus ne se distinguait pas par ses talents de cuisto.

Finalement, après avoir faillit mettre le feu à la cuisine de Chenoa, la jeune femme lui proposa gentiment de sortir manger dehors.

Se retrouver assis à une terrasse de café, entouré de gens souriant et incousiants fut très bénéfique pour Sam, puisqu'il en vint presque à oublier l'ascension de Lucifer.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Etonnée qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, Chenoa s'appuya sur son coude en le dévisageant.

- Je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme semblait un peu gêné, mais il se reprit pourtant très vite.

- Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi à bien put trouver à Jack ?

Incapable de se retenir, Chenoa éclata de rire aussitôt immité par Sam qui devait être soulagé qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal.

- Oh lui...Oh c'est...c'est assez pathétique comme histoire...

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard auquel il savait qu'elle ne pourrait résister, et bien évidement, la cheyenne céda.

- J'étais...je l'ai rencontré à Las Vegas...

- Oh non ! S'exclama Sam en la dévisageant avec étonnement.

Chenoa ne poursuivit pas son histoire, ce n'était pas la peine, elle se contenta de rejoindre le jeune homme dans son fou-rire.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'un comme l'autre ne retrouve un semblant de sérieux. Chacun leva les yeux vers l'autre avec un peu plus de gravité, comprenant que ce moment serait un de ceux dont il faudrait se souvenir d'ici quelques temps. Sam fut le premier a retrouvé sa désinvolture, il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme en lui accordant un sourire incousiant.

- Bien, j'espère que tu aimes l'aventure ?

Dean fut prié de rester dans l'Impala...Tant mieux, il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de suivre Castiel dans son délire d'aller se promener en fôret en plein après midi...

Frustré, le jeune chasseur jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone, hésitant entre appeller son frère pour savoir si tout allait bien, et lui laisser sa journée de tranquilité...Mais il n'eut pas l'opportunité de choisir que Castiel émergea du chemin de terre, trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Wow...Tu es allé faire ami-ami avec les grenouilles de la marre ou quoi ?

L'ange secoua la tête, éclaboussant la route avec ses cheveux trempés et affirma d'une voix très officielle.

- La Fleur est en sécurité...

- Quoi au milieu d'un étang ? S'étrangla Dean qui trouvait la confiance de Cass en Dame Nature un peu trop naïve.

- Au milieu de la Source.

- La Source ? Quoi ne me dis pas qu'il y a une source magique gardée par un Leprechaun en plein milieu des Etats-Unis ?

Castiel cilla avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Euh...non...Mais disons qu'il existe divers endroits sur Terre ou l'équilibre en le Bien et le Mal est parfait...C'est le cas ici désormais...

- Oh ça y'est...ça recommence à devenir compliqué...Soupira Dean en se posant une main sur le front.

Castiel, qui semblait avoir pitié de lui se contenta de lui répondre.

- Disons qu'ici, ni le Bien, ni le Mal ne peut prendre le dessus...C'est un peu la Suisse...Ni un ange ni un Démon ne pourront venir chercher la Fleur ici...Seulement quelqu'un comme toi...

- Le Roi Arthur et Excalibur ! S'exclama l'ainé avec une excitation nettement exagérée.

L'ange pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

- Oui voilà...c'est la même idée !

Le jeune chasseur leva les yeux au ciel tout en faisant signe à son ami de grimper...Ce bled était à une demi journée de route de Great Falls, ils ne repartiraient donc que le lendemain...Ce soir, Dean avait mieux à faire : décoincer cet ange !

La journée n'aurait pu mieux se passer aux yeux de Sam qui était enfin parvenu à oublier un peu ces Valaacs, Néphélims et autres Démons. Pour le moment, il avait décidé de mettre de côté ses angoisses et ses ennuis...Bon, faut dire aussi qu'il avait été largement aidé par les quelques verres en trop qu'il avait bu. Chenoa semblait légèrement plus alerte que lui, mais elle n'en était pas moins joyeuse, et même hilare lorsque le pauvre Sam manqua le canapé et s'écroula au sol dans un éclat de rire. Le jeune chasseur se passa une main sur le visage, étonné de n'avoir jamais remarqué que l'appartement bougeait tout seul.

- Wow...je crois que Dean avait raison...

- A propos de quoi ?

- J'ai le vin gai...Souffla le plus jeune avec un sourire.

Chenoa lui tendit la main afin qu'il parvienne à s'assoir sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit assez péniblement. Un nouvel éclat de rire plus tard, la jeune femme retrouva un tant soit peu son sérieux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sam se mit à passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de commencer à lui caresser la joue avec une extrême délicatesse. Comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique du monde, le jeune chasseur se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Chenoa, qui avait légèrement moins bu nota qu'il ne devait pas totalement être lui même puisqu'il y mit un peu plus de vigeur qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'habitude.

Pourtant, alors que tout semblait si parfait, la sonnerie du portable du jeune homme perturba cet instant d'abandon que la journaliste avait tant espéré.

- Oui ? Grogna Sam en décrochant.

- _Sammy ? _

- Dean...Soupira le jeune homme. Tout va bien ?

_- La Fleur est en sécurité...Castiel est...Euh...disons qu'il décoince..._

- Comment ça ? S'étonna le plus jeune.

_- Oh...tu ne me croirais pas...Mais en deux mots...il est en plein milieu d'une piste de danse et s'entraine activement pour le prochain "Grease"._

Un éclat de rire incontrollable prit le plus jeune qui entendit son frère reprendre.

_- On sera là demain vers midi ok ? Tout va bien ?_

Sam leva les yeux vers Chenoa, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

- Super.

Comme s'il avait comprit, Dean répliqua d'une voix moqueuse.

_- Bon alors surtout soyez sages les enfants._

- A demain Dean ! Coupa Sam en mettant fin à la conversation avec un soupir.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Chenoa tout en posant une main sur la nuque du chasseur.

Celui-ci balança son téléphone par dessus son épaule, un geste purement typique d'un "Samivre" qu'un "Samsobre" réprouverait aussitôt. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire, car aujourd'hui, c'était un jour sans démon, sans Apocalypse, et sans Lucifer.

**Sioux Fall, Dakota du Sud - mars 1996**

Le lendemain, ce fut dans le plus grand silence que Dean vit son petit frère se préparer pour partir en ville. John avait bredouillé quelques mots gentils pour essayer de démeller cette situation plus que tendue, mais le dernier-né était resté sourd à ses tentatives de réconcilliation. L'ainé le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que dès ce soir, Sam aurait sans doute pardonné, ou du moins fait semblant. Avec les Valaacs en liberté, les Winchester se devaient de rester unis.

C'est donc en trainant tous les deux des pieds que les frères se rendirent à l'école...Tous les deux ? S'étonna soudain Dean.

- Hey Sam...ça va ?

Son frère approuva vaguement l'air de dire : "Non mais je sais que tu vas m'obliger à parler".

- Sammy ! Reprit l'ainé avec un ton d'avertissement tout en s'arrêtant.

Son cadet fit de même avant de se confier avec un soupir.

- C'est juste que...que j'ai pas eu le temps de...de faire ce devoir pour mon prof.

Le jeune homme eut bien du mal à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel...Sam et les devoirs...c'était toute une histoire qu'il ne comprendrait décidément jamais !

- C'est pas grave Sammy...c'est seulement ton deuxième jour, il comprendra.

Son frère haussa les épaules, peu convaincu et se remit en marche pour ne pas arriver en retard. Désireux d'aborder un autre sujet avant d'être séparé par des heures de cours, Dean se racla la gorge tout en le rattrapant.

- Sammy...tu sais...à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier avec papa...

- Laisse tomber...je ne lui en veux pas.

- Non ? S'étonna Dean.

Une fois de plus, Sam s'arrêta tout en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

- C'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux...je suis pas à la hauteur tu vois. Je ne suis pas comme toi...Et je pense que je ne pourrai jamais l'être...

Dean le considéra un instant, étonné de l'entendre prononcer de telles paroles...Sam voulait être comme lui ? En voilà une drôle d'idée...Il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin que la sonnerie retentit, les obligeant tous les deux à se séparer.

- Hey Sammy, on déjeune ensemble hein ?

- Ok...

Sam disparut avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de lui souhaiter une bonne jourée...Aussi, Dean se retrouva seul au milieu de la cohue d'élèves qui se ruaient tous dans leurs salles de classe. Cet environnement était vraiment hostile aux yeux du jeune homme qui se sentait soudain étrangement perdu sans son petit frère.

Les cours, un vrai calvaire pour Dean qui ne supportait pas de rester assis pendant plus de dix minutes à écouter un prof parler d'asymptote ou de guerre de sécession...Et tout ces ados qui prenaient notes comme si ses paroles valaient de l'or...Bon, certain comme lui, semblaient pas mal s'en moquer et étaient plus préoccupés à draguer les quelques jolies filles du troisième rang. Seulement, pas de chance pour les cinq joueurs de football, les convoitées n'avaient d'yeux que pour Dean qui se contentait simplement d'un sourire en coin.

Ce fut donc très entouré que le jeune homme traversa les couloirs pour se rendre à ses différents cours, finalement, ce lycée n'était pas si mal...

Pour Sam, la matinée fut pénible. D'abord parce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la classe la plus agitée du bahue, ensuite parce que le terrible prof de maths leur avait collé une interro. Le cadet avait une sorte d'aversion allergique pour cette matière et un sentiment de frustration et de mépris de soit le prit quand il rendit une copie pratiquement blanche...Il n'échouait pas en cours...il ne pouvait pas...Déjà qu'il décevait tous les jours son père, il ne pouvait en plus pas râter sa scolarité...il devait être bon quelque part quand même !

Lorsque la pause de midi arriva, Sam en profita pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pour essayer de rédiger son devoir qu'il devait rendre l'après-midi.

- Et si on allait au ciné ce soir ? Proposa Amanda...

Amanda...ou Linda...Dean lança un regard perplexe à la blonde, cherchant dans sa mémoire son prénom...

- Non...pas ce soir je dois...j'ai un truc à faire.

La jeune fille se fit plus suspieuse et demanda d'un ton abrupte.

- Tu vois une autre fille ?

Mais Dean ne prit même pas la peine de répondre car il venait de poser les yeux sur l'horloge du refectoire...12h50...Mais que faisait Sam ? Il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant la fin de la pause...

- Hey le nouveau... L'interpella une voix masculine.

Dean leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, c'était un joueur de football, grand, blond, barraqué.

- Oh je sens que ça va se terminer à l'infirmerie cette histoire. Souffla l'ainé, exaspéré. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Déjà que tu arrêtes de draguer ma copine...Ensuite que tu changes de table.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ces foutues tables ? S'exclama Dean qui se rappellait l'autre sportif qu'il avait remit à sa place un mois plus tôt parce que celui-ci cherchait des noises à son frère.

- Bon je vais être clair...Ou tu bouges, ou moi je te fais bouger.

Mais Dean n'avait plus la moindre envie de briser quelques os de ce décérébré aux gros muscles...non, tout simplement parce qu'il venait d'apercevoir son petit frère qui entrait en courant dans le réfectoire.

- C'est bon..garde ta table...et Linda...

- Amanda !

Le jeune chasseur, indifférent aux regards de triomphe qu'affichait le footballeur, vint à la rencontre de Sam, qui dès qu'il le vit, bredouilla des excuses.

- Dean je suis désolé...j'étais...j'étais à la bibliothèque et j'ai..j'ai pas vu le temps passer...

L'ainé se renfrogna tout en le poussant doucement vers le buffet, il prit un plateau qu'il remplit machinalement, toujours suivit de son frère, les bras chargés de bouquins.

- Comment ça été toi ? Demanda timidement Sam qui devait sentir la désapprobation de son ainé.

Dean vérifia que le plateau était assez remplis à son goût et entraina son cadet avec lui vers une autre table, loin de son nouvel ennemi.

- Assied-toi.

Sam obéit et déposa maladroitement tout ses livres à côté de lui.

- Dean..je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé.

Celui-ci écoutait, mais ne répondait pas. Il déposa le plateau devant son cadet avant de prendre place en face de lui et de lui ordonner d'une voix bourrue.

- Mange.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux vers son assiette remplie à rabords et ne put retenir une grimace.

- Je..j'ai pas très faim.

- Sammy...

- Il n'y avait pas de salades plutôt ?

Dean pointa son doigt en direction de l'assiette.

- Non...il fait un froid de canard dehors, tu as besoin d'autre chose qu'un repas pour chèvre...Des protéines...voilà ce qu'il te faut, maintenant Sam mange si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve vraiment !

Son petit frère tenta le tout pour le tout et lança son attaque de "puppy face"...Mais Dean semblait y être préparé puisqu'il ne broncha même pas. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le plus jeune trifouilla son assiette avec sa fourchette comme pour être sûr qu'aucune grenade n'y était dissimulée...

- Aucune de ces pommes de terres n'est venimeuse. Répliqua Dean qui le regardait faire.

Sam soupira et commença à manger, lentement...très lentement, espérant que la sonnerie le sauverait de ce repas forcé.

- Alors ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Parle pas la bouche pleine. Répliqua son ainé en sortant son téléphone.

Son petit frère soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Dean lui montrait son écran, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

- Total en deux heures...Quatre numéros..Je suis trop fort.

Appuyé contre la carosserie de l'Impala, Dean attendait sans un mot que Sam le rejoigne. Un soupir exaspéré le prit quand il aperçut le groupe de sportifs avec lequel il avait eu une très courte altercation à midi. Impassible, le jeune homme croisa les bras, affichant cet air décontracté et insolent qui lui étaient propres.

- Hey...mais c'est le nouveau !

Et voilà...ces pauvres carnivores au nombres de neurones insuffisant pour compter jusqu'à trois...toujours en quête de chair fraiche.

Trois des sportifs s'avancèrent vers lui, d'une démarche qui en disait long sur leur quotient mental.

- C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Et toi ? Répliqua aussitôt Dean qui n'avait aucune envie de faire les présentations.

- Rick...Wouah..vous avez vu la caisse ! S'étonna le dénommé Rick à ses autres copains larges d'épaules, vides dans leurs têtes.

Alors que Rick s'approchait de la Chevy, Dean répliqua d'un ton très calme.

- Alors écoute Rick, si toi ou un de tes potes vous posez, ne serait-ce qu'un bout de vos doigts sur _elle_, je te retourne le poignet jusqu'à ce que tu supplies ta mère de venir te chercher..c'est clair ?

Inévitablement, l'autre monta sur ses grands cheveaux et fit un pas vers Dean, l'air menaçant. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il posa par défis une main sur le capot de l'Impala.

- Grave erreur...Se contenta de murmurer le jeune homme.

Sans qu'aucun n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il envoya un coup de tête à Rick, qui s'effondra au sol, les mains plaquées sur son nez éclaté. Le temps de réaction des deux autres fut assez long, ce qui permit à Dean de leur faire face.

Cependant, un troisième, sortit de Dieu sait où, arriva derrière le jeune homme et le saisit avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Le jeune chasseur repoussa l'un de ses attaquants avec ses deux pieds, mais reçu en réponse un coup de poing juste sous le sternum, lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dean pour retrouver ses esprits, il aperçut alors Sam, juste derrière son assaillant qui s'apprêtait à lui administrer un autre upercut. Son petit frère n'hésita pas une seconde et envoya un coup de pied derrière les genoux du footballeur, le faisant s'écrouler d'un coup.

La divertion établie, Dean put reprendre le dessus et se servit cette fois de l'arrière de son crâne pour assomer celui qui le retenait prisonnier. Il ne restait que celui qui avait été désiquilibré par Sam, mais l'ainé eut juste à se retourner, et le mit hors d'état de nuire d'une droite.

- Tu te faisais des amis ? Demanda le plus jeune en relevant la tête vers son ainé.

- Grimpe. Bougonna Dean en ouvrant la portière à son petit frère.

La soirée se déroula dans le calme, John n'avait proposé ni entrainement, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, en fait, Dean le soupsonnait d'éviter Sam car la culpabilité devait le ronger comme jamais. Leur père avait peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais jamais il n'avait levé la main sur eux, et ce qui s'était passé la veille était juste un accident...Dean le savait, Sam le savait, mais John lui, ne semblait pas se le pardonner.

Après le repas, l'ainé remonta dans la chambre où il trouva son cadet attablé devant ses devoirs. Un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de littérature..Dean s'éclipsa à l'autre bout de la pièce pour écouter les messages que lui avaient envoyés ses conquêtes de la journée.

- Hey Sammy...Finit-il par soupirer.

Son frère leva le nez de ses feuilles.

- Oui ?

- Tu as assuré tout à l'heure...bravo.

Le plus jeune le regarda pendant un instant avant de lui accorder un léger sourire et de replonger dans son travail.


	20. Chapter 19

**Parce que je suis trop gentille..je vous en mets un autre...**

**Great Falls, Montana - Janvier 2010**

Il avait absolument tout perdu...Son passé, son humanité, sa famille, et même une partie de son visage...Il avait tout perdu...Luc Grant avait absolument tout perdu. Et la faute à qui ? Aux Winchester...Il était temps qu'ils payent...Que Samuel aille pourrir en Enfer et que Dean souffre autant que lui a souffert. Le vent tournait, il pouvait le sentir...Il tenait sa revanche, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir du rétroviseur...il le referma avec brutalité. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Plus depuis cet incendie dans lequel il s'était battu avec les frères Winchester il y a un an de ça. Dean l'avait laissé pour mort...Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres à peine de Sam et qu'il réclamait son aide...Mais non...Comme toujours les Winchester passent avant tout..Et lui était resté...La voiture démarra machinalement et il se mit en route. Car bientôt Luc tuerait Sam et il vengerait son père...Dean le suppliera de le tuer..Et alors il sera satisfait.

Pris d'un sursaut, Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant. Un cauchemar...Rien de bien nouveau...Le jeune chasseur avait appris à distinguer les mauvais rêves des terrifiantes visions qui hantaient ses nuits, et là, pas de doute possible..Ce qu'il avait vu était réel. Luc approchait...Il voulait sa vengeance...Mais pourtant, Sam avait bien du mal à croire à son retour. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'incendie, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour que l'autre chasseur s'en sorte...Lui-même s'en était tiré miraculeusement...

- Sam ?

La douceur de la voix lui fit oublier ses angoissants souvenirs et le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers Chenoa.

- C'est rien...Rendors-toi.

- ça va ? Prit la peine de demander la cheyenne en passant une main sur sa joue.

Le chasseur déposa un baiser sur sa paume avant de lui accorder un sourire rassurant.

- Mais oui.

La jeune femme se recoucha et ne tarda pas à se ré-endormir tandis que Sam s'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre.

Seules les lumières de la ville éclairaient l'appartement, le bruit des quelques voitures qui passaient dans la rue était le seul bruit de fond que pouvait entendre le chasseur. L'effet du cauchemar avait été immédiat, neutralisant la gueule de bois dont il aurait, normalement dû souffrir. Appuyé contre la fenêtre, Sam regrettait déjà la journée insouciante de la veille...Ses problèmes et ses angoisses le rattrapaient même au beau milieu de la nuit.

Alors, le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone portable..c'était un réflexe depuis qu'il était gamin et qu'il avait reprit depuis l'arrivée de Lucifer, dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, il appellait Dean...il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'il était un trouillard ou quelque chose du genre, mais sa vision lui avait vraiment embrouillé les idées et il avait besoin de savoir que son frère allait bien.

Les yeux rivés sur la rue déserte, Sam attendit, un noeud d'angoisse dans la gorge que son frère décroche. Il était probablement toujours auprès d'une conquête d'une nuit, mais peu importe, puisqu'il savait qu'il lui répondrait de toute manière.

- _Sam ? _Finit par demander la voix, réellement inquiète de Dean._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?_

Un sourire ainsi qu'un soupir passèrent sur le visage du plus jeune qui se sentit déjà moins angoissé en entendant son ainé.

- Oui..oui je vais bien...je...pardon de t'appeller aussi tard...Ou aussi tôt..

_- Arrête je connais cette voix...il y a un truc qui t'angoisse Sammy...Tu as encore vu Lucifer c'est ça? _

Le jeune homme secoua la tête par instinct, comme si Dean était en face de lui.

- Non c'est...c'est autre chose...je...j'ai...j'ai eu une vision...

_- Raconte._

Sam se passa une main sur le visage, sans se rendre compte que c'était un geste qu'il avait prit de son grand frère.

- J'ai vu Luc...Il...enfin vous vous battiez et...et tu...il t'as tué...

Un silence suivit cette révélation et aussitôt, le plus jeune regretta d'en avoir parlé.

- Oh excuse-moi je..je devrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça...je sais ce que tu penses de mes visions et..

_- Non au contraire Sam tu as bien fait...Comme ça, quand je déciderai de lui régler son compte, ce qui ne va plus tarder, et bien je le ferai à distance...Comme lui l'a fait avec toi._

Mais comment Dean faisait pour tout prendre à la légère comme ça ? Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir, Sam appréciait la fausse insouciance de son ainé, au moins, ça le rassurait un peu.

-_ Allez...retourne te coucher avec ta jolie Chenoa...Cass et moi on sera là demain et on s'occupera de Grant...Tout se passera bien._

Le plus jeune ne put s'empécher de sourire avant de murmurer un "bonne nuit", sur ce, il raccrocha, légèrement rassuré.

Ses pas le portèrent machinalement jusqu'à la chambre où dormait toujours la jeune femme. Sam se glissa dans le lit avant de passer un bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante...Pour lui ou pour elle ? Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tout en essayant de se laisser gagner par le sommeil, inconscient qu'à des kilomètres de là, Dean lui, ne parvenait plus à se rendormir.

Ce coup de téléphone l'avait franchement angoissé, non pas à cause de ce que Sam avait vu, mais _parce que_ Sam avait vu...Ce n'était plus censé arriver...toutes ces visions...Les cauchemars qu'ils avaient depuis quelques semaines étaient provoqués par Lucifer, c'était une chose...Mais là, le Diable n'y était sans doute pour rien...Pourquoi Sam avait-il des visions impliquant Luc ?

_- Ses pouvoirs se développent_. Expliqua Bobby à qui le jeune chasseur avait finit par téléphoner.

Avachis dans son lit, Castiel dormait du sommeil du juste, et resterait sans doute inconscient même si un troupeau d'éléphants dansait un remix du boléro de Ravel...

- Mais comment ça ? Il ne prend plus de sang de démon...

_- Mais au début non plus...Les premières manifestations de ses pouvoirs ont été des visions et des cauchemars non ? Avec la montée en puissance de Lucifer, c'est normal qu'ils continuent de se développer...Seulement ils le font plus lentement que s'il prenait du sang de démon..._

Dean ne put s'empécher de se sentir contrarié, comme s'il n'avait aucune échappatoire possible.

- Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter cette histoire ?

_- J'en sais rien gamin...Mais ce n'est pas tellement le "quand" qui m'inquiète..._

- C'est surtout le "comment"...Finit Dean. Oui je sais...Moi aussi...

Un lourd silence suivit avant que Bobby ne reprenne d'un ton bourru.

- _Ecoute...pour le moment toi et l'ange vous devez retourner à Great Falls...Apparemment Luc ne va pas tarder à repasser à l'action et Sam sera sûrement sa prochaine cible...Cette affaire ne sera bouclée qu'une fois cet obstacle mit hors d'état de nuire...Tu comprends gamin ?_

Dean approuva, sans le moindre remord.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Bobby...ça doit finir de toute façon.

Ce fut une étrange sensation de vide et de froid qui tira Sam de son sommeil. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, aussitôt remplacé par un gémissement gêné quand il fut éblouit par un rayon de Soleil un peu trop agressif à son goût. Il distingua un petit rire amusé tandis qu'il se protégea les yeux avec la main.

- ça t'amuse ? Bougonna t-il à l'intention de Chenoa.

La jeune femme se plaça devant la fenêtre, diminuant de ce fait l'agressivité de la lumière. Sam put se permettre de retirer sa main et constata.

- Tu es déjà habillée ?

- Oh...tu es déçue ? Demanda aussitôt la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Le chasseur prit un air innocent et détourna aussitôt le regard.

- Non...Surpris.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement du côté de la fenêtre, aussitôt suivit d'une odeur de café.

- J'ai fais un peu de café...tu le prends comment ?

- Dans une tasse.

- Haha...très drôle...Répliqua Chenoa en lui tendant le sien.

Sam prit un instant, le temps de se redresser et se permit de jouer distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux de la cheyenne. Elle se contenta de le regarder avant de lui demander, un sourire en coin.

- Tu m'as l'air plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui devrait avoir une gueule de bois.

- J'ai développé une certaine résistance à l'alcool. Avoua sincèrement le chasseur en repensant à toutes ces semaines de cuite qu'il avait passé après la mort de Dean.

La jeune femme se permit de le regarder dans les yeux, intriguée par les diverses émotions qu'elle pouvait y lire.

- On ne se referra pas une journée comme hier de sitôt...Pas vrai ?

Sam, qui savait qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de la situation actuelle se contenta de lui effleurer la joue avec amour.

- Viens là.

Chenoa le laissa l'embrasser, espérant qu'il parviendrait à lui ôter cette angoisse naissante qui lui tiraillait l'estomac depuis la fin de la mission concernant la Fleur. Emportée par ses émotions, la jeune femme lui retira la tasse de café bouillant des mains avant de le repousser sur le dos avec un éclat de rire. Sam s'accorda une minute, le temps de lui dégager le visage de ses épais cheveux noirs, un silence suivit au cours duquel chacun des d'eux entreprit de dévorer l'autre des yeux.

- Bon alors dis-moi...Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt ? Demanda finalement le jeune homme dans un murmure.

- Je pensais que Dean et votre ami reviendraient ce matin.

Sam lui répondit par un sourire en coin, qu'il savait redoutable sur Chenoa, celle-ci ne put résister et reprit le baiser avec un sourire.

Soudain, ils entendirent distinctement la porte d'entrée claquer, suivit aussitôt de la voix de Dean.

- Sam !

Le plus jeune posa la tête sur l'oreiller avec un soupir exaspéré aussitôt suivit d'un éclat de rire de la journaliste. Celle-ci parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte du chasseur et s'éclipsa de la chambre pour aller à la rencontre du frère ainé.

Dean aida le pauvre Castiel à s'assoir sur le canapé tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, Chenoa émergeait du couloir, l'air inquiet.

- Il est blessé ?

- Oh non...juste une terrible gueule de bois. Expliqua le chasseur en souriant.

Il constata d'ailleurs le teint...légèrement rose de la jeune femme et ne put s'empécher de remarquer gentiment.

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Chenoa s'empourpra à l'instant même où Sam apparaissait, finissant d'enfiler un t-shirt.

- Alors ?

- Alors cette histoire de Fleur est reglée. Reprit Dean avec sérieux. On a plus qu'à se charger de Luc.

- Luc ?

- Le débile qui a tiré sur Sam. Expliqua l'ainé. Apparemment il compte réitérer l'exploit.

L'inquiétude passa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers le principal intéressé, qui lui, se contentait de lancer un regard appuyé à son ainé.

- Je te signale que c'est toi que j'ai vu mourir...

- Tu as eu une vision ? S'étonna Castiel.

- C'était ça ton cauchemar ?

Dean, qui connaissait les moindres gestes de détresse de son petit frère, remarqua aussitôt qu'il se sentait acculé et mit au pied du mur, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Bon en tout cas, il faut s'occuper de ça...Après on repartira à la chasse aux anneaux.

Sam le remerçiat discrètement avant de marmoner qu'il allait prendre une douche, Chenoa s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour rapporter un coktail anti gueule de bois à Castiel, tandis que Dean se posta à la fenêtre, surveillant instinctivement la rue et les toits des immeubles d'en face.

Luc allait les attaquer...bientôt...Et les Valaacs aussi peut-être...le problème étant de savoir qu'elle était la menace la plus pesante ?

**Sioux Fall, Dakota du Sud - mars 1996**

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! Nada...S'exclama Bobby en levant les bras au ciel.

John, qui était assis sur le canapé en train de nettoyer nerveusement son arme, se renfrogna.

- Mais enfin ils doivent bien être quelque part non ? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir simplement disparu...L'attaque de l'autre jour...ce n'était qu'un avant-goût d'après moi.

Le plus vieux des deux haussa des épaules avec perplexité.

- En tout cas si c'est le cas, je ne sais pas où ils se planquent.

- Et la foret ? Demanda soudain le père Jim qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Singer et le père des Winchester échangèrent un bref regard.

- Ouai...Mais bon courage pour la fouiller à trois...

Le prêtre ne répondit rien, comprenant sans doute qu'ils étaient dans une impasse...Le plus logique était de...non...c'était idiot et irresponsable...Ces Valaacs finiraient par réapparaître...C'était innévitable.

- Si tu penses à les attirer dans un piège Jim, je suis d'accords...à une seule condition. Répliqua John.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui pour attendre la suite.

- Que ce soit moi l'appât.

Bobby fit une moue peu convaincue.

- Je pense qu'on devrait trouver une autre idée...

- Et pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus un débutant je te rappelle Bobby ! Se vexa alors John.

Singer émit un long soupir avant de reprendre d'un ton abrupte.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Je te rappelle juste que les Valaacs en ont après tes fils...ils ne viendront pas pour toi...Et il est absolument hors de question d'utiliser Dean ou Sam comme appâts..Ces machins sont rapides et très dangeureux...la situation pourrait nous échapper en une seconde.

Apparemment, l'argument fut mûrement considéré par tous puis approuvé puisque Jim baissa les épaules en signe de lassitude.

- Et si on les appellait ? Proposa le prêtre.

- On ne peut pas...Seul un démon a ce pouvoir...Et pas n'importe quel démon en plus...Objecta Bobby toujours aussi rationnel.

Le groupe de chasseur avait beau chercher toutes les idées possibles et innimaginables, aucune ne convenait à tout le monde...Soit c'était trop dangeureux pour les enfants de John, soit c'était carrément suicidaire...Bref, la seule solution qui leur restait était d'attendre leur prochaine attaque de pied ferme, et de les renvoyer là d'où ils venaient.

- Je déteste être dans la défense...Ronchonna John.

- Parfois une bonne défense est la meilleure des attaques. Répliqua aussitôt Caleb avec un sourire en coin.

Le père des Winchester leva la tête vers lui en remarquant que le jeune chasseur se moquait gentiment de lui.

- Quand vous aurez finit cher Maître Kenobi vous me préviendrez !

Caleb éclata de rire alors que John se contenta d'un léger sourire. Okay pour la défense, mais dans ce cas, la prochaine attaque des créatures devrait être la dernière...Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps de savoir ses deux fils dans la ligne de mir de ces monstres.

Dean errait dans les couloirs, tout seul. Le bruit de ses pas créait ce raisonnement angoissant qui l'obligeait à prêter l'oreille au moindre courant d'air qui le frôlait. Voilà quelques minutes déjà que le jeune homme avait été convié par son cher professeur de littérature de quitter la classe...Pourquoi ? Oh, et bien parce qu'il s'ennuyait et que son seul passe-temps avait été de mener la vie dûre à ce vieux prof proche de la retraite.

- Je ferai un rapport au proviseur ! Avait dit Mr Fidman d'une voix chevrotante.

- Allez-y...ne vous génez pas pour moi. S'était contenté de répondre Dean avec un sourire insolent avant de quitter la salle.

En vérité il avait cherché à se faire virer du cours, tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas cette ambiance studieuse...Rester assis à écrire ou à lire pendant plus d'une heure, sans parler, sans bouger...c'était un véritable supplice pour lui...Il était un Winchester, un chasseur...Son rôle était de tuer des loup-garous et de renvoyer des esprits...

Ses pas le portèrent machinalement vers la salle de classe où était Sam. Dean pointa son nez discrètement dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, restant dans l'ombre de manière à ne pas être vu.

La tête appuyée avec lassitude sur sa main, son petit frère prenait quelques notes sans vraiment prêter très attention aux paroles de son professeur...Et pour cause...d'après ce que Dean entendait : il s'agissait de maths. Incapable de dissimuler un léger sourire, l'ainé observa son frère soupirer avant de poser un regard presque désespéré sur sa feuille.

Soudain, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée retentit, provoquant un léger sursaut chez le jeune chasseur qui prit bien soin de rester en retrait. Bientôt, la foule d'élèves quitta les diverses salles de classes et Dean attendit patiemment son frère contre le mur. Les quelques filles qui sortirent de la salle où était Sam ne purent retenir un sourire idiot plein d'espoir en voyant le frère ainé qui ne leur accorda pas même un regard. Il était d'accords pour être un briseur de coeur...mais pas au point de briser ceux de pré-adolescentes de l'âge de son petit frère quand même !

L'impatience le guêta quand il ne vit pas son cadet sortir. Dean fit un pas vers la salle, remarquant que le prof avait retenu Sam et lui parlait d'un ton mi-sévère, mi-compatissant...La mine de son cadet elle, n'avait rien de réjouissant, il avait baissé la tête et bredouillait quelques "Oui" de temps à autre. L'ainé se demanda ce que ce foutu prof pouvait bien reprocher à son petit frère...lui qui était un excellent élève, calme et toujours sérieux en classe !

Sam fut congédié et sortit en soupirant. Dean sortit immédiatement de l'ombre, un sourire sur le visage.

- Alors Sammy ?

Le plus jeune tressauta légèrement, sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Quoi "alors" ? Demanda t-il d'un ton tranchant.

- Houla...je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas de bonne humeur... Renchérit son ainé en le suivant car son cadet avait prit le chemin de la sortie d'un ton plus que décidé.

Sam haussa les épaules sans répondre. Dean connaissait cette attitude par coeur, il avait aussi apprit à trouver le moyen de le faire parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ton prof ?

Mais son cadet ne lui répondit pas...Non, tout simplement parce qu'il s'était stoppé net juste devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu..tu entends ? Murmua Sam qui paraissait soudain plus qu'inquiet.

Dean prêta l'oreille une seconde...Ses sens de chasseur ne lui faisaient jamais défaut, pourtant cette fois, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'entendait absolument rien.

Le couloir s'assombrit tout à coup, comme si un énorme nuage noir était passé devant le soleil, plongeant l'établissement dans une pénombre presque semblable à celle d'une soirée pluvieuse d'hiver. Lentement, les frères se retournèrent car ils savaient par expérience que leurs ennemis avaient une facheuse tendance à les attaquer par derrière. Ne voyant rien, Dean sortit son arme tandis que Sam voulu se diriger prudemment vers la sortie. Mais à peine eut-il fait un 180° qu'il se retrouva face à un homme, vêtu entièrement de noir...ses yeux étaient inhumain lui indiquèrent sans le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait d'un démon...Le plus jeune n'eut même pas le temps de retenir son souffle que lui et son ainé se retrouvèrent projetté dans le couloir, chacun s'écrasant lourdement contre les rangées de casiers.

Dean se retrouva à plat ventre complètement sonné. Il n'avait même pas vu ce qui l'avait envoyé faire un vol plané, mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Valaac étant donné que ces créatures n'avaient vraissemblablement pas de pouvoirs de télékinésie. Le jeune homme revint brutalement sur terre quand il entendit son frère l'appeller, la voix paniquée. Le chasseur roula sur le dos, l'arme au poing, prêt à tirer...Mais il stoppa son geste net quand il vit avec effroi le démon soulever son cadet et tenter une sortie en l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

D'abord ce fut la peur...puis cette peur se mua en une rage jusque là encore innégalée...Plus aucune logique rationelle n'animait l'esprit de Dean qui n'avait plus qu'un objectif : empécher ce démon d'emmener son petit frère.

Sam tenta de se dégager comme il put, mais ni ses coups de pieds dans les genoux, ni ses cris qui furent étouffés par la main de démon ne semblaient vraiment l'aider.

Le jeune chasseur ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir et se rua sur celui qui tenait son frère, les envoyant tous les trois au sol. Dean plaqua l'être méléfique par terre et déversa toute sa colère et sa rage sur lui, laissant un visage tuméfié de coups et couvert de sang.

Sam qui avait roulé sur le côté dès qu'il s'était sentit libre attrapa l'arme de son ainé et la lui lança en l'appellant. Celui-ci, oubliant toute prudence ne regarda même pas autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin et assoma le démon d'un coup de crosse sur la tempe. Le démon fut mit hors d'état de nuire pour le moment, Dean se releva et se précipita vers son petit frère qu'il prit dans ses bras sans s'en apercevoir.

- Dean...Murmura le plus jeune, mal à l'aise en essayant de se dégager.

Son grand frère dessera légèrement son étreinte avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains, vérifiant s'il n'avait rien.

- ça va ? tu n'es pas blessé ?

Sam le rassura avant de reporter son attention sur le démon.

- On devrait l'exorciser avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance...

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

John se redressa, essuyant la coupure de sa main nécessaire au rituel de protection qu'il venait d'effectuer pour prévenir d'une éventuelle attaque de Valaacs. Ces symbôles et ces formules avaient été trouvées par Bobby il y a de ça une heure, et d'après lui, les Gardiens des Enfers ne pourraient les franchir.

- John ?

Le chasseur aimait le calme de cette salle d'entrainnement. Pas de fenêtre, peu de lumière, c'était parfait pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

_Aujourd'hui, mardi 6 mars 1996._

_Une fois de plus ils ont un coup d'avance sur moi...La traque des Valaacs a été interrompue. On ne sait ni où ils sont, ni quand ils vont attaquer. Bobby a trouvé un nouveau rituel pour s'en protéger._

Le chasseur prit soin de noter tout ce que son ami lui avait dit avant d'être de nouveau interromput par la voix de Jim.

- John !

- Quoi ?

- Tu...tu devrais venir...

Le père des Winchester reprit la rédaction de son journal quand le prêtre l'appella une fois encore.

- John ! Tu devrais _vraiment_ venir !

Le ton qu'il avait employé attisa sa curiosité, aussi il referma son énorme carnet en cuir, remettant sa prise de note à plus tard. Il ne put s'empécher d'émettre un soupir exaspéré en remontant les escaliers, il détestait être dérangé quand il écrivait dans son journal.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si urgent ?

Il n'eut pas besoin que quelqu'un lui réponde, il venait de voir par lui-même. Là, au centre de la pièce, un sac sur la tête, un chapelet autour du cou était étendu un homme...Son fils ainé, une arme à la main se contenta d'expliquer.

- Il était au lycée...il a essayé d'enlever Sam.

Un liquide acide obstrua un instant la gorge de John qui chercha d'instinct son dernier-né, il était là, assis sur la table, juste derrière son frère.

- Je me suis dis que tu voudrais sans doute lui poser quelques questions. Proposa Dean d'un ton froid.

Son père savait bien que cette voix glacée ne lui était pas destinée, le jeune homme était encore blanc, peut-être même plus que Sam. Reprenant un peu de contenance, John se tourna vers Bobby qui regardait Dean avec un air impressioné.

- Euh...Bobby tu...tu peux l'emmener dans la cave ?

Singer fit signe à Caleb de venir l'aider tandis que le père se dirigea vers ses deux fils.

- ça va vous ?

Sam approuva aussitôt mais Dean resta toujours de marbre. John voyait bien qu'il avait été légèrement choqué mais normalement c'était au plus jeune d'avoir ce regard lointain et ce teint pâle, non ?

Le père reporta son attention sur son dernier-né, passant une main dans ses cheveux toujours en bataille.

- Tu n'as rien Sammy ? Tu es sûr ?

- Non...je te jure que non...j'ai pas eu le temps de réagir papa...je l'avais pas entendu, je suis désolé.

Le John chasseur bourru et ancien militaire s'éclipsa un instant le temps de laisser la place au père terriblement inquiet de voir ses fils évoluer dans un tel milieu. Ce dernier serra son cadet dans ses bras, soulagé que son grand frère ait été là.

Dean observa cette scène, ce qui le fit doucement revenir sur Terre. Sam rendit l'étreinte à son père et lutta discrètement contre lui quand celui-ci s'écarta. Finalement, John posa une main sur la joue de son fils avant de lui dire d'un ton très calme.

- Va dans ta chambre Sammy...S'il te plait.

Pour une fois, Sam obéit sans même rechigner. Dean le regarda monter les escaliers et n'avait plus qu'une envie : le rejoindre pour s'assurer que personne n'oserait le menacer une nouvelle fois. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il se sentit lui aussi attirer dans les bras de son père. D'habitude très mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'étreinte sentimentale, le jeune homme se permit un instant...rien qu'instant d'être le fils...Et lui le père. Il se laissa aller, refoulant quelques larmes et murmurant ses angoisses à celui qui jurait qu'il ne laisserait rien leur arriver.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait vraiment cru que ce démon allait emmener Sam...Dean savait pertinamment que s'il avait échoué, si cet être maléfique avait réussit à enlever son petit-frère, alors il aurait perdu la raison...Il aurait été prêt à tout détruire, tout brûler, tout raser pour le retrouver.

- C'est finit Dean...c'est finit. Chuchota John en le rassurant.

Le jeune homme reprit une respiration plus calme, surmontant sa crise de panique. Il finit par s'écarter de son père qui le regardait avec fierté.

- Sam va bien...grâce à toi...

Dean approuva, essayant courageusement de reprendre un semblant de contenance. Ce moment de fille, comme il les appellait, fut interromput par Bobby qui se permit de prévenir.

- Il est prêt.

- Ok...merci.

John se retourna vers son ainé tout en reprenant un ton professionel de chasseur.

- Je veux que tu montes aussi...Reste avec Sam, surveille-le...Et veille à ce qu'il ne descende pas à la cave surtout.

- Oui monsieur.


	21. Chapter 20

**Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Jubei et Elida17, ainsi que ceux et celles qui m'en ont laissé les fois précédentes. **

**Je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous vont me détester à la fin de ce chapitre, mais je tiendrai bon aujourd'hui, et la suite ne viendra que demain, car oui...Inévitablement, on se rapproche de la fin.**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

La mission de la Fleur du Mal terminée, les deux frères estimèrent qu'il était temps de retourner à Sioux Falls, chez Bobby, là où ils pourraient se préparer pour la suite dans un climat un peu plus sûr. Bobby et Hiamovi accueillirent la nouvelle concernant la Fleur avec soulagement mais ne purent cacher leur angoisse quand Dean expliqua le cas de Luc Grant et que Sam rappella que les Valaacs leurs couraient toujours après.

- Hors de question !

- Dean...tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que...

- Oh mais j'ai écouté Sam...Et c'est hors de question ! Non. Je refuse c'est clair ?

Dean pointa un doigt vers son frère immitant parfaitement le geste d'un parent réprimant son enfant. Le groupe cherchait une solution depuis des heures quand Sam proposa finalement d'attirer le chasseur sociopathe ainsi que les Gardiens de l'Enfer au même endroit. Ensuite, les choses se feraient d'elles-même.

L'idée avait d'abord intrigué son grand frère, mais Sam avait expliqué que le seul moyen pour qu'ils rappliquent tous, serait que lui, serve d'appât. Et voilà Dean qui montait sur ses grands chevaux, refusant catégoriquement que son cadet soit en première ligne.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Demanda Sam presque avec un ton suppliant. Tu te rappelles quand Alastair et Uriel voulaient Anna ? Ruby avait eu l'idée de...

- Oh tu nous ressors le couplet Ruby maintenant ? S'emporta Dean.

Assis sagement dans le canapé, Castiel et Chenoa assistaient à cet échange avec une attitude prudente : le silence. Mais quand le prénom de Ruby fut évoqué, la jeune femme ne put s'empécher de tourner la tête vers l'ange, réclamant plus d'explications d'un regard. Cass murmura un discret : "longue histoire" avant que Sam ne soupire.

- Oh arrête...ça n'a aucun rapport avec Ruby...je parlais juste de son idée ! Quand Alastair et Uriel se sont retrouvés dans la même pièce, ils nous ont oublié...On pourrait faire pareil.

Plus obstiné que jamais, Dean secoua la tête en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- J'ai dis non Sam !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Ah...super la raison...Ironisa le plus jeune.

Castiel et Chenoa suivèrent l'échange comme un match de tennis, chacun gardant précieusement son opinion pour soit.

- Mais quoi alors Dean ? Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance c'est ça ?

L'ainé tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui.

- Non Sam je t'assure que c'est pas ça...c'est juste que...que...

- Que quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance...

Sam fronça des sourcils, observant son frère avec perplexité.

- Explique.

Dean paraissait très gêné..Il évitait soigneusement le regard de son cadet comme s'il craignait sa réaction.

- Toi...en beau milieu de la bataille...J'aime pas cette idée. Tu sera le premier à qui il arrivera quelque chose...

Le plus jeune leva la tête avant d'émettre un très bruyant soupir, visiblement exaspéré.

- Alors c'est toujours de ça qu'il est question !

Dean contre-attaqua aussitôt.

- Tu sais très bien que je dois te protéger.

- Arrête avec ça Dean ! On est plus des gamins ! Et puis je te rappelle que c'est à cause d'une dispute comme celle-là que je suis venu ici sans toi...Et j'avais raison !

Le plus âgé des deux, piqué au vif répliqua aussitôt.

- Mais évidemment..Parce que tu as toujours raison !

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire...Et tu le sais.

Chenoa tourna la tête vers Castiel, toujours aussi impassible, elle se demandait combien de temps cela allait durer et si quelqu'un ne devait pas intervenir.

Dean balaya la remarque de la main avant de reprendre avec plus de calme, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Sam lui coupait déjà la parole.

- Alors tu comptes me traiter comme un gosse toute ma vie hein ? Dis-moi...Qui est-ce que tu penses protéger en faisant ça...toi, moi ou la mémoire de papa ?

Le cadet n'attendit pas de réponse qu'il tournait déjà les talons pour quitter la pièce,sortant prendre l'air. Il fut bientôt imité par son frère ainé qui lui préféra la cuisine.

Mal à l'aise, Chenoa se tourna vers Castiel en essayant d'afficher un sourire qui ne sonnait pas trop faux.

- Bon...vous avez faim ?

La maison fut plongée dans un silence de mort pendant plus d'une heure, personne n'osant déranger les deux frères encore furieux. Enfin personne, sauf Bobby. Le vieux chasseur avait dévellopé une certaine habitude pour résoudre les querelles des deux frères, et il savait que s'il devait aller parler à quelqu'un, c'était à Dean.

Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver dans la cuisine plongée dans le noir, les yeux fixés sur un point par la fenêtre. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il surveillait Sam discrètement.

- Il ne comprend pas... Murmura t-il à l'adresse de Bobby qu'il avait sûrement entendu arriver.

Le vieux chasseur fit rouler son fauteuil pour s'approcher un peu du jeune homme.

- Je crois que toi non plus Dean...

Celui-ci but une gorgée de bière avant de reprendre.

- Si j'agis comme ça c'est pour le protéger.

Ca Bobby l'entendait bien et il savait aussi que personne au monde n'était capable de protéger autant Sam, et pour ça il lui en était reconnaissant parce que lui aussi il l'adorait ce gamin.

- Dean...je sais que c'est ton rôle...je sais que ça fait partie de toi...que c'est presque ta vie...Mais tu dois essayer de comprendre...Sam n'est plus un enfant...il faut que tu le laisses grandir.

- Que je le laisse grandir ? S'étrangla l'ainé. Mais Bobby à chaque fois que j'essaie de lui laisser un peu d'espace il lui arrive quelque chose ! Quand il est partit pour rejoindre papa...il est tombé sur Meg...Quand il part pour chercher à manger, il se fait enlever par le démon aux yeux jaunes ! Quand je _m'absente_ en Enfer, il tombe dans les griffes de Ruby...Je l'ai laissé il y a quelques mois, résultat, il se réveille avec Lucifer à côté de lui ! Et après, tu viens me dire que je dois le laisser grandir ? Mais Bobby, si je le laisse grandir, tu sais comme moi qu'il ne fêtera jamais ses trentes ans !

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle avant de détourner rapidement la tête, étonné lui-même de tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur...Il avait bien conscience d'être légèrement étouffant vis à vis de Sam, mais plus jamais il ne supporterait de le voir lui tourner le dos comme il l'avait fait l'année dernière, ou pire encore...Et le pire encore, c'était ce qu'il craignait qu'il lui arrive s'ils décidaient de se servir de lui comme appât.

- Ecoute gamin...je crois que si quelqu'un est bien placé pour comprendre ce que tu ressens c'est moi... Tu étais haut comme ça la première fois que je t'ai vu...Et Sam...oh et bien Sam ne parlait même pas...Je vous ai vu grandir tous les deux, je t'ai vu suivre les traces de ton père et j'ai vu ton frère essayer de le fuir au contraire...Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas tout ce qui est pleurnicherie et tout, mais toutes ces années n'ont pas été de tout repos pour moi...J'étais terriblement inquiet pour vous, si bien qu'un jour, je me suis fais une raison...Tu es devenu adulte, et Sam l'est devenu aussi plus récemment. J'ai encore dû mal à vous voir comme ça, mais je me force et même si parfois certains de vos plans ne me vont pas...parce qu'ils sont trop risqués ou autre, et bien je me plie...je prends sur moi. Parce que vous êtes des chasseurs et que vous savez que cette vie n'est pas facile. Il faut absolument que tu comprennes ça Dean...

Bobby termina son monologue en jetant à son tour un coup d'oeil à Sam, assis sur une des voitures, buvant exactement en même temps que son grand frère. Ce dernier resta silencieux un instant, méditant les propos de son ami. Ce fut dans le plus grand silence qu'il quitta la cuisine, mais le vieux chasseur savait pertinamment ce qu'il allait faire : il allait voir Sam.

Dean trouva son frère exactement au même endroit, assis sur cette voiture, un peu à l'écart de la maison. Quand il le vit arriver, Sam émit un léger " Hey" avant de baisser la tête. Faire le premier pas n'était pas son genre, mais Dean avait bien saisit le message de Bobby, et même s'il ne se sentait pas capable de cesser de surprotéger son cadet, il pouvait au moins lui montrer qu'il essairait de faire des efforts.

- Sam...

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que son frère entamait déjà un discours.

- Tu sais Dean, je veux en finir autant que toi avec cette histoire...Lucifer, l'Apocalypse...Et si on regarde les choses en face, faut bien être honnête...on n'a pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir...

Dean ravala une réplique mais la pensa très fort. Lucifer n'était qu'un démon comme les autres pour lui, nettement plus égocentrique, mais ça restait un démon...Et Sam et lui en viendraient à bout. Point final.

- Je sais que tu veux faire honneur à la mémoire de papa en me protégeant...Mais moi j'essaie de faire la même chose en réparant mes erreurs.

- D'abords Sammy, ce sont _nos_ erreurs...et les anges ont joués aussi un sacré rôle dans cette histoire...Ensuite, ce n'est pas _que_ pour rendre hommage à papa que je fais ça...

Son petit frère referma la bouche, laissant l'opportunité à Dean de s'expliquer. L'ainé s'appuya sur la voiture, immitant la position de son cadet.

- Je te l'ai dis il y a des années...Mais cette famille...c'est tout ce que j'ai...Toi...Bobby...et savoir que tu te places volontairement en plein milieu d'un champs de tir...je n'aime pas cette idée, je n'y peux rien...Tu es toujours passé avant tout pour moi...tu le sais...

- Mais cette fois il y a bien plus en jeu Dean ! Contra aussitôt Sam d'un ton très calme.

Le plus âgé approuva distraitement d'un signe de tête...bien sûr qu'il le savait...

- Bon écoute..j'accepterai à la seule condition qu'on serve tous les deux d'apâts...Après tout, Luc en a après nous deux et les Valaacs ne résiterons sûrement pas en me voyant...Personne ne me résiste !

Sam tourna la tête vers lui un instant avant d'afficher un grand sourire amusé.

- ça marche !

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard d'excuse pour leur dispute avant que l'attention du plus âgé soit attirée par quelque chose qui roulait juste à côté de lui.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il identifia l'objet en question. Bien avant de prononcer le mot "grenade", il attrapa le bras de Sam en lui criant de courir.

Seulement Dean avait remarqué la bombe trop tard car la détonation retentit soudain derrière eux, les projettant chacun à plusieurs mètres de là. Les deux frères retombèrent au sol, inconscients dans un nuage de poussière et de gravas.

Une seconde plus tard, Hiamovi, Castiel, Bobby et Chenoa se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, les visages paniqués...trop paniqués pour remarquer le pick-up noir qui démarrait en trombe non loin de là.

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Mars 1996**

Dean ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre son cadet à l'étage. D'habitude il aurait trouvé n'importe quel argument pour pouvoir assister son père et faire payer cette ordure de démon qui avait essayé d'enlever son frère, mais pas cette fois...Pas aujourd'hui...Pour le moment, il n'avait besoin que d'une chose : rester avec Sam.

Il le trouva debout auprès d'un bureau en train de défaire son sac comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque son petit frère le vit entrer dans la chambre, il leva une première fois les yeux vers lui, très distraitement avant d'avoir l'air vraiment inquiet pour lui.

- Hey Dean..ça va ?

Le jeune homme approuva, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, lui non plus n'avait aucun secret pour son frère.

- Je suis désolé tu sais...Murmura Sam.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir fait peur...

Un sourire plus décontracté passa alors sur le visage de Dean qui se laissa tomber sur son lit qui se mit à grincer dangeureusement.

- C'est toi qui aurait dû avoir peur normalement. Lui fit remarquer le jeune homme subtilement.

Sam reporta une seconde son attention sur ses affaires de cours avant de hausser les épaules.

- Oui...

- Tu as eu peur ? Demanda soudain Dean légèrement intrigué.

Son petit frère répondit aussitôt...un peu trop vite pour que ça soit crédible aux oreilles de son ainé.

- Non.

- C'est vrai ça ?

Dean nota que son cadet prenait un soin tout particulier d'éviter son regard. Le jeune homme l'appella d'une voix calme, l'incitant à lui répondre sincèrement. Finalement, Sam reposa un livre avant de murmurer d'un ton presque innaudible.

- J'essaie d'être comme toi tu sais...

- Comment ça ?

- Ben toi..On dirait que rien ne te fais peur...

Le jeune chasseur ne put s'empécher d'afficher un sourire attendris...Ce qu'un petit frère pouvait être naïf ! Dean se contenta de tendre un bras vers lui, l'incitant à venir s'assoir à côté, ce que son cadet fit. Le plus âgé ébouriffa un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà les cheveux en bataille de Sam qui le repoussa en étouffant un rire. Même pour tout l'or du monde, Dean n'aurait pas avoué à son frère qu'il n'était pas sans faille...Sammy semblait le considérer comme son modèle, son héros même...C'était peut-être prétencieux de sa part, mais le jeune homme était touché qu'il le voit comme ça, alors lui montrer que lui aussi avait des faiblesses, ça ne ferait sans doute qu'ébranler la foi qu'avait son cadet en lui.

Par chance, la cave dans laquelle ils avaient enfermé les démon était assonorisée. John en fut soulagé, car s'il se doutait que Dean savait ce qu'il comptait faire ici, il restait persuadé que dans sa touchante naïveté, Sam lui, n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

L'être s'étrangla avant de régurgiter le sel que Bobby lui avait fait avaler de force. Caleb et Jim avaient décidés de surveiller les alentours, laissant le champs libre à Singer et à John. Ce dernier attendait patiemment dans l'ombre, prenant même note dans son journal des quelques moyens de torture nécessaires pour faire parler un Démon.

- Qui t'as engagé ? Demanda Bobby d'un ton abrupte.

Le détenu cracha au pied du vieux chasseur avec le plus grand mépris, agaçant profondément Singer qui l'aspergea d'eau bénite.

- On devrait tous vous renvoyer en Enfer et sceller l'entrée !

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer...Mais vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux..Très bientôt, on se liberera...et alors...vous mourrez. Tous !

Bobby tourna la tête vers John qui choisit ce moment pour sortir de l'ombre. Le démon se figea un instant avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

- Oh...le grand John Winchester en personne !

- J'ai l'impression que je me suis forgé une certaine réputation.

- Tu rigoles ? Les Winchester...vous êtes très connu en bas...John...le Grand Chasseur...celui qui ne rêve que de vengeance et de justice...Dean...le Grand frère...Beaucoup de rumeurs courent sur ton fils ainé...Certains pensent qu'il finira en bas...D'autres son sûrs qu'il finira en pâtée pour Cerbères...Et il y en a même qui pensent qu'il servira la cause des Anges !

Sur ce, le Démon ne se gêna pas et éclata d'un rire sonore. Bobby leva un regard inquiet vers John qui était resté de marbre. Le chasseur avait appris à rester parfaitement impassible quand il était face à un Démon...même si ce Démon en question lui parlait de ses fils. Du moins...il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas réagir.

L'être poussa un cri quand Singer l'aspergea une nouvelle fois d'eau bénite, mais il reprit très vite contenance et un rictus passa sur son visage.

- Oh...Et il y a le petit Sammy...

Cette fois, John ne put s'en empêcher et envoya une violente droite en plein dans le nez du détenu qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur en optant plutôt pour une insulte plutôt raffinée...

Le père des Winchester en avait assez, sans attendre, il prit un couteau, trempa la lame dans de l'eau bénite, puis dans du sel avant de l'enfoncer profondément dans la cuisse de Démon. Cette fois, ce ne fut ni une injure, ni un sursaut qui agita le corps de l'être maléfique, mais un spasme aussitôt suivit d'un hurlement que John couvrit aisément.

- Tu vas appeller les Valaacs !

Dean remonta dix minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un plateau remplis de nourritude diverses. Son petit frère, qui était assis sur le lit, posa sur lui un regard étonné.

- Dean ?

- Quoi ? J'ai faim...

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de pousser quelques uns de ses livres pour que son frère puisse se débarasser. Dean prit place de l'autre côté et choisit de commencer par attaquer la tarte...Ah Dean et les tartes...c'était une véritable histoire d'amour !

- Chur quoi tu kravailles ? Demanda l'ainé la bouche pleine.

Sam jeta un regard mauvais à ses affaires de cours avant de soupirer.

- A ton avis ?

- Bakébatik ?

- Dean...

- Pargon..

Le jeune homme dissimula un sourire amusé tout en avalant pour formuler des paroles un peu plus distinctes.

- Encore tes maths ?

- Je suis nul ! Se lamenta le plus jeune avec un regard désespéré.

- Ah non !

Sam releva un regard vers lui, intrigué. Dean croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa part de tarte avant de s'essuyer les mains et de prendre le livre de son cadet pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Viens voir. Finit-il par dire au bout d'une minute.

Son petit frère reposa la part de tarte, laquelle avait finit par réussir à le faire céder à la tentation, et s'approcha de son ainé.

Le cours de maths de Dean n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les cours de maths en classe. Son ainé savait exactement comment lui expliquer les choses, si bien que Sam se trouva bête de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Le plus jeune oberva un instant son ainé, se demandant pourquoi il n'accordait pas la moindre importance à ses études, car de toute évidence, il était très loin d'être idiot.

- Dean...

- Oui ?

Un peu mal à l'aise de lui demander ça, Sam commença par chercher ses mots avant de réussir à formuler.

- Pourquoi t'aimes pas aller en cours ?

Il avait craint la réaction de son ainé, mais Dean se contenta de répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

- J'aime pas rester assis pendant des heures...à écouter un vieux débris raconter où et pourquoi à eut lieu telle bataille alors que je pourrais aider papa à en livrer une et sauver des gens...Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps tu vois ? Je m'ennuie là-bas...

Sam resta silencieux, méditant les confidences de son ainé...En tout cas ce dont le plus jeune était sûr, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas la chasse, mais qu'il rêvait de devenir aussi bon que Dean, pour rendre son père fier de lui.


	22. Chapter 21

**Comme à mon habitude, je prends quelques instants pour remercier celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, à savoir toi ma chère elida, merci beaucoup ;-) Ainsi qu'à ma fidèle lectrice Jubei que je remercie pour ses fréquents messages.**

**J'ai comme l'impression qu'avec Sauterelle et midna-sama vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à suivre cette histoire, mais je suis ravie que vous attendiez chaque jour la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

**Je vais être sympa, et je vous en mets deux aujourd'hui. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

Le jeune homme se sentit légèrement secoué, une main lui tapota la joue pour le faire revenir à lui, mais il n'entendait absolument rien, seul un sifflement lointain pourtant assourdissant lui maltraitait les tympans. Lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, il lui fallut quelques instants pour distinguer le visage de Bobby qui semblait lui parler. Le jeune chasseur leva un bras, prenant doucement conscience de son corps et de la douleur qui le parcourait. Son frère...Où était son frère ? L'engourdissement dont il était victime laissa alors la place à la panique, et Bobby dût se faire aider de Chenoa et Hiamovi pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- Calme-toi ! Réussit-il à déchiffrer sur les lèvres du vieux chasseur.

Calme ? Comment pourrait-il rester calme alors qu'une bombe venait d'exploser juste à côté de son frère et lui...Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le voyait pas, son frère ?

- Où...où est mon frère ? Essaya de demander le jeune homme sans savoir si quelqu'un l'avait compris.

Mais apparement, Chenoa semblait avoir saisit puisqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule en murmurant bien distinctement : " Castiel est avec lui".

La jeune femme vit le visage de Sam se décomposer et elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas parvenu à effacer ses craintes.

- On doit les emmener à l'hôpital...Souffla Bobby à côté d'elle.

Elle approuva...bien sûr...Sam avait mis dix minutes à reprendre connaissance sans parler de Dean...Dean qui semblait avoir subit le gros du choc.

- ça va aller...S'exclama t-elle à l'intention du cadet qui ne semblait avoir plus qu'une idée : voir son grand frère.

Etant donné que deux voitures furent nécessaires pour transporter les blessés, Hiamovi se chargea d'emmener Sam dans un véhicule prêté par Bobby, tandis que Chenoa eut l'immense privilège de mettre à l'épreuve la magnifique Impala de Dean. S'il n'avait pas été inconscient, la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de lui laisser le volant, sauf qu'elle était bien meilleure conductrice que l'ancien libraire, c'était donc moins de risques potentiels pour la belle Chevy si précieuse à l'ainé des Winchester.

Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut rapide et sans encombre. Sam protesta vigoureusement quand Hiamovi passa un de ses bras autour de lui pour le soutenir, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour faire autrement...Cependant, le jeune homme semblait avoir réservé le peu qui lui restait pour ameuter le personnel dès leur entrée aux urgences. Le cadet exigea d'une voix tonitruante que quelqu'un s'occupe de son frère, et encore plus important : qu'on le sauve.

Sam essaya de suivre le brancard sur lequel avait été installé son grand frère, mais quelques infirmières l'empèchèrent d'entrer dans la salle. Posté derrière la vitre, le jeune homme avait oublié ses propres blessures et marmonait des paroles d'encouragement pour Dean, le suppliant de tenir le coup...

- Sam...Allez, laisse les faire leur boulot gamin...

Bobby, qui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose en fauteuil roulant, essaya de le tirer de son état de choc par de simples paroles.

- Sam...Essaya Chenoa en posant une main sur son dos. Tu dois te faire examiner...

Toujours aucune réaction, le plus jeune semblait ne pas les entendre, pourtant son audition s'était légèrement améliorée au cours du trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Chenoa jeta un regard désemparé à Bobby avant de se tourner vers Castiel qui s'était approché à son tour de Sam. L'ange posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du chasseur en lui parlant d'une voix sans trémolo.

- Samuel. Si Dean te voit ici couvert de sang, il va te tuer.

Bizarrement, Sam sembla réagir en entendant son ami lui parler. Il le considéra pendant une minute, le regard un peu lointain, avant d'acquieser et de laisser une infirmière l'emmener un peu plus loin.

Hiamovi avait accompagné Bobby à l'accueil pour remplir les formalités nécessaires à l'admission des deux garçons. Castiel et Chenoa attendaient patiemment derrière la porte, s'inquiétant pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. La porte par laquelle avait disparu Sam s'ouvrit finalement sur le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui.

- Alors ? Demanda la voix bourrue de Bobby qui revenait, laissant le cheyenne pousser son fauteuil.

- Son état n'est pas grave, il a quelques brûlures mais rien d'inquiétant, le tympan droit est légèrement endomagé et on a aussi dû lui remettre l'épaule en place...ça paraît beaucoup, mais je vous assure qu'il s'en sort très bien.

L'"oncle" approuva avant de remercier le médecin en lui serrant la main, il avait simplifié les choses en présentant Sam et Dean comme ses neuveux. Le vieux chasseur voulu entrer dans la chambre pour aller voir cette tête brûlée de cadet, mais celui-ci le précéda en sortant, sa veste en piteux état à la main. Il avait un bras en écharpe quelques bandages autour de l'autre, ainsi que diverses coupures au visage mais mis à part cela, il semblait encore très solide.

- Comment va Dean ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

- On a pas encore eut de nouvelles. Expliqua Chenoa en lui prenant la veste des mains avec gentillesse.

- C'est pas normal...Où est le médecin qui s'occupe de lui ?

Castiel fut le premier à réagir en lui barrant la route, il le repoussa doucement vers une chaise en lui expliquant avec beaucoup de calme.

- Quand il aura terminé, il viendra nous prévenir...En attendant, tu dois te reposer Sam.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à protester quand il remarqua les trois regards presque menaçants posés sur lui. Alors, à contre coeur, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise le pouls accéléré par l'angoisse et l'adrénaline.

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là à attendre, mais toujours pas la moindre nouvelle de Dean. Hiamovi avait rapporté quelques armes discrètes qui pourraient peut-être leur être utiles, Chenoa elle, fut chargée des cafés tandis que Castiel et Bobby se virent confier la lourde tâche de faire déculpabiliser Sam, occupé à broyer du noir.

- C'est lui qui a tout pris...il a tout pris pour me protéger...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait toujours ça ?Pourquoi est-ce qu'il place toujours sa vie après la mienne ?

C'était une série de questions réthoriques, mais l'ange comme l'ami de son père savaient qu'ils devaient essayer de le rassurer un peu.

- Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire Sam...Essaya courageusement Castiel.

- ça...ça aurait dû être moi...

- Tout l'or du monde ne suffirait pas à convaincre Dean d'échanger sa place avec toi. Murmura Bobby qui les connaissait par coeur tous les deux.

- Mr Singer ?

Sam fut debout en une seconde, faisant même sursauter Castiel qui avait été prit au dépourvus par sa rapidité. Bobby leva la tête vers le médecin, ayant soudain l'étrange sensation que de l'acide était parti à la conquête de son estomac.

- Dîtes-moi que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles doc'.

Il disait ça d'une part, parce que perdre Dean maintenant, se résumait tout simplement à perdre face à Lucifer, puisque Sam se laisserait couler, et que la fin du monde suivrait inévitablement. Mais d'autre part, parce que le paquet de nerf à côté de lui, même s'il avait le bras en écharpe serait bien capable de tuer ce malheureux médecin avec seulement deux doigts.

- Votre neuveu est stable...Il n'est pas hors de danger, mais il est stable. Il a prit le gros du choc, on a dû l'emmener au bloc en urgence car il faisait une hémorragie interne, on l'a stabilisé, mais il reste encore le traumatisme cranien..Il s'est fortement cogné la tête et on...et bien on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera.

Bobby accueillit bien difficilement la nouvelle, retirant sa casquette pour se passer une main sur le crâne avec beaucoup de lassitude. Sam quant à lui, demanda aussitôt.

- Je peux le voir ?

Lorsque Chenoa revint avec les cafés, Hiamovi l'informa de l'état de Dean avant de lui dire que Bobby et Sam s'étaient rendus dans sa chambre. La jeune femme décida donc de les rejoindre, mais stoppa son mouvement quand elle vit le plus vieux chasseur sortir de la pièce, poussant son fauteuil avec difficulté.

- Mr Singer ?

Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, seulement quelques semaines, mais Bobby Singer était le genre d'homme à qui on ne pouvait pas donner un âge. Vieux et ronchon en apparence, débordant d'énergie et de détermination quand on restait un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Mais là...Bobby paraissait...vieux...âgé même...La jeune femme s'approcha en lui tendant un café qu'il prit avec reconnaissance. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, la serra avec beaucoup de compassion.

- Il va s'en sortir Mr Singer...Dean...C'est Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester...le grand frère héroïque, plein d'humour et d'insolence, mais aussi d'intelligence et de malice...Voilà l'image qu'elle avait toujours eu de lui. D'abord quand Sam lui en avait parlé quand ils n'avaient que seize ans...Et puis elle l'avait rencontré, et elle s'était aperçue que ce n'était pas juste un portrait dépeint par un petit frère naïvement admiratif, mais que c'était l'exacte vérité. Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait un peu mieux, Chenoa ne voyait pas comment une simple grenade aurait pu venir à bout du Grand Dean Winchester...le héros de son petit frère.

Elle pointa son nez à la porte où elle put voir Sam qui lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme était assis près du lit de son ainé, et avait prit une main dans la sienne. Pour le moment, le Grand Dean Winchester était inconscient, relié à un tas de machine qui lui permettaient de respirer normalement.

- Sam ? Se risqua t-elle en entrant doucement.

Elle vit le dos du jeune homme se soulever au moment même où il reniflait discrètement, ravalant sans doute ses larmes. Chenoa déposa le gobelet de café sur la table avant de caresser doucement la nuque du jeune chasseur.

- ça va aller...

Sam murmura quelque chose comme "laisser seul" et la jeune femme compris. Pas question pour elle de se vexer ou de le prendre mal, il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça...Il désirait juste être seul pour pleurer, seul pour veiller son frère, seul pour laisser aller sa peine.

- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Se contenta t-elle de dire avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle l'entendit la remercier d'une voix presque innaudible et s'éclipsa de la chambre en jetant un coup d'oeil complice à Castiel qui était resté appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, bien décidé à veiller sur les deux frères.

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Mars 1996**

Dean commençait à s'inquiéter de ne revoir ni son père, ni Bobby remonter de la cave où ils "s'entretenaient" avec le Démon. Il était minuit passé, Sam s'était endormis, et il était bien le seul.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas désobéir en descendant pour voir ce que les autres chasseurs faisaient, mais il commençait à angoisser légèrement. Il n'entendait ni Caleb ni le père Jim...Et s'ils avaient des ennuis pendant leurs patrouilles ? Et s'ils étaient quelque part, blessés ou aux prises avec des Valaacs ? C'était un dilemne insoutenable, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé Sam seul. C'est justement un grognement quasi innaudible de son frère qui le força à détourner son regard du couloir désert pour le porter plutôt sur lui.

Son cadet semblait être en proie à un mauvais rêve et il essayait de se débatttre doucement pour en sortir. Alors, Dean remarqua quelque chose...Une ombre...Juste une ombre qui semblait glisser sur le lit où dormait son frère. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, mais la nuit était claire et aucun arbre ne venait obstruer la vue...

Intrigué, l'ainé s'approcha à pas feutrés du lit interposant sa main entre la forme noire rampante et le bras de son petit frère. Le coeur de Dean s'accéléra quand l'ombre se détourna de lui dans le but de l'éviter. Sans perdre plus de temps, le jeune homme attrapa son cadet, le réveillant en sursaut, et le tira hors du lit. Le pauvre Sam étouffa un cri de surprise tandis que l'ainé vit la forme noire s'évaporer doucement pour finalement disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réussit à articuler le plus jeune au bord d'une crise d'apoplexie.

Dean, qui s'était déjà relevé en allumant la lumière fit le tour de la chambre, allant même voir à la fenêtre si un Démon quelconque ne se trouvait pas aux alentours.

- J'en sais rien.

Sam se laissa tomber sur le sol, posant une main sur son coeur qui battait à la chamade, la respiration saccadée, il tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme.

- Je suis d'avis de tout cramer. Proposa Caleb un sourire enthousiaste sur le visage.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois amusé et exaspéré par le jeune chasseur.

- Caleb...Toujours dans la délicatesse.

Le prêtre continua sa progression d'une démarche lente et prudente. Une branche craqua non loin de là. Il en était sûr maintenant, ils étaient suivis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que John va en faire de ce Démon ?

- J'en sais rien...Répondit Jim dans un murmure. Mais je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'il lui sera devenu inutile, il le renverra d'où il vient.

Caleb resta silencieux une minute avant de poser une nouvelle question.

- Tu crois que c'est le démon qui a tué Mary qui a envoyé les Valaacs ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Et pourquoi tu crois qu'il voudrait enlever Sam ?

Jim tourna la tête vers son jeune compagnon de chasse avant de lui répondre sincèrement...Sincèrement, mais sur un ton qui voulait dire "ça ne te regarde pas".

- ça c'est quelque chose que John veut garder privé.

Légèrement vexé, Caleb se contenta d'hocher la tête, penaud.

- Oh...D'accord...

Un nouveau craquement de branche mit tous les sens des chasseurs en alertes, tous les deux se stoppèrent net avant de sortir leurs armes.

Mais à peine le plus jeune avait-il mit en joux une forme noire qu'il se sentit attrapé par les chevilles et tiré sur plusieurs mètres. Essayant de faire fi de sa surprise, il pointa vaguement son revolver dans la direction de la chose qui l'avait saisit et tira au hasard.

- Caleb !

Une autre détonation suivit, et le jeune chasseur sentit la pression exercée sur ses chevilles diminuée, jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Un instant plus tard, Jim accourait à côté de lui, le canon de son arme encore fumant. Caleb se redressa pour voir ce qui l'avait tiré avec une telle violence, il fut à peine surpris quand il découvrit le corps sans vie d'un Valaac.

- Merci...Souffla t-il à l'adresse du prêtre qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- De rien...Rentrons, c'est trop dangeureux ici.

Les deux chasseurs reprirent la route pour retourner à la maison de Bobby. Au moins, s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs, désormais ils savaient que les Gardiens des Enfers avaient élu domicile dans la fôret juste à côte, attendant sans doute le moindre moment d'innattention de leur part pour attaquer.

Leurs mains étaient tellement serrées autour de leurs armes qu'ils en eurent des crampes, mais peu importe...Ils se sentaient observés, suivis même...Ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher ou de montrer un signe de faiblesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? Demanda Dean qui essayait de ravaler un peu son angoisse.

Le jeune homme avait finalement désobéit en emmenant son frère en bas, Sam ne se souvenait de rien, mais Dean lui était sûr d'avoir clairement vu cette ombre glisser vers son petit frère...Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas vu à temps...

Jim et Caleb étaient rentrés quelques minutes plus tard, le plus jeune des deux raconta l'embuscade dont ils avaient été victimes et comment il avait bien faillit se faire dépecer. Alertés par le brouhaha, John et Bobby n'avaient pas tardés à les rejoindre et tous se mirent à chercher un plan.

- On va les tenir à l'écart le plus longtemps possible. Souffla Bobby d'une voix grave.

Voilà qui n'était pas très rassurant comme plan...Pensa Dean perplexe. Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Sam qui paraissait aussi anxieu que lui.

- Bobby...on ne pourra pas tenir longtemps...Je te jure, on dirait que la fôret grouille de ces monstres.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils en ont après nous ? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix timide.

John se figea avant de répondre par un parfait mensonge.

- Ils en ont après moi Sammy...Ce sont des chasseurs de prime en quelques sorte...j'ai dû énerver leur boss à un moment donné...Et ils s'en prennent à vous pour mieux m'atteindre.

Caleb se leva avant de balayer ce sujet d'un geste de la main dans lequel il mit toute sa fougue.

- Bon mais la question n'est pas là..On ne va pas rester cloîtrés ici pendant des siècles ! On est des chasseurs oui ou mer...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes Caleb ? S'emporta John en se levant à son tour. On ne va pas leur ouvrir les portes pour se faire une "bonne bagarre"...Je te rappelle que j'ai un fils de douze ans et qu'il est loin d'être prêt à les affronter.

Dean vit son petit frère se renfrogner mais ne protesta pas, son père avait entièrement raison. Sam n'était pas prêt, pas encore.

- Ok...Alors on envoit Sam loin d'ici et on les massacre.

- Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama le plus jeune tout à coup. Papa !

John n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers son dernier né que celui-ci cherchait le soutient de son grand frère.

- Dean !

Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule en intervenant en sa faveur.

- Non Sam reste ici. Un Démon a essayé de l'enlever...Ce n'est pas en l'envoyant loin de nous qu'il sera plus en sécurité.

- Le gamin a raison. Approuva aussitôt Bobby. Je pense que tant qu'on en rien trouvé, il faut qu'on reste ici...Allumer les lumières et s'armer de balles en fer.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions pour le moment. Jim tenta de demander pour le Démon.

- Il refuse de coopérer...

- Alors il ne nous sert à rien. Conclut le prêtre.

- Pas sûr...

Surpris, tous tournèrent la tête vers Dean.

- Vous avez bien dit que seul un Démon pouvait les faire sortir de l'Enfer ? Alors s'il peut les faire sortir...il doit pouvoir les faire entrer...

Le plan de Dean paraissait un peu dingue, mais vu qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux, il fut rapidement adopté. L'ainé avait proposé de faire chanter le Démon pour le forcer à renvoyer les Valaacs en Enfer. John et lui s'étaient donc rendus dans la cave pour tenter d'ouvrir quelques négociations. Dès qu'il aperçut le jeune chasseur, le détenu ne put retenir des remarques méprisantes.

- Oh...Dean Winchester...Le bon fils...le brave soldat à son papa...Tu es venu apprendre comment on torturait un démon fiston ?

John se contenta de lui envoyer une bonne droite afin de le faire taire. Dean ne s'en offusqua pas, il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de remarques déplaisantes et il avait appris à en faire abstraction.

- On vient te proposer un accord.

- Voyez-vous ça ! S'étonna le Démon avec un sourire.

Sourire que l'ainé lui aurait bien fait avaler par le...

- Renvois les Valaacs aux Enfers...Et je t'épargne.

Dean ne cilla pas, car il savait pertinamment que son père ne laisserait jamais en liberté un être maléfique qui voulait faire du mal à un de ses fils.

- Non.

- Ou alors...Reprit l'ainé. On te renvoit là-bas dans un jolis petit paquet surprise...

Le Démon considéra les deux Winchester un moment, sans doute conscient que pactiser avec cette famille était une très mauvaise idée, pourtant, la simple allusion de le renvoyer aux Enfers ne semblait pas le réjouir.

- Alors ?

Pas de réponse...John fit un simple signe de tête à Dean qui commença à réciter l'exorcisme, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Voir un homme se tortiller sur une chaise en agitant la tête et en criant n'était pas très réjouissant, mais l'ainé n'en avait rien à faire...Il serait prêt à recommencer l'exorcisme dix fois rien que pour lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à Sammy.

- Okay ! Finit-il par articuler entre deux cris.

Dean stoppa net échangeant un regard victorieux avec John qui se pencha vers lui. Mais le Démon aussi affichait cet air réjouit, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

- Je le ferai...


	23. Chapter 22

**Et oui, que du présent dans ce chapitre, car demain...préparez-vous pour les deux batailles finales. ;-)**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

Existe t-il plus désagréable sensation que celle de se sentir parfaitement inutile ? Non...Bobby n'en trouvait aucune, et pour tout s'il devait trouver un adjectif pour se qualifier en ce moment c'est celui-ci qu'il emploierait...Inutile...John lui botterait les fesses s'il l'entendait dire ça, mais qu'importe...son ami était mort...l'Apocalypse avait commencé...Lucifer était libre...Dean était cloué dans un lit d'hôpital et leur dernier espoir ne tarderait pas à baisser les bras aussi, si tenté que ça ne soit pas déjà fait. Si au moins il pouvait marcher, il serait parti à la recherche de Luc...Sam ne semblait pas vouloir quitter le chevet de son ainé et de toute façon, Bobby ne tenait pas à le voir se jeter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Loup qui ne devait pas être loin..Tapi quelque part, attendant le moindre relachement d'attention de leur part.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé entre eux. Hiamovi avait entreprit de protéger la chambre de quelques gri-gri cheyennes, Chenoa jouait les relais entre eux, apportant son soutient à l'un ou un café à l'autre. Sam était resté près de son grand frère et avait fini par s'endormir.

- Mr Singer ? L'interpella une infirmière.

Le vieux chasseur leva la tête vers elle, adoptant un ton bourru et peu avenant.

- Oui ?

- Quelqu'un au téléphone pour vous à l'accueil.

Intrigué, Bobby suivit la jeune femme jusque là, suivit de près par Castiel, tout aussi curieux que lui.

- Quoi ? Grogna le vieil homme en prenant le combiné. Rufus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_"Je crois qu'il veut qu'on prenne sa place dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Chasser tout ces esprits du Mal, sauver les gens..C'est ça notre mission."_

_..._

_"Arrête avec ça, tu sais que je ne crois pas au Destin..."_

_" Dis plutôt que tu ne crois pas à Mon Destin"._

_..._

_"Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"_

_" Continuer le combat...N'oublies pas ce que papa t'a appris...Ce que Moi je t'ai appris".._

_..._

_"Tu étais en Enfer...j'étais seul...Je devais continuer la lutte"..._

_..._

_" J'emmerde le Destin"._

_" J'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber !"_

Tout le corps de Sam fut secoué d'un sursaut quand il se réveilla brusquement, sans aucune raison apparente. Constatant que son frère ainé était toujours inconscient, le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, un geste de pure fatigue. La voix de Dean, ses conseils, ses coups de gueule résonnaient jusque dans ses rêves...Sans son frère, Sam n'était rien, il était perdu...La preuve, lorsque son ainé était aux Enfers, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'associer avec Ruby et de dévelloper ses pouvoirs...Voilà le résultat.

Le jeune chasseur posa son coude sur le matelas où reposait Dean, il le fixa un moment avec un regard triste, le suppliant de se réveiller, de ne pas le laisser maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire hein ?

La chambre était plongée dans le noir et le silence, quelqu'un avait sans doute eu la gentillesse de fermer la porte quand il s'était aperçu que le cadet avait finit par s'endormir. Celui-ci se leva doucement, le corps encore endolori, et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Un vague reflet de son visage s'y dessina, mais Sam essaya de ne pas y prêter attention...

Le jeune homme fit un mouvement de rotation avec son cou, essayant de faire disparaître ce malaise qui naissait doucement en lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en soucier que le téléphone de la chambre se mit à sonner.

Intrigué, le chasseur s'en approcha doucement...

- Oui ?

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence fut son seul interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce que...

_- Bonsoir Sam._

Le sang de ce dernier sembla se glacer dans ses veines tandis qu'il ressera inconsciemment sa main sur le combiné.

- Luc.

Il l'entendit rire, ce qui eu le don de le mettre encore plus hors de lui.

_- Et oui...Vous me sous-estimiez...Pas vrai Sammy ? Qu'en dit Dean maintenant ? Ah pardon...il ne peut pas parler..._

Sam ravala quelques répliques peu élégantes et se contenta de demander.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_- Mais j'y viens Sam...Patience..._

Le jeune chasseur déglutit avec difficulté, essayant de ravaler tout sa haine et sa colère...il les laisserait s'exprimer en temps voulu.

- Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Dean ?

_- Parce que Dean est un idiot ! Il est toujours en train de contrecarrer mes plans, ça a le don de m'énerver...Donc je l'ai mis hors course pour pouvoir faire ce que j'ai à faire sans qu'il vienne fourrer son nez dans mes affaires !_

Sam parcourut quelques mètres, le téléphone sur l'oreille, et vint se placer face à la fenêtre.

- Alors Luc...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-_ Je veux régler mes comptes...Avec toi._

Un sourire sans joie naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se fit plus attentif à son reflet...Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, mais la lueur presque folle qu'il avait dans le regard faisait peur à voir.

- Ok. Dis-moi juste où et quand.

Chenoa s'inquiéta de ne pas voir revenir Castiel et Bobby, mais Hiamovi la rassura d'un regard.

- Je crois qu'ils ont une piste concernant les Valaacs.

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Le vieux cheyenne lui sourit.

- Parce que je les ai senti aussi.

Perplexe, Chenoa se détourna avant d'aller se poster devant la porte. Elle hésita pendant une seconde..Sam serait-il plus à même de parler ? De toute façon, elle ne pourrait le savoir quand franchissant le seuil de la chambre. Alors, doucement, elle commença par frapper...Cependant, comme elle n'eut pas de réponse, elle se risqua à entrer.

Surprise de ne pas trouver le jeune homme auprès de son frère, elle se mit à le chercher du regard. Le bruit de fond de l'eau en train de couler l'attira vers la salle de bain, la porte n'étant pas fermée, Chenoa se risqua à la pousser. Sam se passait de l'eau sur le visage, le bras sortit de son écharpe, quelques armes étalées sur le sol.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton accusateur.

Le jeune chasseur tressauta légèrement avant de s'appuyer sur les rebords de la vasque en soupirant...Sans doute espérait-il préparer sa fuite le plus discrètement possible ?

Ne lui répondant pas, Sam se passa un système pour dissimuler un couteau autour d'un de ses avants-bras avant de vérifier que son revolver était chargé.

- Sam ! Le pressa Chenoa.

L'arme passée dans sa ceinture, le jeune chasseur dissimula deux lames noires dans sa veste qu'il enfila aussitôt. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il daigna accorder un regard à Chenoa.

- Je dois le faire.

- Non Sam...Tu n'es pas en état...

La jeune femme tenta vainement de lui barrer la route, mais Sam la poussa doucement pour aller se poster devant le lit de son frère. Chenoa revint à la charge une seconde plus tard, en lui attrapant le bras.

- Sam s'il te plait...Laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, mettant toute la gentillesse qui lui restait dans sa réponse.

- Non...je veux que tu restes auprès de Dean...je veux que tu veilles sur lui. Et surtout ne dis rien aux autres.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça seul ?

Sam s'empara d'un couteau sur lequel quelques symbôles étranges étaient gravés avant de reporter son attention sur un vieux colt...Il sembla hésiter pendant une seconde avant de le reposer dans les affaires de son frère.

- Parce que c'est après moi que Luc en a...Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé...Hiamovi est trop vieux pour m'accompagner...Castiel est redevenu humain je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...Et je tiens trop à Bobby et toi pour laisser Luc vous approcher...En plus...c'est ce qu'il fairait. Ajouta t-il en posant un regard son son grand frère.

Chenoa s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Sam la fit taire d'un geste de la main. Déposant rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres, il quitta la chambre en promettant.

- Je ne serai pas long.

Pas de lune cette nuit...Parfait..Le noir était donc un avantage dont il allait se servir contre lui. Les alentours de la route étaient parfaitement déserts, un ravin d'un côté, une montagne de l'autre. Le bruit approchant d'un moteur attira alors son attention, et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire presque vainqueur.

Luc se permit une seconde d'innatention pour poser son regard sur le lac en contre-bas, et plus particulièrement, sur la petite maison en rondin qui reposait dessus. Tout était en place.

Grant se précipita vers son pick-up noir tout en mettant en marche le moteur. Les mains serrées sur le volant, il fit crier le monstre avant de démarrer en trombe, les pneux crissant sur la route dans une plainte fumante. Un virage...lui arriverait en sens inverse...Le soit disant lieu de rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé étant plus loin, Sam ne s'attendrait pas à voir une voiture surgir en face de lui...Parfait...Un coup de volant...Quelques tonneaux dans le ravin, et le jeune Winchester serait inconscient.

Luc entendit la voiture que Sam avait volé sur le parking de l'hôpital et se mit en travers de la route, laissant les réflexes du cadet fairent la suite.

Bobby, qui était revenu dans la chambre de Dean après avoir parlé longuement à Rufus, apprit de la bouche de Chenoa le départ de Sam. Le vieux chasseur avait pesté et juré, mais le cadet s'était bien gardé de dévoiler le lieu du rendez-vous. La jeune femme ne s'était pas remontrée, tandis que Castiel l'avait rejoint au chevet de Dean. Soudain, le corps de l'ainé sursauta, prenant Bobby et l'ange par surprise.

- Dean ?

Une seconde plus tard, le jeune homme ouvrait les yeux, le visage paniqué, étouffant et s'agitant à cause du tuyau qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Castiel se précipita dans le couloir pour appeller un médecin, tandis que Bobby essaya de repousser l'ainé pour qu'il reste tranquille.

- Tout va bien Dean...tu es à l'hôpital...

- Mr Malloy ? Demanda le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui à son arrivée.

Une fois certain que son patient respirait de lui-même, le docteur l'extuba avant de l'examiner.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous savez où vous êtes ?

Dean approuva, toujours agité.

- 'opital...

Il n'écouta même pas l'autre question du médecin qu'il s'était tourné vers Bobby.

- Sam ?

Le visage de son oncle se figea, lui indiquant clairement qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite.

Le brouhaha assourdissant qui lui avait éclaté les tympans quelques minutes plus tôt s'était estompé. Une odeur de fumée et un goût cuivré de sang donna la nausée à Sam qui se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Il était toujours dans la voiture...Sauf que celle-ci était sur le toit...Et plus sur la route s'il en jugeait par les branches et l'herbe qu'il sentait sous une de ses mains.

Le jeune chasseur ne se souvenait pas très bien de comment il était arrivé là...il revoyait juste des phares aveuglants en face de lui...puis tout s'était mit à tourner...le verre à voler...Et sa respiration s'était bloquée d'un coup.

Sam fut rapidement tiré de ses brefs souvenirs par des bruits de pas...ils semblaient se rapprocher de la carcasse de la voiture. Aussi, le jeune chasseur essaya tant bien que mal de saisir son arme. Malheureusement, son bras était coincé rendant toute manoeuvre de défense impossible.

- Et bien Sammy...On a fait une sacré chute ! S'exclama la voix amusée de Luc.

Sam jura pour lui-même, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir été aussi stupide...il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu...Dean n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur...Jamais.

Il sentit deux bras l'attraper avant de le tirer hors de la voiture. Pour le moment incapable de bouger, il se contenta d'un simple juron.

- Oh...c'est comme ça que tu remercies ton sauveur ? Se moqua Grant.

Mais Sam rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restait, et se remit debout en une seconde, braquant son arme qu'il avait réussit à tirer de sa ceinture, sur Luc, qui avait réagit exactement en même temps.

- Oh...j'ai comme l'impression que je t'ai sous-estimé aussi Sammy...

Grant bougea instinctivement sur la gauche, obligeant Sam à parer une éventuelle attaque. Sauf que le chasseur n'avait pas été victime deux accidents successifs, il gardait donc un avantage sur le cadet qui ne put l'empêcher de le désarmer. Luc n'attendit pas une seconde et se servit de la crosse de son arme pour assommer Sam.

- Ou pas...

Lorsque le jeune homme se sentit revenir dans son corps, la première sensation qu'il ressentit fut la douleur...Elle était un peu partout...sa tête, son bras, son épaule, ses poignets... Sam entre-ouvrit les paupières, espérant presque être allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, Dean prêt à le sermonner juste à côté de lui...Mais non...il était bien allongé...Sauf que ce n'était pas dans un lit, mais sur une sorte de planche...Ce n'était pas son grand frère qui était à ses côtés mais Luc dont le visage avait été en parti ravagé par les flammes...Et il n'avait apparement pas l'intention de le réprimander puisqu'il avait l'air perdu dans la contemplation du couteau de Ruby.

Sam laissa retomber sa tête en soupirant, avant de lancer d'un ton plus que méprisant.

- T'es pitoyable Luc...obliger de me mettre hors course et de m'attacher pour pouvoir te venger...Ton père ne serait pas fier...Oh mais j'oubliais...Rectifia le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur Luc. Il était aussi lâche que toi.

Un léger bruit de clapotis d'eau suivit cette provocation et permit à Sam de comprendre qu'ils étaient proches du lac qui juxtaposait la ville de Glasgow. Ou du moins...Ce qu'il en restait.

- Tu t'y connais toi en pères lâches pas vrai ? Lança Grant avec un sourire.

Un noeud de colère se forma aussitôt dans la gorge de Sam qui lui cracha de se la fermer.

- John Winchester ! Une vraie légende ce gars...Mais quand il s'agit de faire appel à un peu de courage...là il n'y a plus personne ! Incapable de faire ce qu'il faut quand il a su pour toi ! D'ailleurs, pour ton frère c'est pareil...une vraie poule mouillée..."oh non...je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Sammy !" Immita Luc avec une insolence que Sam lui aurait fait volontier ravaler...Et pas par la bouche...

Le cadet se redressa comme il put, prenant aussitôt la défense de son père.

- Mon père n'a pas hésité à aller en Enfer pour sauver Dean...Et Dean a fait pareil pour moi ...Ce sont des héros ! Des héros tu entends ? Tu ne pourra jamais leur arriver à la cheville !

Luc sembla accuser le coup avant de s'avancer vers Sam, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

- Toi non plus...Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Le jeune homme sentit le noeud dans sa gorge se faire plus gros, plus génant. Peu désireux de montrer à Luc qu'il avait touché un point sensible, il détourna la tête, préférant tirer sur ses liens.

- Dis-moi c'est un beau couteau que tu as là...Constata Grant en approchant la lame du visage de Sam qui ne cilla même pas.

- Quoi ? Tu comptes me découper ? Demanda t-il aussitôt avec un ton très "Deanesque".

Luc éclata d'un rire dément avant de poser la lame gravée sur le cou du jeune chasseur.

- Simplement te prouver quelque chose...

Sam sentit le sang couler le long de l'entaille, mais ne retint même pas sa respiration...S'il comptait le torturer, il s'y prenait bien mal...C'est alors qu'il sentit autre chose se passer...La lame le...oui...Elle le brûlait...Comme elle brûlait les démons. La douleur ne fut pas la seule sensation que Sam ressentit soudain, elle était accompagnée d'un sentiment d'effroi, de peur et de dégoût de soit. Dès qu'il vit le couteau agir, Luc ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait, laissant le temps à la brûlure de laisser une marque..Puis, il retira le poignard, jubilant.

- Alors Sammy...je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois toujours si humain...On dirait que ton côté Démon a largement prit le dessus depuis que ton ainé est allé griller en Enfer...

Horrifié, non pas d'être sans défense face à ce psychopathe, mais plutôt des effets qu'avait le couteau de Ruby sur lui, Sam détourna la tête, regardant inconsciemment les liens qui lui entaillaient les poignets.

- _Sam..._

- Nom de Dieu Bobby ! S'énerva Dean en se redressant.

- Ne crie pas après moi gamin, je n'avais aucun moyen de l'arrêter !

L'ainé retirait déjà sa perfusion, faisant fi des protestations de Hiamovi. Son frère était en danger...il le sentait...Un point douloureux dans le creu de son ventre le lui disait.

- Et Chenoa, pourquoi elle a rien dit celle-là ? S'emporta le jeune chasseur.

- Je crois qu'elle pensait bien faire...Expliqua Castiel. D'ailleurs, elle nous a tout de suite avertis avant de partir.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Je pense qu'elle est partie à la recherche de Sam peu de temps après qu'il soit parti.

Dean sauta du lit, ignorant le vertige qui l'assaillit tout à coup...La voix de son petit frère ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête...quelques flashs angoissants passaient aussi par moment. Il devait le retrouver..et vite...

- Rufus m'a appellé. Expliqua Bobby. Les Valaacs sont tous regroupés à Glasgow...

L'ainé leva un regard angoissé vers son oncle, avant de se tourner vers Castiel qui formula sa pensée à voix haute.

- Si Luc voulait tendre un piège à Sam...C'est sûrement là qu'il le ferait.

Dean approuva avant d'attraper sa veste. Mais il mit la main sur quelque chose de froid et metallique...le Colt...

- Oh non...Sammy...Gémit-il pour lui-même.

Son frère n'avait même pas prit le colt...la seule arme capable de renvoyer toutes ses créatures d'où elles venaient.

- On a plus de temps à perdre. Annonça Castiel d'une voix grave. Les Valaacs ne sont pas les seuls dans cette ville...il y a aussi des Chiens de l'enfer et tout ceux qui ont été infectés par la Fleur du Mal...Luc est le cadet des soucis de Sam en ce moment.

Le regard plus que déterminé, Dean glissa le Colt dans sa ceinture avant d'enfiler sa veste de cuir, bien décidé à en finir avec toute cette histoire.

Sam avait oublié la douleur, se concentrant plutôt sur toute la colère qui montait en lui et qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Luc semblait se réjouir de le voir bouilloner de l'intérieur, mais aussi plus que satisfait qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Le jeune chasseur ravala un juron en posant un regard noir sur Grant.

- Tu frises le ridicule Luc...Je te pensais lâche..mais là tu es plus que pitoyable...

Une fois de plus, Luc accusa mal le coup, préférant faire une profonde entaille sur l'un des avants bras de Sam qui réprima une légère grimace.

- Quand est-ce qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses ? Demanda le cadet avec le plus grand mépris.

Grant paraissait sur le point d'exploser, mais il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour se contrôler un minimum..Sans doute n'en avait-il pas encore finit avec sa vengeance.

Soudain, toute la structure de la cabane se mit à trembler dangeureusement, prenant Luc et Sam par surprise. Une seconde plus tard, tout était redevenu très calme et Grant oublia très vite l'incident, qui aurait dû sonner comme une alerte.

- Tu sais quoi Sammy...j'ai toujours détesté les Winchester...Cette famille..unie quoi qu'il arrive...Cette famille déchirée entre le Paradis et l'Enfer...Ces deux frères qui...

Une fois de plus, toute la cabane se mit à trembler, coupant net le discours du chasseur. Toute la pièce fut momentanément plongée dans le noir et un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Sam.

- Non...Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Et puis, tout se ralluma...Les tremblements avaient cessés. Mais ils n'étaient plus deux dans la pièce...Mais trois.

- Bonsoir.

Luc sursauta, le couteau de Ruby toujours dans la main. Il fit demi-tour, l'arme en l'air, menaçant le nouvel arrivant.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'intru posa un regard sur Sam dont l'expression était figée, impassible. L'homme, assez grand, une bonne trentaine, des cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse, lui accorda un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

Grant, à qui rien n'avait échappé, balança son regard du cadet à l'intru.

- Qui vous êtes ? Redemanda t-il d'un ton agressif.

L'homme roula des yeux, visiblement agacé et sembla faire un effort quasi surhumain pour daigner lui répondre.

- J'ai des tas de noms...Mais je préfère Lucifer.

Sam vit Luc se figer tandis que sa main se serra d'instinct un peu plus autour du poignard. Le chasseur recula d'un pas, mais malgré sa peur apparente, il ne montrait pas le moindre désir de s'enfuir.

- J'aurais dû le savoir...Cracha Grant en se tournant vers Sam. Tu trahis les tiens ! Tu es un monstre !

Le cadet s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Lucifer le fit à sa place.

- En fait non...Sam est...assez têtu dans son genre...Et si je suis ici ce n'est pas à cause de lui...Euh..en fait si..un peu...Se reprit-il avec un léger sourire. Mais disons que je ne peux pas te laisser abimer ma marchandise...

Luc cilla, resserant sa prise autour du couteau.

- Quoi ?

- Oh ça suffit ! Sale cafard putride, tu crois que j'ai des comptes à te rendre ? S'emporta Lucifer en faisant un pas vers lui.

Aussitôt, la lumière se mit de nouveau à grésiller et la cabane à tanguer.

Comprenant que la suite ne serait pas belle à voir, Sam tira sur ses liens. D'un geste de la main, le Diable les lui détacha et le cadet ne perdit pas une seconde. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il se rua sur Luc et lui arracha le couteau des mains. A moitié assomé par le coup de tête qu'il s'était prit, Grant resta au sol alors que Sam s'était redressé en le toisant avec mépris.

- C'est à moi ça ! Lança t-il en repassant le poignard dans sa ceinture.

Plus que désireux de ne pas rester en présence du Diable, le jeune homme tourna les talons pour récupérer le reste des armes que Luc lui avait prit. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il entendit un raffus terrible derrière lui. Les reflexes amoindris à cause de l'explosion, de son accident et de la séance de torture, Sam n'avait pas vu son adversaire qui avait tenté de se jeter sur lui. Sauf que Luc n'en eut pas l'occasion car Lucifer avait été plus rapide, l'attrapant par un bras avant de le plaquer contre le mur avec une violence inouie.

Une seconde plus tard, toute la structure s'écroula, s'enfonçant rapidement dans le lac . Sam avait tout juste pu attraper deux lames noires qu'il se retrouva avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Derrière lui, Luc se défendait tant bien que mal face à Lucifer qui avait plongée une main dans son torse, recherchant son coeur.

Le plus jeune ne put même pas étouffer une exclamation d'horreur car déjà, l'eau était écarlate et lui arrivait sous le menton. Les quelques meubles ainsi que les murs ne tardèrent à s'effondrer et bientôt, ni Luc, ni Lucifer ne furent visibles. Sam se sentait pousser vers le bas, alors que l'eau elle, continuait de monter. Une angoisse enfantine se mit à naître en lui tandis qu'il cherchait désespérement une issue.

Un instant plus tard, et la cabane fut complètement immergée, emportant avec elle Grant, le Diable et le cadet des Winchester.

Tiraillée entre deux feux, Chenoa avait finalement choisit de rester avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si c'était à son insu. Avant de partir, elle avait avertis Hiamovi et avait pris sa voiture pour suivre Sam...Oui, mais voilà...elle avait retrouvé le véhicule que le jeune homme avait volé au fond d'un ravin...Le désespoir avait commencé à la gagner quand elle aperçut au bord du lac, une cabane sur pilotis...laquelle semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était parvenue à la berge tandis qu'en un instant à peine, toute la maison se retrouva engloutie par les flots. Chenoa ne pouvait pas bouger...Figée d'angoisse et de peur...Pourquoi avait-elle cédé à Sam ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé partir ? Elle aurait dû insister...Et puis quoi ? L'histoire n'allait quand même pas se terminer comme ça...Tout ça pour en arriver là ? La jeune femme avait une soudaine envie de hurler au Destin et à l'Avenir d'aller se faire...

Soudain, elle aperçut une forme un peu plus à droite...C'était...oui...c'était une homme...Cette fois, Chenoa en était sûre..Elle le reconnaitrait de dos la nuit...Elle _savait_ quand c'était lui.

- Sam !

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans l'eau pour nager jusqu'à lui. Par chance, elle était bonne nageuse...Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empécher de soupirer de soulagement.

- Sam ?

Le cadet semblait assez sonné et mal au point, aussi, elle l'aida à se diriger vers le rivage qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Parvenu à la berge, elle passa un de ses bras autour d'elle et l'entraina un peu plus loin sur la terre ferme, où il se laissa tomber sans résistance.

- Sam ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu m'a fait une peur bleue !

Allongé sur le dos, visiblement épuisé, Sam se contenta de murmurer.

- Désolé...

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant d'être fachée encore longtemps, Chenoa reporta son attention sur le lac.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Luc ?

- Mort...Répondit simplement Sam.

- Et comment ?

Soudain, le jeune homme sembla retrouver un peu de force. Il se remit debout difficilement, aussitôt soutenu de la cheyenne.

- Sam...on doit retourner à l'hôpital...

- Non...Lucifer...Lucifer est là...

Chenoa fronça des sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre...De toute façon, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications d'un horrible râle d'agonie s'éleva dans le ciel...

- Oh mon Dieu...

- Dans la voiture...Souffla Sam en la pressant...vite !

Le jeune couple se précipita dans la voiture, tandis qu'un groupe de Valaacs se dirigeait droit sur eux. Chenoa sauta derrière le volant et démarra en trombe, sans vraiment savoir où aller.

- Sam ?

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir où étaient les créatures, avant de se tourner vers elle, le visage blafard.

- T'arrête pas...On doit se mettre à l'abris.

A l'abris..Oui, mais où ? La seule ville à la ronde n'en était plus vraiment une depuis l'épidémie de la Fleur du Mal...Glasgow n'était pas un refuge.


	24. Chapter 23

**Merci à toi Sauterelle pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi haletant. ;-) **

**Et merci aussi à Jubei-Kazuki, évidemment. J'ai été vache de couper comme ça hier, et comme promis, aujourd'hui c'est l'avant dernier chapitre...Et les batailles finales...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. :-)**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Mars 1996**

Pourquoi l'orage menaçait-il de gronder à l'aube d'une bataille ? La nature avait un drôle sens de l'humour constata Dean tout en vérifiant que son arme soit correctement chargée. La lune était cachée par d'épais nuages noirs, donnant de ce fait un avantage aux Valaacs, regroupés à la lisière de la fôret...Le jeune homme pouvait presque les voir ramper et grouiller les uns vers les autres. Un léger picotement au creu du ventre, signe d'une montée de stress, l'obligea à se concentrer de nouveau.

- C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Sam qui s'était rapproché de la fenêtre pour y jeter un petit coup d'oeil.

- Jim et Caleb vont faire diversion pendant que Bobby et papa vont emmener le Démon dans la grange derrière.

- Ah oui...Et après, il renvoit les trucs en Enfer c'est ça ? Poursuivit le plus jeune sans cacher son sceptissisme. Et nous ?

Dean glissa son arme dans sa ceinture avant de souffler.

- Moi je couvre le père Jim et Caleb...Toi tu restes à l'abri ici.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste !

- Pas de discussion Sam !

Le cadet ne se gêna pas pour protester, indifférent au ton sévère de son frère.

- Pourquoi je devrais rester en arrière ?

- Parce que.

- C'est pas une raison !

- Sam...

- Je veux vous aider moi...

- Sam !

Cette fois, la voix de Dean ne laissait plus la place pour les bouderies, il avait prit exactement le même ton que John prenait quand il dictait ses ordres. Le plus jeune se renfrogna avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le lit, la mine déconfite.

L'ainé détestait quand il faisait cette tête là, mais c'était pour son bien..Pour sa sécurité...Tous étaient tombés d'accords pendant l'élaboration du plan pour laisser Sam en arrière...Ce gosse était un peu trop souvent la cible de démons pour le laisser prendre part à ce combat..Surtout que les Valaacs semblaient plus que désireux de l'emmener avec eux.

Dean s'apprêta à lui lancer une parole rassurante disant qu'il aurait l'occasion de faire ses preuves très bientôt, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion...La voix de son père l'appella en bas.

- Dean !

Une seconde plus tard, toute la maison était plongée dans le noir et des bruits de fenêtres brisées retentirent au rez de chaussé.

- Merde...Jura l'ainé en jetant un coup d'oeil à la vitre.

Bien sûr qu'ils auraient dû s'en douter...Les Valaacs ne s'étaient pas montrés patients et avaient décrétés qu'il était grand temps d'attaquer, les prenant tous par surprise. Ils avaient été naïfs de penser le contraire...

Des bruits de coups de feu retentirent et les deux frères sortirent leurs armes dans un même geste. Dean se tourna rapidement vers son cadet, essayant de ravaler son inquiétude pour les chasseurs qui se trouvaient en bas.

- Reste derrière moi. Lui ordonna t-il.

Sam approuva et suivit son ainé d'un pas prudent. L'avantage avec son petit frère, c'était qu'il s'avait exactement quand s'arrêter de bouder..Preuve d'une certaine maturité que Dean refusait encore de voir.

Une bataille faisait rage en bas, grognements, injures et bruits de coup en étaient la preuve. L'ainé voulu aller les aider, mais à peine fut-il sortit de la chambre qu'il crut apercevoir, là-bas, tout au bout du couloir, un pied grisatre entrer dans une des pièce. Son sang se glaça instantanément dans ses veines tandis qu'il comprit qu'un des Valaacs était réussit à parvenir à leur étage.

Dean fit signe à son frère de garder son arme en joux, ce qu'il fit. Puis, d'un pas très prudent, il s'avança...Doucement...tout doucement, essayant de ne faire craquer aucune planche de la vieille maison de Bobby.

Derrière lui, il entendait la respiration de Sam s'accélérer sous l'effet d'une certaine angoisse, sans doute provoqué par un appel de Caleb en bas.

- John ! Il se barre !

L'ainé essaya de faire abstraction du son de la bataille en bas, sentant soudain que leur présence ne passait plus inaperçue. Le Valaac était là...tout près...Il pouvait presque l'entendre grogner...Les pas de son frère derrière lui déclanchèrent un léger grincement qui fit grimacer le jeune chasseur...A moins que...Dean stoppa net, obligeant son cadet à l'immiter...Pourquoi les craquements continuaient-ils ?

Soudain, un râle retentit juste derrière le plus jeune qui n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se sentit attrapé par les chevilles, il bascula à plat ventre tandis qu'un instant plus tard, il glissait rapidement sur le sol, essayant de retenir vainement à quelques meubles.

- Sam !

Dean se jeta vers lui en tentant de lui attraper les poignets. Ce fut parfaitement inutile car les forces du Valaac, nettement supérieures aux siennes l'obligèrent à relacher son petit frère qui sortit son arme dans une tentative désespérée de faire lâcher prise au monstre.

La panique s'empara aussitôt de l'ainé, qui par réflexe, braqua son revolver sur la créature. Il ne lui fallut d'un seul coup pour terrasser son adversaire.

Une seconde plus tard, le jeune homme courait vers son petit frère qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- Sammy, ça va ?

Son cadet approuva d'un signe de tête avant de lever les yeux avec effroi vers son ainé.

- Dean !

Ce dernier ne put réagir à temps, il se sentit soulever et projetter dans les airs. Le vol plané lui parût durer des heures, mais la reception elle, fut bien plus pénible. Dean retomba lourdement contre un mur, décrochant un cadre au passage. Le jeune chasseur voulu se relever, mais déjà un Valaac lui était tombé dessus, passant ses griffes autour de sa gorge. Un seul faux mouvement, et Dean pouvait dire adieu à la vie, il en était parfaitement conscient, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le monstre en face, même s'il n'avait qu'une moitié de visage, le mettant presque au défis de le tuer. La créature entre-ouvrit la bouche, un geste retraçant son origine humaine, et poussa un long râle, obligeant Dean à grimacer.

Tout à coup, ce râle se transforma soudain en une plainte agonisante et un liquide noir coula de ce qui ressemblait à sa bouche. Dean baissa les yeux et vit un bout de fer dépassé de la gorge du Valaac, qui ne tarda pas à s'effondrer sur le côté, mort.

Sam lança un regard soulagé à son ainé tout en jetant l'arme loin de lui. Une seconde plus tard, son grand frère était debout, posant une main satisfaite sur son épaule.

- Joli réflexe Sammy.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire avant que Dean ne retrouve son professionalisme et ne lui attrape le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

- Allons-y !

Effectivement, le rez de chaussé était un véritable champ de bataille. Dean avait d'ailleurs constaté avec crainte qu'il voyait plus de Valaacs que de chasseurs...Où était son père ? Et Bobby ?

- Dean ! L'appella Sam en lui tirant la manche.

L'ainé tourna la tête pour voir ce que lui montrait son frère, Caleb était aux prises avec trois des monstres et semblait en bien mauvaise posture.

- Reste là ! Lui ordonna Dean en poussant son cadet dans un coin.

Sans entendre les protestations de Sam, le jeune chasseur se lança sans réfléchir au coeur de la melée, désireux d'aider son ami.

Un peu à l'abri, le plus jeune leva le nez vers la cohue, cherchant son frère des yeux...Des bruits de coups et quelques jurons..Voilà tout ce qu'il entendait...

- Dean !

Pas de réponse...Sam continua de tirer des balles en fer sur les créatures qui étaient à sa portée tout en appellant son ainé d'une voix pressante.

- Dean !

- Sam, cache-toi ! Hurla une autre voix.

Le cadet obéit, ayant reconnu le père Jim. Il se plaqua contre le mur tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, le prêtre sortait du noir, un tisonnier dans une main, un revolver de l'autre. Le chasseur envoya trois des monstres au tapis avec l'arme en fer, tandis qu'il en tua deux autres de deux balles correctement logées dans le coeur. Les Valaacs tombaient comme des mouches face à lui, aussi Sam se surprit à se dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre comme ça...Pour lui, le père Jim était un peu le parrain, ou le gentil instituteur qui les formait quand ils ne pouvaient aller à l'école...Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu en mode "guerrier".

Un instant plus tard, les corps des Valaacs s'entassaient, laissant apparaître Dean et Caleb, le premier aidant l'autre chasseur à se relever. Tous les deux semblaient blessés, mais vu leur démarche insolente et fluide, ça ne devaient être que quelques égratinures.

- Whoua...Tu déchires Jimmy ! Le complimenta Caleb avec un sourire.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un merci. Répliqua aussitôt le prêtre en accordant un bref signe à Dean.

- Où sont Bobby et papa ?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai ai vu, ils étaient dehors...des Valaacs leur étaient tombés dessus.

Sam sortit de sa cachette, réclamant qu'on leur vienne en aide, seulement à peine eut-il formulé sa requête qu'un courant d'air glacé passa dans la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, une épaisse fumée noire rampait par les fenêtres brisées, recouvrant les cadavres des Valaacs et glissant lentement vers eux.

Dean fut à côté de son cadet en une seconde, agrippant son épaule dès qu'il reconnut l'ombre qui s'était approchée de son frère pendant son sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda naïvement le plus jeune.

- ça c'est mon maître.

Tous firent volte face, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'ombre s'épaissit, se transformant presque en un terrible ouragan. Dean se sentit soulevé de terre pour la seconde fois déjà avant de se réceptionner à plusieurs mètres de là, contre une table sans doute puisqu'il resta sonné un moment.

- Dean ! Dean ! L'appella la voix lointaine de Jim.

Un bourdonnement plus que désagréable retentit tout au fond de ses tympans, obligeant le jeune homme à grimacer dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux.

- Dean ça va ?

Le visage du prêtre se fit un peu plus nette, aussi, le chasseur approuva tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne humide et collant.

- Tu saignes...Constata Caleb à côté de lui.

- C'est rien...c'est pas grave...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean vit Caleb et Jim échanger un regard...Wow...une minute...Caleb et Jim ? Soit c'était le coup qu'il avait reçut sur la tête, soit le compte n'était pas bon...

- Où est Sam ? Demanda t-il aussitôt en le cherchant des yeux.

Sam se sentit relâché et violemment poussé au sol, la douleur fusa dans ses genoux et ses poignets dès qu'il entra en contact avec la terre humide. Mais le cadet n'y prêta aucune attention, trop angoissé de savoir comment il était arrivé ici...La fumée noire qui, un instant auparavant envahissait le rez de chaussé de la maison de Bobby rampait et ondulait lentement tout près de lui. Sans qu'il puisse la contrôler, une peur presque irrationelle l'obligea à s'en éloigner aussi vite qu'il put. Mais à peine s'était-il mit debout qu'il sentit deux bras l'attraper et le repousser une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

- Sam Winchester...Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin rester un peu seul avec toi. Fit le démon juste derrière lui.

Le sang de Sam sembla s'être soudain arrêté de couler dans ses veines, il se retourna face à son adversaire qui avait, Dieu seul sait comment, réussit à échapper à John et Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda le gamin essayant de contrôler la peur dans sa voix.

- Et bien...Avant toute chose, j'espère que tu es un peu plus intelligent que ton père et ton imbécile de frangin...Parce que je dois t'avouer que j'ai été étonné qu'ils pensent que je renverrai les Valaacs aussi facilement...

Sam cilla, sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? Vous les avez appellés ? Je croyais que vous n'en aviez pas le pouvoir ?

- Techniquement c'est vrai...Mais je peux appeller mon maitre...

Le cadet tourna la tête vers la fumée noire avant de détourner le regard, sentant un certain malaise le prendre. Le Démon continua d'expliquer.

- Une fois que je l'ai prévenu...Il a envoyé les Valaacs et ils ont pu faire diversion...

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh Sammy...Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

- M'en fous !

- Mais Dean on ne sait même pas où chercher ! Essaya de le raisonner Jim en le rattrapant.

Le jeune homme se dégagea aussitôt, le visage déformé par la peur.

- Un Démon a enlevé mon petit frère ! Je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés !

Dean et Jim échangèrent un regard pendant un instant avant que Caleb n'intervienne.

- Il a raison Jim...Si on agis pas maintenant, après il sera peut-être trop tard..On ne peut pas courir ce risque.

Le prêtre semblait être en plein dilemne.

- Et Bobby et John ?

- Ce sont des chasseurs. Répliqua Caleb...Sam n'a que douze ans et il est tout seul face à deux Démons.

Dean ravala douloureusement quelques larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler alors que Jim le considéra un instant, avant de soupirer.

- On a même pas de plan.

- On improvisera.

Le prêtre ferma les yeux avant de faire un geste de la main, incitant les deux chasseurs à ouvrir la marche.

- Je vais le regretter...

Accroupis face à lui, un sourire cruel s'afficha sur le visage du Démon qui semblait jubiler d'avoir réussit à tromper les Winchester.

- Remarque, on peut les remercier, car grâce à eux...On t'a avec nous maintenant.

Sam cilla une nouvelle fois, ne comprenant absolument pas où voulait en venir cet être maléfique.

- Vois-tu, mon maître ici présent voulait à tout prix te rencontrer...Seulement il n'en avait encore jamais eu l'occasion...

- Pourquoi ?

Le Démon commença alors à rire, un rire dément et cruel...Mais ce rire se mua très vite en une sorte de couinement plaintif. Sam fronça des sourcils, sans comprendre...Une seconde plus tard, il reconnut la voix de son père qui se rapprochait, récitant un exorcisme.

Dès que John fut visible, le cadet se releva pour se précipiter vers lui. Sauf que la fumée noire en avait, apparemment, décidée autrement. Un coup de vent violent agita les arbres, et Sam se sentit renvoyé violemment à sa place tandis que son père fut brusquement plaqué contre un chêne.

- Papa !

Retrouvant ses esprits, le Démon oublia le plus jeune des Winchester pour se tourner vers le père, non sans dissimuler un profond agacement.

- John...toujours là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...

- Laisse-le partir. Souffla ce dernier en toisant le démon.

Celui-ci s'approcha de sa victime, murmurant quelques paroles innaudibles pour Sam qui essaya tout de même de tendre l'oreille, sans effet.

John essaya aussitôt de se dégager avant de menacer son tortionnaire qui ne put s'empécher de rire, franchement amusé.

Lorsque Sam vit le Démon sortir un poignard, son premier réflexe fut de courir vers son père, et tout se déroula bien trop vite pour que chacun ait le temps de comprendre. Voyant son dernier-né se ruer vers le Démon, John poussa un hurlement, un horrible flash-back l'assaillant tout d'un coup...Mais le cri du père ne fut pas le seul à retentire à ce moment là. Sortant des arbres, Dean appella son petit frère tandis que Caleb tira sur les Valaacs qui étaient présents.

Un instant plus tard, le Démon avait attrapé Sam et le maintenait fermement contre lui, le couteau posé sur sa gorge. Tous s'arrêtèrent net, John lança tout un tas d'insultes alors que Dean, à quelques mètres de là, avait levé les mains en signe d'appaisement. L'arme encore fumante, Caleb mit en joux le dernier monstre tout en regardant d'un air angoissé le jeune otage qu'avait pris le Démon.

- Et maintenant hein ? Demanda John. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Un silence suivit cette question...Soudain, la fumée noire s'agita avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol, entrainant les Valaacs, vivants et morts avec elle. Un sentiment de panique passa sur le visage du Démon qui ressera un peu plus sa prise.

- On dirait que ton maître t'a abandonné...Constata Caleb avec un sourire, pointant son arme sur lui.

La panique...voilà tout ce que Dean ressentait à cet instant précis, il ne voyait même plus le démon, juste le poignard qui commençait à entailler la gorge de son petit frère, ce dernier essayant vainement de se dégager.

- Relâche-le..Souffla John, toujours prisonnier du pouvoir psychique du Démon.

Celui-ci lança un regard aux chasseurs...sans pour autant constater qu'il en manquait encore deux...

- Non...Non si je lui ramène Sam...

- Alors je te poursuivrais jusqu'en Enfer, je te traquerai ton maitre et toi et je vous tuerai. Se contenta de répondre Dean qui avait soudain retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Le Démon éclata de rire.

- Vous oubliez juste que je peux tuer deux Winchester en une seconde ! Menaça t-il en écrasant un peu plus John qui essaya de reprendre son souffle, et en entaillant un peu plus Sam qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur en essayant de se dégager une nouvelle fois.

- Mais tu ne le fera pas ! Lança la voix de Bobby derrière lui.

Sortant des arbres, le vieux chasseur commença à réciter un exorcisme tandis que le père Jim, fit de même en arrivant de l'autre côté. Cerné, et surtout encore plus affaiblis par les deux chasseurs, le Démon relâcha soudain l'emprise qu'il avait sur John, et dessera ses bras de Sam. Dean courut vers lui, lui agrippant le poignet pour le tirer hors de portée de l'être qui commençait à se tortiller en poussant de hurlements de douleurs.

John se releva aussitôt, reprenant l'exorcisme en choeur avec les deux autres chasseurs. Caleb quant à lui, se précipita vers les deux frères.

- Sam ça va ?

- Sammy !

Le plus jeune, fermement étreint dans les bras de son ainé approuva avant de porter une main à sa gorge.

- C'est rien bonhomme...Le rassura Dean en appliquant un tissu dessus.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, l'ainé serra son petit frère contre lui tout en marmonant des paroles rassurantes.

- C'est fini Sammy...tu es en sécurité.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard triste de Caleb, c'est alors qu'il comprit...il comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu le plus peur ce soir. Le cadet passa ses bras autour de son ainé, et le rassura à son tour.

- Je vais bien Dean...T'inquiète pas...Je vais bien...

Un horrible cri retentit derrière eux tandis qu'un instant plus tard, le démon s'échappa du corps sans vie de son hôte et s'enfonça dans le sol.

Essouflés, les trois chasseurs échangèrent un regard satisfait avant que John ne pose les yeux sur ses deux fils. Leur père se précipita alors vers eux, par réflexe.

- Sam ! Dean !

L'ainé, reniflant dessera son étreinte pour laisser son père prendre Sam dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien...Répetta le plus jeune, en rassurant John de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec son frère.

- Merci...merci...Soupira le père des Winchester.

Alors, il laissa Sam respirer un peu et posa une main sur sa blessure.

- Tu saignes...Il faut te soigner ça..

Boîtant légèrement, Dean se remit sur pied, passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère. Tous retournèrent vers la maison, blessés et essouflés, mais pourtant satisfaits...S'en était finit de cette histoire, de ces Valaacs..De cette traque.

**Glasgow, Montana - Janvier 2010**

- Mon Dieu...j'avais oublié..Soupira Chenoa dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Glasgow.

Sam resta silencieux, contemplant avec un effarement certain les restes de la ville. Les rues étaient désertes, les voitures, brûlées ou renversées, les imeubles en piteux état...Le décors tout entier reflétait l'Apocalypse, mais la naïveté du jeune chasseur l'avait encore une fois dupé car jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer retrouver Glasgow dans cet état.

C'est alors que la voiture se mit à pousser une plainte qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour la suite. La jeune femme s'énerva un peu, mais elle se rendit à l'évidence rapidement.

- On va devoir marcher...

Sam approuva et immita Chenoa qui venait de sortir de la voiture avec prudence. Les sens du jeune chasseur se mirent aux aguêts, prêt à toute éventualité. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les effets du virus de Croatoan, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer en quoi s'étaient transformés les habitants au contact de la Fleur du Mal. Sans qu'il la vit arriver jusqu'à lui, Sam se retrouva soutenu par la cheyenne qui chercha un abris des yeux.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous ? Demanda Sam plus à lui-même qu'à sa compagne.

- Honnêtement ? Je crois que préfère qu'ils restent bien cachés.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un léger sourire, bien trop d'accord avec elle. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas du véhicule et le cadet ne tarda pas à repousser gentiment Chenoa, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il pouvait se déplacer seul.

- Attends...Murmura t-il en la rattrapant par le bras.

Sentant qu'il lui mettait quelque chose dans la main, la jeune femme baissa les yeux...

- Juste au cas où. Expliqua Sam en refermant les doigts de Chenoa sur la lame noire qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Et toi ?

- J'en ai une autre.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient éloignés de la voiture, ils tombèrent sur un café délabré. Chenoa interrogea le jeune homme du regard pour savoir si cet abris temporaire leur conviendrait. Quand il approuva, elle ne put s'empécher de le soutenir pour gravir les quelques marches en bien mauvais état qui permettaient d'y accéder.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remarqua que Sam avait légèrement baissé sa garde, l'incitant à faire la même chose. Postée à la fenêtre, tout en gardant une certaine distance avec elle de manière à ne pas être vue, elle tourna la tête vers le chasseur, occupé à penser quelques unes de ses blessures.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire amusé avant de lui accorder un regard.

- Non ça va...c'est rien.

Chenoa avait glissé la lame noire dans sa ceinture et vérifiait un des fusils qu'elle avait récupéré dans la voiture accidentée du jeune homme.

- Eh Sam.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi on est ici ? Je veux dire...Glasgow n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri..On aurait dû retourner à l'hôpital...Je pensais que tu voudrais retourner auprès de Dean.

Sam parût réfléchir un instant à la question avant de répondre d'une voix très basse.

- Je sais pas vraiment...C'est comme si...

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, baissant la tête en se frottant les tempes nerveusement. Intriguée, Chenoa se désintéressa de la fenêtre pour venir s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Comme si quoi Sam ?

Le cadet émit un long soupir avant de daigner relever la tête.

- Comme si je n'avais pas eu le choix.

Sam se demandait souvent pourquoi tout ça lui était tombé dessus ? Le sang de démon quand il n'était qu'un bébé, les projets d'Azazeal pour lui, Ruby qui le manipule afin qu'il se serve de ses pouvoirs pour finalement libérer Lucifer et qu'il lui serve de véhicule pendant l'Apocalyspe...

_ça devait être toi ... _Lui avaient répondu le Diable...Oui mais pourquoi ? Lui qui, il y a quelques années à peine, s'apprêtait à devenir avocat et à épouser Jessica...Voilà qu'il était la cause de la prochaine destruction du monde...

- Sam...on a toujours le choix. Souffla Chenoa à côté de lui en lui frottant doucement le dos. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Lucifer qui te l'a dit que ça doit forcément se passer comme ça...Tu es maître de ton propre Destin...C'est ce que ma grand-mère disait toujours..Et elle avait raison Sam. C'est à toi de choisir qui tu es...Pas aux autres.

Touché, le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers elle, intrigué qu'elle lui parle avec une telle raison et un tel optimissme pour quelqu'un qui venait d'être plongé dans ce monde si nouveau et si angoissant.

- Et toi...Pourquoi tu es là ? Demandat-il tout bas.

Chenoa battit des paupières rapidement, comme prise au dépourvus par la question. Mais elle reprit très vite contenance, et plongea son regard dans celui de Sam.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Quelque chose se passe en lui...Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était un sentiment de joie, ou de pure tristesse. Alors, au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, le chasseur se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la porte derrière eux sortit de ses gonds dans un terrible fracas. Les réflexes bien aiguisés, Sam et Chenoa se retournèrent, fusils en mains, et commencèrent à tirer dès qu'ils reconnurent les "nouveaux habitants" de Glasgow.

Leurs yeux étaient noirs, comme ceux des Démons, et certains semblaient même dévelloper quelques pouvoirs similaires. Seulement, n'étant encore ni des créatures maléfiques, ni des humains, mais des êtres en pleine muation, ils étaient extrêmement sensibles aux décharges de sel. Si bien que les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à se frayer un chemin parmis eux.

Sans vraiment savoir où aller, ils sortirent du café et tirèrent dès qu'ils apercevaient un des contaminés. Sans s'être consultés, Sam et Chenoa basculèrent par dessus une voiture, profitant d'un abri pour recharger leurs armes.

- Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi il y a un petit côté _Resident Evil_ qui ne me plait pas dans cette histoire ! Se plaignit la jeune femme en armant son fusil.

Le cadet haussa un sourcil avant de pivoter pour tirer vers les Contaminés, essayant d'en abattre le plus possible.

Soudain, tous s'arrêtèrent, cessant d'avancer ou tout simplement de crier. Chenoa et Sam se stoppèrent net, intrigués.

- Euh...ils en ont marre tu crois ? Demanda la jeune femme qui avait parfaitement compris que ce n'était pas la raison de cette trêve passagère.

Sam n'eut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que des Valaacs volaient au dessus d'eux, comme des aigles guettant leurs proies.

- J'aime pas ça...Murmura le chasseur en accordant un bref regard à la jeune femme.

Soudain, un terrible grognement se fit entendre non loin d'eux. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sam dès qu'il comprit pourquoi tous s'étaient arrêtés.

- C'était quoi ?

Essayant de garder son calme, le chasseur chercha une issue de secours. Tous les deux étaient pris au piège...des Contaminés d'un côté, des Valaacs de l'autre et voilà que des Chiens de l'Enfer entraient en scène.

- Sam ?

Mais Sam ne lui répondit pas, non..Car il n'avait qu'une seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit : courir.

- Dès que je te fais signe...Cours aussi vite que tu peux...ne te retourne pas d'accords ? Essais de te mettre à l'abri et fais une ligne de sel derrière toi..

Chenoa approuva d'un signe de tête nerveux, comprenant qu'il n'était pas pertinant de protester maintenant.

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre, plus près cette fois...trop près même, car la jeune femme sentit quelques unes des ses mèches de cheveux se soulever. D'instinct, elle saisit sa lame noire et au signal de Sam, elle envoya un grand coup dans le vent...Oui, sauf qu'elle était parvenu, Dieu seul sait comment, à atteindre la chose qui l'épiait de près. Du sang noir jaillit de nulle part et la créature poussa un couinement tandis que la jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir vers une folle...Où ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle entendait Sam, juste derrière elle qui n'hésitait pas à tirer sur les monstres invisibles, se faisant de ce fait légèrement distancer par la cheyenne.

Le chasseur jeta un bref coup d'oeil en arrière, vers Chenoa pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité..Mais cet instant d'innatention lui coûta cher...Un des chiens de l'Enfer lui sauta dessus, le prenant totalement par surprise. Il entendit la créature s'éverver et sentit son coeur s'accélérer tandis que les images de son grand frère, déchiquetés par ces mêmes monstres lui revenaient en mémoire. Son fusil était bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'en emparer, aussi il reporta son dernier espoir sur sa lame noire. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de la prendre que le Chien avait enfoncé ses énormes crocs dans son épaule, juste sous sa clavicule.

Chenoa s'était concentrée une seconde...Rien qu'une seconde sur sa course folle...Mais déjà Sam n'était plus derrière elle. Elle s'en rendit compte quand elle entendit des grognements de colère d'un chien, aussitôt suivit d'un horrible cri de douleur. La jeune femme fit volte-face et aperçue avec effroi Sam, aux prises avec ce qui devait être un énorme chien ou un énorme loup, du sang giclant de son épaule.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde en hésitation et fit demi-tour, tirant à l'aveugle sur le monstre qui, un instant plus tard, poussa un gémissement. Soudain, ses tirs ne furent plus les seuls à blesser les chiens et les Contaminés, quelques personnes venaient de sortir d'un hôtel juste derrière, armés jusqu'aux dents. Chenoa ne voulait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait...pas pour le moment...

Un des hommes se précipita vers Sam en même temps qu'elle, et à deux, ils parvinrent à le soutenir jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel les chasseurs mystérieux se regroupèrent, scellant l'entrée de sel et de symbôles divers.

Non loin de là, Lucifer avait assité à toute la scène. Un démon s'approcha de lui, l'air idiot et satisfait.

- Ils se sont tous enfermés dans l'hôtel...Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant.

Avec sa désinvolture habituelle, le Diable se passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, avant d'émettre un long soupir agacé.

- Dis-moi...Tu es stupide où c'est tout simplement dans ta nature ?

Le démon cilla, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. Lucifer se tourna vers lui, l'air courroucé.

- Pourquoi as-tu lâché les Chiens de l'Enfer pauvre débile ?

- Euh...ben...

Le Diable leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré d'être entouré de tels incapables...Décidément, on n'était jamais mieux servit que par soi-même. Avant même que l'autre ne puisse prononcer un mot pour sa défense, le bras plein de sang de Lucifer l'avait traversé, le tuant lentement et douloureusement.

- J'avais bien précisé que personne ne devait blesser Sam Winchester.

Un instant plus tard, le corps du démon fut rejeté sur le sol avec le plus grand mépris, tandis que son assassin secoua son bras, dégouté.

- Il est temps d'entrer en scène.

- Cass' ? Cass' ça va ? Demanda Dean en se tournant vers son ami.

Celui-ci, assis à la place habituelle de Sam se tenait le front, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

- C'est Lucifer...Il est à Glasgow...

Gardant un oeil sur la route, l'ainé demanda aussitôt.

- Et Sam ? Tu l'as vu ?

L'ange se massa les tempes un instant avant de froncer les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

- Je...oui...oui je crois...

- Comment ça tu crois ? Il va bien ?

Castiel retint sa respiration tellement sa vision, autrefois aussi banale que la reception d'un sms, était douloureuse maintenant qu'il avait perdu la plupart de ses pouvoirs.

- Euh...non...non très bien...

L'estomac de Dean se contracta tellement fort que pendant l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il s'était complètement dissout. Reportant son attention sur la route, le chasseur appuya encore plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

- On arrive très bientôt.

Chenoa ravala quelques larmes nerveuses en attrapant la main de Sam, qui essayait vainement de repousser celles du chasseur qui tentait de le soigner.

- Chut Sam...tout va bien...

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers la blessure qui n'était pas belle à voir, le sang débordait presque, aussi celui qu'elle reconnut comme l'ancien médecin de Glasgow, dû appuyer très fort pour arrêter l'hémorragie, indifférent aux plaintes presques suppliantes du son patient.

- ça va aller ? Demanda Chenoa au docteur.

- Une fois que j'aurais stoppé l'hémorragie...Oui. Charlie, apporte-moi ma trousse !

Le dénommé Charlie, que la jeune femme reconnut aussitôt comme étant cet ancien fils à papa, employé à la mairie et ex footballer au lycée, renifla avec mépris.

- C'est Winchester...

- Je sais bien qui c'est Charles...Maintenant apporte-moi ma trousse !

Chenoa lui lança un regard noir, néammoins, celui-ci obéit. Une fois un fil et une aiguille en main, le médecin leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

- Vous vous sentez capable de m'assister ?

- Bien sûr.

Lorsque Sam émergea, il avait la curieuse et très désagréable sensation d'avoir été plongé dans un bain de glaçons...Son épaule lui faisait mal..très mal, et il se sentait nauséeux. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il sentit une main se poser sur son front.

- Sam ? Comment tu te sens ?

Le cadet prit un instant, pour essayer de se relever, grimaçant un peu plus. Il voulu répondre à Chenoa, mais il lui manquait encore trop d'informations...Où étaient-ils ? Et qui étaient ces gens ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la jeune femme lui expliqua.

- Tout va bien Sam...Ce sont des survivants...On est dans leur refuge..

Le médecin prit la parole pour le reste du groupe et s'avança vers Sam.

- Vous avez été méchamment mordu par un des clébards de Lucifer...Evitez de bouger votre épaule sinon la blessure risque de s'ouvrir de nouveau.

- Pourquoi...Pourquoi êtes-vous tous restés ? S'étonna le jeune chasseur en les dévisageant un à un.

La réponse vint d'un des chasseurs.

- Cette ville nous appartient...il est de notre devoir de la défendre...

Sam se remit debout tant bien que mal, ne tenant pas compte des protestations de Chenoa à côté de lui. Il reconnut quelques visages...Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intriguait le plus...pourquoi tous le regardaient-ils avec une telle haine ?

- _Sam ! _Appella une voix depuis l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Le groupe s'était réfugié au premier étage, dominant le rez de chaussé de deux grands escaliers latéraux et d'un perron digne d'un chateau de la Renaissance.

Tous frissonèrent en entendant cette voix, même Sam qui avait parfaitement reconnu Lucifer.

_- Je vous donne une chance... Livrez-moi Sam, et je vous laisse en vie..._

Un brouhaha épouvatable s'éleva du groupe de chasseurs amateurs, certains exprimaient tout simplement leur peur, d'autre murmuraient encore plus bas.

- Allons allons...Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! Fit le médecin d'une voix forte. Il n'a aucun moyen d'entrer ici.

Sachant pertinamment de quoi il était capable, Sam et Chenoa échangèrent un bref regard.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est Lucifer dont on parle là ! S'emporta Charlie. Il va nous mettre en pièce ! On dit qu'il tue ses propres démons, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va faire avec nous !

- Calme-toi Charles !

- Non ! C'est à cause de lui que tout à commencé ! Pourquoi on devrait payer à sa place ?

Une vague d'entendement s'éleva aussitôt de la foule, faisant paniquée la jeune femme qui s'apprêta à prendre la défense de Sam quand Charles reprit la parole, de manière plus virulente.

- On a une chance si on lui livre !

Le médecin désapprouva, mais sa voix se perdit dans le vacarme qui suivit, Chenoa se sentit brusquement écarté du jeune chasseur alors que celui-ci fut poussé vers la porte.

- Non Sam !

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Sam se retrouva mit dehors en une fraction de seconde, tandis qu'après avoir cherché Chenoa des yeux, la porte se referma sur lui. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, le coeur battant.

Il était là...En bas des escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors...on y est finalement...Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me dire oui ? Demanda Lucifer tout en gravissant les marches.

N'ayant aucune issue de secours, Sam choisit la voie que son père et que son frère emprunteraient à coup sûr...Faisant fi de son épaule blessée, le cadet sortit sa lame noire, défiant le Diable de se battre avec lui.

Un sourire glissa sur le visage de ce dernier.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre Sam ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu restes un ange après tout...

Lucifer arriva à sa hauteur, s'armant quant à lui d'une lame blanche...Curieux choix pensa le jeune homme.

- Peut-être...Mais cette arme ne peut pas me tuer...

- Alors j'aurais eu le mérite d'essayer. Répliqua Sam avant de se jeter sur son adversaire par surprise.

Lucifer contra assez facilement, et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Décidément, Azazeal avait fait un très bon choix...Sam était le véhicule parfait pour lui, il lui ressemblait en tout point...Jeune, vif, rebelle...Tout ce que le Diable pouvait souhaiter endosser .

Un instant d'innatention lui valut une légère entaille au bras droit, l'obligeant à lever un regard amusé vers son jeune adversaire.

- Tu m'impressiones Sam...John et Dean seraient vraiment fiers.

Sam esquissa un sourire à son tour, plus provocateur que touché du compliment. Le jeune Winchester retourna la lame dans sa main et parât une attaque de Lucifer qui venait tout juste de finir de s'échauffer.

Toujours à l'intérieur de la pièce qui leur avait servit de refuge, le petit groupe de chasseurs était bien agité. Chenoa chercha Charlie des yeux, souhaitant plus que tout pouvoir enfin régler ses comptes avec cet idiot. Seulement toutes les vitres se brisèrent dans un bruit fracassant, obligeant les occupants à se baisser et à se protéger les yeux. La jeune femme se redressa tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, des Valaacs s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce...Evidemment que Lucifer ne tiendrait pas sa parole...Ils avaient été plus que bêtes de croire le contraire.

Le médecin leur cria de se mettre à l'abris alors que certains tentaient de tirer sur les créatures, et d'autres fuyaient carrément...Bien sûr, Charles en faisait partie.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir la porte par laquelle il avait jeté Sam, Chenoa le retint par le bras, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour le plaquer contre le mur. La panique qui régnait autour d'eux créait un brouhaha presque épouvantable, mais la jeune femme choisit d'en faire abstraction. Le chasseur amateur la repoussa pour se dégager, mais ne réagit pas assez vite quand elle lui envoya un coup de pied, pour le moins très bien placé, faisant viré le teint de ce cher Charlie au violet. Chenoa ne demanda pas son reste et l'assoma d'un coup de crosse avant de se tourner vers un des monstres et de changer d'arme, se rappellant que les Valaacs craignaient le fer.

Bientôt, Sam et Lucifer n'étaient plus seuls sur l'immense palier qui dominait l'entrée de l'hôtel. La porte qui les séparaient des chasseurs s'ouvrit, laissant échapper les plus lâches d'entre eux.

- Occupez-vous d'eux ! Ordonna Lucifer à des Chiens de l'Enfer postés en bas.

Le Diable devait avouer que même blessé, Sam lui donnait du fil à retordre. Mais les forces du jeune homme diminuaient tandis que du sang se mit à couler le long de son bras.

Lucifer le repoussa d'un coup contre le mur, bloquant son poignet pour qu'il lâche sa lame noire. Il avait beau s'amuser de la fougue du dernier né des Winchester, il ne tenait pas pour autant à sortir couvert de blessures de ce combat symbolique.

A bout de forces, Sam ne put faire autrement que de laisser tomber son arme, osant tout de même lever les yeux vers son adversaire pour le défier.

- Arrêtons ce petit jeu Sam...tu ne fais pas le poids. Tu ferais mieux de me dire "oui" tout de suite.

- Petite question, t'en as pas marre de courir après un corps ?

Lucifer cilla avant de comprendre que cette "petite question" n'avait pas été posée par Sam...non...Mais par le grand-frère.

Se sentant plus que d'attaque à combattre le Diable en personne, Dean fut encore plus mit d'aplomb quand il vit l'état de son cadet. Le jeune chasseur fit apparaître une lame noire de l'intérieur de sa manche alors qu'en une fraction de seconde, Lucifer avait levé la sienne vers lui, laissant Sam glisser contre le mur.

Cette fois, le Diable ne retenait plus ses coups...pourquoi le ferait-il ? Dean ne lui était d'aucun intêret..Oui, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'arrivée in-extremis de Castiel, lui aussi armé d'une lame noire. Deux adversaires plus que coriaces et remontés à bloc.

Sam quant à lui, essaya de s'éloigner du combat qui faisait rage juste là. Etonné de voir Dean en si bonne forme, il constata tout de même que son frère et l'ancien ange formaient une sacré équipe, anticipant les gestes de l'autre comme lui avait l'habitude de le faire avec son ainé. Le jeune homme se permit de reprendre une respiration plus calme, faisant une entière confiance à ce duo. Sa blessure avait recommencé à saigner, aussi il essaya de faire pression dessus comme il put.

Dean esquiva un coup particulièrement violent et contre-attaqua aussitôt, parvenant même à faire basculer Lucifer en arrière.

- Sam ça va ? Demanda t-il sans même se tourner vers lui.

Il approuva distraitement en voyant le Diable revenir aussitôt dans le combat, s'acharnant cette fois sur son grand-frère.

- Dean !

Du sang jaillit juste après que Lucifer ait fait un mouvement de haut en bas et Sam paniqua, essayant de se relever...Mais il fut rassuré quand il s'aperçut que Dean se tenait le bras, victime d'une simple blessure sans gravité.

Profondément agacé, leur adversaire cessa un instant de se battre, choissisant de les regarder un par un...Dean...Castiel...puis Sam...Soudain, il fit un mouvement de tête...un simple mouvement et l'ainé s'envola avant d'aller s'écraser lourdement contre un mur, à quelques mètres à peine du cadet qui avait retenu sa respiration. Sonné, Dean ne lui répondit pas tout de suite tandis que Lucifer et Castiel avaient reprit le combat...plus brutal...plus violent...Sam vit son ami en mauvaise posture, exactement comme lui l'avait été avant que son frère et l'ange ne débarquent à son secours...C'est alors que Cass tourna son regard comme il put vers lui.

- Vas-y Sam !

Lucifer ne sembla pas prêter attention à ce bref échange, ce qui fut un avantage car le jeune chasseur savait ce qui lui restait à faire...Après tout...c'était aussi un ange non...Déchu certe..mais un ange...Sam se déplaça comme il put pour se rapprocher d'eux, avant de poser la main sur sa blessure d'où coulait du sang en abondance.

Vieux réflexe enseigné par cette chère Anna...Des anges sont à vos trousses ? Pas de problème, un peu de sang et on peut les repousser grâce à ces symbôles enochiens peints sur un mur.

Sam s'exécuta comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, mais marqua pourtant un temps d'arrêt avant de reposer sa main au centre...En effet, il renverrait Lucifer...Mais il renverrait aussi Castiel, et ça..il ne savait pas si son ami pourrait y survirvre...

- Vas-y Sam ! Répéta Cass qui repoussa le Diable.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, intrigué..Dès qu'il s'aperçut des intentions du jeune homme, il se désintéressa de son adversaire, choissisant de se précipiter vers Sam qui cette fois, n'hésita pas.

- Pardon Cass'...Murmura t-il avant de poser sa main au centre, provoquant un gigantesque halot lumineux.

C'est cette lumière, suivie d'un courant d'air chaud, presque brûlant qui ramena Dean sur terre. L'ainé rouvrit les yeux, cherchant d'instinct son frère. Il le trouva, avachis faiblement contre un mur d'où coulait du sang tout frais.

- Sammy !

Le chasseur fut debout en moins d'une seconde, remarquant tout de même l'absence de Démons, Valaacs, ou Chiens de l'Enfer.

- Eh Dean...je croyais que tu étais dans le coma ? Demanda son cadet avec un léger sourire.

Dean lui répondit d'un sourire insouciant avant de le prendre dans ses bras, constatant qu'il était tout bonnement épuisé.

- Tu me connais..je déteste les hôpitaux. Et puis fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne te sauver !

Sam émit un rire bref, luttant presque pour ne pas fermer les yeux, aussitôt secoué par son grand-frère qui le regardait sans cacher sa fierté.

- Hey Sammy, tu restes avec moi hein...

- J'ai pas l'intention de bouger...Répliqua le plus jeune en souriant. Où...où est Cass' ?

- T'en fais pas pour lui...je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Tenta vainement de le rassurer son frère.

En réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était vraiment persuadé...La dernière fois que Castiel avait été renvoyé par ces symbôles, il avait mit un certain temps à revenir, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus un ange, les deux frères ne cachaient pas leur angoisse le concernant.


	25. Chapter 24

**Et voilà, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, je vous publie la mienne aujourd'hui.**

**Sachez juste que le dernier paragraphe est un épilogue supplémentaire qui n'est pas forcément à lire. J'avais juste envie de rajouter l'aspect tragique de la saison 5 à mon histoire, mais vous pouvez vous arrêtez au premier, je ne vous en voudrais pas.**

**L'heure des remerciements : **

**Elida17, merci de m'avoir fais de la pub, j'ai pu décourir deux sites merveilleux. ;-)**

**Sauterelle, qui a lut cette histoire et dont l'enthousiasme m'a contaminé. Merci.**

**Midna-sama, pour ses messages si gentils et si encourageants.**

**Et bien sûr merci à toi Jubei-Kazuki, ma fidèle revieweuse. Merci pour ta patience et pour ta joie si communicatrice.**

**Et c'est avec ce dernier chapitre que je tire ma révérence.**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Mars 1996**

- C'est vraiment fini ? Demanda Sam à son père.

- Arrête de bouger, espèce d'asticot ! S'énerva Dean, qui essayait comme il pouvait de soigner la blessure qu'il avait au cou.

John approuva d'un sourire, lui-même occupé à penser ses propres plaies.

- Les Valaacs sont repartis d'où ils venaient...Les démons aussi.

L'ainé termina son pansement, non sans mal, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit-frère qui se défendit sans vraiment y mettre tout son coeur.

Sam sauta de la chaise où il était et s'apprêta à aller aider Bobby pour tout ranger quand John le retint par le bras, stoppant aussi net Dean.

- Sammy je...

L'ainé se mit en mode " veille", croisant les bras, attendant de savoir si oui, ou non, le grand John Winchester oserait le dire à son fils.

- Je suis fier de toi Sammy...Finit par avouer John.

Le visage de Sam s'illumina d'une joie non dissimulée...L'approbation et la fierté de son père, voilà tout ce que son frère attendait, Dean n'était que trop bien placé pour le savoir. Pratiquement tout ce que faisait son cadet, c'était pour que John le voit comme il voyait son premier-né.

- Merci papa...Se contenta de murmurer le gamin qui, sans réfléchir, se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier.

Surpris, John parût un peu maladroit avec son fils de douze ans dans les bras, ne sachant pas s'il fallait lui rendre son étreinte, ou le repousser. Il lança un appel au secours à Dean, qui se contentait d'observer la scène avec un léger sourire, amusé de voir son père dans une telle situation. Finalement, John choisit de serrer Sam contre lui, se disant que ce genre d'échange entre eux avait lieu trop peu souvent.

L'heure des aurevoirs sonna un peu trop tôt au goût de Dean, qui avait prit goût à la vie entre chasseurs. Caleb et Jim devaient chacun retourner à leurs propres missions tandis que les Winchester quittaient la maison rassurante de Bobby pour repartir sur les routes.

- A bientôt j'espère. Fit Caleb en serrant la main de Dean.. Fais gaffe à Sam hein ?

Connaissant désormais l'histoire de son ami, Dean approuva, sachant très bien tout ce que ce conseil sous-entendait pour l'autre chasseur.

- Evidemment...Et fais attention à toi surtout.

Caleb sortit son beretta de sa ceinture et la déchargea sous l'oeil interrogateur de l'ainé.

- Tiens...prends-là.

- Quoi ? Non c'est...

- J'insiste Dean...je veux que tu t'en serves pour protéger Sam comme moi je n'ai pas pu protéger mon frère...S'il te plait.

Extrèmement touché du présent, le jeune chasseur prit le revolver avec reconnaissance, se promettant que jamais il ne s'en séparerait.

Jim se pencha vers Sam, lui remettant un volume très épais dans les mains. Le cadet jeta un coup d'oeil au livre avant de lever les yeux vers le prêtre avec reconnaissance.

- C'est ce livre qui m'a aidé quand j'ai commencé la chasse...Il est plein de bons conseils et surtout, il est très complet...Toi qui a une mémoire hors norme, ça pourra t'être très utile.

- Merci beaucoup...

Jim posa une main sur la joue de Sam en lui souriant, avant de baisser la voix pour ne pas être entendu de John.

- Ne néglige pas tes études Sam...Tu es intelligent...ce serait vraiment dommage. Tu me promets ?

- Promis.

- Ramène-les vite John. Grogna Bobby en serrant la main de son ami.

Ce dernier approuva avant d'accompagner ce geste d'un sourire sincère, le genre de ceux que le grand John Winchester ne réserve qu'à sa famille ou ses amis.

- Merci pour tout Bobby...Encore...j'ai de nouveau une dette envers toi.

- T'en fais pas pour ça va...Soyez prudents et j'effacerai ça de l'ardoise très vite.

Le père des Winchester approuva, tandis que déjà, la pièce se vidait. Dean, Sam et lui furent les derniers à partir, une autre affaire les attendait dans l'état du Texas. Assis à l'arrière, Bobby vit le plus jeune lui faire un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire attendrissant à la "Sam". Juste devant, Dean immita son frère, mettant un peu plus de retenue dans son geste.

Bobby Singer était beaucoup de choses...Bobby Singer était un chasseur...Bobby Singer était un vieil ermite comme disaient certains...Mais Bobby Singer était aussi un ami...Et surtout...surtout...Bobby Singer était un "oncle".

- On va où ? Demanda aussitôt Sam.

John ne répondit pas tout de suite tandis que Dean leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, on ne changeait pas les habitudes.

**EPILOGUE**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - Janvier 2010**

- Quelqu'un veut une bière ? Proposa Hiamovi en sortant dans le jardin où tous s'étaient regroupés...Enfin tous sauf Castiel.

Appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise de son cadet, Dean remerçia le vieux cheyenne avant d'en tendre une à Sam qui la prit avec reconnaissance, de son seul bras de libre. Assise à côté de lui, Chenoa jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ainé avec un sourire tandis que celui-ci posa ses yeux sur la main de la jeune femme, étroitement serrée dans celle du plus jeune, qui lui n'avait pas remarqué cet échange.

- A l'Apocalyspe ! Trinqua Bobby avec un sourire provocateur. Le Diable s'est pris une raclée...

- C'est reculer pour mieux sauter...Fit remarquer Sam, un brin rabat-joie.

Dean soupira avant de lui lancer.

- Ton enthousiasme nous touche Sammy... En ce qui me concerne, je trinque à Luc...Enfin débarassé de ce psychopathe !

- A Castiel. Dit simplement Sam en levant sa bouteille.

Chenoa lui fit un léger sourire, avant d'immiter son geste...D'ailleurs, tous firent de même, rendant hommage à leur ami qui était Dieu sait où.

- Et je veux quand même porter un toast pour vous les enfants... Se risqua Hiamovi en regardant Sam et Chenoa. Timidement, le jeune couple échangea juste un bref regard avant que Dean ne reprenne joyeusement...une attitude que son frère ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

- A la famille.

Le toast porté, la conversation reprit sur un ton insouciant, aux antipodes de celui qu'ils aurait normalement dû employer alors que la fin du monde approchait.

Dean s'était risqué à se mettre derrière un barbecue que Bobby n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années, faisant griller quelques cotelettes en guise d'expérience. Chenoa et Hiamovi parlaient de l'avenir...tandis que Sam s'approcha prudemment de son frère et de son oncle. L'ainé leva les yeux un instant, constatant la mine un peu triste de son petit frère.

- John serait fier de vous les garçons. Les complimenta Bobby.

Les deux frères échangèrent un bref regard, avant que Singer ne reprenne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont faire ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Chenoa et Hiamovi.

- Chenoa a prévu de rejoindre sa soeur en Europe pour quelques temps...

- Pour quelques temps ? Répeta Dean intrigué.

Sam haussa l'épaule, l'autre refusant de bouger de toute façon, avant d'afficher un sourire timide.

- Oui...Si...si on réussit à battre le Diable..Oh je sais bien qu'on a peu de chance mais bon...Si on y arrive...Il est pas impossible qu'on se revoit...pour..enfin de manière plus sérieuse...

Le visage de Dean s'éclaira d'un sourire plus que sincère.

- Oooh...ça se précise...

- Aïe !

L'ainé retira sa main avec laquelle il avait donné une légère tape sur l'épaule blessée de son frère et reporta son attention sur le barbecue.

Bobby s'éloigna, dissimulant un sourire satisfait, mais également triste, et Dean reprit son sérieux.

- Bobby a raison tu sais...Papa serait très fier de toi...Moi je le suis.

Touché, Sam osa croiser son regard, même si ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas vraiment dans la famille Winchester.

- C'est vrai ?

Dean approuva d'un sourire avant d'accorder un coup d'oeil à Chenoa, qui semblait littéralement dévorer son petit frère des yeux.

- Pour tout.

Sam suivit son regard, avant d'accorder un sourire gêné à la jeune femme. Il resta silencieux un instant, choissisant de remercier son grand-frère de cette manière.

Qu'importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait...Dean profiterait de cette journée comme si c'était la dernière.

Et il faisait bien, car leur Destin à tous les deux allait être scellé d'ici quelques semaines.

**FIN ALTERNATIVE**

Un mois, deux semaines et trois jours...ça faisait un mois, deux semaines et trois jours que Dean ne respirait plus...Que Dean Winchester ; fils de John Winchester, chasseur, ami et amant de la gente féminine, grand frère attentif et dévoué ; n'était plus.

L'Apocalypse avait échoué...Hourra ! S'écriait la communauté de chasseurs.

Mais pas lui.

Dean Winchester était mort...Le jour où son petit frère s'était sacrifié pour le bien de tous.

D'un pas lourd de sens, l'ancien chasseur, aujourd'hui devenu une ombre...un corps vide sans plus aucune raison de vivre, s'avança vers la porte. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment pourrait-il d'ailleurs?

Sa main frappa pour lui...Désormais, son corps bougeait sans que son cerveau ne lui en donne l'ordre.

Un bruit de verrou...Et la lumière de l'intérieur de la maison illumina son visage pâle et triste.

- Dean ?

Chenoa était belle...Encore plus qu'avant...Peut-être était-ce dû à ce visage serein et cette expression reposée qu'elle arborait.

- Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cette question, Lisa l'a lui avait déjà posé alors qu'il avait débarqué au milieu de la nuit, anéantis...Il se contenta alors de lever ses yeux larmoyants vers elle. Alors...doucement...tout doucement, le calme et la joie momentanée qu'elle avait eu de le voir s'évanouirent, laissant la place d'abord au dénis, puis à la peine...une peine presque aussi inconsollable que cette de Dean.

Sans un mot, elle écarta la porte moustiquaire et s'approcha lentement de lui, cherchant un reconfort que lui même aurait aimé avoir.

- Comment ? Demanda t-elle près d'une heure plus tard alors qu'elle l'avait fait entrer et qu'elle avait déversé plus de larmes que son corps n'en contenait.

Dean ne savait même plus s'il pleurait ou pas...il n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon..il était mort...autant que son frère.

- Pour nous...Il nous a sauvé Chenoa...il nous a tous sauvé.

Car il ne fallait pas l'oublier...peu importe qu'il ait eu du sang de démon en lui, qu'il se soit laissé berner par Ruby et qu'il ait libéré Lucifer...Parce qu'aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui comptait aux yeux de Dean, était que son petit frère, Sammy...non...Sam Winchester s'était sacrifié pour l'Humanité.


End file.
